Digital Ojamajo Doremi
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Reach the final fighting. Can the ojamajo and the digidestined save all of the exist worlds? Will the ojamajo live separately again? And how about their life after save the world. Some crossover pairing will appear in the last chapter.
1. Move to Odaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story (and this is my first crossover). Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004 (I recently know if they made Naisho in 2004), and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. I took the characters from Ojamajo Doremi and also from Digimon 02 (refer to the time plot, I write that Doremi and her friends had the same age with Miyako).

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 1 – Move to Odaiba**

One day, in Harukaze's house.

"So, I'll move to Odaiba and continue my study there?" asked Doremi to her parents.

"Yes. You'll live there, with your cousins." Said her okasan, "Gomen nasai, Doremi. We want to move with you, demo... Poppu's still in the sixth grade."

"So what, okasan? I want to move with onee-chan." Pop said, "Onegai, let me move too."

"Poppu, okasan's right, you must stay here. It's better for you. You can move next year." Doremi said.

"Onee-chan..." Pop's tears were starting to drop, "I don't want to let you go. Why do you must move there?"

"Poppu, you know that I want to be a pro-pianist, ne? It's the only one way to do."

"Demo..."

"Daijoubu yo, Poppu. Promise to me that you'll graduate from Misora shogakkou with the good scores in your final exams, ne? I'll be waiting for you next year."

"Okay, onee-chan. I promise, I'll follow you next year."

Doremi would move to Odaiba, that was what they talked about now. Her obasan (aunt - now I know that I've already made fault that I used 'obasan' for 'grandma', so I correct it this time) recommend a school there, which would promote Doremi to become a pianist like what she wanted. There, she would live with her obasan, her ojisan (uncle), and their childrens.

They rarely met with them, but Doremi was sure that they would accept her well there.

She had two cousins there. The first one was a girl who was two years older than her age, and the next one was a boy who was a year younger than her.

"Doremi, are you sure, you'll be okay there? Daijoubu ka?" asked her otosan.

"Daijoubu yo, otosan." Doremi said, surely, "I'll be okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Odaiba. In an apartment.

Someone walked into his apartment tiredly, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

V-mon walked to his owner and asked, "Doushita no? Why you looked so tiredly?"

"My grades slipped again." Daisuke sighed. He whispered to V-mon, "Do-shiyo? Moreover, my cousin will come here. How if she know that I have a bad grade at school."

"You mean, your cousin whom your family talked about this morning?"

Daisuke nodded, "Doremi-chan will laugh at me if she know about it."

"I don't think so." V-mon shook of his head, "She's a year older than you. I think... she can help you to make your next grade will be better."

"Hey, you don't know about her, V-mon. I have a promise with her." Daisuke remembered when he met Doremi when they had vacation together about eight years ago.

**Flashback**

"Ahaha, Doremi-chan got a bad grade!"

"Chotto! I'm older than you. Don't tease me like that!" Doremi said, "I don't know what grade that you got, but I think... you got a bad grade too."

"No. I didn't get a bad grade."

"Hontou ni? Jaa, Daisuke-kun, I want you to promise with me. If someday I have chance to meet you anymore, let me see your report card. If you get a good grade, I'll treat you to one servings of ramen, but if you get a bad grade, you must treat me to one servings of steak."

"Chotto! One servings of steak? It's more expensive than one servings of ramen! It's not fair for me!"

"I don't think so. Both of them are our favorite food. You like ramen and I like steak. Both of them have the same place in our heart."

"Huh, you..." the boy with a goggle said, "Okay, I'll accept it. I know, I'll get a good grade in that time, and I won't ever treat you to one servings of steak."

"Hontou ni? Well, let us see it later."

**End of Flashback**

"Geh! One servings of steak? Is she crazy?" asked V-mon, "It's impossible for you to buy it!"

"Dakara, I don't know what should I do now."

* * *

"Okay, I think... my money is enough to buy two servings of ramen, for me and for him." Doremi said when she put her money in her wallet.

Now, she was in her room, was preparing anything which she would bring to her new home: Odaiba.

"Onee-chan, nani shiteru no?" asked Pop when she walked into Doremi's room.

"Prepare everythings for tomorrow." Doremi said.

"When I come here, you say that your money was enough to buy two servings of ramen. What it means?"

"I have promise with one of our cousin there, that he allow me to see his report card." Doremi explained, "If he gets a good grade, I must treat him to one servings of ramen."

"Jaa, how if he gets a bad grade?"

"Uh, wasureta..." Doremi shook of her head, "Demo, I think... he'll get a good grade."

"Huh, onee-chan..." Pop sighed, "You must remember it too. It's his chance to escape from his promise."

"I don't think so, Poppu." Doremi smiled, "He doesn't need to do that."

"Whatever." Pop said, "Ne onee-chan, can I help you to prepare these?"

"Are you sure, you want to do it? Don't you prevent me to go there?"

"I want to let you go, onee-chan." Pop smiled, "Ganbate ne. I know you can become a great pro-pianist."

"Anta mo, Poppu."

Then, after helped Doremi for a few minutes, Pop walked out from the room.

In the morning, Hazuki, Kotake, and Masaru came to Harukaze's house, wanted to say 'goodbye' to Doremi.

"Doremi-chan, ganbate." Hazuki said, "If you have already become a pianist, come here to make a collaboration with me."

"Mochiro, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said, "I know that someday, you'll be a pro-violinist."

"Doremi, don't forget to call me when you've already arrive there." Kotake said.

"Of course, Kotake, I'll call you."

"Uh, one more."

"What is it?"

"Don't be a careless girl anymore."

"Chotto! What a..."

"Just kidding." Kotake smiled, "I'll always love you here."

"Atashi mo, Kotake."

"Good luck, Harukaze." Masaru said.

Doremi nodded, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Then, she walked into a taxi, which would bring her to her new town: Odaiba.

An hour later, she arrived there. She saw a mark on the sidewalk, "Welcome to Odaiba."

She saw a building there, which was Momoko's dad creation. She had ever seen its model in Momoko's house, when she went there for Momoko's birthday party.

'_This buiding was a reason why did Momoko move to Misora five years ago.' _Doremi thought, _'But if I still live there, I'll be more often to come late to my new school.'_

At last, she arrived at the apartment. She walked out from the taxi and paid it.

She sought her obasan's apartment, "Moto... Moto..."

After she found the right ones, she opened the door, "Tadaima. Obasan, Ojisan, Jun onee-chan, Daisuke-kun, it's me, Doremi."


	2. The Childhood Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Since this chapter, I'll write it with POV from the characters.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 2 – The Childhood Promise**

"Ah, Doremi, you come?" said Doremi's obasan, "Okaeri. I'm so happy that you'll live here."

"Atashi mo." Doremi smiled, "Where are the others?"

"In the living room. Come in. We're waiting for you."

Doremi removed her shoes, and changed it with her pink home's sandals, then she walked into the living room.

"Welcome, Doremi-chan. I'm so happy to see you here." Jun said, then she whispered, "I'm so bored with my younger brother."

"Onee-chan, what are you talking about?" asked Daisuke, "Doremi-chan, what's she talking about?"

"It isn't your business, ne?"

Doremi sighed, "I don't care with it. Jaa, Daisuke-kun, can I see your report card?"

"Uh, anou... my report card..."

"Daisuke, have your cousin already arrive?" asked V-mon when he walked out from his room.

Doremi saw him and asked, "Chotto! Who is he?"

"Doremi-chan, don't you know about what happened here four years ago?" asked Daisuke.

"Wakanai. Four years ago, I was so busy to..." Doremi didn't continue her words. She thought, _'Geez. Impossible if I said to them that I was so busy to remove Majotourbillon's curse. Don't let them know if I've ever been a witch.'_

"Doremi-chan, daijoubu?"

"Eh, daijoubu yo." Doremi said, "Four years ago, I was so busy to help an obaasan (grandma) to take care of her shop. I don't know what happened here in that time."

"Uh, I know it. Harukaze-ojisan told me about it." Jun said, "You're great, Doremi-chan."

"Well, I just want to help her..." Doremi smiled, "So... what happened here four years ago?"

Then, Daisuke told Doremi about his 'adventure' four years ago.

"So, this is your digimon?" Doremi saw V-mon, "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite, Doremi."

"Oh, I almost forgot. How about your report card, Daisuke-kun?" asked Doremi, "Can I see it now?"

"Eh, anou... my report card..."

"His grade slipped again, Doremi-chan." Jun cut what her younger brother said.

"Onee-chan!"

"Eh, hontou ni? I think... you get a good grade." Doremi said.

Daisuke sighed, "Okay, let's we go to the steak house. I promise with you to treat you to one servings of steak."

"We don't need to go there." Doremi shook of her head, "I think... it's not fair for you, and... it's better if you treat me to one servings of ramen."

"Hontou ni? You don't want if I..."

"Gomen nasai, Daisuke-kun. I think... my request was too exaggerate for you."

"Uh, well... arigatou, Doremi-chan."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I smiled, "Don't mind. Let's we go to eat the ramen."

"Now? Demo..."

"I don't feel tired. I want to walk around here, around Odaiba."

"Well... if you want it... let's we go."

I nodded, then we walked out from the apartment.

I looked around there, "It's so different with Misora city."

"What's the difference?" asked Daisuke, my cousin.

"There are so many apartments here." I explained, "In Misora, the apartments is less than here. Many people prefer to live in a house than in an apartment."

"Oh, so... that's what you mean?"

"Yes."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, do you have a shinyu in Misora?"

"Of course. I have more than one dai shinyu, but only one of them who just stay there." I said, "How about you? Do the other digidestined still live here?"

"Well, all of them are here."

"That's good." I smiled, "Who knows that you'll have a new adventure here."

"What do you mean, Doremi-chan?"

"Uh, no. Nothing. I just... want to say that you're luckier than me. They're still here with you, and..."

"Dodo..."

Suddenly, I felt like I heard Dodo. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I looked around but couldn't find anything. Dodo wasn't there.

Was it just my illusion?

"Doremi-chan, doushita no?" asked Daisuke, "Do you search something?"

"Uh, nande mo nai yo." I said, "I just want to see everything here."

"Uh, okay."

Then, we arrived and ate ramen.

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

I wondered, what happened with Doremi? She said to me that she was okay, but I caught that she wasn't too happy.

I remembered about what she said several minutes ago...

"You're luckier than me. They're still here with you, and..."

What she wanted to say next? Did she want to say that she didn't have chance anymore to meet her shinyu?

Suddenly, Doremi asked, "Can you accompany me to meet your friends? I want to know them more."

"Hontou ni?" I asked.

She nodded, "I want to meet them."

"Well, I don't mind if you want to meet them, but... it's better if we meet them tomorrow. You looked so tired."

"Uh, okay, gochisosama. Soro soro kaero."

In my apartment, okasan accompanied her to her room. I think, Doremi felt so tired after we walked around...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in Majokai's castle.

All of the witches there frightened. A big monsters attacked them there.

Hana-chan saw her compact mirror, "Doremi-mama, tasukete!"


	3. Tondekepyuu and the New Digivice

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 3 – Tondekepyuu and the New Digivice**

**Doremi's POV**

I walked into my room. Daisuke suggested me to take a rest.

I sighed, "He's really luckier than me..."

I didn't know why, but since I felt that I heard Dodo's voice several minutes ago, I felt so sad.

"Why do I feel sad like this anymore?" I said to myself, "Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, doushite? Why do we must parted like this?"

I felt my tears were starting to drop, "Minna, I miss you all. Anta-tachi wa hontou ni atashi no dai shinyu."

I didn't know, how long I cried in that time, until Daisuke knocked the door and said, "Doremi-chan, time for dinner."

I swept my tears and answered, "Matte, Daisuke-kun. I'll come to the dining room later."

In the dining room, I still thought about it when I ate my dinner. I was so happy that my obasan made steak for our dinner, but it wasn't enough to make me smile now.

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

It was so strange to see what happened now, in my dining room. Doremi looked so sad, although okasan made steak, her favorite food, for our dinner.

I asked her, "Doremi-chan, doushita no? Don't you feel happy that you get steak for your dinner?"

"Uh, I'm so happy." Doremi shook of her head, "I'm just... still tired after put my stuff in my room."

"Hontou ni?" I still felt suspicious, "Or, do you want me to finish your steak?"

"Chotto! Of course not." Doremi said, "I'm so tired now."

"Okay, I trust you." I said, "If you have a trouble, don't worry to tell me."

"Of course. Arigatou, Daisuke-kun."

After we got the dinner, I walked into my room, still thought about Doremi.

V-mon saw me and asked, "Daisuke, doushita no?"

"Uh, no. I just... think about Doremi-chan."

"What happened with her?"

"Wakanai." I shook of my head, "She looks so sad."

"Hmm, she looked like this since you asked her about her shinyu..."

"Eh, moshikashite... she miss her shinyu?"

"I think so." V-mon said, "I think... you need to introduce her to the others tomorrow."

"Of course I will." I said, "I promise with her."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

After took the dinner, I called Kotake (as I promised to call him). I said that I was okay now...

But actually, I wasn't.

Then, I walked back into my room and looked around there. It was so different with my room in my house in Misora, but I thought, I could feel comfort here.

I sighed, and then changed my clothes with my usual pajama.

I laid on my bed, thought about the others anymore.

"Why it must happened with me?"

On the next day, in the morning, I awared that maybe, what I did in the dinner last night made all people around me (all people in the dining room last night) worried about me, so I tried to hide my feeling with smile. (I still felt sad about it)

"Minna, ohayou." I said when I walked into the dining room for the breakfast.

"Ohayou."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, are you ready to meet my friends?" asked Daisuke.

"Mochiro. I'm ready." I said, "Is there one of your friend who have the same age with me?"

"Yes, but she looks too old."

I laughed, "It makes me want to know more about them. Do you like one of those?"

"Err, Doremi-chan, to yu koto?"

"Well, I mean... is there one of your friend who have a special space in your heart?"

I saw his cheek blushed, "Hey, for what do you know about her?"

"Aha. Masaka..."

"Doremi-chan, stop to tease me like that!"

"Gomen, Daisuke-kun. Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, I don't mind."

I still laughed until a voice made me stopped it.

"Dododo."

'_Eh, Dodo?' _I thought, _'I hear her voice anymore, and I think... I hear it from my room...'_

'_Is there a problem in Majokai?'_

"Doremi-chan?" asked Daisuke, wondered why I stopped to laugh.

"Eh, nothing." I said, "I just... think about something."

"Okay, gochisosama. Let's we go now."

"Uh, now?" I asked, "Err, Daisuke-kun, chotto matte kudasai. I want to take something from my room."

"Well, but you must hurry up. We'll go to many places today."

"Okay."

I walked into my room and said, "Dodo, I know that you're here. Don't hide anymore. I want you to show yourself and tell me why you're here. Is there a problem in Majokai?"

Then, I saw her on the table. Dodo appeared and told me what happened in Majokai.

Hana-chan was in a dangerous!

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

I was still waiting for Doremi, who was still in her room.

"Doremi-chan, hayaku!" I said, "We must go to many places today!"

But no answer.

I wanted to walk to her room when the telephone in my apartment rang.

I answered it, "Moshi moshi."

"Daisuke, we find something weird! You must go to Ken's house, now! Don't forget to bring V-mon!"

"Hey, Miyako, calm down. I can hear you. What happened?"

"I need a long time to explain it."

"Huh, okay." I remembered about Doremi, so I asked, "Can I bring my cousin there? I want to introduce her to you all."

"Eh, your cousin?" Miyako said, "You have a cousin?"

"Yes. Can I bring her there?"

"Of course you can. We'll be waiting for you, V-mon, and her."

"Okay, I'll come." I closed the phone and said to Doremi, "Doremi-chan, we must change our plan. We'll meet all of my friends in Ken's house."

Yup, Ken lived in Odaiba now, since two years ago, after our graduation from elementary school. Now, he studied in Odaiba Middle School with me, Hikari, and Takeru.

I walked to Doremi's room, "Doremi-chan, actually, what are you doing there?"

"Doremi-chan?"

V-mon walked to me, "Doushita no, Daisuke?"

"Uh, V-mon, we must go to Ken's house now. Miyako said that she and the others found something weird."

"What is it?"

"Wakanai. She didn't tell me about it."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's we go there."

"Hey, don't you remember that I want to introduce Doremi-chan to the others? We must bring her too." I said, "But the problem is, she's still in her room now."

"Don't you call her?"

"Dakara, I want to walk into her room, to call her."

We walked into the room and saw her, with a... what was that?

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Dodo, what should I do now? Do-shiyo? I know that I must save Hana-chan, kedo... I don't know what should I do to save her."

Dodo gave me a pink bean crystal, my magic crystal.

"Eh, what it means?" I asked, "Another chance? Demo... I'm alone here. Hazuki-tachi aren't here."

Then, something appeared on the table. A pink weird machine.

Dodo flew up on my left hand and said, "Dododo, dododododo."

"Eh, I must let you fly into that machine? But how?"

"Dodododo."

"Uh, Tondekepyuu?" I asked, "Dodo, I'm not a witch now. I can't do it."

"Dododo!" yelled Dodo. I thought she wanted me to try it.

"Okay, I'll try." I took a deep breath then pointed at the weird machine with my right hand, "Tondekepyuu!"

Suddenly, Dodo was gone from my left hand. I saw a pink lights flew up from my left hand into the machine.

Then, I heard someone called me from the machine, "See? You can do it, Doremi-chan. You're still a witch now."

"Ah, Dodo ga shabetta!" I said, "Dodo, you can talk inside that machine."

"Yes, but you must do one thing anymore."

"What is it?"

"Put your magic crystal in a space at the machine."

"Space?" I sought the space that Dodo meant, "Uh, I find it. I'll put it now."

I put my magic crystal in the space like Dodo said, and then the machine sparkled...

When the light was turning off, I saw Dodo with her adult form, and a pink stuff which I'd never seen before. (the machine changed to be the stuff)

"Dodo, you..."

"Yes. I'm an adult fairy now."

Dodo flew up to me and I embraced her, felt happy to see her now.

Suddenly, she said, "Doremi-chan..."

I asked her, "Doushita no, Dodo?"

I saw her eyes widened. She frightened to see something behind me.

I turned around to see what it was, and I frightened, because they were Daisuke and V-mon.

"Ah, futari-tomo..." I said nervously, "Since when you..."

"Doremi-chan, tell me, what happened here? And... who is she?" asked Daisuke.

"Anou... she's..."

"Mitsuketa!" Dodo cut what I said, "So, you're the one of some digidestined who can help us? Yokata, hajimemashite."

"Dodo, to yu koto?" I asked, "What do you mean with... they can help us?"

"Well, let me explain." Dodo said, "They can help us to fight with the monsters who attack Majokai."

"Dodo..." I tried to say 'don't tell about Majokai to them' to her, but it was too late.

"Majokai?" asked Daisuke, "To yu koto wa..."

Uh-oh.

"Doremi-chan-tte..."

Gah!

"Hontous-tte wa..."

'_Dame! Don't say it! I don't want to be majogaeru!' _I thought until he said his last words.

"Majo!"

"Kyaaaaa, Dodo..." I yelled, "Why did you say it to them? Do you want to see me to be a majogaeru?"

"Doremi-chan, calm down. You won't ever to be a majogaeru. Look at yourself now."

"Eh, hontou ni?" I walked to a mirror and saw my reflection there. Dodo was right, I wasn't change, "Ah, hontou da."

Suddenly, V-mon said, "Daisuke, moshikashite... it have a relation with what Miyako said to you a few minutes ago?"

"Miyako?" I asked, "Miyako-tte dare?"

"Uh, she's one of my friend whom I talked about this morning. She has the same age with you." Daisuke explained.

"Uh, naru hoto." I said, "Jaa, what did she say?"

"She said that she and my other friends found something weird."

"Weird? Moshikashite... they found the monster attack in Majokai?"

"Maybe."

"Uh, I don't know why, but I think... futari-tomo know about this stuff." I took the stuff which appeared with Dodo a few minutes ago, "What is it?"

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

I saw the stuff which Doremi meant, and it was a digivice. The form was just like mine, but there wasn't any white parts, it was fully pink, and there were two symbols which I'd never seen before.

The first one was on the screen, which just like a smiling moon (I'd never known if moon could smile before), and the second one was under the screen, a button, which just like a double music note with something like a crown above it.

"It was a digivice." I said, "Demo... I've never seen a digivice like this."

Doremi saw the pink stuff, "Well, I think it become weirder."

"Okay, I think... it's better if we go to Ken's house now." I said, "We have already waste our time with this introduction."

"I think, it's a good idea." Dodo, the fairy, flicked her fingers, and then a crystal ball appeared, "I'll follow you inside this ball."

"Naru hoto. You'll save inside here." Doremi took the crystal ball, "I can bring you there."

Then, we walked out from my apartment, "Sore jaa, okasan, otosan, onee-chan, ittekimasu!"

We walked to Ken's house (because his house was so near from my apartment). There, the others had already wait for us.

"Osoi yo, Daisuke." Miyako said.

"Gomen gomen." I said.

"Ah, hajimemashite." Doremi said, "Anta-tachi wa Daisuke-kun no tomodachi, ne?"

"Yes." Miyako answered, "Anata moshikashite... Daisuke no itoko, ne?"

Doremi nodded, "Atashi wa Harukaze Doremi. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, Doremi. Atashi wa Inoue Miyako."

"Eh, will you study in Odaiba High School? Anta wa jyu nen sei, desho?"

"Yes. So?"

"Atashi mo."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou." Doremi saw the others, "Jaa..."

"Uh, atashi wa Yagami Hikari. Yoroshiku."

"Ah, wakata." Doremi smiled, got ready to tease me like this morning, "So, anta wa..."

I hurriedly said, tried to shift her attention, "Oh yeah, Doremi-chan, they are Takaishi Takeru (geez, why did I say his name first?), Hida Iori, and Ichijouji Ken."

"Well, yoroshiku."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I laughed in my heart when I saw my cousin introduced his other friends, just to shift my attention from the girl whom he loved.

Then, the blonde haired boy asked, "So, we must call you what?"

"Just call me Doremi-chan." I said, "It will make all of us nearer. How about me?"

"It's up to you." Miyako said, "We don't have a special nickname."

"Well, how about... Miya-chan? Hikari-chan? Takeru-kun? Iori-kun? And... Ken?" I asked, "Can I call you like that?"

"Miya-chan?" asked Miyako.

"Well, atashi no dai shinyu, Aiko and Momoko. They suggested me to call them Ai-chan and Momo-chan." I explained, "So, can I call you Miya-chan?"

"Well, not bad. You can call me Miya-chan."

"Chotto, Doremi-chan!" complained Daisuke, "Why don't you add –kun behind Ken's name?"

"Does it sounds weird?" I asked, "Ken-kun?"

"I agree with you, Doremi-chan." Ken said, "Oh yeah, where do you come from?"

"I come from Misora."

"Uh, I almost forgot." Miyako said, "Daisuke, look what we found here."

Miyako pointed at a laptop's screen, then Daisuke, V-mon, and I saw what it was...

It was the condition in Majokai, at the castle, and the castle was broken.

We saw a monster there, and the monster reminded me to someone, but I couldn't tell who it was. (I didn't remember it too much, just felt that the face of the monster was so familiar)

This time, I just worried about Hana-chan, so I said, "Hana-chan, are you okay there?"

All of my new friends there saw me, confused with what I said.

"Doremi-chan, to yu koto? Hana-chan?" asked Miyako, "Do you know where is it?"

"I know, dakara I come here." I shown the crystal ball, which Dodo was in, "Dodo, fly out. We must tell them about it."

Then, Dodo flew out, and we told them about it. (include about the weird stuff... uh, I mean... digivice which I found with Dodo several minutes ago)

"Demo, Dodo... how can Daisuke-kun-tachi help us?" I asked, "They've never gone to Majokai before."

"That's it. An old man named Gennai came to Majokai and told Jou-sama that they could help us."

"Gennai?" asked Takeru, "He came to... Majokai?"

Dodo nodded, "Then, he and Jou-sama asked me to find you all. I found Doremi-chan and Daisuke-kun yesterday, but I was still not sure that Daisuke-kun was a digidestined."

"Chotto! What it means, Dodo-chan?" asked Daisuke, "Doesn't my performance reflect it?"

"No. I don't mean to say it. I saw that you didn't bring your partner there."

"Ah, moshikashite... that voice was really you?" I asked, "You saw me and Daisuke-kun when we wanted to eat ramen yesterday, ne?"

"Yes." Dodo said, "No wonder if you looked around."

"Oh, naru hoto. You sought Dodo when you looked around yesterday, ne Doremi-chan?"

I nodded, "I didn't know if you could know about her."

Then, I asked Dodo, "Jaa, Dodo, how can we go there now? Maho-dou isn't in Odaiba, and it closed since three years ago. Do-suru?"

"Let me see." Miyako said what she thought, "I and the others always use a computer or a laptop to go to the digital world. Can we go there through this laptop?"

"Maybe, but how can we go there? We must wait until the smiling moon appears and the lights shines through the laptop?" I said, "Sonna. It's too slow if we must wait for the moon."

"That's it!" suddenly, Daisuke yelled and flicked his fingers, "Doremi-chan, let me see your digivice."

"Sure." I shown it to the others, then Daisuke pointed at the screen and asked Dodo, "Dodo-chan, we can open the portal to Majokai with this, ne?"

"Hey, you're right!" Dodo smiled, "Doremi-chan, Jou-sama told me that you must show the... what's the stuff's name?"

"Digivice." Daisuke said, looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah. You must show the digivice's screen to the larger screen."

"The larger screen..." I thought for a few minutes and said, "To yu koto wa... the laptop's screen!"

"Hey, that's what I think!" Daisuke agreed, "So, let's we go there now!"

"Doremi-chan, hayaku!" Miyako said, "Show it to the screen!"

"Well, I hope it really works." I said, then shown the smiling moon figures to the laptop's screen, and it happened. The screen sparkled, pulled us inside.

Then, we did it. We arrived at Majokai.

'_Hana-chan, wait for me.' _I thought, _'I'll save you.'_


	4. The Magical Fighting: Doremi vs Rukamon?

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Maybe I use digidestined to call Daisuke-tachi here, but in this story, I use their Japanese name.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 4 – The Magical Fighting: Doremi vs Rukamon?**

**Daisuke's POV**

"What a weird place..."

I just could say that when we arrived at that place, which Doremi called 'Majokai'. This place was really weird. I could see that the sky wasn't blue. Its color was just like a rainbow, but not in a line. If a painter saw it, he or she had to say that it was so contrast. It was so abstract.

The red odango haired girl, Doremi, looked around the weird place. Looked like she wanted to search something, like what she did yesterday.

Firstly, I never knew that she, my cousin, had ever become a witch, but now I knew that it really happened.

Suddenly, a young witch came to her and embraced her, "Doremi-mama, nice to see you again."

"D-doremi-mama?" I asked, "Doremi-chan, I really don't understand. What happened with this girl? Why does she call you... mama?"

"Well, minna, she's Hana-chan, the would be Queen of Majokai, and also... atashi no musume."

"Mu-musume?" it made me more didn't understand, "What it means?"

"Uh, actually, the real witches born from roses, and... I saw Hana-chan when she was born, so... Jou-sama asked me to become her mother."

"Huh, I think." I sighed, "Naru hoto. So... Hana-chan wa anta no majo musume, ne?"

Doremi nodded, "Well, you can say it."

"Ah, Doremi-mama, hayaku." Hana-chan pulled Doremi, "Jou-sama wants to meet you now."

"Okay, Hana-chan." Doremi said, "Minna, ikuyo."

I and the others nodded, then we followed them to a broken castle.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I saw the castle. It had a great damage. Even, the hall where usually I and the others met Jou-sama was broken.

Fortunately, there were still some parts of the castle which weren't broken. Hana-chan brought us to Jou-sama's room, her personal room.

Majorin stood up in front of the door, and when she saw that we came, she opened the door for us, "Jou-sama is waiting for you all."

We walked into the room. There were Jou-sama and an old man, and they were waiting for us.

"Jou-sama, actually, what happened here?" I asked, "Who's the monster that attacked you and the other witches here, and... who's this ojiisan (grandpa)?"

"Doremi-chan, he's Gennai." Dodo said.

"Dodo's right, Doremi-chan. He's Gennai." Jou-sama said, "Demo... for the monster, I don't know who she is, but I know that she's a witch."

"Witch? Demo, doushite? How can she change to be a... monster?" I still didn't understand, "Or... is she like Majotourbillon when she was still inside the noroi no mori?"

"No, demo... you're right if you said that it had a relation with noroi no mori." Gennai answered.

"Sokka." I said.

"Noroi no mori?" said Daisuke-tachi, didn't understand.

"Doremi-chan, noroi no mori-tte nani?" asked Daisuke.

Then, I explained them about noroi no mori, and also, about Majotourbillon.

"Jaa, Gennai, what's the relation between noroi no mori and... digital world?" asked Miyako, "Why did you say that we could help the witches to stop the monster?"

"Let me explain it." Jou-sama said, "In noroi no mori, Zensendai no Jou-sama, or... Majotourbillon, she have ever become a monster. Doremi-chan, do you remember about my story before you and your friends went into noroi no mori to get the love supreme flower to cure Hana-chan?"

"Sure, of course I still remember about it." I said, "Because of her disappointment, she changed to be a monster and cursed anyone who cast their magic there."

"Curse?" asked Hikari, "Doremi-chan, what curse that she cast?"

"Well, if a witch cast her magic there, her magic crystal would broken, and... she would fell asleep about a thousand years."

"A thousand years?" asked Daisuke, "It's a long time! She couldn't meet all people whom she know anymore, when she woke up!"

"By the way, I and three of atashi no dai shinyu were almost sleeping for a thousand years, but fortunately, Hana-chan cried and made Majotourbillon removed her curse from us, although... our first magic crystals were broken."

"Okay, now... we're back to the topic." Iori said, "Continue your explanation, Jou-sama."

"Well, when noroi no mori was gone forever, actually, it wasn't really gone."

"What? So, you mean... the monster side of Majotourbillon still..."

"Yes. It's still available here, and also... still wants to destroy Majokai." Jou-sama cut what I said.

"Eh? Destroy Majokai?"

Jou-sama nodded, "As you and the others decided to stay as a human and stop to be a witch, she planned to take revenge here, but fortunately, she didn't find any way to do that here."

"So, how can the monster..."

"After sought for a long time, she decided to go out from Majokai, to think about her plan outside Majokai, and unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, she met Demon in the digital world." Gennai continued what Jou-sama said.

"Heh? Demon?" Daisuke-tachi yelled.

This time, I asked them, "Demon-tte dare?"

"Demon is the one of our strongest enemy." Ken explained, "He... he..."

"Saite!" yelled Takeru, "He's still..."

"Uh, calm down, minna. Now, we don't need to fight with him." Gennai said, "The monster side of Majotourbillon is our real enemy now."

"Jaa, why do you talk about Demon if actually, we won't fight with him?" asked Iori.

"The monster side of Majotourbillon asked help to Demon, and he borrowed a few of his powers. The combination of their power results a big power which can influence some witches here, and also, they will become a monster."

"You mean, that monster isn't really a monster? It's an influenced witch?"

"That's right, Doremi-chan."

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice for me, "Help me!"

I saw her from a window at the room. Yup, it was Majorika. The monster chased her and Lala.

"Majorika! Lala! I'll help you." I yelled, then walked out from there.

"Doremi-chan, matte!" Daisuke said, "It's still dangerous!"

He and his friends followed me out from the castle.

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

We stood up in front of the castle. When we saw the monster, Iori saw the Digital Analyzer.

Rukamon. A new witch monster. She destroys everything in front of her just with her hair.

Doremi thought for a minute, then she said, "Minna, I think... I know who she is."

Then, she ran to a witch and her fairy whom Rukamon chased, "Majorika! Lala! Come here! I know who she is! I know about the monster!"

"Doremi-chan, she is Rukamon. We know it." I said.

"No, Daisuke-kun. I mean... I know _actually _who she is. I know that she is a witch."

"Okay, but don't follow her!"

"No. I must tell Majorika and Lala about it, and also, I must save them."

"Doremi-chan don't be a stubborn! How if suddenly, Rukamon attacks you?"

"I don't care! I must save them!"

"Doremi-chan, I know that we must help them, but we must make a plan before it."

"No time to think about the plan! We must save them now!"

"Doremi-chan, how can you fight with her if you don't know what can you do now?"

"I know what can I do, and there's just one thing to do: tell about the monster. I know that actually, Majorika can remove the influence."

"How can you know about it? Jou-sama and Gennai said that you needed help from us, not from that witch and her fairy!"

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I thought about what Daisuke said. He was right, Majorika and Lala couldn't remove the influence, although I knew who she was.

I knew, from her name and her weapon.

Rukamon... hair... I was sure if she was Majoruka!

I stopped to run and walked back to the others, "You're right, Daisuke-kun. We must think about it."

Jou-sama followed us and said to me, "Doremi-chan, look at your digivice."

"Heh?" I took my digivice and saw it, "Jou-sama, can I help Majorika and Lala with this?"

"Yes. Actually, it's your new tap, digital tap, and it's the only one tap which just can use by a witch. You don't need a poron to cast your magic."

"Dakara, my magic crystal is inside this digital tap?"

"Yes. Now, you just need to push the button. It's the symbol of the Majokai's kingdom."

"Uh, sokka." I saw the button, "I'll transform now."

I pushed the button and swinged the tap around my clothes, then it changed with my witch uniform, then my shoes changed too, and my gloves and hat appeared. At last, the tap changed to be a bracelet.

Then, as usual, I yelled, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Then, I ran to Majoruka and yelled, "Majoruka, stop to attack Majorika and Lala! Yamenasai!"

"Chotto, Doremi-chan! Don't you ask..."

"Daijoubu. Doremi-chan can find the way by herself." Jou-sama cut what Daisuke said.

"Uh, okay."

I saw the tap around my left arm. The screen didn't show a smiling moon anymore, but it changed to be my magic crystal...

'_I must take it.' _I thought, then I put my right hand on the screen.

When I pulled my right hand, I got it. I took my magic crystal.

Now, Majoruka didn't attack Majorika and Lala anymore. She ran to me and tried to attack me.

I knew, I needed a weapon to attack her, so I cast my magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! A weapon appears!"

Then, some piano key appeared on my left hand.

"Geh! Nani kore?" I said, but then I quickly thought, _'Sokka. Maybe... I must make calm Majoruka by playing this piano key. I must try it.'_

'_Demo... what song which I must play now? A song which can make the listeners calm... Ah, now I know what song it is!'_

"Piano Attack!" I yelled, then played the piano key. I decided to play 'Lupinus no Komoriuta'.

Then, I did it. Majoruka freezed and didn't attack me.

"Wow, good job, Doremi-chan." Daisuke said, "I think, you really have talent to be a pro-pianist. No wonder if okasan recommended you to live with us."

"Chotto! What should we do next?" I asked, "Impossible if I must play this song for a long time to remove the influence. Now, she doesn't attack me, but it doesn't means that she will back to be Majoruka."

"Now, it's time for you all to help Doremi-chan." Gennai said to Daisuke-tachi, "You should see the influenced item and the symbol of the crest there. The one who has that crest should destroy the influenced item by the power of the crest."

"Uh, naru hoto." Miyako said, "Minna, let's we see it."

They came to me and Majoruka, then Daisuke asked me, "Doremi-chan, do you see a symbol on any parts of the monster?"

"Any? You mean, I must search it?" I asked.

"Just see it."

"Well..." I saw Majoruka and found a big black bow around her neck with a sun symbol there, "Minna, look at her neck, on the big black bow. I see a symbol like a sun."

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

When Doremi said 'sun', I knew that the crest which she meant was a courage's crest, so I said, "V-mon, let's we help Doremi-chan!"

"Okay."

V-mon – Armor Digivolve – Fladramon

"Wow, I never see anything like this before." Doremi said, "Hayaku, Fladramon! Destroy the influenced item and save Majoruka!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon flew up and destroyed the big black bow.

Suddenly, the monster sparkled and changed to be a short, fat witch, with the hairstyle like the cat's ears.

She wanted to fall, but then Doremi caught her before she fell.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Majoruka, daijoubu?" I asked her when I caught her.

"Daijoubu, Doremi. Arigatou that you save me from that bow." Majoruka said.

"That's okay, Majoruka. Don't mind. Maybe, you've ever been our rival, but it doesn't means that I must let you to become like that, desho?"

"Well, I think you're right."

"Doremi!" yelled Majorika. She came to us with Lala, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Atashi mo." Lala agreed, "Demo, why are you alone now? Where are the others?"

"They can't come here now." I said, "Gomen nasai. I can't bring the others with me now."

"Wakata." Majorika said, "Jaa, who are those ningen-tachi?"

"They are the digidestined who can help Doremi-chan to remove the influence from the influenced witches." Jou-sama explained, "Doremi-chan, I think... it's better if you and the others go home now."

"Jaa, how if there are other witches who became the monsters like Majoruka?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later with your digital tap. If there's another attack here, the smiling moon will appear on the screen." Jou-sama explained, "See you later, Doremi-chan."

"Ja ne, Jou-sama." I said, "Minna, soro soro kaero."

"Well, I know that we must go home, kedo... how can we go home now?" asked Daisuke.

"Ah, wasureta." I said when I pushed my tap's button, "We forget to ask about it."

But suddenly, we found the answer of our question. We saw a large glass screen, then Daisuke-tachi shown their digivices (and I shown my digital tap) to the screen.

Just a few minutes later, we were in Ken's room anymore.

We went home, and in my room, I talked with Dodo.

"Dodo, do you know... where are Rere and the other fairies now?"

Dodo shook of her head, "Wakanai, but I think... they go to their own owner, with their magic crystals."

"Does it means that Hazuki-chan-tachi will help me to save Majokai?"

"Maybe." Dodo said, "After the Majoruka's attack, I didn't see them anymore."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Now I was in my room. I saw my pictures with the other ojamajo.

"Doremi-chan moves to Odaiba, and now... just me who's still here, in Misora." I said what I thought, "Minna, can I meet you anymore? I know that we'll reunite soon, kedo... can it become faster? I really want to meet you all now."

"Rere."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and...

I saw her on my desk. Rere came to meet me, but she looked so sad.

"What happened, Rere?"


	5. Hazuki Moves to Odaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This time, I want to tell you all that Doremi isn't alone this time. The other ojamajo will be with her for some reasons.

For the Review:

PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Well, firstly I've ever thought if this would be a weird crossover, but then I think that it's not wrong if I try to make it.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 5 – Karen School Closed? Hazuki Moves to Odaiba**

**Hazuki's POV**

Rere told me about what happened in Majokai until she came to my house, with her tears which fell from her eyes.

"Eh, Majokai is in a dangerous?" I asked, then Rere nodded.

"Demo, what should I do now?"

Rere shook of her head. She just gave me my magic crystal.

"Rere, why do you give this to me? I can't use this now."

Then, Rere told me about it...

* * *

**Flashback (Majokai, yesterday)**

**Normal POV**

Hana-chan, with Jou-sama and Gennai hid into Jou-sama's private room, with the ojamajo's fairies.

"Do-shiyo, Jou-sama?" asked Hana-chan, "We can't beat the monster. I really don't know what should I do to beat her."

"Well, we don't have choice beside... ask help to Doremi-chan-tachi."

"To yu koto wa... Doremi-mama can come here anymore?"

Jou-sama nodded, "Now, pick out their magic crystals from your compact mirror. Dodo-tachi will bring it to them."

"Okay, Jou-sama." Hana picked the magic crystals out from her compact mirror.

Before Jou-sama have ever said anything, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, and Fafa took their own owner's magic crystal and flew out from there, to Ningenkai...

Just Dodo who stayed there and asked, "Dododo?" (Do-shiyo?)

That's why, just Dodo who brought the weird machine to Doremi when she came to her...

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Wakata. Rere-tachi must be have already miss their owner, dakara..."

"Yeah, but then... they must be don't know what should they do to save Majokai now..."

I and Dodo still talked about atashi no dai shinyu, Hazuki-tachi.

"Demo, Dodo, why didn't you fly out like the others?" I asked.

"Doremi-chan, actually... I wanted to, but it couldn't help. I..."

But then, I knew the reason. I saw Dodo's right ankle, and there was a wound.

"Ah, you're hurt!" I said, "Dodo, chotto matte ne? I'll bring the first aid box for you."

"Don't you want to know my reason..."

"I can know it. You must be want to say that you were afraid if Majoruka attacked you anymore, ne?"

"Uh, well... that's right."

Then, I walked out from my room and took the first aid box.

Daisuke asked, "Doremi-chan, nani shiteru no? Why do you took that box? I think... Majoruka didn't attack you."

"Yes, but she attacked Dodo yesterday." I explained, "It was before Jou-sama asked her to meet me."

"Uh, wakata."

I walked back into my room and gave 'the late first aid' to Dodo.

"Mou, Dodo, why didn't you tell about your wound this morning? I'm afraid if it caused an infection."

"Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. I just don't want to make you worry about me." Dodo said, "Majokai is more important than me."

"Wakata, Dodo. Demo... next time, don't think to do that anymore, ne? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay, Doremi-chan." Dodo smiled, "I promise about it."

"However, anta wa atashi no yosei, Dodo. I don't want to see any bad things happen with you."

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan. Now, I'm here with you."

We smiled at each other, then I asked, "Ne, Dodo?"

"Doushita no, Doremi-chan?"

"Can we sleep together now? Anta ga omisho janai, desho?"

"Doremi-chan... you must be remembered about what happened almost seven years ago, when... you know... atashi ga omisho on your bed, desho?"

I nodded, smiled, "Demo daijoubu, Dodo. I understand that... in that time, anta wa yosei no akachan, dakara, you could do that."

Then, we laid on my bed, "Sore jaa, Dodo. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Doremi-chan." Dodo said, then we closed our eyes.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Jaa, Rere, why didn't you wait for Jou-sama's explanation. She didn't explain it yet, desho?"

"Rerere, rerere." Rere said and cried. She flew up to me and I embraced her.

"Yosh yosh, Rere, don't cry. You're here now, with me. Daijoubu yo, Rere."

Suddenly, mama walked into my room (fortunately, Rere disappeared when mama came). She looked so sad.

"Doushita no, mama?"

"Hazuki-chan, where do you want to continue your study?"

"Eh, mama, of course I want to continue my study in Karen. Why do you ask me about it?"

"I have a bad news. Karen will close this year."

"Eh? Close? This year? Demo... doushite?"

"A sensei from the high school, she used the school's money for herself, dakara... Karen had a terrible money crisis."

"Ah, I know it. Bellinda-sensei from England. She likes shopping very much, and..." I said, "Mama, if Karen will close this year, how about me? What should I do now?"

"Well, dakara, mama come here now and asked you about it. I know that you must be want to choose it by yourself. Where do you want to continue your study?"

'_Sokka.' _I said, _'I can ask mama to move to Odaiba, then I can move there and meet Doremi-chan!'_

I asked, "Mama, how about... anou... Odaiba High School? Can I continue my study there? We can live in our apartments there."

"Hazuki-chan, are you serious, you want to move there?"

"I think, that's a good idea..." papa walked into my room and said, "Moreover, I hear that Odaiba High School is the big five for the best High School in Japan."

"Not only that, papa, but also... I want to be with Doremi-chan anymore. I had already say to you that she moved there, ne?"

"Well, we'll move there."

I and mama nodded.

But then, mama asked, "Jaa, how about this house? Should we bring Baaya there?"

"Uh, sokka..." papa said, "I also still have job here."

"Daijoubu yo, mama, papa, atashi ni makasete." I said, "I'll live there alone."

"Demo, Hazuki-chan, daijoubu ka? How if something bad happen with you?"

"Daijoubu. I'll be okay there. Doremi-chan will accompany me there. Maybe... I'll ask her to stay in our apartment there for some days." I answered what mama asked.

"Jaa, when will you go there?" papa said.

"How about... ashita?"

"Uh, ashita?" asked mama, "Well, we don't mind if you want to move there, demo... take care of yourself there, ne?"

"I know you can do it, Hazuki."

"Mama, papa, arigatou." I smiled.

'_Doremi-chan, chotto matte ne? I'll follow you there.' _I thought.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I still thought about my new friend, Harukaze Doremi.

"She's a good girl..."

"Dare?" asked Hawkmon. She heard what I said.

"Uh, I think about Doremi-chan." I said, "I think that she's a good girl."

"and also, a friendly girl, desho?"

"Hey, you're right." I smiled, "I'm so happy to meet her."

"I think, it's not only because of her kind personality, but also... because she has the same age with you." Hawkmon said, "There's nothing between Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken who have the same age with you."

"Well, maybe... you're right too for that ones." I said, "Actually, I always hope that I'll have a friend who have the same age with me and I can share my adventure to her, or him."

I remembered that I was so envy with Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken, because all of them had the same age, so they can share about anything so easily.

"Now, you can share it with Doremi-chan." Hawkmon smiled, "Dakara, how if you ask her to come here tomorrow? You can talk with her and know more about her."

"That's a good idea, Hawkmon." I said, "Okay, now I want to call her."

I called Daisuke's apartment (as Doremi lived there), then someone answered, but it wasn't Doremi...

It was her cousin, Daisuke.

"Moshi moshi. Who's there?"

"Ah, Daisuke, atashi Miyako dakedo."

"Heh, the old lady. What do you want until you call here tonight?"

"Chotto! I want to tell you two things. First, don't call me 'the old lady' anymore! And the second one is... I want to talk with Doremi-chan. Can I talk with her?"

"Well, chotto matte ne? I'll see her in her room. How if she have already sleep now?"

"Uh, okay."

Then, I waited for a few minutes until Daisuke said, "Doremi-chan had already sleep."

"Sonna." I said, "Can you tell her that I want her to come to my house tomorrow morning? I want to be nearer with her."

"Well, I'll say it tomorrow. Since yesterday, I see that she miss her shinyu, so I think... it's not wrong if you want her to come there."

"Arigatou, Daisuke. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

In the morning, when I got the breakfast, Daisuke said, "Doremi-chan, Miyako called here last night. She asked if you want to come to her apartment this morning or not."

"Oh."

"So, can you..."

"Mochiro. I can, Daisuke-kun. I want to know more about Miya-chan."

"Whatever." Daisuke sighed, "Do I must accompany you there?"

"No. I'm sure, I can find it by myself." I said, "Miya-chan told me about her address yesterday, and also, she told me the way to her apartment from Ken's house. I must walk through there, ne?"

"Uh-huh. That's the only one way to go there."

"Okay, gochisosama." I stood up, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

"Ittereshai."

Then, I walked to the apartment. I sought it and I found it.

It was so easy for me, because Miyako told me about the apartment, so I didn't get lost.

"Ah, Doremi-chan, you come." Miyako said, "Come in."

"Hai. Ojamashimasu." I said.

I looked around the apartment, and found that Miyako was alone there, "Eh, where's your parents?"

"Well, they're in our convenience store now, with my onee-chan and my onii-chan."

"Eh? Miya-chan have onee-chan and onii-chan?"

"Yes." Miyako smiled, "and I'm the youngest here."

"Heh? So... Miya-chan don't have any younger sister or younger brother?"

Miyako nodded, then asked, "Jaa, Doremi-chan wa?"

"Uh, I have a younger sister in Misora, but she can't move here this year, because she's in the sixth grade now."

"Roku nen sei?"

I nodded.

"So ye ba, Doremi-chan, actually... how long is your hair now?"

"Eh, why do you want to know about it?" I asked.

"Well, I just want to know about it."

"Okay, if you want to know, actually... it's about my hip."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou." I said, "Do I must untied it?"

"Uh, no. You don't need to do that." Miyako said.

Then, we still talked about anything, and now I knew that Miyako is Ken's girlfriend. I told her about Kotake.

"Ne, Miya-chan, maybe... if Ken meets Kotake, they can be a good friends."

"I agree with you, Doremi-chan. They like soccer very much. With your cousin, they'll become a good friends."

"Yes, that's right, Miya-chan."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, how about your shinyu? Can you told me about them?"

"Sure." I said, "The first one is..."

Before I continued my words, a woman walked into Miyako's apartment and said, "Miyako, it's time for you to take care of the store."

"Hai, onee-chan."

She saw me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Eh, watashi wa Harukaze Doremi, high school, jyu nen sei, jyu go sai, and will become jyu roku sai this year. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

Then, she said to Miyako, "Ne ne, make sure that our new neighbor from Misora comes to our store and buy anything, ne?"

"New neighbor from Misora? Who?" I asked, "I also come from Misora. Maybe... I know about... her or him?"

"Etto, she's the daughter of a famous director. Uh... if I'm not wrong, the director's name is... Fujiwara Akira..."

"Eh, hontou?" I felt surprised, "To yu koto wa..."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car's horn. I walked to the window and saw the car.

"Ah, hontou da!" I ran to the door and walked out from there, "Hazuki-chan!"

"Doremi-chan, matte!" Miyako followed me, "I want to go to my store."

Then, we walked into the lift.

Miyako asked, "Doremi-chan, doushita no? Do you know about my new neighbor?"

"Of course I know. Hazuki-chan wa atashi no dai shinyu." I said, "Even, she had already be my shinyu since we were still in kindergarten."

"Ah, wakata."

"Demo, why does she move here now? Don't she continue her study in Karen?"

"You mean... Karen School and Academy?"

I nodded, "So?"

"Onii-chan told me that he saw on TV that Karen School and Academy would close this year."

"Eh? Close?" I shocked, "Demo doushite?"

"The school was bankrupt, because of a sensei who corrupted the school's money."

"Sokka." I said, "Maybe, she want to be with me anymore."

I smiled and thought, _'We'll study in the same school anymore. I'm very sure with it.'_

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Take care of yourself, ne?"

"If you have a trouble, call me, ne?"

"Papa, mama, I'll be okay here."

"Hontou ni?"

I nodded, "I'll call mama if I need your help."

"Sore jaa, Hazuki, we go home now..." papa said, "Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Then, they went home.

I sighed, then said, "Well, it's not too bad. Who knows if it can make me more brave soon."

Yup, I didn't want to be a coward anymore, and that's why, I asked my parents to live here alone.

'_Who cares?' _I thought, _'I can meet Doremi-chan here. I'll be okay here.'_

Suddenly, I heard someone called me, "Hazuki-chan!"

I thought, _'Eh? I meet her faster than I thought!'_

I saw who it was. Yup, definitely Doremi.

"Doremi-chan!" I walked to her and embraced her, "I'm so happy to see you here."

"Atashi mo." Doremi said, "I'm so surprise that you move here."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, do you live here too?"

"Uh, no. My cousin's apartment isn't here. I just want to meet my new friend here."

"Doremi-chan, sugoi. You just need two days to have a new friend." I saw a girl beside her, "So, this is your new friend? Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Fujiwara Hazuki, yoroshiku."

"Hajimemashite, Hazuki. Watashi wa Inoue Miyako, yoroshiku."

"Just call me Hazuki-chan, Miyako."

"Anta mo, Hazuki-chan. Call me Miya-chan."

"So so." Doremi nodded, "I call her Miya-chan too."

"Jaa, Miya-chan, Doremi-chan, do you want to come into my apartment?"

"Mochiro, Hazuki-chan. I want to help you to put your stuff there." Doremi said.

"Miya-chan wa?"

"Gomen nasai, Hazuki-chan. I want to, but I must help okasan and otosan to take care of our convenience store." Miyako said, "If you want to buy some snacks, you can come there."

"Okay." I said, "Iko, Doremi-chan."

Doremi nodded, then we walked into my apartment.

There, I said, "Well, I think it's better that Miya-chan can't come here."

"Doushita no, Hazuki-chan?" asked Doremi.

"Doremi-chan, does Dodo come to you and say to you about what happen in Majokai?"

"Ah, wakata." Doremi said, "Rere came to your house and told you about it too, desho?"

"Yes, and now I bring her with me." I said, then I took Rere's crystal ball and let Rere flew out from there.

"Rere..." Rere cried and flew up to Doremi, "Rerere."

"Daijoubu yo, Rere." Doremi said, "Everything will be alright. Even, it will be better now, ne Dodo?"

Dodo appeared with her adult form and said, "That's right, Doremi-chan."

"Eh? Dodo ga shabereru!" I said "Demo, doushite?"

"Rerere?" asked Rere.

"Let me explain it." Dodo flicked her fingers, and then an orange weird machine appeared.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Chotto, Dodo! You have all of that weird machines for us, ne?"

Dodo nodded, "Jou-sama asked me to give it to the others."

"Sokka." I said.

"Nani kono machine?" asked Hazuki.

"This machine can change Rere to be an adult fairy." Dodo started to explain, "Rere, land onto Hazuki-chan's left hand."

"Rere?" said Rere when she landed onto Hazuki's left hand.

"Hazuki-chan, let Rere fly into the machine by 'Tondekepyuu'." I said

"Eh, Tondekepyuu? Demo Doremi-chan..."

"With your magic crystal, you're still a witch now." Dodo said.

"Uh, well... I'll try it." Hazuki said.

Like what I did yesterday, she yelled, "Tondekepyuu!"

Suddenly, Rere disappeared. We saw an orange lights flew up from Hazuki's left hand into the machine.

"Rere? Can you hear me inside there?" asked Hazuki.

"I can hear you, Hazuki-chan." Rere answered from the machine.

"Ah, hontou da. Rere ga shabereru." Hazuki said, "Demo, how can Rere become an adult fairy like Dodo? How can she go out from there?"

"That's so easy. Put your magic crystal in this space." I pointed at the space so Hazuki could see it.

"Demo..."

"Hayaku!" I said, "Just do what I say."

"Well..." Hazuki took her magic crystal from her skirt's pocket, then put it in the machine.

The machine sparkled, and then Rere appeared with her adult form, with an orange digital tap.

"Doremi-chan, what is it?" Hazuki asked, "The stuff beside Rere?"

"It's a digital tap, our new tap."

"New tap? To yu koto wa... we'll be witches anymore."

I nodded, "and we don't need poron anymore to cast our magic."

"Jaa, how can we go to Majokai?"

"Well, for that ones, we need help from Daisuke-kun-tachi."

"Daisuke-kun?"

"He's my cousin." I said, "He and his friends can help us, and... Miya-chan is the one from his friends who can help us."

"Sokka. Dakara, you become her friend." Hazuki smiled, "I think... she can't know about it."

I nodded, "Wakata. When I met them yesterday, I thought about it too."

Then, I walked to the door, "Sore jaa, ikuyo."

"Where do we go?" asked Hazuki.

"To Miya-chan's convenience store." I said, "Dodo, Rere, fly into your crystal ball."

"Okay."

Then, we go to Miyako's convenience store.

"Irasshaimase, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan." Miyako said, "Hazuki-chan, you'll study in Odaiba High School, ne?"

Hazuki nodded, "Miya-chan mo?"

"Yes."

"Yatta!" I said, "Maybe, we can be a classmate there."


	6. Paramon Attacked!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 6 – Paramon Attacked! Beat With Heart to Heart!**

**Miyako's POV**

I saw that all of my family weren't in the store, so I said, "Hazuki-chan, if anta wa Doremi-chan no shinyu, to yu koto wa... anta wa majo, desho?"

Hazuki nodded, "I heard from Doremi-chan that you, Doremi-chan's cousin, and all of your friends could help me and Doremi-chan to save Majokai, desho?"

"Yes." I said, "We'll help you to save Majokai."

"Jaa, Miya-chan, can I meet all of your friends now? Where are they now?" asked Hazuki, "I really want to meet them."

"You can meet two of them here, Iori and Takeru, because they're our neighbor." I explained, "Ken lives in a house near from Daisuke's apartment, and Hikari is Daisuke and Doremi's neighbor."

"Miya-chan, can we meet Iori-kun and Takeru-kun now?" asked Doremi.

"I think... we can. Usually, Iori and Takeru are in their own apartment now." I said, "Demo gomen ne, I can't accompany futari-tomo to go there. I must take care of here. How if a customer come here and nobody take care of here?"

"Wakata yo." Doremi said, "Moreover, they had already tell me about their location here. Ikuyo, Hazuki-chan."

"You don't need to go."

Suddenly, Iori and Takeru came into the store.

"Ah, Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, nice to meet you here." Doremi smiled, "Jaa, futari-tomo, she's my dai shinyu, Hazuki-chan."

"Hajimemashite." Hazuki said, "Watashi wa Fujiwara Hazuki desu. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

"Futari-tomo, otsukai?" I asked.

"Yes." Iori said, "Ojiisan get me to buy some jellydrinks."

"I want to buy some breads to make sandwiches for breakfast." Takeru said, "So ye ba, Hazuki-chan, where do you live?"

"Here. I'll be your neighbor." Hazuki smiled, "Please help me and Doremi-chan to save Majokai, ne?"

"Sokka. Anta mo." Iori said, "Anta wa majo."

"Jaa, Hazuki-chan, where's your fairy?" asked Takeru, "We want to meet her."

"I'll call her now." Hazuki said, "Rere, they want to meet you now."

Rere appeared and said, "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite, Rere."

"Ne ne, Hazuki-chan wa Fujiwara Akira no musume." I said.

"Miya-chan..." Hazuki felt embarassed.

"Ah, Fujiwara Akira, the best Director in Japanese Film Festival?" asked Iori, "Hazuki-senpai must be very proud of him, ne?"

"Yes." Hazuki said, "Iori-kun wa?"

"Boku no otosan had already passed away."

"Ah, gomen nasai."

"Daijoubu. I'm okay, Hazuki-senpai." Iori said, "Otosan passed away when he worked to save many people here. I'm proud with him."

"Jaa, okasan wa?" asked Doremi.

"Okasan is just a housewife." Iori explained, "I live here with her and ojiisan."

"Ojiisan?"

"That's right, Doremi-senpai. Ojiisan lives with me and teaches me kendo."

"Kendo? That's great." Doremi said, "One of my tomodachi in Misora learns kendo too, from his ojiisan. They have a kendo dojo."

"Hontou ni? What's the name of the dojo?"

"Mushin Okajima Dojo."

"Wow. I heard from ojiisan that Mushin Okajima Dojo is a famous kendo dojo in Misora. They always win in a dojo yaburi."

"That's right, Iori-kun. Jaa, do your ojiisan have a kendo dojo."

Iori nodded.

"Jaa, Takeru-kun wa?" asked Hazuki, "How about your parents?"

"Ah, okasan and otosan were divorced since I was young."

"Eh, gomen."

"Daijoubu. Kinishinaide." Takeru smiled, "I live with okasan, and otosan lives with my onii-chan."

"Sokka." Doremi said, "One of my dai shinyu have ever... well... her parents have ever been divorced."

"Hontou ni?"

Doremi nodded, "Ai-chan no otosan to okasan. They have ever divorced."

"Uh, have ever?"

"Well, before our graduation from school, they remarried."

"Huh, yokata. I hope... my parents can be like them too, demo... until now, they still don't have chance to meet each other..."

"Don't mind. I know, they'll think about it." Doremi smiled.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

Suddenly, I saw something appeared on my digital tap's screen, and it was a smiling moon.

"Taihen da yo, minna!" I yelled.

"Doushita no, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan, see your digital tap. The smiling moon appears there!"

"So?"

"A witch had already influenced and attacks Majokai now! Jou-sama told me that if there was another attack, the smiling moon would appear."

"Hontou ni?"Hazuki panicked, "Do-shiyo?"

"Miya-chan, do you have a computer or a laptop? We must go to Majokai now."

"Eh, demo... how about my store?" asked Miyako, "My parents told me to..."

"Tadaima. Okasan's here!" suddenly, we heard someone said, and she was Miyako's okasan.

"Huh, yokata. Can I go back to our apartments now? I want to talk with my friends."

"You can. Daijoubu yo. Now, okasan will take care of this store. You can go now."

"Arigatou, okasan." Miyako said, "Minna, let's we go."

I and the others nodded, then we went to Miyako's apartment. (of course, Iori and Takeru went home to put the jellydrinks and breads and to brought Armadimon and Patamon before they went to Miyako's apartment)

There, we called Daisuke, Hikari, and Ken, asked them to come with their own partner.

When they came, I introduced Hazuki to them.

"Aha, double glasses." Daisuke said.

"Chotto, Daisuke-kun! It isn't the time to say something like that!" I said, "It's better if we go now."

Then, we went to Majokai.

We arrived at Majoroxanne's restaurant, Restaurant Roxanne... but it looked so different...

We saw much damages there, and the worst... many killed witches there!

"D-doremi-chan..." Hazuki frightened, "Majoruka didn't kill other witches like this witch monster, ne?"

"Well, Majoruka didn't become like this..." I said, "I think... the monster side of Majotourbillon influenced her so deep in her heart."

"Anata-tachi!" suddenly, someone called us, and she was Majoroxanne, "I'm happy that anata-tachi come here now, to help me."

"Majoroxanne-san, do you know... who's the witch that destroyed your restaurant and... killed many witches here?" I asked.

"I know it. It started an hour ago, when many witches came to my restaurant." Majoroxanne started to explain.

"As usual." I said, "So?"

"Suddenly, black winds flew into the restaurant's window. Then, everything still happened as usual, before..."

"Before?" asked Hazuki.

"Before Majopara changed to be a monster and made this place became like this."

"Heh? Majopara-san?" I and Hazuki yelled.

"Majopara?" said Daisuke-tachi.

"She's a chef in this restaurant. The best chef." I explained to them, "Jaa, Majoroxanne-san, where's Majopara-san now?"

"I'm here!" someone answered my question, Majopara.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

A monster with a pair of glasses in front of her eyes appeared.

We saw the Digital Analyzer.

Paramon. A new witch monster. She destroys and kills whatever in front of her with her weapon, Rock Butter and Flying Knife.

"Knife?" I asked.

"No wonder about it, because she's a chef." Doremi said, "I'll transform now."

She transformed to be a witch, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Hazuki was so scare, so she didn't transform.

"D-doremi-chan... I don't think that we must beat her..." she said, "Majopara-san wa... kowai so..." (scary)

"Daijoubu, Hazuki-chan. Atashi ni makasete." Doremi said. She took her magic crystal and cast her magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Piano attack appears!"

Like yesterday, some piano key appeared on her left hand, and she played the song again.

Paramon smiled wily, "Do you think that I won't beat you after I hear that ugly song? Think it again!"

She didn't stop. Even, she attacked Doremi, "Rock Butter!"

"Heh?"

Suddenly, some butter look-alike rock flew to the pink witch. She fell on the ground and screamed in pain. Her outfit changed back to be the regular ones, with her digital tap fell beside her.

"Doremi-chan!" we yelled. Then we ran to her.

Her left odango was untied. Her music note hair tie had broken by the 'Rock Butter'.

"Gomen ne, Hazuki-chan..." she said, slowly, "I think... just you who can save her..."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Me? Demo, Doremi-chan... atashi..."

"She's so strong enough. I can't beat her, Hazuki-chan." Doremi cut what I said, "Onegai, use your power to beat and save her now. I know you can do it."

Then, she fainted.

"Doremi-chan!" I called her, but no response. I know she wasn't die, because I still could feel her heartbeat from her left arm.

'_Doremi-chan, anta wa atashi no dai shinyu, and I won't ever let someone makes you to become like this.' _I thought, then I said, "Mou, enough for that, Majopara-san!"

I pushed my digital tap and transformed, "Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

Then, I took my magic crystal and yelled, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwapu! A weapon appears!"

Suddenly, a violin look-alike arrow appeared in front of me.

I took the violin arrow and thought about which part of Majopara's body that I should shoot.

I remembered about my magic crystal's shape, heart... and also, I remembered about what Doremi said before Majopara appeared in front of us...

"I think... the monster side of Majotourbillon influenced her so deep in her heart."

'_I'll shoot her heart!' _I thought, then I shot her, "Violin Arrow!"

Then, the arrow stabbed Majopara, and suddenly, a black bubble with a heart picture appeared in front of her, and the arrow disappeared.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"My crest!" I said when I saw it. The crest on the bubble... it was my crest.

"Miyako, hayaku!" Hawkmon said.

I nodded.

Hawkmon – Armor Digivolve – Holsmon

"Red Sun!" Holsmon shot the bubble and broke it, and Paramon changed to be a witch with her chef's outfit.

"Miya-chan, arigatou." Hazuki said, "Majopara-san, daijoubu?"

The witch said, slowly, "Daijoubu. I'm fine. Arigatou for your help."

Then, she walked to her 'boss', "Majoroxanne-sama, gomen nasai. I did it with your restaurant. I killed some of our customer and some of our staff. I can't be a chef here anymore."

"Majopara, I've already forgive you. Don't blame yourself." Majoroxanne said, "I know that you really don't want to do that. You're still the best chef here, and I still need your help here."

"Arigatou, Majoroxanne-sama."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Majopara asked us to brought Doremi to her house in Majokai. Doremi still fainted.

Now, I treated all of Doremi's wounds. I wondered, when she would wake up.

Fortunately, it wasn't a seriously injured.

Suddenly, I saw her eyes were opened, then she asked, "Hazuki-chan, where are we now?"

"Doremi-chan, we're in Majopara's house now." I said.

Suddenly, she sat down after saw someone behind me, "Ah, Majopara-san."

Majopara said, "Gomen nasai. I attacked you several minutes ago."

"Daijoubu, Majopara-san. I forgive you." Doremi smiled, "I don't mind. I'm happy now that you come back to be the real you."

She saw her hair, "Eh, where's my left odango?"

"Uh, sore wa..." I shown the broken hair tie to her, "I think, you can't use this anymore."

"Sokka." Doremi sighed. She looked so sad for a few minutes, until she smiled and said, "Shoganai ne."

Then, she removed the another hair tie and added, "Maybe, it's time for me to remove it."

"Hwaa... kirei." Miyako said, "Doremi-chan, your hair is so wonderful. Tottemo suteki yo."

"Hontou ni? Arigatou, Miya-chan."

Then, after talked for a bit with Majoroxanne and Majopara, we went home.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Mimi came to my house and told me about Majokai, but I still didn't know what should I do to help them now.

A week ago, okasan said that she was promoted to work in Odaiba Elder Center, so we would go there today.

"Odaiba... it means that I'll go to Kantou anymore." I said, "I wondered, how many friends will I get there?"

"Mimimi..." Mimi said.

"Mimi, calm down. Of course, they're still the best." I smiled, "Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan... they're atashi no dai shinyu."

"I hope they're okay now..."


	7. Reunion with Aiko

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 7 – Reunion With Aiko: Doremi's New Appearance!**

**Doremi's POV**

I was so happy today, because it was the first day to me to go to school. (and also, the first day to me to go to school with my untied hair)

I walked to the dining room, "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

"Hwaa, Doremi-chan, I'm envy with you. Your hair is so long, and also, so beautiful." Jun said, "If only my hair was like yours..."

"Haha, onee-chan. That's your fault to use my shampoo when you were so lazy to buy yours." Daisuke said, "No wonder if your hair become like that."

"Chotto! I just borrow it once." Jun thought for a minute then asked to me, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, can I use your shampoo? Who knows if... my hair will become like your hair when I use your shampoo, ne?"

"Uh, sore wa..." I felt a sweat drop appeared behind my head, "My hair was already long since I was still in kindergarten. I just use a regular shampoo."

"Sokka. Dakara, you've already tied it in that time."

"Huh, onee-chan." Daisuke sighed, "You said it as if you haven't ever met Doremi-chan before..."

"Daijoubu yo, Daisuke-kun. All of you've never seen me with my untied hair, so no wonder if Jun onee-chan said it."

"Demo, I agree with onee-chan about your hair, Doremi-chan." Daisuke said, "Why don't you untied it like this since a long time?"

"Well, it so hot if I let down my hair like this, dakara... okasan bought a pair of hair tie for me, and since that time, I tied my hair." I explained.

After I finished my breakfast, I said, "Gochisosama. Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

"Doremi-chan, matte." Daisuke said, "We go to school together. Odaiba Middle School is beside Odaiba High School. We can go there together."

"Sokka. Sou da yo ne." I smiled, "Okay, we go now."

On the way to school, we met Hikari (or exactly, we saw her walked in front of us).

I said to my cousin, "Ne ne, it's your chance to be with her."

"Eh, Doremi-chan... demo..."

"Daijoubu daijoubu." I smiled, "I know you can do it."

I pushed him forward and yelled, "Oi, Hikari-chan! Can we go to school together?"

Hikari turned her head, "Ah, Doremi-chan, Daisuke-kun, ohayou! Come here. We go to school together."

"Okay."

Then, we walked together.

"Wow, Doremi-chan, your hair is so fit with your uniform. Tottemo kirei yo." Hikari said.

"Hontou ni?" I said, "I think, your hair is beautiful too, ne Daisuke-kun?"

"Eh? Etto... I think so... ehehe..." he said nervously, "It's about your shoulder now. Do you want to make it longer?"

Hikari nodded, "I'm bored with the short hair. I think... it's better if I let it grow to be longer."

"Sokka." I said, "Sometimes, we need a change in our life, to make it better."

"That's right, Doremi-chan." Hikari agreed, "We need it to be more mature."

When we arrived in front of our school, we met Hazuki, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Ken.

"Ohayou, minna!" I said.

"Ohayou!"

"Doremi-chan, I'm so happy that we can study in the same school anymore." Hazuki said.

"Yeah, but I hope we're not only in the same school, but also... in the same class. I want you to be my classmate anymore."

"I hope so, Doremi-chan."

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I was in otosan's taxi now. He accompanied me to go to my new school, Odaiba High School.

Suddenly, we saw two familiar people there, but one of them looked different.

"Uh, Aiko, are they Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan?" asked otosan, "Do they move here too?"

"Maybe, otosan." I walked out from the taxi and closed the door, "I'll check it."

"Hora, ittekuru wa."

"Ittereshai." I said, then I walked to the school.

Then, I knew that otosan was right.

They were really Doremi and Hazuki!

They didn't see me, so I called them, "Doremi-chan! Hazuki-chan!"

They saw me and yelled, "Ai-chan!"

"Wow, I'm happy to meet futari-tomo here."

"Jaa, Ai-chan, you move here now?" asked Doremi.

I nodded, "Okasan works here now."

I saw something different from Doremi's performance, so I asked, "Demo, Doremi-chan... you let down your hair now?"

"Uh, well... I think, it's better if I let it like this." Doremi smiled.

"Who's this girl, Doremi-chan?" a glasses girl asked, "Anta no shinyu?"

Doremi nodded, "Ai-chan."

"Yoroshiku na." I said, "Doremi-chan, who's she?"

"Ai-chan, this is my new friend here, Inoue Miyako." Doremi explained.

"Yoroshiku, Ai-chan." Miyako said, "Doremi-chan told me about you. I hope, we can be a good friends."

"I hope so, Miya-chan." I smiled.

I saw that Doremi and Hazuki brought Dodo and Rere inside their crystal ball at their own school bag, so I whispered to them, "Jaa, futari-tomo have already know about what happened in Majokai, na?"

"We know it, Ai-chan, and we've already fixed some of the problem's there, ne Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki nodded.

Miyako said, "They're right, Ai-chan."

"Eh, Miya-chan?" I frightened, "You know about Majokai?"

Miyako nodded, "Calm down. Me and all of my friends can know it, and also, we can help you all to save Majokai."

"Honma?"

"Yes." Miyako said, "Well, it's better if we see the class distribution now."

"Sokka." Doremi said, "Minna, let's we see it."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Oh, no." I sighed, "Why must it happen anymore? I and Miya-chan were in 10-1, demo futari-tomo wa... futari-tomo were in 10-2!"

"Doremi-chan, calm down. We've ever been like this before, and we had already prove that watashi-tachi wa dai shinyu." Hazuki said, "Ne Ai-chan?"

Aiko nodded, "Miya-chan, is there a music club in this school?"

"Yes." Miyako said.

"Well, it solves everything. We can join there."

"Sokka. Sou da yo ne." I said, "and also... we can meet each other in the lunch time."

"Jaa, how if we eat our lunch together at the roof?" Miyako suggested, "We also can talk about Majokai there."

"That's right, Miya-chan." I agreed. Hazuki and Aiko nodded.

Then, we walked to our own class.


	8. Meet the Senior

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This time, I want to tell you all that the older digidestined also could know about Doremi-tachi's secret, so I explain about them too in this chapter.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 8 – Meet the Senior**

**Doremi's POV**

"Arigatou, Dodo. You help me to make Mimi become like you."

"Uh, it's okay, Ai-chan. I just do what I should do."

"She's right, Dodo-chan." Mimi said, "If you flew out like me and Rere-chan, we must be didn't know, how can we save Majokai."

Now, we were at the roof, with Hazuki, Aiko, and Miyako. We ate our lunch together there, and also, Dodo gave the weird machine to Aiko to make Mimi changed to become an adult fairy.

Then, Dodo, Rere, and Mimi were talking about Daisuke-tachi's partners.

"Uh, Dodo-chan, Rere-chan, futari-tomo had already meet them na?" asked Mimi, "How do you think about them?"

"V-mon kakkoii ne, demo... I like to talk with Tailmon." Dodo said, "Tailmon wa tottemo yasashii ne." (AN: Well, Dodo and Tailmon have a same seiyuu in the Japanese version ^_^)

"Hawkmon mo." Rere said, "She's very mature, you know?"

Meanwhile, I and the others talked about another thing.

"Ah, so... Doremi-chan have two cousins here." Aiko said, "Why don't you tell about it before?"

"Gomen, Ai-chan. I thought that... we didn't have time to come here, when we were still together in Misora." I said.

"That's right, kedo... at least, didn't you want to talk about it to Momo-chan? Her otosan worked here when they moved to Misora."

"Wakata, demo... when Momo-chan told us about it in her birthday party, atashi..."

"Ah, you forgot if you have two cousins here, na?"

"Ai-chan, shigaru yo." I said, "I remember about them, but I didn't have time to say it. You know, in that time... Momo-chan was so angry with Tamaki. I focused myself to help Tamaki to make Momo-chan to be not angry with her anymore."

"Ha, so... it's really just like my guess." Aiko said.

"What is it?"

"The idea of 'the ojou-sama'. Actually, it was your idea, right?"

"Eh? Jaa, it wasn't Tamaki's idea?" asked Hazuki, "Demo, Doremi-chan, why did you say that it was her idea?"

"Hazuki-chan, if I said the truth, it couldn't make Momo-chan forgived Tamaki." I explained, "Demo, Momo-chan really believed that it was Tamaki's idea, dakara... she persuaded her as the council's president."

"Sokka. Dakara, you looked disagree when Momo-chan asked you to support Tamaki." Aiko smiled, "Kedo, I still can't believe that Rinno-kun knew about our class president's election in the third grade."

"No, Ai-chan. He didn't know about it too much." I shook of my head, "If Miyamoto-kun didn't say that he was ready to lose, Tamaki still had a chance to win, and Rinno-kun didn't know about it."

"That's right, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "Demo, back to Momoko's birthday party. Why did you help Tamaki in that time?"

"What's the fault? I just saw that Tamaki wa Momo-chan no tomodachi ni naritai." I said, "I know, she often made me angry, but it doesn't means that I couldn't help her, desho?"

"Well, that's you, Doremi-chan. Always concern with everybody." Aiko said.

You must be wondered, why Miyako didn't say anything, and it was... because she talked with our fairies now.

"Jaa, Miya-chan, why doesn't you bring Hawkmon here?" asked Rere, "It will be better if we can talk with her here."

"That's impossible, Rere. Hawkmon isn't like you, Dodo, or Mimi." Miyako said, "She can't hide in a crystal ball like san-i-tomo. I can't bring her here."

"Sokka." Dodo sighed, "Demo, can you told us about your adventure four years ago? We really want to know about it."

"That's right, Dodo-chan." Mimi agreed, "Four years ago, we were so busy to help Doremi-chan-tachi to search Majotourbillon's grandchilds. We didn't know about what happened here."

"Do you really want to know about it?" asked Miyako.

The fairies nodded, then Miyako told them about it.

We shifted our attention to Miyako's story about her adventure.

After she told about it, I said, "Daisuke-kun told me about it too, when I met V-mon at the first time."

"Demo, Miya-chan... you said that... there were sixth senior digidestined beside you and your friends." Hazuki said, "Where are they now?"

"Well, four of them are here, and I tell them about you all. They said that they will come here now."

"Jaa, how about the two others?" asked Aiko.

"Joe-senpai studies in Odaiba University, in the medical faculty, and Mimi-senpai lives in New York."

"New York?" I said, "Moshikashite, she knows about Momo-chan."

"Maybe." Miyako said.

Then, three boys and one girl came to us.

"Hajimemashite." I, Hazuki, and Aiko said.

"Hajimemashite."

The youngest of them said, "Jaa, Miyako, they're the witches from Misora? But you said that you just meet two of them."

"Uh, I met Ai-chan this morning."

Then, we introduced ourself, and also, we introduced Dodo, Rere, and Mimi.

"Sokka. Hikari told me about you, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan."

"Eh, Hikari-chan?"

"Ah, we don't introduce ourself yet. Boku wa Yagami Taichi, jyu ni nen sei."

"Uh, Taichi-senpai. Anta wa Hikari-chan no onii-chan, ne?" I said.

Taichi nodded, "Hikari said that you have a boyfriend who likes soccer very much. Maybe, if he was here, I would challenge him to play."

"Chotto matte! Boyfriend? Soccer?" Aiko gazed at me, "Ah, Doremi-chan, masaka... he's Kotake, isn't he?"

I sighed, "You're right, Ai-chan."

"Sokka." Aiko laughed, "At last, you aware that you love him."

"Whatever." I said.

"Tsugi wa boku..." said the blonde haired boy, "Boku wa Ishida Yamato, jyu ni nen sei."

"Yamato-senpai wa Takeru no onii-chan." Miyako said.

"Eh, nande?" I asked, "Why do they use the different family name?"

"Doremi-chan, do you remember what Takeru-kun said yesterday about his family?" Hazuki said, "Their parents were divorced."

"Uh, well... that's right, Hazuki-chan." Yamato said.

"Honma?" Aiko said, "Yamato-senpai, my parents have ever been divorced too."

"Well, but now they live together anymore, desho?" Yamato smiled, "Yokata ne, Ai-chan. I always pray to Kami-sama to make okasan and otosan live together anymore, like your parents."

"Watashi wa Yamato-senpai no kimochi wakaruna." Aiko sighed, "In that time, one thing which could make me happy just my precious harmonica. They bought it when I was still a little girl."

"Eh, harmonica? Can you play harmonica?"

Aiko nodded, "So?"

"Boku mo. I often played it before I tried to play guitar."

"Sokka." Aiko smiled.

"It's time for me now. Watashi wa Takenouchi Sora, jyu ni nen sei." Sora said, "I like sports, especially, I like tennis."

"Hwaa... Sora-senpai likes sports." I said, "Ai-chan mitai."

"Hontou ni?" asked Sora.

"Uh, yes, Sora-senpai." Aiko said, "I like all kinds of sports."

"Sokka." Sora smiled, "You're really just like me."

"Okay, let me introduce myself now. Boku wa Izumi Koshiro, jyu ichi nen sei."

We talked until the end of the lunch time.


	9. Doremi's Love Advice

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. If you watched Ojamajo Doremi, you could find that it didn't only explain about Doremi-tachi's adventure, but also their daily life, so no wonder if not all chapters in this story contain their adventure in Majokai (I also tried to write about their daily life).

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 9 – Doremi's Love Advice**

**Daisuke's POV**

I watched television in the living room, but I sighed every minutes. I always thought about what happened at school this morning.

Aiko, one of Doremi's shinyu came to our apartment, and now, she talked with Doremi in Doremi's room.

When Doremi walked to the kitchen to take two glasses of orange juice for them, she saw me and asked, "Doushita no, Daisuke-kun? I see that since you went home from your school, you look so sad. What happened?"

"Why is Hikari-chan in 9-1, and not in 9-2?" I said, "Takeru must be happy that she's his classmate."

"Aha, naru hoto." Doremi smiled, "Daijoubu yo, Daisuke-kun. Hazuki-chan's boyfriend, Yada-kun, he wasn't her classmate in the fifth and the sixth grade. If you really love Hikari-chan, you can get her heart someday. I'm sure about it."

"I don't know." I sighed, "Demo... how if actually, she loves him?"

"Uh, well... just Hikari-chan who know about it. About... who's the one that she loves between you and Takeru-kun."

"So, what should I do now, to know about it?"

"Now, you shouldn't give up with Takeru-kun, then you should ask Hikari-chan about it. If she choose you, well... that's a good news for you, but if she choose Takeru-kun... that's the time for you to give up." Doremi explained, "Sore jaa, Daisuke-kun. I must go back to my room. Ai-chan waits for me."

"Okay, arigatou, Doremi-chan."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I walked into my room and gave a glass of orange juice to Aiko.

"Jaa, Ai-chan, what do you want to ask?"

"Doremi-chan, why do you move here?" asked Aiko, "About Hazuki-chan, she told me about Karen School and Academy this morning. I've already know about it."

"Uh, that's because... I want to be a pro-pianist, and atashi no obasan suggested me to continue my study in Odaiba High School."

"Ah, naru hoto." Aiko said, "Now, you really wanna be a pro-pianist. This time, your okasan doesn't force you, desho?"

I nodded, "Okasan doesn't force me. I like to play piano, and I want to learn it more serious, practice everyday, perform in a recital... I really want to correct my fault in my first recital. I want to prove that I can play well in front of many people, without screw up."

"I know you can do it, Doremi-chan." Aiko smiled, "You don't want if you lose with Poppu-chan, desho?"

"To yu koto?"

"I mean... Poppu-chan played well in her first recital five years ago, when she was still in the first grade. Now, we're in the tenth grade, and you must be wanna perform better than Poppu-chan, right?"

"Well, you're right, Ai-chan. I want to make my childhood's dream come true: become the greatest pro-pianist in the world."

"That's great!" Aiko said, "Demo, how about your relationship with Kotake?"

"We trust each other." I said, "I trust Kotake that he won't ever see the another girl around him, and Kotake trusts me that I won't ever see the another boy around me."

"Don't you worried if actually, he saw the another girl around him?"

"Daijoubu yo, Ai-chan." I smiled, "Actually, Kotake wanted to move here this month, but he couldn't move here because his okasan signed him up in Misora High School. He promises to me that he'll move here at the next semester."

"Well, I think he'll do it if he really loves you."

"Jaa, how about you, Ai-chan? Who's your boyfriend?"

"Eh? Etto..."

"Aha, naru hoto. He's Anrima-kun, desho?"

"Doremi-chan, don't talk about him. I don't like him."

"So... who is he? Oshiete yo." I said, "Atashi-tachi wa dai shinyu, desho?"

"Anou... I still don't have any boyfriend."

"Eh, hontou ni?" I thought for a minute, then added, "Sokka. You must be never aware with your performance, dakara... there isn't any boy who love you."

"Doremi-chan!"

"Hey, don't be mad at me, Ai-chan. I mean... what were you doing during this three years in Osaka?"

"Well, I did what I like. I joined in many sport clubs at school. There were many boys too in these clubs." Aiko sighed, "Demo... no one of them who loved me. They just liked me as a friend."

"Just like what I think." I sighed, "Ai-chan, what clothes which you usually wear beside your school uniform."

"As usual. I wear a T-shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Sokka. Your taste isn't change." I said, "Have you ever try to wear a skirt during this three years?"

Aiko thought for a minute, then she said, "I just wear it at home, in my family's birthday party."

"That's not enough." I shook of my head, "You should let everybody see that you're a girl. Sometimes, if you wear skirts and meet many people around you, I'm sure that there will be someone who loves you."

"Doremi-chan, I don't think that you like to wear a skirt. Don't you like to wear shorts more than skirts? Even, I don't remember that I've ever seen you wear a skirt, except... when we changed to be majominarai."

"Well, maybe you're right, kedo... you don't know about what happened with me during this three years." I said, "Sometimes, I wore a skirt when I walk around. I like to make it match with my long socks."

"Sokka. Since in the fifth grade, you wore a pair of long socks."

I nodded, "Okasan suggested me to wear a skirt, because she thought that a skirt is more match with the long socks than a shorts."

"Well, I think... you're right, Doremi-chan." Aiko said, "I don't aware with my performance."

Then, she asked, "Doremi-chan, is there another reason why there isn't any boy who love me, beside of my clothes?"

"Hmm, etto... for example?"

"Is it because of my skin color?"

"I don't think that it's a problem." I shook of my head, "You just need to be more feminine, like... ah, I know! Like Sora-senpai."

"Well, I'll think about it, Doremi-chan. Arigatou, for your advice."

Then, after we talked for a bit, Aiko went home.

I accompanied her to her house. It was nearer than Ken's house.

I didn't only accompany her, but also, I wanted to stay in Hazuki's apartment today, because I promised with Hazuki to stay there.

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, do you want to stay in Hazuki-chan's apartment today?" asked Aiko.

"Mochiro, Ai-chan." I said, "Moreover, Hazuki-chan allow me to stay there. It will be so difficult to her to live in her apartment alone."

"Se na." Aiko smiled, "Sometimes, I want to stay there too."

"Sore jaa, ittekuru ne? Bye bye." I walked out from her house, "Mata ashita ne?"

Aiko nodded, "Bye bye!"

Then, I went to Hazuki's apartment.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Ah, Doremi-chan, I'm happy that you can stay here now."

"Well, I don't want to see that you're alone here." Doremi said. She looked around my apartment, "Demo sugoi yo, Hazuki-chan. Your apartment is so clean."

"Hontou ni?"

Doremi nodded.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. I took the phone and answered it, "Moshi moshi?"

"Fujiwara, it's me."

"Ah, Masaru-kun." I said, "Doushita no?"

"How about your first day at school? Are you in the same class with Harukaze?"

"Uh, no." I smiled, "But it's okay for me, Masaru-kun. How about you and Kotake-kun there?"

When I said 'Kotake-kun', Doremi saw me.

"We're okay here, Fujiwara. Kotake sends a regards to Harukaze."

"Well, I'll say to her about it. Futari-tomo ganbatte ne?"

Then, I closed the phone.

Doremi asked, "Is it from Yada-kun?"

I nodded, "He said that Kotake-kun sent a regards to you."

Doremi smiled, blushed, "Are they okay there?"

"They're okay there, Doremi-chan." I said, "Ah, I almost forgot. We must buy a box of milk for breakfast tomorrow."

"Milk?" asked Doremi, "Oh yeah, we can buy it in Miya-chan's convenience store, ne?"

"Sou yo." I agreed, "Let's we go there."

There, we met Miyako.

"Sumimasen, Miya-chan!" I said.

"Ah, Doremi-chan to Hazuki-chan da. Irasshaimase." Miyako said, "What are you doing here?"

"Anou... I want to buy a box of milk." I explained, "I forgot to buy it yesterday, so I didn't drink milk this morning."

I took a box of milk and gave it to Miyako. She checked the price and told it to me, and I paid it.

She gave the milk to me, "Arigatou."

Then, I and Doremi didn't walk out from the store, because we awared that Miyako didn't smile.

"Doushita no, Miya-chan?" asked Doremi, "Or... do you still think about what happened in our class before we go home?"

"Heh?" I said, didn't understand, "What happened in your class?"

"Uh, etto..."

"Some of my classmates teased me that my boyfriend was a Middle School student. They said to me that I didn't fit to be Ken's girlfriend. I just fit to be his onee-chan."

"Heh? Doushite?" I asked, "Hitoi wa."

"Miya-chan, don't care about what they said." Doremi said, "The most important thing is, you love Ken. No matter how old he's now, you really love him, ne?"

She slapped Miyako's shoulder, "If you really love him, don't give up just because what they said."

Miyako nodded, smiled, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan."

"Jaa, mata ashita ne? Bye bye." I and Doremi walked out from the store.

"Bye bye."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Doremi-chan, you don't change." Hazuki said.

"Hazuki-chan, to yu koto?"

"Well, you always give advice to everyone who need it." Hazuki smiled, "I think, you more fit to become an advisor than a pianist."

"Chotto, Hazuki-chan." I smiled, "You know that I really want to be a pianist since a long time."

We laughed for a few minutes, then I added, "Demo, maybe I can make it as my side job."

"Doremi-chan." Hazuki smiled, "You're still a good friend for everyone."

"Well, I just can't to see someone feel sad in front of me, and I can't help him or her to solve the problem. I want to help, although it's just a bit."

"That's my Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "Dakara, you can make friends so easily."

Hazuki took a picture of us in our elementary school's graduation, "I wonder when we can meet Onpu-chan and Momo-chan again..."

I saw the picture, "I'm sure, we'll meet them again soon. We also need help from them to save Majokai. Majokai wo tasukete yo."

I sat down on a chair in the living room, "Roro and Nini must be have already told them about Majokai, and there will be a way for them to meet us again. We never expect that Ai-chan would live here too, desho?"

Hazuki sat down beside me and nodded.

We kept silence for a few minutes, until Hazuki asked, "Demo Doremi-chan, how about Poppu-chan? Fafa must be also have already told her about Majokai, and..."

"Poppu..." I thought for a minute, then added, "I don't know if she can help us or not. This is her last year in Misora Shogakkou."

"Sokka."

"Huh..." I and Hazuki sighed.

_On the next day..._

Today, I went home to Daisuke's apartment. Aiko wanted to stay in Hazuki's apartment today, so no problem if I wanted to go home.

On the way, unintentionally, I met Hikari. She hold an envelope with her right hand.

"Hikari-chan, nani shiteru no?"

"Ah, Doremi-chan." I saw that Hikari blushed, "I... want to give my..."

"Ah, wakata. Love letter, ne?"

"Uh..." she nodded a bit, "For Takeru-kun."

"Saa, Hikari-chan, fighto!" I said, "I know you can give it to him."

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Hikari said, "Bye bye."

"Bye bye. Ganbatte ne?"

She nodded, then walked to Takeru's apartment.

I walked into my room and sat down on a chair in front of my desk.

I thought then I awared something: There would be someone who cry soon.

I sighed, then walked into the kitchen, "Maybe I must make something to make _him _doesn't cry too long."


	10. Hazuki's Fashion Guide

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 10 – Hazuki's Fashion Guide**

**Hazuki's POV**

"Ai-chan, are you okay if you stay here?"

"Daijoubu, Hazuki-chan." Aiko said, "Moreover, I also want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen Doremi-chan wore a skirt during this three years? I mean... beside her school uniform?"

I nodded, "I often saw her wore a skirt when she walked around with Kotake-kun, and also... she always wore a skirt in my birthday party."

"Sokka." Aiko sighed, "I think she's right, Hazuki-chan. I never aware with my performance."

"Doushita no, Ai-chan?" I asked, "What happened with your performance?"

"Hazuki-chan, I still don't have boyfriend now. You and Doremi-chan are luckier than me in that things." Aiko said, "Even Doremi-chan have Kotake as her boyfriend. What should I do now?"

I smiled, "Don't you have Anrima-kun as your boyfriend?"

"Aho ka! How many times I must tell you that I don't like him? He's still an idiot boy."

"Whatever, Ai-chan." I laughed, "Jaa, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, maybe... I'll try to wear a skirt outside my house, kedo... I don't think my skirts are fit for me now."

"Ai-chan, do you bring all of your skirts now?"

Aiko nodded, then took all of her skirts out from her bag, "How do you think about these?"

"Hmm..." I saw the skirts, and all of those were a formal skirts, "You're right, Ai-chan. These aren't fit for you."

I sighed, "Have your okasan ever bought a skirt for you?"

"Yes, but it was too short. I couldn't wear it." Aiko said, "Since that time, okasan never bought it. She's afraid if I don't like it."

"Sokka." I said, "Ne Ai-chan, why don't we go shopping today?"

"Huh?"

"Yes. I'll choose some skirts for you."

"Eh?" Aiko said, "Okay, but you must choose the fit ones. Don't be like your mama."

"Of course not, Ai-chan." I smiled, "Let's we go now."

When I opened the door, we saw Doremi. She came here.

"Ah, Doremi-chan. Doushita no?" I asked, "Did you forget to bring something?"

"No." Doremi shook of her head, "I just want to give futari-tomo these."

I saw what she meant by 'these'. She brought some cookies.

"Chotto, Doremi-chan, you buy it or make it by yourself?" asked Aiko, "Well, but I think you buy it from a sweets shop."

"You're wrong, Ai-chan. I make it by myself."

"Honma?" Aiko saw the cookies, unbelievable, "I can't believe that you can make it. It's much better than your handmade cookies in Sweet House Maho-dou."

"Chotto, Ai-chan, what do you mean with that?" Doremi said, "Saa, Hazuki-chan, I hope you like this."

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan." I took the cookies and put it on the table in the living room, "Demo, Doremi-chan, why do you make it now? Today isn't a special day, ne?"

"You're right, but actually, I make it for my cousin." Doremi explained, "Someone will cry today."

"Jun onee-chan?" I asked.

"Shigaru yo, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said, "I mean... Daisuke-kun. He'll cry today."

"Ah, that goggle boy." Aiko said, "Demo doushite?"

Doremi sighed, "He have a love problem like me, before I became Kotake's girlfriend."

"Jaa, he loves a girl who doesn't love him?" I said.

"Bingo!" Doremi smiled, "I want to make him doesn't cry too long."

"Sokka." I and Aiko said.

"Sou ye ba, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, I see that futari-tomo want to go out when I come here." Doremi said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anou... we want to go shopping."

"Hontou ni?"

I nodded, "We want to buy some skirts for Ai-chan."

"Eh? Ai-chan, you really think about my advice yesterday, and..."

"Okay, okay, now I know that you're right, Doremi-chan." Aiko sighed, "I wanna wear a skirt."

"Can I go with you there?" asked Doremi, "I want to buy a new accessories for my hair."

"Do you want to tied it anymore?" I asked.

Doremi shook of her head, "I just want to try to use a hairpin... or a headscarf... anything which can make my performance better."

"Yossha! Let's we go now." Aiko said.

"Oi!" I and Doremi yelled.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Now, we were in a boutique, in Odaiba Shopping Center.

"Doremi-chan, are you okay if we search some skirts for Ai-chan before we search some hair accessories for you?" asked Hazuki.

"Daijoubu yo, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan." Doremi said, "It's more important than my accessories."

We saw many skirts there, and we sought some of them which were fit for me.

"Jaa, kore wa?" asked Doremi, "How about this skirt, Ai-chan? It isn't too short, and it mades from jeans."

"Chotto misete." I saw the skirt, "Kore wa..."

I saw it more detail and sighed, "I agree with you, Doremi-chan. This skirt is pretty good, kedo... the price is also 'pretty good' for me."

"Hontou ni?" she saw the price's label and sighed, "Sokka. I don't see the price. It's too expensive."

"How expensive?" asked Hazuki. She saw it too, "Eh, I think... you really don't need to buy it."

"See? Even someone like you say that it was too expensive."

"No, Ai-chan. It's not because of the price." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, from where do you take this skirt?"

"I take it from... oh no." Doremi smiled, "Gomen, Ai-chan. I take it from the middle school's counter."

"Doremi-chan!" I yelled, "Why don't you see the counter before you take it, huh?"

"Gomen. I think, there wasn't any difference between this counter and that counter." Doremi said. She put the skirt back to the counter.

"Aka, Doremi-chan..." I sighed, "You don't change in this matter."

"Ai-chan, how about this?" asked Hazuki, shown another skirt, "I take it from the high school's counter, but it also mades from jeans."

I saw the skirt, "Hey, I like it, Hazuki-chan, demo... the price is as expensive as the first ones."

"Daijoubu yo, Ai-chan. I can buy it for you." Hazuki smiled, "Watashi-tachi wa dai shinyu, desho?"

"Hazuki-chan, I'm not sure that you must buy it for me." I said, "You don't need to do that."

"I don't think so. You should consider it as a present for you."

"Present for... what?"

"For our friendship." Hazuki said, "Jaa, Ai-chan, let's we search the other ones."

I nodded.

An hour later, we walked out from the boutique. This time, Hazuki was more helpful than Doremi.

Well, after the first ones, I accepted her next suggestion, but it weren't as much as Hazuki's.

However, they really helped me today.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

We walked into the accessories shop, then I walked to the hair accessories counter.

"Hmm..." I saw all of the accessories and thought, tried to choose the best ones, "What can I use to change my broken hair tie?"

"Can we search it too for you, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki, "If we search it together, we can find the best earlier."

"Hazuki-chan's right, Doremi-chan." Aiko agreed, "That's what friends are for."

"Futari-tomo arigatou." I said, "Let's we search it together."

Then, we sought it.

A few minutes later, Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, how about this hairpin?"

"Nani nani?" I walked to her and asked, "Where's the hairpin?"

"Kore." Hazuki shown the hairpin to me and Aiko. It was a pink hairpin, with a yellow music note ornament on it.

"Chotto! It's just like my hair tie!" I said, "Nice idea, Hazuki-chan. I want to buy this. Arigatou."

I took the hairpin and paid it in the cashier, then we went home.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Doremi didn't go to my apartment before she went home, so I just walked to my apartment with Aiko.

Before we arrived, we met Miyako.

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, otsukai?" asked Miyako when she saw a plastic bag which Aiko hold with her right hand, "What did you buy?"

"Etto, I bought some skirts for me." Aiko explained, "Hazuki-chan chose and bought some of them which are so expensive."

"Didn't futari-tomo go there with Doremi-chan?"

"Yes. We went there with her, but she couldn't come here now." I said, "She wants to call Kotake-kun and tell him that now... she wears a hairpin."

"Sokka." Miyako said, "Can I come to your apartment now? I never came there since you moved here."

"Mochiro, Miya-chan." I smiled, "Saa, follow us."

Miyako nodded, then we went home to my apartment.

She saw Doremi's handmade cookies on the table in the living room, "Hazuki-chan, do you make these?"

I saw the cookies, "No. Doremi-chan who made it and gave it to us, before we went to the shopping center."

"Eh? She can make cookies?"

I nodded, "We can make it, because Maho-dou have ever been a sweet house, ne Ai-chan?"

"That's right, Miya-chan." Aiko said.

"Is today a special day for you all?" asked Miyako, "Until... she makes these cookies today."

"No. She just said that she wanted to make it for Daisuke-kun, to make him doesn't cry too long."

"Daisuke? Cry?" Miyako thought about what Aiko said, then smiled, "Wakata. It must be... because of Hikari and Takeru."

"Hikari-chan? Takeru-kun?" I asked, "Miya-chan, to yu koto?"

"Well, Hikari gave a love letter to Takeru a few hours ago." Miyako explained, "She came to his apartment and gave him the love letter."

"Jaa, how can Doremi-chan know about it?"

"Hmm, before Hikari gave the love letter, she told me that she met Doremi-chan, when she was on the way to the apartment."

"You mean, she met Doremi-chan, then she met you, and at last she gave her love letter to Takeru-kun?"

Miyako nodded.

"Ah, wakata." Aiko said, "Jaa, the girl whom Daisuke-kun loves to is... Hikari-chan?"

"That's right, Ai-chan." Miyako said, "Can I try these cookies? Oishii soo."

"You can try it, Miya-chan." I said, "Let's we eat it together."

I, Aiko, and Miyako took the cookies and said, "Itadakimasu!"

We ate the cookies, and it was so delicious, so we said, "Oishii!"

"Sugoi! Doremi-chan can make some delicious cookies like this." Miyako said.

"Hazuki-chan, have you ever seen Doremi-chan gave some cookies to Kotake in their date?" asked Ai-chan.

I nodded, "I saw it more than once."

"Well, no wonder if Kotake loves her more than before." Aiko said, "It's really more delicious."

"Ai-chan, Kotake-kun likes Doremi-chan's handmade cookies since she made it at the first time in Sweet House Maho-dou. Even, he was the first customer who bought it there."

"Kotake always became the first customer who bought Doremi-chan's creation in Maho-dou." Aiko smiled, "Do you remember when we re-opened Maho-dou at the first time seven years ago?"

"I remember it, Ai-chan." I said, "Kotake-kun always be Doremi-chan's 'saviour' in that case."

"Hontou ni?" asked Miyako, "But why nobody wanted to buy it before him?"

"Uh, sore wa..." I thought for a minute then added, "Doremi-chan couldn't make any good shapes for her magic clays or her cookies, dakara... nobody wanted to buy it."

"Chotto matte, Hazuki-chan." Aiko said, "Now I'm sure that the reasons why Kotake bought Doremi-chan's magic clay is... because he had already loved her in that time."

"You're right, Ai-chan. Maybe, in that time Kotake-kun said that he bought it because he wanted to tease Doremi-chan, but actually, he bought it because he loves her."

Aiko nodded, "He said that he wanted to show it to everyone, but we saw that nobody talked about it, right?"

"Sou yo."

"Anou... Hazuki-chan... can you help me to choose something for me?" asked Miyako.

"What is it, Miya-chan?"

"Etto... can you help me to choose the best clothes for me to wear in my date with Ken this weekend?"

"Eh? Doushita no, suddenly..."

"Well, I think that if you can choose some skirts for Ai-chan, you must be have a good taste." Miyako said, "So, can you..."

"Of course I can." I stood up and said, "Let's we go to your apartment to choose it. Ai-chan, do you want to follow us?"

"Uh, gomen na, Hazuki-chan, Miya-chan. I want to go there with you all, demo... I also want to try my new skirts. Can I..."

"Okay, I understand, Ai-chan." Miyako said, "Hazuki-chan, hayaku."

"Okay."

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"Jaa, Hazuki-chan, which clothes do I must wear this weekend?" I asked when I took out all of my clothes and put it onto my bed.

"Etto..." Hazuki looked around to search the best ones and took a gown, "Ah, you can wear this simple gown."

"Sokka." I saw the white gown, "I never wear this gown before. How can I forget that I have a nice gown like this?"

"Jaa, Miya-chan, what accessories and shoes which you want to wear this weekend?" asked Hazuki, "Maybe... I can give you some suggestions."

"Anou... is it okay if I don't want to wear any accessories and just wear my headscarf around my hair?"

"What's the color of the headscarf? Or... do you want to wear your headscarf which you wear now?"

I nodded, "I want to wear this head scarf."

"Well, I think... it's so match with your gown." Hazuki said, "How about your shoes?"

I accompanied her to see all of my shoes, "Can you choose the match ones?"

"Etto... you can wear this shoes. It's the most match shoes for you." Hazuki said when she pointed a pair of shoes there.

I smiled, then said, "Arigatou, Hazuki-chan."


	11. Aiko's Experience Sharing

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 11 – Aiko's Experience Sharing**

**Takeru's POV**

_Flashback_

"Well, Hikari-chan, I can't believe that... you love me." I put a paper which I hold into an envelope, "Many things happen, demo... boku..."

"Dame? You don't love me?" asked Hikari, "Daijoubu yo, Takeru-kun. We still can be friends."

"Boku mo, Hikari-chan." I hold her right hand, "Aishiteru yo."

"Hontou ni?"

I nodded, "I just... don't want to make you shy."

"Doushite? Why do I must shy?"

"You know that my family..."

"I don't care about it, and I don't see something wrong here. The most important thing is, we're loving at each other."

"Uh, well... but I want if I'm the one who ask it to you."

"Ask... what?"

"Do you want to be my... girlfriend?"

Hikari saw me, and said, "Of course I want, Takeru-kun."

_End of flashback_

I sighed. I still couldn't believe with what happened several hours ago...

'_Hikari-chan is my girlfriend now.' _I thought, _'Demo, now I feel guilty with Daisuke...'_

I knew and still remembered about his feeling with Hikari, but now, it couldn't help. She chose me.

I sat down on a sofa in the living room, _'I hope it doesn't break our friendship...'

* * *

_

**Aiko's POV**

Hazuki walked into her apartment when I finished to try my last new skirts.

"Hazuki-chan, honma arigatou for today, for the skirts." I said, "I like all of these."

"Daijoubu yo, Ai-chan." Hazuki said, "I just want to help you."

"Okay, up to you, Hazuki-chan." I sighed, "By the way, I want to know about... Miya-chan, Iori-kun, and Takeru-kun's apartment. Can you accompany me there?"

"Anou... Miya-chan is in her convenience store now, and she said that Iori-kun must be practice kendo in his ojiisan's dojo now."

"Wow, Okajima-kun mitai na." I said, "Jaa, Takeru-kun wa?"

"Well, I think... we just can go to his apartment now."

"Yossha, let's we go there."

Hazuki nodded, then we went to Takeru's apartment.

I knocked the door, "Konnichiwa."

Then, the door opened, and a blonde haired boy said, "Ah, Hazuki-chan da, and... etto..."

"Watashi wa Senoo Aiko desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

"Ah, Ai-chan, ne? Onii-chan said to me that he met you in his school yesterday."

"You mean... Yamato-senpai na?"

He nodded, "He's my onii-chan. Saa, douzo."

I and Hazuki walked into the apartment, "Ojamashimasu."

I looked around, "Jaa, Takeru-kun, who does live with you here?"

"I live with my okasan, and onii-chan lives with my otosan."

"Sokka." I said, "When my parents were still divorced, I lived with my otosan."

"Onii-chan mitai." Takeru said, "You must be happy when they remarried, desho?"

I nodded, "I was very happy, not only because of that, but also... because ojiisan decided to live with us."

"Ojiisan... tanoshi kata..." he said, "I'm so envy with you, Ai-chan."

"Well, don't be like that. I think... you're luckier than me when my parents were still divorced." I shook of my head, "You live with your okasan, and you don't need to help her much here. In that time, I had to do almost all of the housechores in my house, because otosan didn't have much time to go home, as he's a taxi driver."

"I don't think so. Okasan works almost everyday. Even, sometimes she works on Sunday."

"So, your okasan is so busy, desho?"

He nodded, "Sometimes, she goes home late, and it makes her doesn't have time to prepare our breakfast."

"Wakata. Dakara, you often make sandwich for the breakfast, ne?" asked Hazuki.

"Well, that's right, Hazuki-chan."

"Chotto matte, Takeru-kun." I said, "You said that your okasan is working. Is it the reason why your parents are divorced?"

"Uh, maybe... it's one of them. I've ever asked them about it, but they just said that they have so many reasons for it." Takeru explained, "But one thing that I and onii-chan saw as the reason was... because otosan is a drunkard."

"Oh..."

"Jaa, Ai-chan, were your parents divorced because your okasan worked and your otosan forbade her?"

I nodded, "Firstly, otosan didn't forbid okasan to work, but then... much things happened in that time."

"What things?"

"I had an accident, when I was playing alone." I said, "Even, okasan had a miscarriage because she was so busy to work."

"Why did your okasan still work when she was pregnant?"

"Shikatanai na." I shook of my head, "She didn't want to do the same fault with what she did with obaasan before she passed away."

"Anou... what is it means?"

"Uh, well... obaasan and ojiisan (okasan's parents) disagreed with my parent's marriage. Since their marriage, my parents have never met them, and it made obaasan was sick, then passed away."

"So?"

"Ojiisan blamed at okasan. He said that obaasan passed away because of her, dakara... okasan felt guilty and decided to be a nurse in the elderly center."

"Sokka."

"I saw their quarrel almost everyday, and everytime I saw it, I became so sad."

"Ai-chan no kimochi wakaruna."

"Honma? Takeru-kun, have you ever seen their quarrel before their divorce?"

"Well, just once. It was when they decided to be divorced, but in that time, I was so sad. Then, when I remembered about it, I always cried."

"Eh? So, you've ever been a..."

He nodded, "Year by year, I awared that I shouldn't cry, as a boy, so I tried to forget it."

"What do you do to forget about it?"

"Well, much things. Play basketball, walk around, ride the bicycle... but the one which I like most is play basketball."

"Honma?" when I heard 'basketball', I thought something nice (for me), "Jaa, Takeru-kun, let's we play basketball!"

"Eh? Demo..."

"I'll let you go..." something like a combination between a bat and a hamster doll came and said, "I can take care here alone."

"Anou... who are you?" I asked.

"Eh, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Patamon desu. Yoroshiku." Patamon said, "Anta wa?"

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Senoo Aiko desu. Yoroshiku."

"Sokka. Anta wa majo, desho?"

I nodded, "Doremi-chan to Hazuki-chan wa atashi no dai shinyu."

"I see." Patamon flew up to his owner, "Hayaku. I can take care here by myself."

"Hmm... okay." his owner said, "Ai-chan, let's we go."

"Okay." I said, "Hazuki-chan, do you want to follow us?"

"No, Ai-chan. I want to go home to my apartment." Hazuki said, "I want to check the food stuff there. Ja ne."

"Bye bye." I waved my hands, "Takeru-kun, iko."

He nodded, then he took his ball.

Then, we went to the basketball field.

"Jaa, Ai-chan, what happened with your ojiisan, until... he accepted your parent's remarried? Even... until he wanted to live with you and your parents?" asked him when he threw the ball to me.

I caught the ball and answered, "Well, ojiisan was ill, and then I tried to make him like me. I took care of him in Osaka, and..." I thought for a minute, then added, "Okasan and otosan asked his agreement about their remarried."

"Sokka."

After I dribbled the ball, I threw it and made the three points, "Yatta! I did it!"

"That's great! Sugoi yo, Ai-chan."

"Ookini." I said, "Jaa, Takeru-kun wa? Did you really just see your parent's quarrel once?"

"Yes." Takeru took his ball, "Onii-chan always asked me to walk around together when they were quarrel before."

"Naru hoto." I said, "Takeru-kun, you're luckier than me in that things. I don't have any onii-chan or onee-chan who could shift my attention from my parent's quarrel, so I saw all of them. All of their quarrel."

"I see. It must be so hurt, ne?"

I nodded, "But I tried to be strong. In Osaka, some bullies at my old school teased me because of their divorced, but I tried to ignore them."

"Were there some people like them in Misora, when you moved there?" he asked.

I shook of my head, "No. I got friends so easily there. Even, I got some dai shinyu. Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan."

"Uh, chotto matte! Onpu-chan?" asked Takeru, "Is she... Segawa Onpu, one of some idol in Japan?"

"Yes." I said, "Have Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan ever tell you about her?"

He shook of his head, "I think... they never have chance to say it."

"Jaa, Takeru-kun, are you the one of many fans of Onpu-chan?"

"Uh, no, but some of my friends often talk about her in my class."

"Naru hoto." I sighed, "All of my classmates in Osaka always asked me about her, when they knew if I'm her dai shinyu."

We still talked when we played, and at 06.00 PM, we went home.


	12. The Ojamajo's Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This time, all of the ojamajos are really reunited, and all of them would work together with the digidestined.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 12 – Momoko is Wallace's Girlfriend? The Ojamajo's Reunion**

**Momoko's POV**

'_Japan, I come back...'_

That was what I thought now, when I was in a car, with mama and papa, in Odaiba.

I saw the building which papa made five years ago, when we moved to Misora...

I asked to papa, "Papa, why don't we move to Misora? You worked here too five years ago, but we moved there. Why do we must move here?"

I asked it not without any reason. Nini came to New York a few days ago, and she told me that Majokai was in a dangerous. I thought that if I move to Misora anymore, who knows that there, the others were waiting for me to save Majokai.

Papa said, "I want to, but it can't help. Shikatanai. Now, I'm working in the center of this town, and it's so far from Misora."

"Sokka." I sighed. I took a photo of me and the other ojamajo in our Shogakkou's graduation, "I miss Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan..."

"Momoko, if you miss them, you can send a tegami for them, ne?" mama suggested, "If I'm not wrong, Onpu-chan have a mini concert in Odaiba Shopping Center today."

"I know it. We met some of her fans in the airport a few minutes ago, ne?" I said, "Kedo, I think, it will become nicer if Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, and Ai-chan were here too."

"They're here..." mama said, put her right hand on my chest, "They're always in your heart."

"Wakateru, kedo... I really want to see them. I really want to meet them anymore."

"Well, you should trust if you'll have chance to meet them someday. They'll be alright."

"I hope so." I saw my green backpack, which I put Nini's crystal ball in.

'_Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan... ah, Poppu-chan mo...' _I thought, _'Have they already know about the condition in Majokai?'_

* * *

**Onpu's POV**

"Mama, can papa come here and see my concert?"

"Well, I called him a few minutes ago, and he said that he'll try to come."

"Sokka." I said, "I hope papa can come here."

I was in Odaiba Shopping Center, prepared anything for my mini concert here.

The mini concert would start at 04.00 PM, and I was so happy to have a mini concert here.

I was so happy, although Roro came to my house and told me that something bad happened in Majokai several days ago.

But if you said that I didn't care about Majokai, you were wrong. I cared about Majokai.

The reason why I was happy now was... because now I knew that Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko lived here, in Odaiba, and they would come to my mini concert here.

Firstly, I didn't know that they moved here, but then, I knew about it one by one.

Several days ago, after Roro told me about Majokai, I decided to call Doremi's house, but then Pop said that Doremi moved here to fulfil her desire to become a pro-pianist.

I also called Hazuki and Aiko, but in that time, they were so busy with their own bustle.

Two days after that, I came to Misora and visited Hazuki's house, but I just could meet Baaya there, and she told me that Hazuki moved to Odaiba (too?), and their parents accompanied her to go there in that day.

About Aiko, I knew it because she called me yesterday...

_Flashback_

"Moshi moshi."

"Onpu-chan, atashi Aiko dakedo."

"Ah, Ai-chan, doushita no?"

"Iie, nandemo arehen." Aiko said, "Did Roro come and tell about Majokai?"

"Yes, so?"

"Do you want to save Majokai? Now we know the way to save Majokai."

"We?"

"Yes. Watashi, Doremi-chan, and Hazuki-chan. We know about it."

"Eh? Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan?" I asked, "Are you in Odaiba now?"

"How did you know about it?"

"I called Doremi-chan and came to Hazuki-chan's house, but Poppu-chan and Baaya-san said that they moved to Odaiba." I said, "Jaa, Ai-chan mo?"

"Uh-huh. I also move to Odaiba." Aiko said, "Onpu-chan, can you move here too?"

"Wakanai, kedo... I'll perform in a mini concert in Odaiba Shopping Center tomorrow."

"Honma?"

"Yes, Ai-chan." I smiled, "So, can you come to my mini concert with Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan? Maybe... we can persuade mama to let me move to Odaiba."

"Chotto, it's a nice idea, Onpu-chan. I'll tell Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan about your mini concert tomorrow. I'm sure that they also want to meet you."

"Atashi mo, Ai-chan." I said, "Mata ashita ne?"

_End of flashback_

I smiled, _'Today, I'll meet them here, and I'll know what should I do to save Majokai.'_

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

Aiko told me and Hazuki that Onpu would have a mini concert in Odaiba Shopping Center, dakara... we came here again now.

But now, we went there with Daisuke-tachi. They also wanted to know more about Onpu, especially Daisuke. (AN: I write that Daisuke was one of Onpu's fans)

"Ah, it's the first time I have chance to meet Segawa Onpu." Daisuke said, "Doremi-chan, why don't you tell us that Onpu-chan is also your shinyu before?"

"I don't have time to explain it." I said, "We were so busy to save Majokai."

"Okay, whatever you say, Doremi-chan." Daisuke sighed, "However, today I can meet her, and become near with her."

"I don't understand with you, Daisuke." Ken said, "You often tease me that I choose Miyako, who's older than me, as my girlfriend, but you like Segawa Onpu, who have the same age with Miyako."

"It's so different, Ken." Daisuke said, "Onpu-chan is a beautiful idol. No wonder if there are so many boys who want to be her boyfriend. Jaa, Miyako wa... she looks older than her age. Obaasan mitai."

"Nandes-tte?" said Miyako, angrily, "How many times I should say to you, don't call me obaasan!"

"Hey, I say the truth, old lady."

"Daisuke! You call yourself as a leader? How dare you are!" Miyako shouted, "Doremi-chan, don't let him meet Onpu-chan! It's better if we leave him here now!"

"Hey!"

"Ah, Miya-chan, Daisuke-kun, calm down." I said, "It's better if we keep walking to Onpu's mini concert and don't say anything."

"Okay." they sighed.

I smiled, "Demo yokata ne, Daisuke-kun. I'm happy that you can smile like this, after those some hard days..."

"Doremi-chan, don't say it in front of the others." Daisuke whispered, "Don't let them know about it."

"Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan know about it." I replied, "I told them about it when I gave my handmade cookies to them."

"Doremi-chan, anta..."

"Hard days?" asked Ken, "What a hard days?"

"Iie, nandemo nai." Daisuke said, "Just some hard days with my botherful cousin."

"Chotto! How can you said it, huh?" I said, "Well, Miya-chan, I agree with you. Don't let Onpu-chan meet my cousin."

"Eh, well... okay, okay, Doremi-chan. Gomen nasai, but don't leave me alone here. I really want to meet Onpu-chan."

"Okay, I'll let you to meet her, Daisuke-kun." I smiled, then whispered, "If it can make you don't feel sad anymore."

"Huh, arigatou, Doremi-chan."

After kept walking for a few minutes, we arrived there. We met Onpu at the backstage.

"Eh, Doremi-chan, what happened with your hair?" asked Onpu, "You untied it."

I nodded, "Is it good?"

"Yes. Doremi-chan wa tottemo kirei yo."

"Eh, arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"I say the truth." Onpu smiled, then saw Aiko, "Uh, Ai-chan, you wear a skirt now?"

"Well, Doremi-chan suggested me to wear skirts once in a while." Aiko laughed a bit, "Kedo... I still don't too confidence to wear it."

"Sokka." Onpu said, "I'm happy that I can meet san-i-tomo anymore here."

"Watashi-tachi mo, Onpu-chan." Hazuki said.

"Yatta ne?" Onpu saw Daisuke-tachi, "Demo, anata-tachi wa dare?"

Daisuke hold Onpu's right hand, "Ore wa Doremi-chan's cousin, Motomiya Daisuke. Douzo yoroshiku. I'm the one of your fans."

"He's a year younger than us." I said, "So, no wonder if you'll see that he's a bit childish."

"Chotto!"

"Naru hoto ne." Onpu laughed a bit, "Jaa, anata-tachi wa?"

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Inoue Miyako. Yoroshiku."

Before the others introduced themselves, a familiar voice said, "Ah, minna, I'm happy that you all are here now!"

We saw who it was. Yup, definitely Momoko, with her parents.

"Momo-chan!" I said, "Nani shiteru no?"

"I move here, because papa must work here anymore." Momoko said, "Minna wa?"

"Watashi-tachi mo." Hazuki said, "But we don't know if Onpu-chan wants to move here or not."

"Hontou ni? Yokata." Momoko smiled.

Onpu's mama and Momoko's parents decided to walk to the audiences seat, left us in the backstage.

Then, the other digidestined introduced themselves, and also, we talked about Majokai. (Dodo gave the weird machine for Onpu and Momoko, to make Roro and Nini to become the adult fairies, and then Onpu and Momoko got their digital tap)

"Digidestined?" asked Momoko, "I think... I know about two of them in New York."

"Are they Tachikawa Mimi and... Wallace?" asked Takeru.

Momoko nodded, "Mimi-senpai is my senior in the middle school, and Wallace is my classmate."

"Chotto matte! Classmate?" asked Daisuke, "I didn't know if Wallace is older than me before."

"Yeah." Momoko said, "He's not only my classmate, but also... my boyfriend."

"Heh, your boyfriend?" we said.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Momoko sat down on a chair, "Demo, why didn't he tell me about the majomonster in Majokai?"

"Well, I think... it's because he doesn't know about your secret as a majo." I said, "He thought if you don't need to know about it."

"Uh, I think so, Doremi-chan." Momoko smiled, "By the way, I never see you untied your hair before. What happened?"

"Anou... one of my hair tie was broken when I fought with Majopara." I explained, "Dakara, I decided to let down my hair."

"Wow, beautiful. I've never known that your hair is so beautiful. I always saw you with your odango hair."

"So, Momo-chan, do you think that my hair is so... beautiful."

"Yes. Doremi-chan tottemo kirei yo, with your long hair."

"Hontou?" I said, "Arigatou."

We laughed for a few minutes, until Onpu said, "Ah, I must perform in the concert now. Minna, join with mama and Momoko's parents to the audiences seat."

"Okay, Onpu-chan." I smiled, "Minna, ikuyo."

The others nodded, then we walked to the audiences seat, where Onpu's mama and Momoko's parents were waiting.

"So, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, san-i-tomo move here too?" asked Momoko's mama.

"Hai." I said, "Jaa, Onpu-chan no okasan, can Onpu-chan move here too, with us?"

"Hmm..." she thought, "Onpu-chan..."

"Onegaishimasu." Momoko said, "I really miss Onpu-chan. We really want to be together anymore."

"Well, I'll tell my husband about it."

Then, Onpu walked onto the stage, "Saa, minna, before I sing some of my new single, let me sing my old single. This single is for all of my friends here, and I hope they like it."

"What the single which Onpu-chan means?" I asked.

Hazuki, Aiko, and Momoko shook of their head, "I don't know."

"They were beside me when I recorded this song in the studio, in Misora." Onpu smiled, "Let me sing... We can do!"

Then, the music turned on, and she started to sing.

_We can do anything if we do it together  
kitto deaeru yo  
Can do! Nani kaga kawari hajimeru  
atarashii watashi ni_

_Kakikake no daiarii  
tameiki wo tsuiteru  
kokoro no koto ba mitsukaranakute_

_Daisuki na ribon demo  
chigu ha gushiteru kibun ne  
itsumo mitai ni waraenai_

_Motto gyutto  
te no hira tsunaida nara  
ameagari no niji ni aeru yo ne_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
minna issho nara  
Can do! Namida mo yuuki ni kawaru  
egao ni naru yo_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
kitto deaeru yo  
Can do! Nani kaga kawari hajimeru  
atarashii watashi ni_

_Nemurenai yoru ni ha  
te no hira wo sotto ne  
ha-to no ue ni kasanete miru no_

_Tanoshikute shikatanai  
omoide tachi ga hirogaru  
kurayami nan kako waku nai_

_Motto zutto  
yashashisa tsunaida nara  
mita koto nai soraga matterune_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
minna issho nara  
Can do! Nande mo dekiru kiga suru  
kiseki ni naru yo_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
kitto sagaseru yo  
Can do! Kokoro ga ha shagi hajimeru  
atarashii ashita wo_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
minna issho nara  
Can do! Namida mo yuuki ni kawaru  
egao ni naru yo_

_We can do anything if we do it together  
kitto deaeru yo  
Can do! Nani kaga kawari hajimeru  
atarashii watashi ni_

(AN: Lyrics from Animelyrics dot com)

Then, she sang some of her new songs.

"Well, I think... Onpu-chan wants to move here with you all." Onpu's mama said, "Demo..."

"I think it's a good idea."

Suddenly, Onpu's papa came and cut what his wife said, "Anata, I agree with them. It's better if we move here."

Onpu's mama sighed, then said, "Okay, we'll move here."

"Yatta!" I smiled, "We're together anymore now!"

We laughed, then continued to watch Onpu's performance.


	13. Doremi Becomes the Class President?

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write that Doremi became more mature, more clever and also, luckier now. Of course, she was still a kind person for everyone around her. ^_^

Also check the class distribution. I write it like their class distribution in Motto.

For the review:

PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Yup. I also thought that it was better if they were together anymore.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 13 – Doremi Becomes the Class President?**

**Doremi's POV**

It was the first day for Onpu and Momoko to study in Odaiba High School.

"Doremi-chan, can I be your classmate anymore?" asked Momoko.

"Wakanai, kedo... I hope so." I said, "Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan weren't my classmates anymore."

"Jaa, if I was their classmate and Momo-chan is your classmate, it will be just like five years ago." Onpu said.

"You're right, Onpu-chan." Hazuki said, "In that time, we were in 5-2, and Doremi-chan and Momo-chan were in 5-1."

"Unfortunately, Momo-chan just could speak English in that time, and I didn't understand about anything she said." I sighed, "It made me down. So down."

"Gomen, Doremi-chan." Momoko said.

"Ah, that's okay, Momo-chan. Shikatanai yo ne. You lived in New York for a long time, dakara... you forgot much about Japanese."

"Fortunately, it doesn't happen anymore now. When I came back to New York three years ago, I used English to speak with all of my friends, except Beth and Sachiko. I spoke Japanese with both of them."

"How about Wallace?" I asked, "Which one that you use to speak with him?"

"Well, sometimes we use English, and... sometimes we used Japanese."

"Sokka." I said, "Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, follow me. Futari-tomo must go to the headmaster office, desho? Let me accompany futari-tomo there."

"Hontou?" Onpu said, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan. Momo-chan, iko."

Momoko nodded, then I accompanied them to the headmaster office.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

I and Aiko walked into our class, 10-2.

"Ai-chan, I wonder, does the condition will really become like five years ago? Onpu-chan become our classmate and Momo-chan become Doremi-chan's classmate?"

"Wakanai, kedo... if it really happen, well... it will be a deja vu for us."

"Sou da yo ne." I smiled, "Do you think that Onpu-chan will writes her signature on the write board like what she did seven years ago?"

"Yeah, and in the rest time, many boys here will want to get her signature." Aiko sighed, "Maybe we couldn't take the lunch together with her today."

I laughed, "Ai-chan..."

"Chotto! I just say the truth." Aiko said, "Well, but it must be different for Doremi-chan. Momo-chan doesn't forget about Japanese now."

I nodded, "Moreover, if Momo-chan should introduce herself with English, Doremi-chan will understand about what she said. You still remember that Momo-chan taught us English five years ago, desho?"

"Sou sou." Aiko agreed, "Now, Doremi-chan won't ever said that... _'atashi-tte sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo' _anymore."

We laughed for a few minutes.

"Ai-chan still remember about the sentence."

"Atari mae ya. She often said it in that time, desho?" Aiko said, "Kedo... I never hear her say that sentence anymore now."

"Because her life is happy now." I said, "Now, she can eat steak anytime she want, then she never wake up late anymore, and she become more carefully to do anything now."

"I see." Aiko nodded, "She sometimes wear a skirt, and her creation is also become better than before."

"The most important thing is... she have brave to confess her love, to Kotake-kun."

"That's right, Hazuki-chan." Aiko smiled, "But now, it makes me wonder, does she still hate mathematics?"

"Eh? Etto..." as I didn't study in the same middle school with Doremi, I didn't know if she still hated mathematics or not, so I shook of my head, "Wakanai, Ai-chan. She never tell me about it."

Then I asked, "Jaa, Ai-chan, did you get a bad score in your first mathematic test two days ago? I remember that you didn't want to show it to me."

"Well... yes. I got 60." Aiko sighed, "Hazuki-chan, do you want to teach me mathematics anymore? It's still a bit difficult for me."

"Mochiro, Ai-chan. I'll teach you."

Then, the bell rang, and our homeroom sensei walked into our class.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Now we knew our new classmate, and our suspicion about the deja vu was right, because she was Onpu.

Just like what I said to Hazuki, many boys in our class saw her with 'heart marks' on their eyes. Well, anywhere she was, there would be many of her fans.

But now, it was different. Onpu wrote her name on the write board normally. (not like what she did almost seven years ago, when she write her name in her signature form)

I knew the reason. Onpu was a nicer idol now. She said in her introduction that she hoped, our other classmates looked at her as their regular classmate, not as an idol.

I sat down behind Hazuki, and she sat down beside me, on my left hand side. (and it was really like our seat five years ago. Not only because of our position each other, but also our position in our class. Our seat were at the back-right corner)

Then, after she sat down on her seat, sensei started to teach us.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I walked into my class, class 10-1. (and it means, I would be Doremi's classmate anymore)

I walked into the class with my homeroom sensei. There, I saw another sensei taught all of my classmates English now.

Like five years ago, Doremi called me, "Momo-chan!"

"Ah, Doremi-chan. We're classmate anymore."

"What happened, July-sensei?" asked the English teacher with English, "Is she the new student in this class?"

"Yes." July-sensei as our homeroom sensei replied, "Sou ye ba, Harukaze, do you know about Asuka?"

"Yes, sensei." Doremi said, "She have ever been my classmate in Misora."

"That's right, sensei." I agreed, "Watashi-tachi wa dai shinyu."

"Sokka." July-sensei said, "Mischa-sensei, can Asuka introduce herself here, before you continue your lessons?"

"Of course she can, but she must do it with English."

"Don't worry, sensei." Doremi said, "She moves from New York, so she can do it. She was the one who taught me English five years ago."

"Oh, so that's why you can get a good score in your first English test here, miss Harukaze." Mischa-sensei said, "Okay, miss Asuka, write your name on the write board and introduce yourself."

"Okay, sensei." I wrote my name on the write board and said with English, "Hello, my name is Momoko Asuka. I just came back from States yesterday, and I hope, we can be a good friends."

Then, all of my classmates (including Doremi and Miyako) clapped their hand.

"Sensei, where's my seat?" I asked to July-sensei.

"There. Between Inoue and Harukaze."

"Okay." then I walked to my seat and sat down there. Our position were really like five years ago.

I wanted to say something to Doremi, but before I said anything, she said, "Aha, I know it. You want to say... _'Doremi-chan. I'm glad you're next to me again'_, desho?"

"Hey, Doremi-chan, you..."

"Just kidding." Doremi smiled, "In that time, I didn't understand with that sentence, but thanks to you, now I understand about it."

"Sou ye ba, Doremi-chan, Mischa-sensei said that you got a good score in your first English test here."

"Well, I got 100 a week ago." Doremi said, felt a bit shy, "In this three years, I really want to be more clever. I wake up earlier in the morning and learn more diligent."

"All of the subjects?"

"I try." Doremi sighed, "But I'm still not too good for mathematics. I got 65 in my first mathematic test three days ago..."

"Hey, but I think... it's better than your score five years ago. 20, 25, 30..." I said, "65 is a big improvement for you."

"Okay, maybe you're right, Momo-chan." Doremi smiled, "But beside of that, now I don't hate mathematics anymore. Momo-chan, can you teach me?"

"Sure, I will." I turned my head to Miyako, "Miya-chan, it's so nice that you're also in this class."

She smiled, "I'm happy that you also can be my classmate, Momo-chan. Your introduction is so great. You have a good pronunciation."

"Thank you." I said, "Arigatou, Miya-chan."

Then, we paid attention for the lessons.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

The bell rang, time for the lunch.

Itoko-sensei said, "Well, who'll lead the greetings now?"

"Inoue-san!"

"Okay, Inoue, lead your classmates."

"Hai." I said, "Stand up. Greetings."

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

"Sit down."

Then, Itoko-sensei walked out from our class.

We didn't choose our class president yet, because in this school, all of us had to try to lead the class greetings, then we would choose the best to be the class president.

I, with Doremi and Momoko walked into the canteen and took our lunch, then we ate it at the roof with Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu.

"Itadakimasu!" we said, then we ate our lunch.

As usual, we talked about Majokai there. Doremi said to Dodo, "Jaa, Dodo, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do we also need help from Poppu to save Majokai? You said that Fafa... also took Poppu's magic crystal and went to Ningenkai."

"Uh, we need her help too, Doremi-chan." Dodo shown a red fairy-grow machine to us, "We need help from Poppu." (AN: I think it's better if I write 'fairy-grow machine' than 'the weird machine', as it used to change Dodo-tachi to become the adult fairy)

"Sokka." Doremi sighed, "Do-suru? Should I ask okasan and otosan to let Poppu moves here? Poppu wa roku nen sei now."

"Hmm... it's so hard." Hazuki said.

"Yes." Aiko agreed, "I think... we must think about the way to make Poppu-chan can go to Majokai without she moves here."

"Maybe... Poppu-chan can go there through Maho-dou, but we know that Maho-dou closed now." Onpu said.

"Oh my God." Momoko sighed, "Fortunately, the smiling moon doesn't appear yet on the digital tap's screen."

"Sou da yo ne." Doremi said, "It means that Majokai is still save now. We still have time to think about Poppu."

"You're right, Doremi-chan." Hazuki smiled. I and the others nodded.

Then, Aiko asked, "Uh, Doremi-chan, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure. Doushita no, Ai-chan?"

"Etto... do you still hate mathematics now?"

"Uh, that ones." Doremi smiled, "I don't hate it anymore, but I still can't get a good score in the test."

"Sokka." Aiko said, "What score did you get in your first mathematic test? I got 60 in that test."

"Hontou ni? Ai-chan, you got 60?" Doremi felt surprised, "It's the first time that my score is better than you. I got 65 in my test."

"Usou! 65?"

"Usou janai yo." Doremi said, "I'm serious."

"Uh, that's great, Doremi-chan." Aiko sighed, "You're really better than before now."

"Don't mind, Ai-chan. You can learn it from Hazuki-chan, desho?"

"Se na." Aiko smiled.

After we finished to eat, we said, "Gochisosama."

Then, after the bell rang again, we walked back into our own class.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

The mathematic sensei, Betty-sensei walked into our class. She was the last sensei today.

Like Itoko-sensei, she asked to us, "Who'll lead your greetings for me today?"

"Asuka-san!"

"Eh, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "I just learned in this class this morning. Why do I must lead you and the others?"

"Shikatanai yo, Momo-chan." I said, "We don't have choice. You must lead us now, and before we go home, I'll lead you and the others."

I didn't say it without any reason, because in our class, just me and Momoko who didn't lead the class yet.

"Okay, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "Stand up. Greetings."

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

"Sit down."

After we sat down, Betty-sensei started to teach us.

Well, like I said before, now I didn't hate mathematics anymore, because I thought that maybe... I always got bad score in my past mathematic test because I hated it, so I tried to like it.

Firstly, three years ago, I felt difficulty to pay my attention for all of the numbers which sensei wrote on the write board, but of course, I didn't give up, and at last, I could pay my attention for the mathematic lessons without slept in the class or shifted my attention for another things.

But of course, I still thought that the test was still a bit difficult for me.

"Now, we learn about the quadratic equation. I want to see if you have already do the self-practice or not." (AN: I write it because I really liked 'quadratic equation' when I had studied it in high school)

Self-practice. Yes. Since her first lesson in this class, she said to us to learn about anything which she would teach next, and I did her suggestion. I did the self-practice.

Of course, what was the benefit of the self-practice beside to do the exercises from her.

She wrote an equation on the write board.  
x2 – 5x = 0 (AN: I mean x quadrat minus five x equals zero. The quadrat changed when I upload this chapter to Document Manager -_-')

Then, she asked, "Who can solve this problem?"

"Hai." Momoko raised her hand, "Let me solve it, sensei."

"Okay, Asuka. Come here and solve this."

Momoko walked to the write board and wrote the solution.  
x2 – 5x = 0  
x (x – 5) = 0  
1. x = 0  
2. x – 5 = 0, x = 5

"Finish!" Momoko said.

"Great! You're right, Asuka." Betty-sensei said, "Well, we go to the next problem."

After Momoko walked back to her seat, she wrote another equation under the first ones.  
3x2 – 4x = 5x (AN: I mean three x quadrat minus four x equals five x)

She asked, "How about this? Who can solve it?"

A girl named Ochira Rina raised her hand, wanted to solve the problem.

She walked to the write board and started to solve it.  
3x2 – 4x = 5x  
x (3x – 4) = 5x  
1. x = 5x, x – 5x = 0, -4x = 0, x = 0  
2. 3x – 4 = 5x, 3x – 5x – 4 = 0, -2x – 4 = 0, -2x = 4, x = 4/-2, x = -2

"Ah, you're wrong, Ochira." Betty-sensei shook of her head, "Who can correct it?"

I felt that I knew the solution, but I was still not sure.

'_How if my solution is wrong?' _I thought, _'Oh yeah, I'll never know about it if I don't try it. Moreover, poor Rina-chan. I must help her.'_

I raised my hand slowly, "Let me try to correct it, sensei."

"Sure, Harukaze."

I walked to the write board and erased Rina's solution, then I wrote my solution.  
3x2 – 4x = 5x  
3x2 – 4x – 5x = 0  
3x2 – 9x = 0  
3x (x – 3) = 0  
1. 3x = 0, x = 0  
2. x – 3 = 0, x = 3

"Sensei, am I right?" I asked. I was really not sure with my solution.

Betty-sensei saw my solution and said, "You're right, Harukaze. We must move the number at the right side of the equal marks to the left first, then we solve it. In another words, firstly, we must make sure that the right side is zero. Wakata, Ochira."

"Yes, sensei." Rina said, "Arigatou, Harukaze-san."

"Ah, just call me Doremi-chan." I smiled, "Moreover, as your classmate, I can't let you in a trouble, desho? We must help each other."

"Okay, Doremi-chan." Rina walked back to her seat, then I also walked back to my seat.

"Doremi-chan, great!" said Momoko, "You can solve that problem and make a friend again."

"Well, I don't think that it's great." I shook of my head, "I just want to help her to solve the problem. That's all."

"That's so great, Doremi-chan. I never see you do that before." Momoko said, "I think, you can be a candidate for the class president."

"What? Class president?" I asked, "Momo-chan, I don't have any experience to become a class president."

"Maybe, but I think you have a skill, Doremi-chan. You're the leader of us."

"It's so different, Momo-chan. I never be the one."

"Dakara, now you can be the one here."

"Heh?" I said, "Momo-chan, I mean... my grade in my class. I never get an excellent grade."

"Whatever." Momoko said, "I still think that you can be the class president."

"Huh, up to you, Momo-chan." I sighed, then paid my attention to the lesson.

Then, when the bell rang, it's time for me to lead the others for the greetings. (I didn't have choice, because just me who still didn't try it)

"Saa, Harukaze, lead your class."

"Hai." I said, "Stand up. Greetings."

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, okaeri kudasai."

I sighed, "Well, Momo-chan, Miya-chan, soro soro kaero."

They nodded, then we walked out from the class.

I went home with Aiko, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari (Ken wanted to accompany Miyako to her apartment, and Takeru also wanted to accompany Hikari to her apartment). On the way, I talked about what happened during the mathematic class.

"Honma? You helped your classmate to solve a problem, and your solution was right?" asked Aiko.

I nodded, "So, how do you think about it, Ai-chan? Do you agree with Momo-chan that I can be a... class president?"

"Hmm... I think, it's not wrong for you to try to be the class president." Aiko said.

"Eh? Ai-chan mo?"

"Atari mae ya. Why not? You're better than before now."

"Demo Ai-chan, nande?"

"Because you're the best friends for all. You always want to help all people around you to solve their problems."

"Okay, but I just want to help."

"I know, and I think... it's so great, Doremi-chan. There are just a few people in the world who concern with the other people around her like you."

"Huh, whatever." I said, "I still don't think that it's great, and also, I still think if I can't be a class president."

* * *

In the next day, at the first lessons.

It was Japanese, and the sensei was our homeroom sensei, July-sensei.

But today, she would start the lesson after the class president's election.

"Momo-chan, don't nominate me." I said, "I can't be our class president."

"Ah, I can't promise about it, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "I still believe that you can."

"Whatever."

July-sensei walked into the class, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Well, let's we start to choose our class president. I've already get the candidate list from other sensei who teach you here, and you just need to choose one of them."

"Sensei, why must they who choose the candidate?" asked Momoko.

"Well, it's the one of the rules here, Asuka." July-sensei explained, "They can see your potential, and they will choose the best from you all."

She took a book and opened it, "Okay, I'll read the candidate. The first one is Ahiyama Candy. She nominated by Fula-sensei, Misa-sensei, and Donna-sensei."

I and the other students (except Momoko) had already expect it, because Ahiyama got 100 in all of her first test here. No wonder if some of the sensei nominated her.

She kept silence for a minute, then continued to read, "Tsugi wa Harukaze Doremi. She nominated by Mischa-sensei, Betty-sensei, and I."

"Eh? Atashi?" I asked, "Demo sensei, nande?"

"Mischa-sensei said that you're so honest, and Betty-sensei said that you're not arrogant."

"Jaa, why do sensei choose me too?"

"I choose you because I see that you're so kind. Since the first time I met you here, I see that you have a potential."

"Huh, okay."

"Jaa, sensei, how about the other sensei? Why don't they choose anyone of us?" asked Miyako.

"The other sensei said that all of you have a potential, and they were so confused to choose the best." July-sensei explained, "Well, now you must choose between Ahiyama and Harukaze. You should write the name whom you choose on these paper. Who have the most voters, she's our class president."

July-sensei gave us the paper, and we wrote our choice.

I still thought that I couldn't, so I chose Ahiyama.

After we collected the papers, July-sensei commanded Momoko and Miyako to count the voters. Momoko read the name, and Miyako wrote the number of the voters on the write board.

I felt surprised, because just two of the voters (including me) who chose Ahiyama, and the others chose me.

"C-chotto. Atashi?" I said, "Demo... demo... nande? W-why do..."

"You're the best, Harukaze-san." Ichigo Sheilla said, "Ne?"

"You're right, Sheilla-chan." Rina said, "Doremi-chan wa saiko."

"Yes." Shimada Takao said, "You're so kind, and also, so beautiful."

The others laughed after they heard him.

"July-sensei, I don't have any experience to be a class president, and... I never get an excellence grade in my report card. How can I become a... class president?"

"I think you can do it, Harukaze." July-sensei walked to my seat and put her right hand on my shoulder, "You can lead this class. I'm really sure, you can do it. Moreover, in this school, your grade isn't too important to become the class president."

"Congratulations, Doremi-chan!" Momoko walked to my seat, "Omedeto!"

"Ah, Momo-chan... arigatou." I said.

"Okay, Harukaze, as the class president, I want you to lead the greetings for this semester. Wakata?"

"Ah, hai." I said nervously.

"Calm down. Repeat it more relax, and also, more confidence."

"Hai, sensei." I said, surely, "Wakarimashita. I'll do my best."

"Well, now you lead the others for the greetings now."

I took a deep breath, then said, "Stand up. Greetings."

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Sit down."


	14. Poppu's Visiting! Aiko's First Debut!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Firstly, I want to say my sympathy for all people in Japan (especially for all of them who lost their family or their home because of the earthquake and the tsunami there. I hope they can survive from the disaster they had.

One more. I hope, all of the seiyuu (dubber in Japan) from Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon are save now. I really like their voice in these anime, and I don't want something bad happened with them (I always think about their safety when I heard the news about the disaster).

Overall, happy reading.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 14 – Poppu's Visiting! Aiko's First Debut!**

**Poppu's POV**

It was a month since Doremi moved to Odaiba, and I felt lonely now. I really missed her.

Fafa came to me and said, "Fafa?"

"Yeah, I miss Doremi, Fafa." I said, "I think... Dodo have already told her about Majokai."

Suddenly, okasan called me, "Poppu, Doremi calls us, and she want to talk with you."

"Eh? Onee-chan?" I said, "Matte, okasan. I'll come there now."

I walked downstairs and took the phone, "Onee-chan, I really miss you here. Have Dodo already come to you and tell about Majokai?"

"Uh, yes, Poppu, and now... the others are here. Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan."

"Hontou?" I asked, "Jaa, have you already know the way to save Majokai?"

"Wakateru, kedo... we still need help from you."

"Ah, wakata. I must move there now, desho?"

"Dame, Poppu. I don't mean to do that."

"Onee-chan, Maho-dou closed, and I just can go there with you all."

"Uh-huh, but I know the way to you to go there without you must move here. You just need to come here this Sunday."

"Huh, I think..." I sighed, but then I said, "Demo, what do I must say to okasan and otosan?"

"Ah, you must say to them that... I and the others invite you for a reunion party, and make sure that you can come here this Sunday, wakata?"

"Wakateru, onee-chan." I said, "By the way, how is the condition there?"

"Fine." Doremi said, "Etto... I became the class president in my class."

"Sugoi! You're great, onee-chan! Have you already tell okasan and otosan about it?"

"Yes."

"Wow! You really change now, onee-chan. I'm proud of you now."

"Eh? So, you mean you weren't proud of me before, huh?"

"No. I don't mean like that. I mean... I'm proud of you more than before now." I said, "Sore jaa, onee-chan, see you this Sunday."

"Okay, bye bye, Poppu."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Okay, now we just need to wait until Sunday." I said.

"Demo, Doremi-chan... are you sure it can help us to solve the problem about Poppu-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"Daijoubu yo, Hazuki-chan." I said, "We've already know that... magical stage is never wrong, desho?"

Yup, we used magical stage to find the solution for Poppu's problem a few minutes ago, and we found something as the solution...

_Flashback_

I, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Daisuke-tachi were in Hazuki's apartment.

"Eh? Poppu-chan mo?" asked Daisuke, "Well, all of my cousins are the witches."

"Chotto, what's wrong about it?" I asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Daisuke shook of his head, "At least, you and Poppu-chan aren't the bad witches."

"Whatever." I sighed, "Minna, we must find the best way for Poppu."

"Hai hai. I have an idea!" Momoko raised her right hand.

"Hai, Momo-chan. What's your idea?"

"Let's we use magical stage to solve it."

"Sokka. Sou da yo, ne?" I said, "Nice idea, Momo-chan."

Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu raised their thumbs up, "Momo-chan, nice."

"Thank you." Momoko said.

"Magical stage?" asked Miyako, "Doremi-chan, magical stage-tte nani?"

"You just need to see it." I smiled, "Minna, let's we transform."

Then, we transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Sore jaa, ikuyo." I said, the other ojamajo nodded. We took our magic crystal and cast our magic.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Magical stage! Find the solution for Poppu-chan!"

Suddenly, six magic PC appeared in front of us.

"Minna, mite mite." I said, "The color were just like our witch costumes."

"You're right, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "Hey, I think we must see the screen too."

"Sokka. There was a message." Onpu said, "You can use this PC to come to Majokai if you're not together."

_End of flashback_

"Maybe... we can give it to Poppu now, but I think... it's better if we give it to her this Sunday." I said, "Tomorrow is still Wednesday."

"That's right, Doremi-chan." Hazuki agreed, "It won't ever disturb Poppu-chan's schedule at school. She doesn't need to absent from school."

"Well, that's what I think, Hazuki-chan."

The others nodded.

Then, after we talked for a few minutes, we went home. (except for Momoko who wanted to stay at Hazuki's apartment today)

When I told my obasan and my ojisan about Poppu, who would come this Sunday, my obasan said, "Oh, I'm so happy if Poppu want to come here and visit us."

"Well, all of my friends want to make a party to celebrate our reunion here." I said, "and... I think it's not wrong if we invite Poppu here."

"Ne, Doremi-chan." Jun asked, "I heard that one of your friends is Segawa Onpu. Is it true?"

I nodded, "Onpu-chan wa atashi no dai shinyu, and... she also have ever helped in Maho-dou."

"Uh, I see. I've ever heard that she have ever promoted Sweet House Maho-dou in her radio show, etto..."

"Sunday Pururun." I added, "It was at the Grand Opening of Sweet House Maho-dou."

"Sokka." Jun said, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, I think... you must take care of her from..." she gazed at her younger brother.

Daisuke said, "Chotto, onee-chan! Why do you..."

"Because you never help me to become near with Yamato-kun." Jun cut what he said, "I also never let you to become near with Onpu-chan."

"Eh, so Jun onee-chan had a crush on Yamato-senpai?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Demo, if I'm not wrong... I see that Yamato-senpai is near with Sora-senpai now."

"Eh? So... they're really near?"

"Haha, onee-chan. You must remember that you and him aren't match." Daisuke said.

"What do you say?" she yelled, "Come here you, little brat!"

Then, she chased him.

I sighed, "Huh, they're..."

I walked into my room, then Dodo appeared and said, "They're really just like you and Poppu, ne?"

"Dare?"

"Of course, Jun onee-chan and Daisuke-kun." Dodo said, "Sometimes, you also chase Poppu if she says anything bad about you, desho?"

"Well, maybe you're right, Dodo." I sighed, "However, Poppu will come here this Sunday, and it makes me so excited."

"Atashi mo." Dodo agreed, "I miss Fafa."

"She's just like your imouto, desho?"

Dodo nodded.

* * *

**Sunday morning**

**Poppu's POV**

Otosan decided to accompany me to Odaiba today.

When we arrived at Motomiya's apartment, Doremi opened the door, "Ah, otosan, Poppu, ohayou. Come in. We're waiting for you."

When we walked to the living room, Doremi asked, "Sou ye ba otosan, why doesn't okasan come here now?"

"Well, she want to come, but she was afraid if something happened at home."

"Sokka." Doremi said, "Ne, Poppu... after you meet obasan and ojisan, we go to Hazuki-chan's apartment for the party, okay?"

"Okay, onee-chan." I said.

In the living room, we talked a bit with my aunt, my uncle, and my cousins.

"Poppu-chan, how are you now?" asked Jun.

"I'm fine, Jun onee-chan." I smiled, "Jaa, Jun onee-chan to Daisuke onii-chan wa?"

"Watashi-tachi mo." Jun said, "You're grow well now. In the last time I saw you, you were still a little kid."

"Sore jaa, obasan, ojisan, otosan, Jun onee-chan, ittekuru ne?" said Doremi.

"Eh? Daisuke onii-chan mo? Demo, doushite?" I asked.

"Hazuki-chan said that I can bring anyone who want to join in the party."

I was so confused. I knew that the party is just a reason to make me could come here, but why did Doremi say that Daisuke could go with us? With his dragon?

"Saa, yon-i-tomo can go now." Otosan said, "Ittereshai."

Then, we went to Hazuki's apartment, and there, I found the reason: they knew about our secret and Majokai.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Doremi explained to Pop about Daisuke-tachi, and also, Dodo gave the fairy-grow machine to her, to change Fafa to become the adult fairy.

Also, Doremi gave Pop her magic PC.

Then, after Fafa changed, Pop got her digital tap.

"Hwaaa... kakkoii." Pop said, "Now I have the same tap with all of you."

"We're so happy for it too, Poppu-chan." I smiled.

"Ah, taihen!" Doremi yelled, "Minna, look at your digital tap! The smilling moon appears!"

"Oh, no. It means... the another attack!" I said.

"Okay, minna." Doremi said, "Let's go to Majokai."

Then, we went to Majokai.

There, we met Hana-chan. She ran to us and said, "Doremi-mama, minna, we really need your help now."

"Doushita no, Hana-chan?" asked Doremi.

"Teki-chan and Tekipaki-chan. They..." Hana-chan said, "They're influenced!"

"Jaa, where are they now?" I asked.

"There. In the Majominarai shiken's booth." Hana-chan explained, "and... they almost killed their mothers."

"What? They almost killed Mota and Motamota?" asked Aiko.

Hana-chan nodded, "They're in the witch's hospital now."

"Minna, let's we go there." Doremi said. Me and the others nodded.

There, we found them.

"Okay, let's we transform now!" Onpu said.

Then, we transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Doremi started to attack, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Piano attack appears!"

I did it too, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwapu! Violin arrow appears!"

After our weapon appeared, we attacked them.

Doremi did it first, "Piano Attack!"

But then Tekipaki swinged her hands and make a bubble to make them couldn't hear the song.

"Mou." Doremi growled, "They're..."

"Let me attack them." I said, "Violin Arrow!"

But then the bubble reflected the arrow, made it flew back to us.

"Minna, abunai!" yelled Doremi. Then we avoid the arrow.

"Ah, enough for that!" Aiko yelled, "Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun! A weapon appears!"

Suddenly, an ice harmonica appeared.

"Aka... nani kore?" asked Aiko, disappointed, "I need a weapon now."

"Ai-chan, try to play it." Doremi said, "That's your weapon."

"I'm still not sure..." she said, but then she played the harmonica.

Then, the freezing wind appeared from the harmonica, and it flown to Teki and Tekipaki, and it made them freezed.

"Chotto, it works." Aiko smiled, "Nice job, Harmonica Froze."

We saw a black lights (?) appeared from them, and we saw a symbol like a glasses appeared there, and it changed to become a big black plate.

* * *

**Iori's POV**

"It's my crest." I said, "Armadimon, let's go."

"Okay."

Armadimon – Armor Digivolve – Digmon

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shot the big black plate and destroyed it.

Then, the two monsters changed to be a two witches who had the same age with Hana-chan.

"Teki-chan, Tekipaki-chan, daijoubu?" asked Hana-chan.

"We're fine, Hana-chan."

Then, we went to the witch's hospital, accompanied them to their mothers.

"Mota-mama, gomen nasai." Teki said, "I'm so stupid."

"Teki-chan, don't blame yourself." Mota stroked her hair, "Mama understand that you never mean to do that."

"Mama." Teki embraced her mother. She cried.

"Hai hai." Mota tried to make her calm.

The same situation happened with Tekipaki and Motamota, and we smiled when we saw it.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

We came back to Ningenkai.

"Sugoi yo, Ai-chan." Doremi said, "Harmonica Froze wa hontou kakkoii ne!"

"Uh, not yet." I said, "Well, just Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Poppu-chan who still don't know about their weapon."

"I hope my weapon is so cool." Onpu said, "But one thing that I know, it must be have a relation with flute."

"Sokka." I awared, "I see that our weapon is our favorite music instruments!"

"That's right, Ai-chan." Doremi agreed, "Piano attack, violin arrow, and harmonica froze... I think, the other weapons must be start with flute, guitar, and trumpet."

"Hwaaa... I can't wait for my weapon." Pop said, "I really want to know about it."

"Atashi mo, Poppu-chan." Momoko said, "I'm so excited."

Then, we went home.


	15. Hanachan Goes to Odaiba!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. I got a good news from Anime News Network that Rumi Shishido, the seiyuu of Onpu-chan is safe (well, at least it make me feel better. I hope the other seiyuu are safe too).

For the Review:

PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Well, it's unfair if we didn't mention Poppu here, and it's better if she join with the others (although I wrote that she still lived in Misora, and it also means that she maybe doesn't appear in some fighting). In this chapter, I write that Hana-chan also join with the others to fight.

Also, I write in this chapter that they can communicate with their fairies with telepathy (it's so cool to imagine that they can do it).

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 15 – Hana-chan Goes to Odaiba!**

**Doremi's POV**

In the Majokai...

I saw a black shadow flew up to the castle, and I followed it.

'_What's that?' _I thought, _'Is that the monster side of Majotourbillon? But why she comes here?'_

I still thought about the shadow until I found that the shadow wanted to attack someone, and I frightened to see who it was, because it was... Hana-chan!

The shadow took out something like a knife, and got ready to attack Hana-chan with it.

"HANA-CHAN, ABUNAI!"

I yelled and gasped. At last I knew that it was just a dream.

I sat down on my bed, and whispered, "Yume ka?"

"Doushita no, Doremi-chan?" asked Dodo, "Have a nightmare again?"

She woke up after she heard my voice. Well, I dreamed about this nightmare since five days ago, and I was so afraid if it really became true.

I knew, I often got some nightmares before, but I never got the same nightmare in some nights like this... it was the first time for me.

"Dodo, I'm really afraid if someone want to attack Hana-chan like in my nightmare." I said, "How do you think about it? Do we must say to Jou-sama to let Hana-chan stay here?"

"Hmm..." Dodo thought for a minute, then she said, "Don't you remember that Jou-sama have ever said to you when she disguised to be Yuki-sensei, that your nightmare was the opposite of the real condition?"

"I remember it, but this is so different." I sighed, "Majokai is in a dangerous now, and we don't know when the next attack will come. How if in the next attack, Hana-chan..."

"Wakanai, Doremi-chan, kedo... it's better if you don't think about it now."

"I try, but I can't." I said, "However, atashi wa Hana-chan no mama. I'll feel guilty if something bad happens with her, and I can't prevent it."

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan. Hana-chan is the next Queen of Majokai. She can protect herself from the monster side of Majotourbillon."

"But I don't think so, Dodo. The condition now is more dangerous than before. Do you remember about what Jou-sama and Gennai said when Majoruka was influenced? The monster side of Majotourbillon borrowed some of Demon's power."

"So?"

"Daisuke-kun said to me that Demon was so strong. He was the only one from their enemy who lose from them without be killed. I mean... he lose, but he still alive."

"Doremi-chan, calm down. Gennai said to us that he wasn't our enemy now, desho?"

"Wakateru, kedo... we must fight with the monster side of Majotourbillon who use her own power and also... Demon's power!" I said, "I'm afraid if Hana-chan..."

"Hana-chan will be alright. Trust me." Dodo said, "Majorika, Lala, Toto, Jou-sama, Majorin, Pao-chan, Majoheart, and all of the senior witches... they will protect Hana-chan in Majokai."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Now, it's better if you sleep again, Doremi-chan. As the class president, don't come to school with 'eyepacks' under your eyes."

"Okay." I laid on the bed, then closed my eyes, "Oyasumi, Dodo."

"Oyasumi, Doremi-chan." Dodo said, then she slept.

In the next day, I talked with Aiko, Daisuke, Hikari, and Ken about it.

"Well, actually, I dreamed about it too, Doremi-chan." Aiko said, "But now, we just can wait until the next attack. We just can go to Majokai in that time."

"Doremi-chan to Ai-chan no kimochi wakaruna." Hikari said, "Futari-tomo took care of Hana-chan as your daughter, and... futari-tomo must be love her so much, ne?"

"That's right, Hikari-chan. Hana-chan is... like our own daughter." I said.

"Yeah." Aiko agreed, "I remember when we had to avoid her and didn't meet her after we lost our first magic crystals. We cried almost everyday."

I nodded, "That's right, Ai-chan. It was so hard for us to didn't meet her anymore."

"Sokka." Hikari said, "But I think... Hana-chan will be okay in Majokai."

"We hope so." I said.

"By the way, Doremi-chan, now I want to ask you about something." Daisuke said.

"What is it?"

"Well, about your first magic crystal. You said that you lost it with three of your shinyu, but I see that you have four shinyu..."

"Uh, that ones." I smiled, "Firstly, I took care of Hana-chan with Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Onpu-chan in the fourth grade. We met Momo-chan in the fifth grade."

"So, firstly... Momo-chan didn't take care of Hana-chan?"

"Yeah." I said, "She took care of Hana-chan with us when Majotourbillon cursed Hana-chan to hate vegetables."

"What a weird curse." Daisuke said, "Why did Majotourbillon cast that curse?"

"Chotto, don't say it before you know how important is the vegetables for a witch." I gazed at him, "A witch need vegetables to increase her magic power, and Majotourbillon was afraid if Hana-chan became stronger than before, she would remove the cursed of the magic frog, and also, she would open the relation between Majokai and Ningenkai."

"You mean, as the would be Queen of Majokai, Hana-chan will do that when she become the Queen someday, ne?" asked Ken.

I nodded, "In that time, a little incident happened in Majo youchien, where Hana-chan and the other majo no akachan lived after they lived with their mothers for a year, and it caused Teki-chan-tachi cried."

"Doushite?" asked Hikari.

"They missed their mothers." I explained, "Then, Hana-chan used her magic power to call their mothers."

"Jaa, how about Hana-chan? Did Majotourbillon cursed her because she called her friend's mothers?"

"No. Not because of that." I shook of my head, "When Hana-chan saw that all of her friend's mothers carried their own daughter, suddenly, she missed me, and then she called me with her magic power."

"So, Majotourbillon cursed her because she called you? Demo, doushite?"

"Hana-chan called me when the moon didn't smile, and the rules said that I and the others just can come there when the smilling moon appears." I said, "Dakara, suddenly, noroi no mori appeared there, and... it cursed Hana-chan."

"Doremi-chan told me and the others about it, but we still didn't know about the curse, until we visited Hana-chan a few days later." Aiko added, "Then, we got recipe diary from Majoroxanne, and Jou-sama let us to bring Hana-chan to Ningenkai. That's when Momo-chan joined with us to take care of her."

"Uh, sokka." Daisuke said, "It's more complicated than our adventure."

"Well, but that's so great!" said Ken, "About the smilling moon, I think... it's so interesting."

"Jaa, how about Maho-dou?" asked Hikari, "I think you all are great that you all manage it without any help from your parents."

"Uh, not yet." I said, "In that time, I often caused much troubles there."

Aiko nodded, "That's our Doremi-chan."

I gazed at her, then sighed, "Whatever, Ai-chan."

* * *

**Majokai**

**Hana-chan's POV**

Pao-chan flew up with me on her back, and Toto also flew up beside us. We looked around Majokai, made sure that there wasn't any majomonster's attack here.

"Tototo?" asked Toto.

"You're right, Toto. There isn't any majomonster who attack Majokai now." I said, "At least, Majokai is save now."

Suddenly, I saw a shadow in front of me. It was still too far from me, but it was enough to made Pao-chan and Toto became scare.

The shadow flashed, looked like it wanted to approached us.

"Tototo! Tototo!" yelled Toto. She suggested to me to avoid the shadow.

"Okay, Toto. We go back to the castle. Pao-chan, fly back to the castle."

Pao-chan nodded, then we flew back to the castle.

But the shadow still followed us. I commanded Pao-chan and Toto to flew faster than before, but it was too late.

In front of the castle, I felt that the shadow stabbed me, and made me screamed in pain.

I felt my eyes was so heavy, but I still could saw Jou-sama walked to me and wanted to stop the shadow, but then the shadow disappeared...

...and before I closed my eyes, I still could saw Toto looked at me with a sad face.

I just remembered that I whispered before I closed my eyes, "Doremi-mama, tasukete..."

* * *

**Ningenkai**

**Doremi's POV**

I didn't know why, but since I talked about my nightmare with Aiko and the others this morning, I felt dejected.

'_Hana-chan, are you okay now?' _I thought, _'I don't want if something bad happen with you...'_

Fortunately, it didn't disturb my role as the class president.

Suddenly, at the lunch time, I saw the smilling moon appeared on my digital tap's screen.

The other ojamajo saw the appearance of the smilling moon too on their own tap's screen, so we decided to go there now.

"Chotto, how about me and the others?" asked Miyako, "We must accompany you all there."

But then, we knew that in this time, they didn't need to accompany us, because suddenly, my magic PC appeared and Jou-sama sent a message on the screen. It wrote:

**Urgent. Please come here from this magic PC now. The monster side of Majotourbillon attacked Hana-chan a few minutes ago, so I want to say something important to you all, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Aiko-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momoko-chan.**

**Sincerely yours.**

**Jou-sama.**

"Oh my God. It's just like my nightmare." I said, "Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, we must go there now. Ato yoroshiku ne?"

"Makasetoite." Dodo said. The other fairies nodded.

They disguised to be us, and we went to Majokai by my magic PC.

When we arrived there, at the castle, Jou-sama said, "Looks like the monster side of Majotourbillon also wants to kill Hana-chan."

"Oh no." I sighed, "Jaa, do-suru, Jou-sama? What can we do to save Hana-chan?"

"Dakara, I call you all here, to bring Hana-chan to Ningenkai. It's better if she lives there now."

"Sokka." Hazuki said, "Hana-chan can live with me in my apartment."

"Jaa, Hana-chan wa? Where's she now?" I asked.

"She's in her room here." Jou-sama explained, "Follow me. We tell her about it."

We nodded, then we walked to Hana-chan's room.

When we walked into her room, Toto flew up to us, and Pao-chan walked (also to us). They cried.

I saw Hana-chan on the bed, still unconscious.

"Hana-chan..." I said, "Wake up. We're here now, to pick you home."

Suddenly, Hana-chan opened her eyes. She saw me, "Doremi-mama... where am I now?"

"You're in your room now, but don't worry. I and the others will bring you home, to Ningenkai."

"Ningenkai?" Hana-chan sat down on her bed, but then she hold her back.

"Uh, Hana-chan, daijoubu?" I asked.

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-mama." Hana-chan smiled, "I'm just too happy that I can live there anymore with you all."

"Well, there's still one thing which you all must know." Jou-sama said.

"What is it?" asked Hazuki.

"Here." Jou-sama gave the weird... uh, I mean... the white fairy-grow machine to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, use this to change Toto. You also can help Doremi-chan-tachi to fight with the monster side of Majotourbillon, with your accordion, and also, with Pao-chan."

"It means, I can bring Pao-chan to Ningenkai?" asked Hana-chan.

"Yes." Jou-sama nodded, "Saa, Hana-chan. Change Toto now."

"Hai." Hana-chan said, "Toto, here."

Toto landed on Hana-chan's left hand, then Hana-chan pointed at the machine with her right hand, "Tondekepyuu!"

Like Dodo and the other fairies, Toto became an adult fairy, and like me and the others, Hana-chan got a white digital tap, and it caused her appearance became like us, and her clothes like an ordinary human...

It meant that she disguised to be a human anymore.

Toto asked, "Sou ye ba, minna, where are Dodo-chan-tachi now?"

"They can't come, because they must disguise to be us at school." I said, "Hana-chan, let's we go home now."

Hana-chan nodded, then we went back to Ningenkai, to the roof of the high school.

Hazuki brought Hana-chan, Toto, and Pao-chan to her apartment (of course, by her magic broom), then flew back to school.

"I've already said to Hana-chan to take a rest in my room, and also, I said to Toto and Pao-chan to take care of Hana-chan." Hazuki said, "I asked them to don't walk out from my apartment."

"Huh, that's good." I sighed, "But now... what should we do?"

Suddenly, another message appeared on my magic PC's screen. It wrote:

**You can call your fairies by touch your digital tap's screen, then try to talk with them by telepathy.**

"Telepathy?" I asked.

"Doremi-chan, don't say that you want to ask... 'Telepathy-tte nani?'..." Aiko gazed at me.

"Chotto, I know about it, and I don't need to ask about it." I said, "I just... well... we never try to do it, desho?"

The others nodded.

"Okay, but I think we must try it." I added, then I touched my tap's screen and closed my eyes, 'transferred' what I thought to Dodo, _"Dodo, come to the roof. I want to walk back to my class."_

The others also tried to called their fairies, and it worked. A few minutes later, they arrived at the roof, and we switched back again.


	16. Hanachan and Miyako's Quarrel

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

For the Review:

PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Yup, Hana-chan joined with the others, but it also made a bit trouble in this chapter (read this chapter and you'll know what's the trouble).

SaphiraTheDragon: Well, for Kotake, he'll appear in chapter 18 (I have plan to make some special songfic chapter here, from chapter 17 until chapter 19, and you'll see that Kotake will participate there), but for Masaru, maybe I'll write about him later (well, I can't think about him now, but I promise I'll write it soon).

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 16 – Hana-chan and Miyako's Quarrel**

**Miyako's POV**

I saw Doremi and Momoko (or Dodo and Nini) stood up from their owner's seat. While Dodo asked Betty-sensei that she and Nini wanted to go to the toilet, Nini whispered to me, "Our duty is over for today, Miya-chan. Doremi-chan and Momo-chan will come in a few minutes later."

"Wakata." I whispered, "I know they wouldn't be too long in Majokai."

But then, I added, still whispered, "Demo, Nini-chan, how do futari-tomo know about it?"

"Telepathy." Nini said, "Momo-chan called me in my head and she said that she and the others were at the roof now."

"Wow, sugoi." I said.

"Jaa, Miya-chan. We go now." Nini said, then asked to Betty-sensei, "Sensei, can we..."

"Futari-tomo can go to the toilet now, but futari-tomo must hurry up. Wakata, Harukaze? Asuka?"

"Hai." Nini said, "Iko, Doremi-chan."

Dodo nodded, then they walked out from the class.

I still thought about what Nini said to me before she walked out...

'_Telepathy?' _I thought, _'I feel, I've ever talked about it with the others...'_

I remembered that I've ever said that maybe Takeru and Hikari could do the communication by this way four years ago, but now I know that it wasn't true. Actually, they could understand at each other because they were loving at each other, not because of the telepathy...

When I found the real fact, I've ever believed that telepathy just a ridiculous things. Impossible if we can 'talk' with another people without the real talk using words from our mouth, or at least, from some letters which we write on a piece of paper...

But when I heard from Nini that Doremi and Momoko could do that with their own fairies, I was so amazed.

'_Well, no wonder if they can do it. They're witches.' _I thought, _'Demo, I still think that it's so amazing...'_

A few minutes later, Doremi and Momoko walked into our class. They brought Dodo and Nini's crystal ball.

After they sat down on their seat, I asked to them, "Jaa, Momo-chan, Doremi-chan, Hana-chan wa?"

"Hazuki-chan brought her to her apartment." Momoko whispered, "Since today, Hana-chan will live there."

Doremi sighed, then whispered, "Yokata. Hana-chan is save now. I was really afraid if we couldn't meet her anymore."

"Jaa, do you want to let her just at Hazuki-chan's apartment?" I asked, "I mean... Hazuki-chan will leave her alone there when she goes to school?"

"No, Miya-chan. She will study here too, with us." Momoko answered, "Ne, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi nodded, "Momo-chan, get ready to disguise as Hana-chan's parents with Onpu-chan."

"Okay." Momoko blinked her eyes, "I know it will happen."

"Eh? She will study here?" I didn't understand, "How can? Hana-chan wa roku sai, desho?"

"Daijoubu, Miya-chan. Now she will disguise to be like us." Momoko explained.

"Sou sou." Doremi agreed, "and probably, she will study in our class, because in 10-2, the seats are already full."

I saw an empty seat beside me, on my right hand side.

"Is it okay?" I was still afraid.

"Miya-chan, Hana-chan was also in our class four years ago, and it was okay..." Doremi said, "Ah, it's better if we pay our attention for the lesson now. I and Momo-chan will explain it more if you and the other digidestined want to follow us to Hazuki-chan's apartment after school, wakata?"

I nodded, then I moved my sight to the write board anymore.

* * *

**Hana-chan's POV**

I was in Hazuki's apartment now, with Toto and Pao-chan.

I had ever slept there about two hours, but then I woke up and decided to wait for Doremi and the others. Hazuki said to me, before she went back to their school, that she and the others would come here after school and also, would tell the digidestined about me.

Doremi-tachi said to me that I would study with them anymore, so I was so excited now. It would be like four years ago, when I learned in Misora Shogakkou with them.

I smiled, remembered about that happy moments... when I walked into Doremi and Momoko's classroom and said that I sought Doremi...

Yes, I sought her, because she was the most important person for me.

'_Doremi-mama... I'm happy that we'll live together anymore now...' _I thought, _'I miss you. Well, maybe I'll live in Hazuki-mama's apartment, but the most important for me, I can meet Doremi-mama anymore now...'_

I looked around Hazuki's room. Pao-chan was sleeping beside the bed. Looked like she was so tired after the shadow chased us several hours ago.

Toto flew up to me and asked, "Doushita no, Hana-chan?"

"Toto, I think... I'm so happy that I can meet Doremi-mama anymore."

"Aren't you happy too to meet your other mothers?"

"Well, of course I'm happy to meet all of them." I said, "Demo... I still think that Doremi-mama is the best of all."

"Sokka." Toto smiled, "Wakata, Hana-chan. She was the first person whom you saw as your mother, dakara you can say it."

I smiled. Well, maybe I didn't remember too much about my first meeting with them (or in the other words, when I was born), but I remembered that Doremi hugged me at the first time when it happened.

I remembered when the first time I saw her face, and I heard she said, "Kawaii."

Since that time, I always felt comfort beside her, and I always wanted to be with her forever.

"Doremi-mama tottemo yasashii ne." I said, "She's the best."

"You've already repeated it, Hana-chan." Toto said, "Jaa, how about your other mothers? Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan?"

"Well, actually... I miss them too. You know... Hazuki-mama have ever made a nice cloth for me, and I like it. Ai-mama... she have ever borrowed her harmonica, when my first teeth grew, and also, she supported me when I walked with the baby walker at the first time..." I remembered about my greatest moment with my other mothers, "Onpu-mama came to Maho-dou everynight, when I lived there, and she sang my favorite song to make me sleep, and Momo-mama..."

I smiled before I added, "She played with me and made pudding for me when I and Oyajide came to Maho-dou to meet Doremi-mama..."

"All of them love you, Hana-chan." Toto said.

"Sou ne." I laughed a bit, "I hope they will come here early."

Suddenly, I heard someone opened the door, then all of my mothers with all of the digidestined came into Hazuki's room and said, "Tadaima, Hana-chan."

"Okaeri." I and Toto said.

"Sugoi. She was shorter than me when I saw her at the first time, but now... she's taller than me!" said the goggle boy while he saw me.

"Of course." I smiled, "I always want to be with Doremi-mama-tachi."

"Hana-chan..." Doremi said, "How about your back? Do you still feel hurt?"

I embraced her, "No, and it's because your coming, Doremi-mama."

"I'm happy to hear that." Doremi stroked my hair, "Ne, Hana-chan..."

"Doushita no, Doremi-mama?"

"All of the digidestined have something for you."

"Hontou ni?" I asked, "What is it?"

I turned my head to see what they brought to me, and I yelled happily to see what it was...

"PUDDING!"

"Well, Doremi-chan-tachi said to us that anta wa pudding daisuki, so I decided to take this for you, from my convenience store..." the glasses girl said.

"Arigatou, minna." I took six cups of pudding from them, then I opened one of them, "Can I eat it now?"

"Of course you can, Hana-chan." Momoko said, "But don't eat all of them now, okay?"

"Okay, Momo-mama." I smiled, "I don't want to hurt my stomach."

"That's my Hana-chan." Doremi said, "Saa, Hana-chan, you can eat the pudding now."

I nodded, then took a small spoon under the cup and said, "Itadakimasu!"

I ate the pudding and the others saw me, with their smile on their faces.

"Ah, minna." I blushed, "Why do you see me like that?"

"Hana-chan, you still don't change." Doremi hold my shoulders, "You still like pudding so much. See? You've already finish the pudding in this cup."

I laughed, "Well, maybe... it's also because I'm so hungry now."

"I see." Doremi smiled, "Jaa, Hana-chan, are you ready to come to school tomorrow?"

"Of course I'm ready, Doremi-mama." I said, "I want to study at school and sit beside you anymore."

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"C-chotto, Hana-chan... for that ones..."

"You'll sit beside me, Hana-chan." I said, cut what Doremi said.

"Eh? Demo... I want to sit beside Doremi-mama." Hana-chan said, "I want to sit between Doremi-mama and Momo-mama."

"Hana-chan, we just have an empty seat beside me, and I think it isn't wrong. We can become near."

"No. I want to sit between them, like four years ago."

"Hana-chan, don't be a stubborn! Wakateru, anta wa Doremi-chan to Momo-chan no majo musume, kedo... kedo..."

"If I can't sit beside them, I don't want to go to school!" Hana-chan yelled, then she ran out from Hazuki's apartment.

"Hana-chan..." Doremi wanted to follow her, but Aiko hold her right hand.

"Doremi-chan, Hana-chan will be alright." Aiko said, "Let her think about it. She needs time."

Doremi sighed, "I'll ask July-sensei tomorrow, and I hope she'll agree that Hana-chan sit beside me."

"Doremi-chan, you love her so much, until she become very spoiled like this!" I yelled, "July-sensei had already arranged the seat's position, and nobody can change it!"

"Wakateru, kedo... I just think that maybe... we must try to ask her about it." Doremi said, slowly, "Maybe we can do it, like what we did four years ago."

"Yeah." Momoko said, "It's not fault if we want to try."

"Ah, you all are too spoiling her!" I ran out from there, "I want to go home now, and I don't care about Majokai!"

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"C-chotto, Miya-chan!" I said, followed Miyako, "I don't want to do that. I'm just..."

"Uh, I see, I see, your Majesty class president!" she growled, "I don't need your explain! I want you to say to Jou-sama that I can't help you all to save Majokai!"

"Miya-chan..."

"One more! If you want to try to say it to July-sensei, try it! I don't care about it!"

"Miya-chan, matte!"

But it was too late. She walked into the lift.

"Mou, why do the condition become like this? Taihen..." I sighed, whispered, "How can we save Majokai if Hana-chan and Miya-chan are quarrel like this? Even, Miya-chan said that she didn't want to help us anymore."

'_Do-shiyo?' _I thought, _'I must solve this... but what can I do now?'_

I thought to come to Miyako's apartment, but I knew that I couldn't. She would ask her family to don't let me to come there...

I decided to walk back into Hazuki's apartment.

When she saw me walked in, Hazuki asked, "Doremi-chan, Miya-chan wa?"

I shook of my head, "Gomen nasai, minna. I shouldn't think to ask July-sensei about it. I should ask Hana-chan to accept that she can't sit beside me."

"That's not your fault, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "Everything will be alright. We'll find the solution for this problem."

"Wakata." I said, "I just... well... I don't know what should I do now."

"Don't think about it, Doremi-chan." Daisuke said, "That old lady is always like that."

"Demo, Miya-chan no kimochi wakaruna." I said, "In the first day we went to school, she said to me that she wanted to sit beside me, but then... we had to accept that there was a seat between us."

I sighed, "It's not fair that I didn't ask July-sensei to move her seat, but I want to try to ask her to make Hana-chan can sit beside me. Gakkyuin shikaku ne?"

Momoko shook of her head, "Sonna koto nai yo, Doremi-chan. You weren't the class president yet in that time, dakara you couldn't ask July-sensei about it."

"Wakanai." I bowed my head, "It so difficult for me."

The others sighed.

Then, when we decided to go home (except Onpu and Momoko, who wanted to disguise as Hana-chan's parents and also, wanted to signed Hana-chan at school), I decided to search Hana-chan.

"Hana-chan, where are you now?" I said, "Hana-chan!"

A few minutes later, I found Hana-chan. She sat down on a seat under a tree in Odaiba park.

I walked to her, "Hana-chan, soro soro kaero."

She turned her head, and I could see that she cried there. She embraced me, "Doremi-mama, have I already do a fault? I just want to sit beside you. Is it wrong?"

"Uh, sore wa... anou..."

"Dame?" asked her, "I can't sit beside you?"

"Well, maybe I can ask July-sensei about it, but I can't guarantee that you..."

"Wakata." Hana-chan said, "But please, ask her, ne?"

"Okay, I'll try." I said, "Hana-chan, let's we go home. I'll accompany you to Hazuki's apartment."

"Can we stay here for a while, please? I want you to sing my favorite song. I need it to make me more calm."

"Okay, but don't fall asleep, ne?"

"Sure." Hana-chan leaned her head on my shoulder, and I started to sing.

_Chiichana te no hira wa  
Nemophila no hana  
Pukkuri hoppeta wa  
ERICA no tsubomi  
Atatakai haru no  
Soyokaze mitai na matsuge_

_Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo  
Suteki na LADY ni naru yume wo mite hoshi yo_

_Suyasuya ude no naka  
Kawaii negao  
Mamoritai zutto  
Lupinusu no hana no youni sotto_

(AN: Lyrics from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit correction)

Then, I said, "Saa, Hana-chan."

She nodded, then we walked to Hazuki's apartment.

After I accompanied her there, I went home. On the way, someone called me, "Harukaze, nani shiteru no?"

I turned my head to see who it was, "Ah, July-sensei da. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa." July-sensei said, "But you don't answer my question yet."

"Eh, sumimasen, July-sensei." I said, "I want to go home now."

"Sokka."

I didn't want to lost this chance, so I asked, "Ne, July-sensei."

"Doushita no, Harukaze?"

"Anou... can I ask you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Well... one of my friend wants to move here, to our school, and... you know that just our class which still not full yet."

"So?"

"Anou... she wants to sit beside me, but you know that... the empty seat in our class isn't beside me." I said, "Can you move right the position of... Momo-chan and Miya-chan?"

"Hmm, I think... it's so hard to make that decision, Harukaze."

"Sokka." I bowed my head, sighed, "It will be worse now."

"What things will be worse?"

"Ah, nandemo nai yo, sensei. Kochiro koto." I waved my hands, "Jaa, I want to go home now. Ja ne, July-sensei."

"Mata ashita ne, Harukaze?"

I nodded, then continued to walk.

At home, I talked about it with Dodo.

"Ne, Dodo, how do you think about it?" I asked, "Atashi wa Miya-chan no tomodachi ni naritai, demo... Hana-chan wa atashi no musume."

"Well, I don't know how to explain it." Dodo shook of her head, "Doremi-chan, do you want if Hana-chan sit beside you anymore?"

"Uh, actually, I want." I said, "I can't lie to myself that I miss that moment, four years ago..."

"Jaa..."

"But I still think that it's so unfair for Miya-chan." I sighed, "Moreover, if she moves right... she will become farther with me than before."

"Hmm..." Dodo thought, "I think, now you just can wait for July-sensei's decision. She doesn't decide it yet, desho?"

"Huh, maybe you're right, Dodo." I laid on my bed, "This problem make me so tired."

Then, I slept.

* * *

_On the next day..._

I walked to school, still thought about what happened yesterday.

"Miyako said that she didn't want to talk with you all." Ken said, "Even, she planned to go to school later today, and if she had to move her seat, she wanted to absent from the second until the last lessons."

"Hontou?" I asked, "She said that..."

Ken nodded, "Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. I tried to make it better, but she... she didn't want to talk about it."

"Sokka." I sighed, "That's okay, Ken."

"Huh, childish obaasan!" Daisuke said, "I think she can be a good friend for you, but now..."

"Calm down, Daisuke-kun. It's not her fault." I said, "It's my fault."

"Chotto! Nothing's wrong here." Aiko said, "Miya-chan janai, demo Doremi-chan mo. Futari-tomo aren't wrong."

"Wakanai, Ai-chan." I sighed, "I don't feel good now."

I bowed my head. Aiko hold my shoulder, "Doremi-chan, you're not alone. Let's we think about it together."

"Hey, I want to help too." Daisuke said, "I'll think about it too."

"Atashi mo." Hikari agreed, "We'll help you, Doremi-chan."

"Well, maybe I can't help you much, but I'll try." Ken said.

"Minna." I raised my head and smiled, "Arigatou."

Aiko shook of her head, "You don't need to say it, Doremi-chan. Atashi-tachi wa dai shinyu, desho?"

"Ai-chan..."

"Anta wa ore no itoko, dakara... it's my duty to help you." Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke-kun..."

"I know that you're not wrong. You're a good girl, Doremi-chan." Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan..."

"Moreover, we must work together to save Majokai, desho?" Ken added.

"Ken..." I said, then nodded, "I know we can."

"Just like my song." Onpu added and walked out from her car, "Mama, you can go now. I'll go to school with them from here now."

"Okay."

When the car went across us, we continued to walk with Onpu.

"Jaa, Onpu-chan, do you want to help Doremi-chan to think about Miya-chan's problem?" asked Aiko.

"Sure, I want." Onpu said, "Doremi-chan, we think about it together, okay?"

"Arigatou, Onpu-chan." I smiled, "Demo, what can we do now?"

"Hmm..." we thought when we walked.

"Doremi-chan, have you already told July-sensei about Hana-chan's seat?" asked Onpu.

"I met her and asked her yesterday." I said, "But we just can wait until she decide it."

"Sokka." Aiko said, "Why don't we ask help to July-sensei about it?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea." I shook of my head.

"Why not?" suddenly, a familiar voice said. We turned our head to see who it was...

"July-sensei." I said.

"Harukaze, please tell me, what happened?" asked her.

"Sensei, anou... it have a relation with my question yesterday." I explained, "Miya-chan was so angry when she heard my plan to ask you about Hana-chan, my friend."

"Doushite?"

"Well, she thought that Hana-chan was so spoiled that she just wanted to sit beside me."

"Spoiled?"

"Eh, etto... Hana-chan's like a younger sister for me, so... she's so near with me."

"Jaa, actually, Inoue wants to become near with you all, Harukaze, Asuka, and..."

"Makihatayama." I said, "My friend's name is Makihatayama Hana."

"Sokka." July-sensei smiled, "Harukaze, sensei have a good idea, and you'll see it today."

"Hontou?"

She nodded, "The first lesson is Japanese, desho? I'll help you to fix your problem."

"Arigatou, sensei."

* * *

**Hana-chan's POV**

I went to school with Hazuki, Momoko, Iori, and Takeru.

I bowed my head, didn't know what should I say to the others, until I whispered, "Looks like I've already done something wrong. Miya-chan's angry with me, and she said that she doesn't want to help Majokai anymore. It's so serious."

"Daijoubu yo, Hana-chan." Hazuki said, "It isn't your fault. Nobody's wrong in this problem. I'm sure, we can get the solution soon."

"I hope so." I sighed, "Doremi-mama must be so confuse now."

"Don't worry, Hana-chan. Everything will be alright." Momoko said, "It's too young for you to think about it. Leave it to us."

"Demo..."

"Calm down, Hana-chan." Hazuki smiled, "We'll think about it."

"Yes." Momoko agreed.

"Boku-tachi mo." Takeru said, "Ne, Iori?"

Iori nodded, "Don't worry, Hana-chan. We'll help you all."

"Well, I'll try." I smiled, "Arigatou, minna."

Then, Iori and Takeru walked into Odaiba Middle School, then I, Hazuki, and Momoko walked into Odaiba High School.

There, we met Doremi and Aiko.

"Doremi-mama." I embraced her and whispered, "You must be so confuse now."

"No, Hana-chan." Doremi said, "We have the solution now, so don't worry, okay?"

I nodded.

"Hana-chan, let's we go to the headmaster office." Doremi pulled me.

"Okay."

Then, we walked into the headmaster office.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Eh, July-sensei said that we couldn't walk into the class until the bell ring?"

Rina answered what I asked, "Yeah, she said that she wanted to arrange something."

"Arrange?" I didn't understand, then I thought, _'Is it the solution for our problem?'_

Then, Miyako came.

"Doushita no, Rina-chan?" she asked, "Why do you and the others stand up here, and don't walk into the class?"

"Miyako-chan, July-sensei said that we couldn't walk in until the bell ring. She wants to arrange something."

"Eh? Arrange?" she gazed me, "Momo-chan, can you explain it? I know that it must be have a relation with what happened yesterday!"

"Uh, Miya-chan, I really don't know about it." I shook of my head, "Hontou ni wakanai."

A few minutes later, Doremi walked to us.

"Doremi-chan, actually, what happen here?" I asked, "Do you know, why does July-sensei commanded us to don't walk into the class until the bell ring?"

She smiled, "I know it. July-sensei told me about her plan when I accompanied Hana-chan to the headmaster room."

"Oh, I see."

Doremi saw Miyako, "Miya-chan, atashi-tachi wa anta no tomodachi ni naritai."

Miyako moved her sight, but then Doremi whispered, "We still need help from you."

Ten minutes before the bell rang, July-sensei came to us, with Hana-chan beside her.

July-sensei said, "Minna, we have a new member now. Makihatayama, introduce yourself."

"Hai." Hana-chan said, "Watashi wa Makihatayama Hana desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Then, we clapped our hands (except Miyako). Looked like she was still angry about yesterday.

After she introduced herself, Hana-chan walked to Miyako.

"Why do you walk here?" asked Miyako, sharply.

"Gomen nasai, Miya-chan." Hana-chan hold Miyako's hands, "I want to sit near you all."

"H-hana-chan..." Miyako said, nervously, "Don't you..."

"I don't care about it anymore." Hana-chan smiled, then whispered, "I just need help from you all, to save Majokai. Please, don't be mad at me."

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I knew that I was so angry, but when I heard what Hana-chan said a few minutes ago, I thought...

"Hana-chan." I embraced her, "Gomen nasai. I don't mean to be mad at you."

"Miya-chan." Momoko said, "Yokata ne, you're not angry anymore now."

"Momo-chan, Doremi-chan, gomen nasai." I said, "I was so angry yesterday, but I just want to be near with you all."

"Wakata, Miya-chan." Doremi smiled, "Don't mind."

Then, the bell rang, and we walked into our class.

"Okay, now I'll re-arrange your seat." July-sensei said, "Harukaze, you still sit on the left back corner."

"Hai." Doremi said, then walked to her seat.

"Makihatayama, you sit beside Harukaze."

"Okay." Hana-chan said, cheerfully, then walked to her seat.

'_Well, she get what she want.' _I thought.

"Asuka, you sit in front of Makihatayama."

"Okay, sensei." Momoko walked to her seat.

'_Eh?' _I thought, _'Doushite?'_

"Jaa, Inoue." July-sensei said, "You sit in front of Harukaze."

"Eh, demo..."

"Miya-chan, kochi kochi." Doremi called, cut what I said.

"Ah, hai." I smiled, then I walked to my seat.

Then, July-sensei called the other students and told them their new seat, and then she started her lesson.


	17. Karaoke for Friendship part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Since this chapter, until chapter 19, I want to write more about the songs from the two animes (I think some of them is pretty good, and it'll be great if I write the lyrics here ^_^).

And for Animelyrics dot com and Royal Patraine, please, give permission for me to publish the lyrics here. I really need it.

For the Review:

PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Yup, they made up, and that's why, in this chapter, they went together to the karaoke house to celebrate it.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 17 – Karaoke for Friendship part 1**

**Doremi's POV**

"Huh, yokata." I sighed, "At last we can solve this problem."

Now, we were at the roof, as usual, ate our lunch there and talked about Majokai.

"Ne, minna." Onpu said, "How if we walk around together now? Ashita wa Nichiyoubi, desho?"

"Onpu-chan, don't you have work today?" I asked.

"I don't have work today, Doremi-chan." Onpu explained, "In my plan today, I'll open a karaoke house, that's all."

"Eh? Karaoke house?" I and Aiko yelled (as we liked karaoke).

"Onpu-chan, can we go there with you?" asked Aiko.

"Sou sou." I agreed, "We really want to come there."

"Dakara I want you all to walk around with me after school. I want you all to come to my karaoke house." Onpu smiled, "Jaa, minna, can you..."

"Mochiro, Onpu-chan." I said, "I'm glad that you invite me."

"Atashi mo." Aiko said, "I like karaoke."

"I know you'll say it, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan." Onpu laughed a bit, "Jaa, Hazuki-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan, to Miya-chan wa?"

"I want to come!" yelled Hana-chan, "Karaoke, karaoke."

"Atashi mo, Onpu-chan." Hazuki smiled, "We go there together after school, desho?"

Onpu nodded.

"Onpu-chan, I also want to come." Momoko said.

"Yokata ne, we all can go together now." I smiled, "Jaa, Miya-chan wa?"

"Eh? Etto..."

"Ah, sokka, Miya-chan must be..." Onpu felt guilty, "Gomen nasai, atashi..."

"Hey, daijoubu yo." Miyako smiled, "I can come. My family let me to go today, and I don't need to take care of my convenience store."

"Yatta ne." Onpu smiled, "But it will be better if the others can come there too. Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, Ken, and Iori-kun."

"Well, if I'm not wrong, they don't have another activities beside school today, Onpu-chan." Miyako said, "I think, they can come."

"Okay, fully decide!" I said, "We'll come there after school, ne?"

"Oi!" the others yelled.

* * *

**Onpu's POV**

"Wow, sugoi!" Doremi said when we walked into a room in my karaoke, "This room is so large!"

"I reserve it for us." I smiled, "Jaa, minna, chotto matte ne? I'll come back for a few minutes, after my interview."

"We'll wait." Hazuki said.

"Arigatou." I said, then walked out from the room.

A few minutes later, I walked back into the room and said, "Jaa, minna, are you ready now?"

"Oi!" they yelled.

"Jaa, what song do we must sing first?" asked Doremi.

"Ojamajo Carnival!" yelled Aiko, "I miss to sing that song."

"Yosh!" Doremi said, "Let's we sing!"

I pushed some button on the remote, then the music was on and we started to sing.

_Dokkiri Dokkiri DON DON!_

_Fushigi na chikara ga waitara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)_

_Bikkuri Bikkuri BIN BIN!_

_Nandaka tottemo suteki ne i-desho! (I-yone!)_

_Kitto mainichi ga nichiyoubi_

_Gakkou no naka ni yuuenchi_

_Yana shukudai ha ze-nbu gomibako ni sutechae_

_Kyoukasho mitemo kaitenai kedo_

_Koneko ni kiitemo soppo muku kedo_

_Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni_

_Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!_

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Hashaide sawaide utatchae_

_PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

_"Urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga dai funka_

_Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Tonde hashitte mawatchae_

_TESUTO de san ten egao ha man ten_

_Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu_

_Kinkira Kinkira RIN RIN!_

_Nagareboshi wo tsukametara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)_

_Batchiri Batchiri BAN BAN!_

_Negaigoto ga kanau yo ne i-desho! (I-yone!)_

_Kitto mainichi ga tanjoubi_

_Haishasan ha zu-tto oyasumi_

_Itai chuusya ha yawarakai MASHUMARO ni shichae_

"_Sonna no muri sa" Kimi ha warau dake_

_Koinu ni kiitemo shippo furu dake_

_Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni_

_Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!_

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Fuzakete sawaide odotchae_

_PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

_"Nenasa-i" nante ne kaminari okkochita_

_Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Jarete hashitte asonjae_

_Ju-su de kanpai okawari hyappai_

_Genki ga tenkomori nenjuumukyuu_

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Hashaide sawaide utatchae_

_PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

_"Urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga dai funka_

_Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Tonde hashitte mawatchae_

_TESUTO de san ten egao ha man ten_

_Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu_

_Zutto zutto ne nenjuumukyuu_

(AN: I got the lyric from Animelyrics dot com)

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Ne, minna, do you have another song to sing?" I asked, "Let me sing alone now. I want to sing 'Aiko ni Omakase'."

"Ah, that song." Onpu said, "Okay, I have the music."

She pushed another button, and when the music was on, I started to sing.

_Iya ya sonna ni SHINDOI kaosen to ite_

_Nayamigoto ga arunyaro hanashite mi iya_

_"Akan wa" nante_

_Jinsei nageru mae ni atashi yobiya_

_PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de mondai ha kaiketsu!_

_Ookina mushiba mo nakushita SAIFU mo_

_Daijoubu DON to kiteya_

_Iya ya seigi no mikata to chauwa tereruwa_

_Arasoigoto ha soyakate nakusa na, honma_

_Otousan sensei mo_

_"Minna nakayou" tte kotoba wasuretanka?_

_PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de mondai ha kaiketsu!_

_Ookina ano ko mo chiisa na kono KO mo_

_Kenkashita ato ha akushu_

_PAMERUKU RARUKU mahou de nandahatte kaiketsu!_

_Komaruta toki ni ha kanashii toki ni ha_

_Aiko made minna kite ya_

_Daijoubu DON to kite ya_

(AN: for this song, I got the lyric from Royal Patraine)

"Yeah!" I said when I finished to sing.

"C-chotto!" Doremi said, "Can I sing alone too?"

"Sure." Onpu said, "What song do you want to sing, Doremi-chan?"

"Etto..." she thought for a minute, then said, "Ice Cream Child, please?"

"Okay." Onpu pushed another button, and Doremi started to sing when the music was on.

_Tonari no shirokuma kowai kara_

_GAMU no kami ni kurunjae_

_Tenshi o RENJI de CHIN shitara_

_Momoiro hiyoko ga dekichatta_

_Yuuko to nanka kikanai yo_

_Meirei sareru to tokechau mon_

_Tokechau mon ne_

_Ookii sora o tsukamaete_

_Jimen o zuruzuru hikizutte_

_Taiyou BAN 'tto hajiketara_

_Momoiro hiyoko to kakurenbo_

_Tsukamatte nanka agenai yo_

_Oni ni nattara tokechau mon_

_Tokechau mon ne_

_Pupara puratto pupa puu_

_Pupara puratto pupa puu_

_Makka na yuuhi semetekita_

_Mizudetsubou de tatakau zo_

_Hoppe ga dondon fukurande_

_Momoiro hiyoko ga oowarai_

_Makete nanka yaranai yo_

_Taikutsu shitetara kusacchau_

_Yuukoto nanka kikanai yo_

_Meirei sareru to tokechau mon_

_Tokechau mon ne_

(AN: for this song, I got it from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit improvisation)

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I sighed when I finished to sing.

"Great! I feel a bit tired now." I smiled.

"I see it." Onpu said, "Who want to try to sing alone?"

"I want." Daisuke raised his hands, "I know what should I sing."

"Heh? I never hear you sing." I said, "Do you really can sing?"

"Chotto, Doremi-chan, I can sing."

"Oh yeah?" I gazed at him, "Prove it."

"Okay." he said, "Onpu-chan, let me see the song list. I'll turn on the music by myself."

"Here." Onpu gave the song list to him, and he sought the song.

When he found the song, he followed the direction there and pushed the button on the remote.

"What song that you want to sing?" I asked.

"My favorite song." Daisuke hold his goggle, "Goggle Boy."

_Akiramenna! Saa! Buttobasou ze_

_Makernanne! Kono shobu wa zettai_

_Moshi nigetara ore nya_

_Kono GOOGURU wo kakeru shikaku wa nee_

_Yakusoku sa otoko doushi no_

_Tatakau ze nani ga attemo_

_Mendou kusee koto wa_

_Wakannee kedo yatsura buttobasu_

_Sekai wo sukuu koto yori_

_Maketakunee dake sa_

_GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

_Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

_Itsu demo soba de miteta_

_GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

_Ano hito kara ore e to_

_Watasareta taisetsu na_

_Monshou to onaji na no sa_

_Kakkoii daro_

_Saisho wa sa bibitteta kedo_

_Erabarecha yaru shika nai ze_

_Kudakeru made atare_

_Bokoboko ni sarechattemo buttobasu_

_Mecha kucha datte iun daro?_

_Hometeru ze, sore wa_

_GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

_Yuujou to mirai no imi_

_Hontou no chikara kureru_

_GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

_Koitsu de miru sekai wa_

_Kagayaite mabushikute_

_Wakuwaku ga tomaranai ze_

_Ore no mon sa_

_GOOGURU wa shitteru ze_

_Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

_Itsu demo soba de miteta_

_GOOGURU wa akashi da ze_

_Ano hito kara ore e to_

_Watasareta taisetsu na_

_Monshou to onaji na no sa_

_Kakkoii daro_

(AN: I got it from Animelyrics dot com)

"Ha! My song is better than yours." Daisuke said, gazed at me.

"Nandes-tte?" I said, "Onpu-chan, can I sing anymore?"

"Sure." Onpu smiled, "What song do you want to sing now, Doremi-chan?"

"Hmm..." I thought, then I said, "Otome wa kyuu ni Tomarenai."

"Here it is, Doremi-chan." Onpu turned on the music, and I started to sing.

_Kujikenai hekomanai sore ga yabba KIHON sa_

_Sekai ichi, shiawase na bishoujo no michi!_

_PIRIKA PIRIRARA tte tonareba nandemoo te no mon desho_

_...tte na WAKE ni wa ne ikanai kedo MEGE naimon ne_

_HAPPII RAKKII minna ni todoke atashi ni todoke_

_Konya no okazu mata KOROKKE ka_

_JANBO na SUTEEKI ni shichae_

_Tara fuku tabete genki ni natte ashita mo GANBAROO_

_DOJI wo shite HEMA mo shite sekai ichi, ikou demo_

_Hita hashire yuushuu na majo made no michi!_

_Kata no omoi no SENPAI ni "Suki da" toiwase you kana_

_Negaku te na sannsu SURASURA to toichaou kana_

_HAPPII RAKKII ippai hoshii ima sugu hoshii_

_Dakara CHIKARA chaumu dashikiru yo_

_Shukudai wa ato ni mawashite_

_Oozora tonde henshin wo shite yaritai houdai_

"_Ojamajo me" MAJORIKA ga okotte mo tomarenai_

_Hita hashire yuushuu na majo made no michi!_

_Kujikenai hekomanai otome wa kyuu ni tomarenai_

_Sekai ichi, shiawase na bishoujo no michi!_

(AN: This is also taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Yeii!" I said, "Atashi-tte sekai ichi shiawase na bishoujo ga!"

"Naru hoto ne." Onpu smiled, "Your life is really better than before now."

"Well..." I smiled, "This song is so fit for me now."

"Jaa, minna wa?" asked Onpu, "Tsugi wa dare?"

"Onpu-chan, anou... can I..."

"Of course, Hazuki-chan." Onpu said, "What song?"

"Tsukiyo no Mahou." Hazuki said.

"Okay." Onpu blinked her eyes, then turned on the music.

_Tsuki ga waratteru yoru ha dekakeru no_

_Mabuta wo akete mo yume ga mireru_

_HOOKI no ue kara nagameru yakei ha_

_Maru de houseki wo chiribameta you tottemo kirei_

_Shinayakani shitoyaka ni PORON wo kanadete_

_Shiawase na hohoemi de sekai wo afuresasetai no_

_Dare ni mo naisho de_

_Kare kaketa kadan ni ha megumi no SUKOORU_

_KEGA wo shita kotori ni ha yasashii houtai ageruwa_

_Sugu ni tondette_

_Kaze oikoshite hoshi wo tobikoe de_

_Machi kara machi he to tabi wo suru no_

_Sora ga kuraku de mo mimi wo sumashitara_

_Minna no negai ga kikoeru kara samishikunai_

_Shinayakani shitoyaka ni PORON wo kanadete_

_Namida to ka nayami to ka sekai kara keshite yukitai_

_Hitotsu zutsu demo ne_

_Nemurenai kodomo ni ha odayaka na MERODI_

_Mayoi ko no koinu ni ha atatakai MIRUKU ageruwa_

_Douzo mattetteite_

_Tsuki ga waratteru yoru ha dekakeru no_

_Mabuta wo akete mo yume ga mireru_

_Hora ne hohoemi ga mata ne fueta desho_

_Sore dake de watashi ureshii kara_

_Yamerarenai tsukiyo no mahou_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Hazuki-chan, sugoi! Your voice is really good." I said.

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Hazuki smiled, "Anta mo."

I blushed, "Ah, I don't think so."

"Jaa, tsugi wa?" asked Onpu, "Who's the next?"

"Hai. I want to try." Hikari said, "Onpu-chan, do you know 'Yasashii Ame'?"

"Ah, I know it." Onpu said, then turned on the music.

_Itsudemo egao dake misete itai kedo_

_Genki de bakari irarenai_

_Sukoshi beddo de nemuttara yuuki dashite_

_Mata ano basho ni ikanakucha_

_Aa kokoro wo migaite kagayakitai_

_Nee itsuka wa watashi datte tsuyoku nareru yo ne_

_Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

_Oto wo tatete zutto furi tsudzukete_

_Ookina watashi ni nareru you ni_

_Chikara wo kudasai_

_Dareka ga watashi wo yonderu kigashite_

_Aruki tsudzukete kita keredo_

_Mienai mono wo dokomademo oikaketeru_

_Yukisaki wa mada wakaranai_

_Aa kono mama mabuta wo tojite itemo_

_Nee susumenai sonna koto wakatte iru kedo_

_Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

_Kiri no you ni zutto furitsudzukete_

_Hontou no watashi torimodosu made_

_Mamotte kudasai_

_Hageshii ame ja nakute ii kara_

_Oto wo tatete zutto furi tsudzukete_

_Ookina watashi ni nareru you ni_

_Chikara wo kudasai_

_Ato sukoshi yasashii ame no naka_

_Suzumarete itai_

_Yowai watashi arai nagasetara_

_Hashiridaseru kara_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Good song." I said, "You like that song?"

Hikari nodded, "What do you think about the song?"

"Well, I think I need to search the sheet of the song for the piano. I want to try to play it." (AN: If you hear this song, you'll find the nice part of the piano, and I like it)

"Ah, I have the sheet, Doremi-chan." Onpu said, "I can give it to you if you want."

"Hontou?" I asked, "Arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"Never mind, Doremi-chan." Onpu smiled, "Ne, minna, can we sing 'Natsu no Mahou' now?"

"Eh? Natsu in Haru (summer in spring)?" asked Daisuke, "Onpu-chan, why do you want to sing that song?"

"Because I like this song, and I think... it's not wrong if we sing it now. We're just singing." Onpu answered, "Jaa, minna, can we..."

"Of course we can." I said, "I want to sing it too. I have the solo parts more than you all in this song."

"Doremi-chan..." Aiko sighed, but then she said, "Well, actually, I also want to sing it."

"Atashi mo." Hazuki said.

"Me too." Momoko said.

"Yosh!" Onpu turned on the music, "Let's we sing it."

Then, I started to sing.

_Seitakanoppo no himawari ni chotto dake oitsuita_

Aiko walked to me and sang.

_Kirakira shiteta hizashi kyou ha yasashii_

Onpu joined and sang.

_Konomama jikan ga tomareba ii na_

Hazuki also joined and sang.

_Gyutto gyutto me wo tojita midori no kaze no naka_

Then, we sang together.

_Mata aeru kedo mou aenai ne_

Momoko joined and continued.

_Hikaru mizu shibuki hajiketa egao_

We sang the next part.

_Natsu ga mabushikute totemo mabushikute_

_Mabataki shitemo kitto kienai_

_Zutto kienai_

_Komugi iro shita hiza no ue hiraita enikki ha_

_Sukitooru kawa no oto masshiro na kumo_

_Yakusoku yubikiri wasurenaide ne_

_Kimi ni nanika agetakute pocket sagashita yo_

_Tooku tooku made hashitta kisetsu_

_Tonbo wo oikaketa mugiwara bousi_

_Natsu ni te wo futte kimi ni te wo futte_

_Sotto miageta yuuyake no sora_

Then, I walked forward and sang.

_Mata aeru kedo mou aenai ne_

_Ameagari no niji ookina taiyou_

The others joined and we sang.

_Natsu ga mabushikute totemo mabushikute_

_Kokoro no naka ni kitto kienai_

_Zutto kienai_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Hey, nice song." Miyako said, "I like it."

"Atashi mo." Hikari agreed, "Nice solo parts, Doremi-chan."

"Arigatou." I smiled.

Then, we continued the karaoke.

Author's Note: Well, that's the first songfic chapter in this fanfic. I've corrected some of the lyrics because I found some mistake in that song (I found it by hearing the song after I downloaded it), so no wonder if you'll find some different words from the lyrics here and the lyrics in the source (Animelyrics dot com and Royal Patraine).

Some data about the songs:

* * *

Ojamajo Carnival!

Album: Ojamajo Carnival!

Vocal: MAHO-dou (3/5)

* * *

Aiko ni Omakase

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 6: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Aiko Senoo

Vocal: Aiko Senoo (Yuki Matsuoka)

* * *

Ice Cream Child

Album: MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo 1: Doremi Harukaze

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Goggle Boy

Album: Best Partner 7

Vocal: Daisuke Motomiya (Reiko Kiuchi, who is also the dubber of Sugiyama Toyokazu and Majorin in Ojamajo Doremi)

* * *

Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 4: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Doremi Harukaze

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Tsukiyo no Mahou

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 5: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection – Hazuki Fujiwara

Vocal: Hazuki Fujiwara (Tomoko Akiya)

* * *

Yasashii Ame

Album: Best Partner 11

Vocal: Hikari Yagami (Araki Kae)

* * *

Natsu no Mahou

Album: Natsu no Mahou

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)


	18. Karaoke for Friendship part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Yup, just like my promise, Kotake will appear here, and also, he'll sing (and for you who know about all of the music CD from Ojamajo Doremi must be know what song which he'll sing).

For the Review: Well, I don't know what will I say now. Maybe I just can say thank you for your attention here. I hope you'll enjoy it until the end later.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 18 – Karaoke for Friendship part 2**

**Onpu's POV**

"Okay, what song we can sing now?" I asked.

"Onpu-chan, how if we sing 'Sweet Song ABC' now?" Momoko suggested.

"Hey! I want to sing it!" Hana-chan said, "Let's we sing it together!"

"Anou... can I and Hikari sing it too with you all?" asked Miyako.

"Mochiro, Miya-chan." I said. The others nodded.

"Saa, minna, let's we sing now!" Doremi said, then I turned on the music.

Doremi: _A! Ama-i APPLE PIE_

Hazuki: _B! Bikkuri BISCUIT_

Aiko: _C! Cittori CHUU CREAME_

Onpu: _D! Dokkiri DOUGHNUT_

Momoko: _E! Ehhen E'CLAIR_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba omeme ga kirakira (Ahaha!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

Doremi & Hana-chan: _F! Fresh FRUIT PARFAIT_

Hazuki & Miyako: _G! G-man no GINGER COOKIE_

Aiko & Hikari: _H! Honwaka HOT CAKE_

Onpu & Doremi: _I! I love ICE CREAM_

Momoko & Hazuki: _J! Jarajara JELLY BEANS_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba onaka ga gyurururu (Ihihi!)_

_Kinou no oyatsu ha nandakke?_

Doremi & Aiko: _K! Ki-n to KAKIGOORI_

Hazuki & Onpu: _L! Let's go LEMON PIE_

Aiko & Momoko: _M! Mokkori MONT BLANC_

Onpu & Hana-chan: _N! Nani kana NATA DE COCO_

Momoko & Miyako: _O! Ookina OSENBEI_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba ohana ga pikupiku (Uhuhu!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani tsukurou?_

Doremi, Hikari, & Hana-chan: _P! Pururun PUDDING_

Hazuki, Doremi, & Miyako: _Q! Q-to na QUINCE JAM_

Aiko, Hazuki, & Hikari: _R! Runrun RARE CHEESE_

Onpu, Aiko, & Doremi: _S! Saikou SHORT CAKE_

Momoko, Onpu, & Hazuki: _T! Tappuri TAIYAKI_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba okuchi ga muzumuzu (Ehehe!)_

_Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!_

_Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song too._

_Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song._

_Let's sing sweet song together_

Doremi, Momoko, & Aiko: _U! Uttori UJI KINTOKI_

Hazuki, Hana-chan, & Onpu: _V! Very good VANILLA SHAKE_

Aiko, Miyako, & Momoko: _W! Wakuwaku WAFFLE_

Onpu, Hikari, & Hana-chan: _X! X kusu MIX JUICE_

Momoko, Doremi, & Miyako: _Y! Yo-rolei YOGURT_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba yodare ga jurururu (Ohoho!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha ma-da kana?_

_Z! Zenbu ze-nbu suki suki daisuki!_

_Okashina okashina okashina_

_Okashi no SWEET SONG_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)_

_Utaeba dare demo shiawase (Ahaha!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

_"Ittadakimaasu!"_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit change for the duo and trio parts – which normally just the solo parts)

"Wow, nice song. I like to sing this song." Hikari said.

"Atashi mo." Miyako agreed.

"Arigatou." I said, pushed the another button on the remote, "Now, it's my turn to sing."

"What song do you want to sing, Onpu-chan?" asked Doremi.

"Cherry bomb." I said, then started to sang when the music was on.

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

_Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

_HAATO ha Cherry Bomb! Uu. Hey. Uu_

_Watashi to nara unto tanoshii koto_

_Oshiete ageru zekkou no Sunny Day_

_Taiyou sae hora watashi no mikata_

_Kata omoi ha kinou de ne mou Bye Bye_

_KIMI ga warau KIMI ga hashagu sore ga ureshii_

_Ude ni PYON tte shigamitsuite GYUU tte shitai yo... ha_

_Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_

_Kiss me amasou de tegowai Cherry Bomb!_

_DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb! Uu. Hey. Uu_

_KIMI no muchuu hitorijime dekitara_

_San-baku-roku-juu-go-nichi natsuyasumi mitai ne_

_KIMI ga nayamu KIMI ga hitori ichi komu hi ni ha_

_Kitto zutto warau made ha soba ni iru kara_

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

_Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

_HAATO ha Cherry Bomb! (one two three) Uu_

_Do re mi fa sol la si do do si la sol fa mi re mi_

_Do re mi fa sol la si do do si do si do re do si do_

_Aka-ao-kiiro no PIIMAN datte ne_

_Kimi ga suki nara zenbu tabechau_

_Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_

_Kiss me CHIKUCHIKU itai yo Cherry Bomb!_

_HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!_

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_

_Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!_

_DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb!_

_HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine with added some improvisation)

"Ah, I know this song!" Daisuke said, "Great, Onpu-chan!"

"Arigatou." I smiled, "Momo-chan, do you want to sing?"

"Of course I want." Momoko said, "I want to sing 'Arigato'."

"Wakata." I turned on the music, then Momoko sang.

_Nandemo ne sure chigai kenka mo shite_

_sore demo doushite mo nakanaori shichau_

_kotoba yori tsuujiau tomodachitte_

_kokoro no tobira wo akeru kagi mitai_

_Nee, oboeteiru_

_hajimete issho ni kaetta hi no yuu dachi_

_zubumere demo okashikute ha shagiatta_

_Mahou ha honto ni aru egao no soba ni aru_

_sekai ga hirogaru no ha hitori ja nai seine_

_ha-to yo motto chikazuke_

_sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO_

_We've fallen out with each other_

_so many times_

_But we've made them up for same times_

_We know it's always like that_

_Now we need no word, cuz we're friends_

_It's like a key word to open the door_

_of hearts and open up our minds_

_My dear..._

_Do you remember that..._

_we cavorted even we got wet through_

_on the rainy day?_

_We laughed out and splashed over_

_It's unforgettable_

_I really believe in Magic, we can find it_

_next to your smile_

_You don't have to feel all alone_

_cuz your world is infinity_

_I really want you to be close to me_

_To you, I'm gonna give this word_

_With my big love... ARIGATO_

_Mahou ha honto ni aru itsudemo soba ni aru_

_yuuki ga umareru no ha minna gairu kara ne_

_ha-to ni happi-yo todoke_

_sonna negai komete iitai... ARIGATO_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"That's great, Momo-chan." I said.

"Thank you." Momoko smiled, "Arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"Ah, well, I have a surprise for you, Doremi-chan."

"Hontou ni?" asked Doremi, "What is it?"

Suddenly, someone knocked the room's door, and I opened it.

"Ah, you come. Good timing." I said, "Come in."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

When I saw who it was, I felt surprised, because it was Kotake.

"Yo! Can I join here?" he asked.

"Kotake, of course you can." I smiled.

"Eh? So.. this is Kotake?" asked Daisuke, "Hajimemashite."

"Ah, Kotake, he's Motomiya Daisuke, my cousin, soshite, they're his friends, and also... our new friends here."

"Sokka." Kotake said, "Hajimemashite."

"Ne, Kotake-kun, do you want to sing for Doremi-chan?" asked Onpu.

"Eh? Demo... the situation is different now."

"Situation?" I asked, "To yu koto?"

"Well, about your hair. It's..."

"Daijoubu, Kotake-kun. You still can sing that song." Onpu smiled.

"What song?" I didn't understand.

"Uh... 'Ano ko wo Tsurete World Cup'." Kotake said.

"Oh, that song." I said. I knew that song, because he had eved sung it when we sang together in a karaoke in our date two years ago, "I think, it's not wrong if you sing that song now."

"Hontou?"

I nodded.

"Well, okay."

Then, Onpu turned on the music and he started to sing.

_Ano ko ga ORIBAA KAAN geki sa_

_Oira nokokoro wa TOTTI mo HAPPII_

_Itsuka kimeruze kokuhaku SURUU PASU_

_Ano ko ha mada mada OKOCHA made_

_Oira watsukarete BADII BADII_

_Dakedo toosuze hissatsu KIRAA PASU_

_Oira noyume wa NIPPON daihyou_

_Ano ko wo tsurete WAARUDO KAPPU_

_Minna hozo kami JIDAN da tanomuze_

_Sou sa ano ko ha oira no MORIENTISU_

_Ano ko ni kyou mo kokuhaku dekiru NAKAATA_

_Oira waotoko ganbaru BEKKAMU_

_Ima ni miteirogyakuten RUUPU SHUUTO_

_Koi no RAIBARU OOEN dakedo_

_Oira waotoko ganbari PAUDO_

_RONAUDO kanauzo yume no BAISUKURU SHUUTO_

_Oira nosuki na senshi ha RAUURU_

_Dakedo warauze myouji ha GONZARESU_

_Oira nosuki na ano ko ha Doremi_

_Odango HEAA ni ANRI maa kubittake_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Well, great song!" Daisuke said, "You must be love my cousin so much."

I blushed. Kotake just smiled and said, "I really love her."

"Hihi, yippe yippe." Hana-chan said, "Lovey-dovey."

"Hana-chan..." I said, but then Kotake hold my shoulders.

"Kotake..."

"Let's we walk out from here. I want to talk with you for a few minutes." Kotake said.

"Well..." I thought for a minute, then said, "Okay."

Then, we walked out from the room, and the others continued their karaoke. (AN: Don't think that I'll write about what Doremi and Kotake were doing there, that's a privacy, you know?)

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Huh, Doremi-chan..." I smiled, "Onpu-chan, you invite Kotake-kun to come here too?"

"Yes. I invite him." Onpu said, "I think, it's good if they have a date today."

Then she added, "Demo gomen ne, Hazuki-chan. I can't invite Yada-kun today."

"Daijoubu, Onpu-chan. I know why he can't come today, because today he must go to his mother's grave."

"Mama..." Hana-chan said, "Onpu-mama, can I sing a song now?"

"Sure, Hana-chan." Onpu smiled, "What song do you want to sing?"

"Daisuki na Ehon to MAMA no uta."

"Ah, that song." Onpu pushed another button on the remote and said, "You can sing it, Hana-chan."

Then, the music was on, and Hana-chan started to sing.

_Fuwari fuwari ukanderu_

_Ano kumo ni noritai_

_Yurari yurari yurenagara_

_Ohirune mo shitai na_

_Onaka ga suita toki ha PAKURI_

_Amakutte oishi sou na DOONATSU gumo_

_Oyasumi no mae ha itsumo_

_Kono ehon wo yomuno_

_Mama ni kikasete ageru ne_

_Jouzu ni natta deshou_

_Himitsu no mori he ittara_

_Takaramono sagasou_

_Usagi-san mo KUMA-san mo_

_Osora bakari miteru_

_Minna de te wo nobashite mitemo_

_Okashii ne ohoshi-sama ga tsukamenai_

_Hitori datte nemureru mon kowaku nanka naimon_

_Demo onegai chotto dake soba ni ite hoshii NA_

_Daisuki na MAMA_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

When Hana-chan finished to sing, Doremi and Kotake walked back into the room.

Doremi asked, "Well, who did sing before we come back here?"

"I." Hana-chan said, then whispered, "I also sing it for you, mama."

"Eh, Hana-chan..." Doremi smiled, "Arigatou."

Then, she said to us, "Minna, what song which can we sing now?"

"How about 'Takaramono'?" asked Hana-chan, "Doremi-chan, I miss my grandmother."

"Jaa, Makihatayama, don't you move here with your grandmother?" asked Kotake.

"Well, grandma can't move here." Hana-chan said, "I just move here with my parents."

"Sokka."

"I think, it's a good idea, Hana-chan." Doremi said, "Actually, I miss Poppu now."

"I miss my parents, and also... Masaru-kun." I said.

"I don't miss anyone, but I think it's not wrong if we sing it." Aiko said.

"Atashi mo." Onpu agreed, "Momo-chan must be miss Wallace now, ne?"

"Uh..." Momoko blushed, "Well, yes. I miss him."

"Wallace?" asked Kotake, "Wallace-tte dare?"

"Wallace is Momo-chan's boyfriend." Doremi explained, "He lives in New York, and he's also Daisuke-kun no tomodachi."

"Wow, sugoi." Kotake said, "Daisuke, you have friend in New York?"

"Yes." Daisuke said, "Wallace wa ore no tomodachi."

"Sokka."

"Okay, minna. Let's we sing 'Takaramono'." Onpu said, then she turned on the music and we sang.

_Hoshi ga kirameku yoru ha_

_Itsumo anata omoi dashiteru_

_Itsuka hanashite kureta_

_Otogi banashi ukande kieta_

_Koe ga kikoeru yo_

_Soba ni inakutemo_

_Kokoro ga hibi kiatte_

_Futatsu no omoi ga toke attara_

_Kiseki sae yobi okoseru no_

_Haruka na michi aruite yukerune_

_Sasaeaeru anata ha takara mono_

_Fui ni CINNAMON kaoru_

_Anata no egao to yureatte_

_Konna yasashiku nareru_

_Jibun ni tsui namida ga dechau_

_Kujike souna hi ha_

_Hitomi tojite ano_

_Yakusoku omoi deshite_

_Futatsu no negai ga musubaretara_

_Samishi sasae yuuki ni naru_

_Mienai nukumori o dakishimete_

_Motomeaeru anata ha takara mono_

_Futatsu no tsubasa o kasaneaeba_

_Mihatenu yume oeru dessho_

_Sukoshi no yowasa mo chikara nishite_

_Shinjiaeru anata ha takara mono_

_Kakegaenai eien no takara mono_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Jaa, Miya-chan, Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, Ken, don't you want to sing?" asked Onpu.

"Anou, can I sing now?" asked Takeru.

"Sure." Onpu said, "What song?"

"Etto... do you know 'Focus'?"

"I know that song." Onpu turned on the music, "Okay, here it is."

Then, he sang.

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

_Chiisana koro kana bokura wa issho datta ne_

_Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta_

_Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo_

_Hayaku hashireru yo ne_

_Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne_

_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni_

_Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da_

_Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta_

_Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_

_Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_

_Umaku ienain da_

_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo_

_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

_Sore tomo kikenai yo ne_

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka_

_Sore dake shiritain da_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

Like Doremi, who blushed after heard Kotake sang, Hikari blushed after Takeru sang the song.

"Ah, wakata yo." Kotake said, "You want to sing it for your girlfriend too, desho?"

"Uh, that's right, Kotake."

"Sokka." Kotake smiled, "Gomen nasai, Doremi. Actually, I want to move here, but I can't."

"That's okay, Kotake." said Doremi, "You can visit me here anytime you want, and sometimes... maybe I'll think to visit you in Misora."

Kotake nodded, "I'll often come. Moreover, you're really more beautiful now."

"Hontou?" Doremi blushed, "Arigatou, Kotake."

"Ne, minna, how if we sing 'Kitto Ashita ha' now?" asked Hana-chan, "Moreover, I and Miya-chan have already made up."

"Made up?" asked Kotake, "Futari-tomo were... quarrel?"

Miyako nodded, "We made up this morning."

"Okay, we'll sing it now." Onpu said, then turned on the music and we sang.

_Ashita ha atarashii watashi ni deaitai_

_Yuuki wo kudasai honno ichi GURAMU demo_

_Kaeri michi hitori kiri hanauta wo utaeba_

_Sunao na kimochi ni naru choppiri nakitaku naru_

_Kyou ha nazeka ienakatta_

_Kenka no ato no "Gomen ne"_

_Kaze no you ni sarigenaku ne_

_Tsutaetai na ashita ha_

_Marude yuuhi to onaji oikaketemo tooi_

_Nanoni doko he nigetemo tsuite kuru ne yume ha_

_Kyou ha umaku tokenakatta_

_Go PE-JI me no kotae mo_

_Kage fumi shite tobi koeteku_

_Koishi ni nare itsuka ha_

_Ashita ha atarashii watashi ni deaesou de_

_Senobi wo shite mita honno ichi MIRI dakedo_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

The karaoke still continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Well, time for me to explain some data of the songs in this chapter:

Sweet Song ABC

Album: Ojamajo BAN2 CD Club Part 2: Mo~tto! Ojamajo Swe~et Song Collection

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)

* * *

Cherry Bomb

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 8: FRIENDS – MAHO-Dou Solo Vocal Album

Vocal: Onpu Segawa (Rumi Shishido)

* * *

Arigato

Album: Ojamajo BAN2 CD Club Part 7: Character Mini Album Series 3 – Momoko Asuka

Vocal: Momoko Asuka (Nami Miyahara)

* * *

Ano ko wo Tsurete World Cup

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 5: Character Vocal Collection (Class 6-1)

Vocal: Tetsuya Kotake (Kumiko Yokote)

* * *

Daisuki na Ehon to Mama no Uta

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 1: Character Mini Album Special – Hana Makihatayama (Hana-chan)

Vocal: Hana Makihatayama (Ikue Ootani)

* * *

Takaramono

Album: Ojamajo de BAN2

Vocal: Kumuro Yui

* * *

Focus

Album: Best Partner 10

Vocal: Takeru Takaishi (Taisuke Yamamoto)

* * *

Kitto Ashita ha

Album: Ojamajo Carnival!

Vocal: Shuu Saeko


	19. Karaoke for Friendship part 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 19 – Karaoke for Friendship part 3**

**Doremi's POV**

"Ne, minna, what song we must sing now?" I asked.

"How about... 'Kotori no Kimochi'?" Onpu suggested, "It's a good song."

"Well, I think so." I said, "Jaa, minna wa?"

"Agree!" they said, "Turn on the music, Onpu-chan."

"Okay." then we sang.

_Fuwari fuwari tobu aoi sora no ue_

_Yasashii kaze ni nori kotori no kimochi_

_Chizu mo michi mo naku totemo totemo jiyuu_

_Sekaijuu dokodemo hitottobi_

_Biru no yama ni kigi no kage ni_

_Kakureteiru shiranai egao_

_Koe o kakete ryoute fureba_

_Sugu ni tomodachi ne_

_Oka o koete ikou niji o watari yukou_

_Suteki na deai ga matteru kara_

_Sururi moguri komu shiroi kumo no naka_

_Hikari de GOORU de shinkokyuu_

_Kenka shitari gokai shitari_

_Dareka o tooku kanjiteite mo_

_Koyubi hodo no chiisai kyori de_

_Hagureteiru dake ne_

_Umi o koete yukou ano ko sasotte yukou_

_Kokoro no tsubasa ga hiraku kara_

_Biru no yama ni kigi no kage ni_

_Kakureteiru shiranai egao_

_Koe o kakete ryoute fureba_

_Sugu ni tomodachi ne_

_Uta o utai yukou minna sasotte yukou_

_Kokoro no tsubasa ga hiraku kara_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Huh, I'm so tired." I said, "Miya-chan, Iori-kun, Ken, don't you want to sing alone?"

"Hey, I want to sing." Ken said, "Onpu-chan, do you know... 'Only One'?"

"I know that song." Onpu said, turned on the music, "You can sing it, Ken."

"Okay."

_Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote_

_Togireta kokoro kakushite_

_Me wo tojita mama ten aogu_

_Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe_

_Mune no naifu migaite_

_Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa_

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

_Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de_

_Motto motto motto tooku_

_Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_Fuan to kibou irimajiru_

_Unmei ni sakaraezu ni_

_Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa_

_Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga_

_Atama no naka de sasayaku_

_Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa_

_Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

_Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii_

_Motto motto motto atsuku_

_Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one_

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa_

_Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de_

_Motto motto motto tooku_

_Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_Motto motto motto tooku_

_Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Good song." I said, "But why do you sing that song? You're not alone now. Hitori janai, desho?"

"Uh, well, I can't think about the other songs beside this song." Ken said, "I don't like singing too much."

"Okay, maybe it's time for me to refresh the situation." Miyako said, "Onpu-chan, I want to sing 'Crash de Bingo!', can you turn on the music for me?"

"Sure. I know that song." Onpu said, "Here it is, Miya-chan."

_Sawai de ite mo, hajimaranai kedo_

_Waga mama mo, TORABURU mo, PANIKKU yobu_

_Daremo shiranai wa, watashi no sugao_

_MEGANE goshi ni mita, watashi no me o_

_Sorasazu uke tara, BINGO, BINGO!_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de_

_Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tsukritai_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii_

_Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

_Kikai ni tatte, kokoro ga aru no_

_Muki shitsu ni, atsuka uto, soppo muku yo_

_Daremo kizukanai, hontou no kimochi_

_MEGANE hazushitara, mabuta tojite_

_Jibun o shinjite, BINGO, BINGO!_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, tokimeki wasurenai de_

_Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, mirai o tsukamitai_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, sunao na watashi ga ii_

_Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kirei koto de wa osamaranai no_

_(DEJITAL GATE, OPEN!)_

_(Eraba yashi kotobuki)_

_(Zutto!)_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de_

_Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tsukritai_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii_

_Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Yeah!" I yelled, "Miya-chan, you make me don't feel tired anymore now, because of your song. Arigatou."

"Never mind, Doremi-chan."

"C-chotto matte yo." Kotake said, "Eraba yashi kotobuki... anata-tachi wa..."

"We're the digidestined." Daisuke said, "Kotake, you know about what happened here four years ago?"

"Well, just a little." Kotake smiled, "Kakkoii. It was better than what happened in Misora in that time."

"What happened?"

"Wakanai, kedo... many people became ill suddenly, and nobody knew about the reason, but it happened so fast, and it also gone so fast."

"Oh..." Daisuke thought for a minute, then he whispered to me, " Did it have relation with Majotourbillon's curse?"

"Uh-huh." I said, "That was before she woke up and removed her curse."

"Sokka."

"Ne, minna, how if we sing 'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru' now?" asked Aiko, "I miss to sing that song."

Well, we weren't afraid to sing it in front of our friends (Kotake or the other ex-Misora Shogakkou's students), because we proclaimed ourself as 'ojamajo' in front of them (although I still didn't like about what 'ojamajo' meant).

"Ah, atashi mo, Ai-chan." I agreed. I remembered when we sang it in our trip to Izu to search some maho-herb for Hana-chan, "Let's we sing it."

"Yosh!" Onpu said, turned on the music, "Let's we sing!"

_Ojamajo ha koko ni iru_

_HA-TO no do mannaka_

_Itsu datte issho da yo-_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

Doremi & Hazuki: _Wasuremono hisan na TESUTO ni yorimichi_

Aiko & Onpu: _Barechatte shiborare kimochi ha "FLAT"_

Momoko & Doremi: _TORABURU no arashi nara_

Hazuki & Aiko: _DORIBURU de kawashichae_

All: _Kakekko nara MAMA ni makenai yo_

_Ojamajo no deban da yo_

_"PIRIKA PIRIRARA" tte_

_Omoikiri tonaetara-_

_"FLAT" shita kimochi ga "SHARP" ni_

_Ojamajo ha koko ni iru_

_HA-TO no do mannaka_

_Itsu datte issho da yo-_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

Onpu & Momoko: _Mainichi ga nijuu yo jikan ja tarinai_

Doremi & Aiko: _SUKEJU-RU gisshiri PAPA yori urekko_

Onpu & Hazuki: _Kaitate no NEW GA-MU_

Aiko & Momoko: _Oshare toka ETOSETORA_

All: _Yaritai koto de ippai komatchau_

_Ojamajo no deban da yo_

_"PIRIKA PIRIRARA" tte_

_Nobiyaka ni tonaetara-_

_"Yaritai" ga "Wa!" ni natte odoru_

_Hachamecha no katasumi de_

_Shukudai ga sunetara_

_Te wo totte odotchae-_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com, with a bit change for the duo parts)

"Yey." Aiko said, "Minna, what song should we sing next?"

"Chotto matte, Ai-chan." I said, "Iori-kun, don't you want to sing alone. Just you who don't sing alone yet."

"Eh? Etto... I don't know, what song I should sing." Iori said.

"Don't you like 'Boku no Ketsuron'?" asked Takeru, "Iori, hayaku. Sing that song."

"Ah, 'Boku no Ketsuron'?" Onpu said, "I know that song. Iori-kun, you like it?"

"Uh, yes..." Iori said, slowly, "But I'm afraid if I can't sing it well."

"Chotto, I don't feel that Daisuke-kun's voice is good." I said.

"Hey, Doremi-chan!" the goggle boy yelled, "I think your voice is worse than me."

"WHAT?"

"Ah, futari-tomo, yamenasai!" Hazuki said, "We want to ask Iori-kun to sing, not to make futari-tomo become like this."

"Whatever." I sighed, "Iori-kun, onegai. You must sing now."

"Uh, okay." Iori sighed, "I'll sing it."

Onpu turned on the music, and he started to sing.

_Ketsuron kara iu to, minna-san_

_Aku wa yurusarenai_

_Aku made somosomo_

_Seigi ga zettai_

_Saigo ni wa katsu to kimatte imasu_

_Donna pinchi no toki mo_

_Nakama ga soba ni iru kara_

_Makemasen nigemasen_

_Yuuki rinrin_

_Kimajime dake ga torie no boku wa_

_Risei no mama ni yukun desu_

_Ketsuron kara iu to, minna-san_

_Teki wa ronriteki ja nai_

_Mata moya tokoton_

_Hikyou na shudan de_

_Bokutachi wo kougeki shite kuru deshou_

_Kotae no nai meiro de_

_Uzukumatte shimattemo_

_Matsu no desu shinjimasu_

_Shouri no shunkan_

_Tsuyoi kokoro wa tadashii basho ni_

_Shoujikimono ni yadorimasu_

_Hibi kore shoujin kishoutenketsu yes, that's all right_

(AN: taken from Animelyrics dot com)

"Hey, your voice isn't bad." I said.

"Hontou ni?" asked Iori, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan."

"Jaa, Doremi, can you sing a song for me?" asked Kotake.

"Chotto, Kotake... I've already sung two song today."

"But I don't hear it." Kotake said, "Onegai, Doremi. I come here just to hear your voice."

I sighed, "Demo, what song can I sing now?"

"I know." Onpu said, "How about 'Merry-Go-Round'?"

"Eh? Demo..."

"Doremi-chan, sing it." Onpu turned on the music, "Don't make Kotake-kun feel disappointed."

"Well... okay..."

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_Hora sugu ni tonde yuku yo_

_Kimi no moto ni_

_Hora issho ni te wo toriatte_

_KURUKURU asobou_

_Hitori futari fuete_

_Wa ga ookiku natte iku_

_Nandaka minna no yume ga kanauki ga shitekita_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Te wo tsunaide KURUKURU mawaru_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Egao wo nosete_

_KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

_KURUKURU mawaru_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_Samishiku nacchatta toki wa_

_Watashi wo yonde_

_YANA koto wasurechatte_

_KURUKURU asobou_

_Ookina koe wo de shiteuta eba motto tanoshiku naru_

_Kimi no egao de minna genki ni narundayo_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Yasashisa nosete KURUKURU mawaru_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Egao wo nosete_

_KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

_KURUKURU mawaru_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Yume o nosete KURUKURU mawaru_

_Mawaru yo mawaru MERII GOO RANDO_

_Egao wo nosete_

_KURUKURUKURU KURUKURUKURU_

_KURUKURU mawaru_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

_MERIMERI MERII GOO RANDO_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Huh, up and down." I sighed, "That song make me so tired again..."

"But that's so great, Doremi-chan." Miyako said, "This song is more fit for you, than your previous two songs."

"Jaa, what song did you sing before this?" asked Kotake.

"Well, 'Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai' and 'Ice Cream Child'." I said.

"Sokka." Kotake smiled, "Compared with those songs, this song is the best."

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Well, what song we sing next?" asked Onpu.

"Chotto, Onpu-chan, it's already evening now." Hazuki said when she pointed at the clock on the wall, which 'told' us that it was 05.00 PM now.

"One more song, please?" said Onpu, "I still want to sing with you all."

"Demo, what song is it?" I asked, "Onpu-chan, I'm so tired now. I can't think about the next song, the last song."

"Atashi mo." Hazuki agreed.

"Chotto, it's not wrong if we sing one more song now." Aiko shook of her head, "How if we sing... 'Suteki Mugendai'?"

"Well, okay, Ai-chan. But promise to me that it's the last song for today, ne?" I sighed.

"Okay, okay."

Then, Onpu turned on the music, and we started to sing.

_SUTEKI ga tomannai everyday tomannai_

_Zenryoku ja nakya minoga shichau_

_Hayaku minna ni tsutaenakucha_

_Soshitara hora SUTEKI ga kakeru ippai!_

_Kondo no yasumi jikan TOIRE tsukiatte_

_Datte hitori ja mottainai janai_

_Chotto OSHABERI shita dake demo_

_Mou MUGO-i CHAIMU ga narun damon_

_Nakama tte shouko da ne_

_Me to me dake de ne_

_Aizu ne_

_Houkago ne_

"_Hei kara KOKE-ta neko ga chuukaerishita yo"_

_"Ashita no ni-jikanme ha TESUTO datte" (Geh!)_

_TOUMOROKOSHI gata no kumo oishii soo datta na_

_Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

_A~a zenzen_

_Jikan ga tannai_

_Jaa mata ashita_

_SUTEKI ga tomannai everyone tomannai_

_Yosomi shitetara DAME DAME yo_

_Hashitte minna de mochiyoreba_

_Soshitara hora SUTEKI ga MUGENDAI_

_Uwabagi arattara KYU tte oto ga suru_

_Ruuka ha watashi-tachi no SUTEEJI da yo_

_SUKAATO ga FUWA tte hirogatte_

_TAASO kimetara sensei ni butsukatta!_

_Hitori de mo tarinai to_

_Nandaka nda ne_

_Hen da ne_

_Samishii ne_

_Kaikutsu nante wakannai sonna HIMA janai_

_Kyoudousagyou de kyou mo saa SUSUME!_

_"JA JA JA~N atarashii RESHIPI mite mite IKETE-ru?"_

_Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

_A~a zenzen_

_Jikan ga tannai_

_Jaa mata ashita_

"_Kinou PINKU no shitajiki katta no, dou ka na?"_

_"Osoroi ni shichaokka minna de ne"_

_"Sakamichi no tochuu shiroi hana ga saiteta ne"_

_"Omawari-san ni hyaku-en todoketa yo"_

_"Nana-iro kazoeru mae niji ga kiechatta"_

_"Kondo no SUTEEKI don itsu dakke?"_

_"Atarashii kisetsu ga mou soko made kiteru ne"_

_Yuuyakette IJIWARU_

_A~a motto_

_OSHABERI shitai!_

_Jaa mata mite ne!_

(AN: taken from Royal Patraine)

"Jaa, minna, soro soro kaero." I said. The others nodded.

When I wanted to go home with Daisuke, Kotake hold my hands, "Doremi, can I stay in... your cousin's apartment today, until tomorrow? I want to spend my weekend with you."

"You can." Daisuke said, "But you must play soccer with me tomorrow morning. Do you agree?"

"I agree." Kotake said. Then, we went home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! The last songfic chapter here! I just use the solo's song for the digidestined in these chapter (it will be so long if I use the other songs here).

Some data of the songs in this chapter:

Kotori no Kimochi

Album: Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 1: Ojamajo Vocal Collection

Vocal: Naoko Matsudaira

* * *

Only One

Album: Best Partner 12

Vocal: Ken Ichijoji (Romi Park)

* * *

Crash de Bingo!

Album: Best Partner 8

Vocal: Miyako Inoue (Rio Natsuki)

* * *

Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru

Album: Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru

Vocal: MAHO-dou (4/5)

* * *

Boku no Ketsuron

Album: Best Partner 9

Vocal: Iori Hida (Megumi Urawa)

* * *

Merry-Go-Round

Album: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 8: FRIENDS – Maho-Dou Solo Vocal Album

Vocal: Doremi Harukaze (Chiemi Chiba)

* * *

Suteki Mugendai

Album: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho

Vocal: MAHO-dou (5)


	20. Next Attack in the Recital?

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Now, we're back to the normal chapter. Back to their adventure to save Majokai (and also, back to their daily life)

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 20 – Odaiba High School's Music Club: Next Attack in the Recital?**

**Hazuki's POV**

This Monday, we started our activities in music club after school. As usual, Doremi ran to the music room before us.

"Ongaku club. Ongaku club." Doremi said, "Minna, hayaku."

"Chotto, Doremi-chan, we bring our own music instrument." Aiko said.

"Ah, gomen, Ai-chan. I'm so enthusiast for this moment. We join in the music club again and play music together. I really miss it."

"Atashi mo." I said, "Demo, Doremi-chan, you don't need to run like that."

"Well, that's because Hana-chan is already there now."

"Eh? Hontou ni?" asked Onpu.

Doremi didn't answered. Onpu didn't get the answer of her question until we arrived at the music room.

Hana-chan waited for us there. She said, "Osoi yo. I've already here since ten minutes ago."

"Gomen, Hana-chan." I said.

"Sore jaa, minna, what song we must play now?" asked Doremi.

"Hmm..." we thought for a few minutes.

"Ah, Doremi-chan, how about... 'Akatonbo'?" I suggested, "I miss to play that song with you. It's a long time since we play it together in Sonatine Kindergarten."

"I think, that's a good idea, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said, "Demo, how about the others? They didn't know about the sheet of 'Akatonbo' for their music instrument."

"Atashi ni makasete." I said, "Don't you remember that I could arrange Beth's song for our performance in the autumn festival in Misora Shogakkou almost five years ago?"

"Sokka." Doremi smiled, "Yosh, let's we play it."

"Minna, chotto matte ne? I'll write the sheets for you all." I took some blank pieces of the music sheets and started to arrange the song.

A few minutes later, I gave the sheets to the others, "Here it is."

"Hazuki-chan, sugoi! You just need a few minutes to write these." Onpu said.

I smiled, "Arigatou, Onpu-chan."

"Okay, let's we play the song." Momoko said, then we started to play.

Suddenly, after we played the song, someone walked into the room and said, "Ah, nice to meet you all here."

We turned our head and saw who it was.

"Ah, Yamato-senpai da." Doremi said, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

"Chotto, we've ever performed in the same stage!" Onpu smiled, "You're the vocalist of 'The Teenage Wolves', desho?"

"Ah, I remember now. We performed together at Odaiba hall last year. You're Segawa Onpu." Yamato said, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, Onpu-chan wa..."

"atashi no dai shinyu." Doremi continued, "Ah, Yamato-senpai, kochira wa Asuka Momoko to Hana-chan desu."

"They're also your team?"

"Sou desu."

"Sokka." Yamato smiled, "You all want to join in the music club?"

"Yes." I said, "Do Yamato-senpai join in the music club?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm the president."

"Sugoi!" Doremi said. I and the others nodded.

We've already told Momoko and Hana-chan about him, so they didn't say anything when he said 'also your team'.

"Sou ye ba, Yamato-senpai, what's the music instrument you can play?" asked Momoko.

"Harmonica and guitar."

"Wow, atashi mo." Momoko smiled, "I also can play guitar."

"Sokka. I see it." Yamato said, "Jaa... Ai-chan, you play the harmonica better than me."

"Honma?" asked Aiko.

Yamato nodded, "You all play well."

We smiled, "Arigatou, Yamato-senpai."

"Kochiro koso." Yamato walked to the information wall near the door, then he sticked something there.

"What is that?" asked Doremi.

"Uh, well... in this school, we always held a recital for all of the new members in the tenth grade."

"Recital?" I walked to him and read the announcement which he sticked there, "Odaiba High School's Music Club Introduction's Recital. Special for them who play piano and violin, and it's obliged for them."

"Obliged?" asked Aiko, "To yu koto wa... Doremi-chan to Hazuki-chan wa..."

"Daijoubu ka, Doremi-chan?" Onpu asked to Doremi, "We know that you..."

"Daijoubu da yo, Onpu-chan, minna..." said Doremi, "I'll be okay."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I knew that the others were worried about me, but I didn't want them to feel that.

"Yosh, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, fighto!" said Momoko, "I know that futari-tomo can do the best for the recital."

"Atashi mo." Hana-chan said, "Ganbatte ne?"

I and Hazuki nodded.

"Uh, chotto matte!" said Yamato, "Onpu-chan, why did you say it to Doremi-chan?"

"Eh, etto... that's because..."

"Ah, no wonder if I feel I know you before now, Harukaze-san."

Suddenly, someone came there, and she was Ahiyama Candy, my vice class president.

"Ahiyama-san?" I asked, didn't understand with what she said, "To yu koto?"

"Ha! I know that your long hair can't hide your old odango hair, tearful girl!"

"Tearful? You mean... you've ever seen me while I... cried?"

"Of course I saw it, Harukaze-san. All of the audiences and the other participants in the recital almost eleven years ago could see it."

'_Huh? That recital?' _I thought, _'Ahiyama... she know about...'_

I remembered about it, about the recital that she meant. It was the recital which have ever left a trauma in my heart.

'_No, I'm sure, I'll be okay now. That's just a memory.' _I shook of my head and said, "Well, Ahiyama-san, so... you performed there too?"

"Yes, and... I think if everybody in our class know about it, they'll ask July-sensei to dismiss you as the class president." Ahiyama said, "It's so disgraceful for our class to have you as our class president."

"Uhm, Ahiyama-san..." said Yamato, "I think, everybody have ever failed someday, and... it isn't disgraceful."

"Sou yo." Momoko agreed, "They won't ever dismiss Doremi-chan as the class president just because of that."

"I'm not sure." Ahiyama smiled, wily, "Except, if Harukaze-san can perform well in our school's recital."

I took a deep breath then said, "Of course I will."

"Okay, but I hope you don't be arrogant now, because I still think that you can't."

"Ahiyama-san!" yelled Momoko.

"Momo-chan, daijoubu yo. It's up to her to say anything." I said.

"Demo..."

"I don't care about it. I know that I can perform well in the school's recital."

* * *

In the next day...

Ahiyama told all of our classmates about the recital almost eleven years ago. Then, when I, Momoko, Hana-chan, and Miyako walked into our class, she said, "Hora, minna... we shouldn't let this crybaby to be our class president and make us shy."

"Doremi-chan..." said Momoko, Miyako, and Hana-chan.

"Daijoubu. I know it'll be happen." I said.

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, is it true that you... couldn't perform well in your recital long time ago?" asked Rina.

"Yes, Rina-chan."

"Demo, doushite anta..."

"I never want to hide it from you all. I just... never have chance to tell you all about it."

Beyond expectations, all of them didn't mind about it, and they didn't want to dismiss me as the class president.

"Chotto, minna!" yelled Ahiyama, "Why don't you all dismiss her."

"Candy-chan, we don't think that it make us shy, ne minna?" said Rina. The others nodded.

"Ochira's right, Ahiyama." July-sensei walked into our class and said, "Moreover, it happened long time ago. You don't know about the condition now."

"Okay, but I want if she can't perform well in the school recital next week, she must quit to be the class president."

"Ahiyama..."

"I accept it." I cut what July-sensei said, "I'll do my best for it."

"Harukaze, are you sure?" asked July-sensei, "You don't need to accept that challenge."

"I'm sure, sensei." I said, surely, "I know that I'll be okay."

"Ah, you're too confidence." Ahiyama said, "Okay, let we see it next week."

I accepted her challenge not without any reason. I just wanted to proved to everybody that I wouldn't ever did the same mistake.

Since that day, I practiced everyday in the music room with Hazuki (as she would perform there too), and we supported each other.

* * *

**On the Recital Day**

**Hazuki's POV**

I and Doremi were in the backstage when Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan, and Miyako ran to us. We decided to talk at the roof, where Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken were waiting for us.

"Doremi-chan! Hazuki-chan! It's so dangerous!" said Momoko.

"Doushita no, minna?" asked Doremi.

"The smilling moon..."

"Eh?" I and Doremi saw our digital tap. Another attack happened in Majokai now.

"Do-shiyo?" I asked, "Doremi-chan..."

"We'll change futari-tomo here." Rere said, "I can play the song that you'll play in the recital."

"Atashi mo, Doremi-chan." Dodo said.

"Well, okay..." I said, "Rere, ato yoroshiku ne?"

Rere nodded.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

'_Dodo will play it as me today?' _I thought, _'Dame da yo. I must play it by myself now.'_

"Minna, gomen nasai, but... I can't go there with you all now." I said when the others were ready to go, "I must stay here."

"Doushite? I can change you here." Dodo said.

"Wakateru, kedo... Ahiyama-san no koto... I must play the song by myself. I must prove that I can." I said, "Minna, I hope... you all understand with my condition now."

"Okay, if you think it's the best for us." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, ganbatte ne?"

I nodded, "Anta-tachi mo."

When they went to Majokai, I and Rere walked back to the backstage.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

We arrived at a theatre in Majokai. There, we met Majoprima and the other witch artists.

"Majoprima-san, do nashita?" I asked.

"One of my partner in my drama today became crazy."

"Where's she now?" asked Onpu.

"There." Majoprima pointed at a corner, where the witch monster was.

"Minna, let's we transform!" said Momoko. I and the others nodded.

Then, we pushed our digital tap.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hanachanchii!"

I and Hazuki took out our weapon, then we attacked her.

"Violin Arrow!" Hazuki tried to stab her, but the monster could avoid the arrow.

"Mou." I growled, "Harmonica Froze!"

But then the monster flamed and then could move again.

"Let me attack her!" said Onpu, "Pururun Purun Famifamifa! A weapon appears!"

Then, a flute with some blade at the one of the side appeared.

"Eh? Onpu-chan, what can you do with that flute?" I asked.

"I know what can I do." Onpu played the flute, then the blade flew out and attacked the monster.

At last, a crest appeared from her.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

Some minutes later after the others went to Majokai, and it was time for me to perform.

I walked onto the stage, then bowed my head one times to the audiences.

I sat down on the seat behind the piano key, then started to play.

When I played it, I thought about Majokai, but fortunately, it didn't make me did any mistake in my performance.

'_I know I can.' _I thought, _'and I know that the others can fix the problem in Majokai now.'_

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

Now, the problem was solved. Pegasumon broke the influenced item with his 'Star Shower' (as the crest which appeared was my crest).

Then, we went back to the High School's roof. Hazuki called Rere to switched back her position.

A few minutes later, Rere came to the roof with Doremi. Both of them had already performed in the recital.

"Doremi-chan, how's the recital?" asked Hazuki.

Doremi smiled, "Daijoubu da yo, Hazuki-chan, minna. I can perform well."

"Yokata."

"Jaa, Majokai wa?"

"We did it. Majokai is save now."

"That's great!" said Doremi, "Who get the weapon now?"

"I got my weapon." Onpu said, "and it was 'Flute Blade'."

"Kakkoii." Doremi said, "Sore jaa, minna. Let's we go downstairs now."

Then, we walked downstairs.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

In the school hall, Ahiyama walked to me, "Harukaze-san, gomen nasai. I think, you..."

"I've already forgive you, Ahiyama-san." I smiled, "Moreover, we must work together in our class, desho? Anta wa atashi no assistant there."

Ahiyama nodded, "Arigatou."

"Don't mind, Ahiyama-san. Since today, let's we work together to manage the class."

"Okay, Harukaze-san." Ahiyama smiled, "Jyu nen ichi kumi no tameni."

"Oi!" we yelled, then we laughed and went home.


	21. The Plan of the Double Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 21 – The Plan of the Double Date & the Next Attack**

**Doremi's POV**

Today was Saturday, and it was the shortest day at school. All of us decided to come to Hazuki's apartment, and I also decided to stay there anymore tonight.

As I didn't know about the last attack in the Majokai theatres, the others told me about it.

"Well, so... Onpu attacked the majomonster with 'Flute blade', then Patamon changed to be Pegasumon and did the last attack? Sugoi!" I said, "I can imagine how great it is!"

"That's right, Doremi-chan." Onpu said, "Demo, why Poppu-chan also didn't come there in that time?"

"Uh, she called me last night, and told me that she had an extra subject to face the school exam. She said that maybe... she would rarely come to Majokai in the next attack."

"I see. Poppu-chan wa roku nen sei, dakara... she can't help much." Momoko said.

We talked for a bit, then the others went home (except for Miyako-Ken and Takeru-Hikari, who had plan for this weekend).

Like them, I and Hazuki also had plan for this weekend, with Kotake and Yada (they would come here and then, we had plan to have a double date tonight).

At least, that was our plan, before we knew that at last we couldn't do it. Not because one of them couldn't come here, both of them could come. The problem was because of the next attack.

I, Hazuki and Hana-chan have ever talked with Kotake and Yada about our plan today, but then we knew that now it was just an useful plan. Aiko called us and told that the next attack were coming. I, Hazuki and Hana-chan saw our digital tap. Yup, the smiling moon appeared.

We walked into Hazuki's room and talked about it.

"Well, I'm not sure if I must change you for your date with Masaru-kun." Rere said.

"Atashi mo, Doremi-chan. Kotake and Yada-kun come here to meet you and Hazuki-chan." Dodo sighed, "Looks like futari-tomo can't help the others tonight."

"Dame da yo, Dodo." I said, "Listen, I'll go there with Hana-chan now. Hazuki-chan, you can go with Yada-kun tonight."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan to Kotake-kun wa?" asked Hazuki, "Don't you want to go with him?"

"I want to, but... one of us must go there with Hana-chan. We can't just leave it to the others. At least... one of us and Hana-chan must help them there."

"Demo..."

"Hazuki-chan, you went there in the school recital. This time, let me go there and help the others." I hold Hazuki's shoulder, "You miss Yada-kun, desho?"

"Doremi-chan..."

"Kotake came here when we went to Onpu's karaoke house, and Yada-kun didn't." I smiled, "It's time for you to hang out with him."

Then, I said to Dodo, "Dodo, ato yoroshiku, ne? If you don't want to go with Kotake as me, you can make a reason that I'm sick, and can't go today, wakata?"

Dodo nodded and disguised as me, "I'll do it, if you think that it's the best for all."

I, Hana-chan and Pao-chan went to Majokai with my magic PC, then Hazuki, Dodo and Toto walked out from Hazuki's room.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Outside my room, Dodo acted as if she had a stomachache (well, she and Doremi had a similiar think about pretended to sick). She hold her stomach, "Ah, Kotake, I think we can't go now. Onaka ga itai."

"Daijoubu? Is it serious?" asked Kotake, worriedly, "Maybe I can accompany you in your room, when Yada and Fujiwara are going together."

"What do you say? How can we go when Harukaze get a stomachache?" said Masaru, "We won't go if futari-tomo don't go."

"Oi, Yada, you miss Fujiwara, desho? Don't mind about me and Doremi. We'll be okay here."

"Eh? Hontou?" asked Dodo, "You... want to take care of me here?"

"Mochiro yo. You're my girl."

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, can we go tonight?" I asked, "I and Masaru-kun?"

"You can." Dodo said, then whispered, "That's what Doremi-chan want, okay?"

"Well, if you say it." I smiled. Then, I and Masaru went for the date.

* * *

**Dodo's POV**

Kotake accompanied me into the guest room, where Doremi usually slept when she stayed at Hazuki's apartment like today, and Toto walked into Hazuki's room, where Hana-chan usually slept with Hazuki.

I laid on the bed, pretended to sleep, and Kotake sat down beside me, until he fell asleep.

'_I think Kotake loves Doremi-chan so much.' _I thought.

I saw him and smiled, remembered that how many times he fought with Doremi, but now, they were loving at each other.

'_What a strange couple.' _I thought, _'Demo, I think they'll be happy in the future.'_

I yawned then I slept, waited until Doremi called me with the telepathy.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. We don't want to disturb you, demo..."

"Daijoubu. I'm okay." I said, "Let's we beat them, Ai-chan."

This time, the attack was so different. Looks like the monster side of Majotourbillon wanted to make us so busy now, so she influenced so many witches today, in the centre of the town.

"Have Ai-mama already attack them?" asked Hana-chan.

"I've already used my 'Harmonica Froze', but it still don't work." Aiko said.

"Okay, let me try to attack them." I pushed my digital tap and transformed, then I used my 'Piano Attack' to beat them, but it also didn't work.

"Mou, they're too much." I sighed, "Not all of them can hear the song."

"Now, it's our turn to help you all." Onpu and Momoko came together and transformed.

"Pururun Purun Famifamifa! Flute Blade appears!" said Onpu, then she used the 'Flute Blade'.

But of course, it didn't help much. It wasn't enough to beat them.

"I guess I can help you all now. Let me try to use my weapon." Momoko said, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon! A weapon appears!"

Suddenly, her clothes were changed, and a guitar appeared.

"Yay! Guitar Hippie!" Momoko smiled, "I know that 'love and peace' can help us today."

A sweatdrop appeared behind my head, "I hope so, Momo-chan. We're not kidding now."

Then, Momoko played the guitar and started to sing.

_Se se sekai wa love love love_

_And peace de minna happy_

_Kitto ashita mo pi pi pi_

_Dakara kenka wa yamemashoo_

_Te ni te wo toreba minna brothers_

_Se se sekai wa love love love_

_Dakara minna de, say peace..._

(AN: This time, I found the lyrics just by hear this song from the episode – I watched Motto episode 37)

Firstly, I, Aiko and Onpu thought if it was useless, but then we knew that we were wrong to underestimate 'the Hippie Sekai wa Love and Peace'. All of the majomonsters stopped to move and all of them said, "Love and Peace."

"Wow, it works!" Hana-chan said.

"Hey, I don't know that it will work." I said, "Nice job, Momo-chan."

"Thank you." Momoko said, "I know it will work this time."

"Demo, who's the digidestined whose crest will appear?" asked Aiko, "and... why don't they come here yet now?"

"Sorry for being late!" said Hikari who came with Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon, "We don't know that the next attack would happen now."

"Daijoubu yo, Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun." I said, "Everything is okay now. We just need to see the crest from the influenced items."

Then, we saw what happened with all of the majomonsters. They still said, "Love and Peace."

At last, we saw that everything around them were gone. Everything became black.

Black, black everywhere.

"C-chotto, where's the influenced items?" I asked, "We can't see it if... it's so dark here."

"Yes." Hana-chan agreed, "and it makes me so scare."

"Dark?" Hikari thought for a minute, then she added, "I think, we don't need to see it. I'm very sure about it. It's my crest."

"How can you say it, Hikari-chan?" I didn't understand.

"If everything become dark, all we need is light."

"Hey, that's right!" I said. Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Hana-chan nodded.

"Okay, let's we do it, Tailmon."

Then, Tailmon changed to be Nefertimon, and she shot the dark with 'Curse of Queen'.

Once again, we saved Majokai.

I, Hana-chan and Pao-chan went back to Hazuki's apartment, in Hazuki's room, and I know that Dodo must be in the guest room now, so I called her by telepathy, _"Dodo, come to Hazuki's room now. I and Hana-chan have already come back and save Majokai."_

A few minutes later, Dodo came, "Gomen, Doremi-chan. I'm so sleepy."

"Don't mind, Dodo." I said, "Sou ye ba, Kotake wa?"

"Etto... I pretended to get a stomachache, and he decided to take care of you... uh, I mean, me."

"Eh? Jaa, where is he now?"

"In the guest room."

"Okay, maybe I must go there now." I said, "Hana-chan, Pao-chan, it's better if futari-tomo sleep here now."

Firstly, I and Hana-chan had plan to sleep together in the guest room, but now I thought that it was better if Hana-chan slept in Hazuki's room as usual, because we saw that Toto was in Hazuki's room when we went back there.

"I know what you mean, Doremi-mama." Hana-chan laid onto the bed, "I don't mind if I must sleep here now."

"Arigatou, Hana-chan. Oyasumi."

Then, I walked to the guest room, where usually I slept when I stayed here, in Hazuki's apartment, and I found him.

He was there. He sat down on a seat beside the bed, and now he slept.

I wanted to wake him up, but I didn't. I didn't want to disturb him to take a rest.

'_Kotake... you're so care with me.' _I thought, _'It makes me more sure that I'm right to choose you, as my boyfriend.'_

I laid on the bed, and before I slept, I kissed his forehead, "Oyasumi, Kotake."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

I and Masaru just went to the restaurant and got a dinner, then we went home to my apartment.

Before we walked into the lift, we met Takeru and Patamon.

"Konbanwa, Hazuki-chan." Takeru said, "Who is he?"

"Ah, konbanwa, Takeru-kun. He's Yada Masaru, my boyfriend." I said.

"Yo. Hajimemashite." Masaru said, "I hear from Fujiwara that you're a friend of Harukaze's cousin."

"Yes, that's right."

"Fujiwara, can I go to the toilet for a few minutes?" asked Masaru, "You can go home now, and I'll follow you later."

"Sure, you can, Masaru-kun." I said.

Then, after Masaru went to the toilet, I asked Takeru, "Do you go to Majokai tonight?"

"Yes, I go there." Takeru said, "Daijoubu, Hazuki-chan. We can save there anymore."

"Yokatta." I said, "Jaa, Doremi-chan to Hana-chan wa? Have they already come back from there."

"I guess so. They left Majokai with me, Patamon, Hikari-chan, Tailmon, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan and... Pao-chan."

"How about the others?"

"I don't know, but I think they have their own bustle, so they couldn't come to Majokai."

"Arigatou, Takeru-kun, for the information. I'm so happy to hear that." I said, "Jaa, I want to go back to my apartment now. Let's we walk into the lift together."

"Ah, no, thanks. I want to go to Miyako's convenience store. Miyako and Ken wait for me there. They want to know about what happened several minutes ago in Majokai."

"Oh, well, I understand."

"Do you want to go with me there?"

"Uh, no. Just send my regards to them, ne? I want to, but how if Masaru-kun search me in my apartment."

"Ah, wakata."

"Jaa, I go home now." I walked into the lift, "Bye bye."

"Ja ne!"

Then, I walked into my apartment, and walked into my guest room where usually Doremi slept when she stayed here, and I saw them.

Doremi and Kotake, and both of them were sleeping. Doremi was on the bed and Kotake was sleeping while he sat beside her.

"Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, tadaima." I said.

They woke up, then Doremi said, "Ah, okaeri, Hazuki-chan."

"Ah, Fujiwara da." Kotake said, "Jaa, Yada-kun wa?"

"Uh, he went to the toilet at the first floor." I explained, "Jaa, Kotake-kun, it's better if you move to the another guest room here. It must be so uncomfort for you to sleep on a seat like that."

I said it because Kotake and Masaru planned to stay here too, and I've already prepared the another guest room for them (my apartment had two guest rooms).

"Well, maybe you're right." said him, "Doremi, are you okay now?"

"Daijoubu yo, Kotake. I feel better now." Doremi smiled, "You can sleep in that room now."

Then, after Kotake left me and Doremi there, I said, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, how about Majokai? A few minutes ago, I met Takeru and he said that there was okay now."

"That's right, Hazuki-chan, and it's because of 'Sekai wa Love and Peace'." Doremi laughed, "We can't underestimate it anymore now."

"Masaka... is it Momo-chan's weapon?" I asked.

Doremi nodded, "That's her weapon."

She thought for a minute, then asked, "Jaa, Hazuki-chan, how about your date with Yada-kun?"

"It's going well, although we just get the dinner."

"Don't futari-tomo go to the amusement park?"

"We can't go there without you and Kotake-kun." I smiled, "That's our plan for the double date."

"I know, but don't you want to go there?"

"Ah, it can't be great without futari-tomo."

"Whatever." Doremi sighed.

After we talked for a few minutes, I walked out from the room and talked a bit with Masaru, then I walked into my room and slept with Hana-chan.


	22. The Witch of My Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This time, I have plan that Kotake and Masaru can find out that Doremi and Hazuki are witches, and this chapter is the beginning chapter for the plan.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 22 – The Witch of My Heart**

**Kotake's POV**

I was in a large park, when I saw her looked different. No, she was still a beautiful girl for me, just... she wore a different clothes.

"Doremi?" I asked, "What it means? Your hat? Your clothes? Your gloves? Your shoes? What it means? Why do you wear these witch outfit? The pink witch outfit?"

She just smiled and said, "I can't tell you about it, Kotake."

"Doushite?"

"You'll find the truth by yourself. It's better for you."

"How can I know it if you don't tell me?"

"It's so dangerous if I tell you about it, but trust me, you'll know about it soon."

"Doremi..."

Then, I woke up, and awared that it was just a dream.

"Yume?" I asked to myself, "Demo, it looks like a real ones."

'_Doremi... is she really a witch like in my dreams?' _I thought, _'Well, but if that's true, I don't think that she's a bad witch.'_

'_She's a good witch. A beautiful witch. The witch of my heart...'_

I thought about it not without any reason. Everytime I saw her, I felt like she cast magic to me, she brought a good aura to me.

'_She's a good girl, and that's why I love her.'_

I remembered when I met her at the first time, in Sonatine Kindergarten. She was so friendly with everybody around her, and in that time, I've already loved her.

I loved her, although she laughed at me when I was wetting my pants in our first year ceremony at Misora Shogakkou, but I didn't mind. She was everything for me.

Firstly, I couldn't tell her about my feeling. About how much I loved her.

Even, I teased her everytime I had a chance, when she did a careless things...

But of course, I did it not because I hated her. I loved her, but I was so shy to show it to everybody around us, and also, to her.

'_Well, if she was a witch, no wonder that all of her creation in Maho-dou which I bought there worked as it used to be.'_

I remembered that I always teased her for all of her... uh... weird creation, but I couldn't lie to myself that all of them which I bought in Maho-dou always could help me to solve my problem. I got my brave to tell my parents about Pal, my dog, after I bought her magic clay at the first time. School also prouded of me when unintentionally, my skateboard hit a pickpocket and undirectly made him caught by the policeman, after I got her clay in the summer festival...

Also, when I had a bicycle trip to Mount Fuji, I got back my spirit after I ate her handmade cookies.

I knew, and was so sure, that she was a kind girl, and wouldn't ever against the school's rule without a good reason, and that's why I hated Tamaki when that arrogant girl reported that Doremi and her friends worked part time in Maho-dou.

But just like what I said before, I was so shy to show my love to Doremi to everybody around us, so when the other students in our class suspected that I loved one of Doremi-tachi, I couldn't admit it.

I was so happy when I saw Doremi with her friends walked into our class and said to the others that everything was okay now. I looked at them and smiled, and actually, I didn't look at all of them. I looked at her.

I also remembered the moment when sometimes I teased her when Seki-sensei commanded her to stand up at the hallway, and made myself also stood up there with her.

I didn't mind. Even, that was what I want. I wanted to accompany her to do her punishment.

My love to her was so deep in my heart, and I wouldn't ever let other boys to stole her from me. She would always be mine, and I was the one who would make her happy, and I promise about it. I wouldn't ever make her sad.

That's why, I never asked her to... well... to do something which most of the teenager's couple did now (AN: If you like to read lemon, you must be know what 'it' means, but of course, I don't have plan to write about it here), and of course, I wouldn't ever to force her to do it.

Suddenly, I stopped to think about my dream, because Doremi called me, "Kotake, it's time for breakfast."

'_She's here?' _I thought, but then I awared that I was in a guest room in Hazuki's apartment now. I stayed there for this weekend.

A few seconds later, she walked into the room and said to me, "Kotake, let's we go to the dining room. Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun and Hana-chan are waiting for us."

"Well, let's we go there." I said, "I'm so hungry now."

Then, we walked out from the room, to the dining room where Fujiwara, Yada and Makihatayama were waiting.

"Ohayou, Kotake-kun." Hazuki said, "Gomen ne, I just can prepare these for our breakfast here."

"Ah, daijoubu yo, Fujiwara. I don't mind about it." I smiled, "Sou ye ba, Yada, why don't you wake me up today?"

"Well... I think you don't want me to wake you up."

"Doushite?"

"Because I heard that you called Harukaze when you slept. I think... you had a good dream about her, so I don't want to wake you up."

"Eh? Kotake, so... you dreamed about... me?" asked Doremi.

"Umm... yes. I dreamed about... you." I said, "and I know that's because I love you."

"Anou... Kotake."

"Yes?"

"Gomen nasai, we couldn't go last night, because of my stomachache."

"Ah, don't mind, Doremi. I'm so happy that I could accompany you here last night. I just want to be with you, wherever you are."

"Ahem!" suddenly, Makihatayama interrupted us, "Minna, when will we start to eat our breakfast?"

"Okay, let's we eat now." Doremi took a sandwich and said, "Itadakimasu!"


	23. Kotake and Masaru Find Out the Secret!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter is the real time when Kotake and Masaru find out their girlfriend's secret as witches.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 23 – Jou-sama is Kidnapped! Kotake and Masaru Find Out the Secret!**

**Doremi's POV**

"Gochisosama." I said while I had finished my breakfast, "Well, what will we do now?"

"Watch TV and eat pudding!" yelled Hana-chan.

"Eh? Watch TV?" asked Kotake, "Makihatayama, you still watch TV on Sunday morning? The show is just some kids show. You know, we're high school's students now."

"Kids show? I think, that's..."

"Ah, Hana-chan, the show which aired in Japan is so different with the show which you usually watch in your country." I cut what Hana-chan said, "If you want to see news, it's so useless to hope it now."

Then, I whispered to her, "Hana-chan, don't make Kotake and Yada-kun suspect about you. You can watch your favorite show next Sunday, but not for today."

"Demo..."

"Onegai, ne? I don't want if they find out about our secret."

"Huh, okay." sighed Hana-chan, then she said, "Oh, how can I forget about it? I should be know about it since four years ago, when I moved to Misora."

"Sou sou." I nodded.

"Hmm... but I still think there's something wrong." Kotake gazed at Hana-chan, "News and pudding?"

"Ah, I don't think that it's wrong." I said, "Sunday is time for relax, and... Hana-chan always be relax when she eat pudding. Ne, Hana-chan?"

Hana-chan nodded, then said, "Jaa, what should we do now?"

"Hmm..." I, Hazuki, Hana-chan, Kotake and Yada thought.

"Sokka." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, do you know... when the amusement park is open on Sunday morning?"

"Daisuke-kun said to me that it would open at 06.00 AM on Sunday morning." I answered, "So?"

"How if we go there now? We had plan to go there yesterday, ne?"

"Sokka. Sou da yo ne." I walked to the door, "Yosh. Let's we go there now."

"Chotto matte." Hana-chan said, "Can I go there with you all?"

"Mochiron yo, Hana-chan. You can go there with us. Ne, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki nodded, "It must be so boring for you if you just stay here now."

"Yahoo! I'm so excited!" yelled Hana-chan, "Ikuyo, minna."

Then, we go to the amusement park, but of course, we didn't forget to bring my magic PC. We put it in my bag, so Kotake and Yada couldn't see it.

* * *

"Hwaaa... sugoi!" yelled Hana-chan when we arrived at the amusement park, "This amusement park is so... big! Suteki yo!"

"Well, it's bigger than the amusement park in Misora." Kotake said, "By the way, what will we play first?"

"I want to play the Roller Coaster!" Hana-chan said, full of spirit, "Can we?"

"Okay, Hana-chan. We ride it now." I said, "Ikuyo, Kotake, Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun."

They nodded, then we walked to the Roller Coaster and rode it.

After we rode it, I was very dizzy, "Uh, that Roller Coaster is too great!"

I need five minutes to make me feel better, then I sighed, "Well, what will we try next?"

"Hmm... so many things which we can try here." Hazuki said, "I'm so confused."

"Atashi mo." Hana-chan agreed, "I'm here just to try the Roller Coaster."

"Etto..." I thought and looked around there, then saw a big...

"Minna, how if we ride this?" asked Kotake while he pointed at something which I saw, "We can see the view around Odaiba."

"Nani?" asked Hana-chan. She turned her head to see what it was. Hazuki and Yada also turned their head...

It was a big Merry-Go-Round, which placed exactly at the center of the amusement park.

"Hwaaa... ooki..." Hana-chan ran to the Merry-Go-Round, "Iko iko."

"Matte, Hana-chan!" I, Kotake, Hazuki and Yada ran, followed Hana-chan.

But then, when we wanted to ride it, Hana-chan became confused. She didn't know whom she would ride it with.

"Jaa, Hana-chan, do you want to ride it alone, with me and Kotake, or... with Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun?"

"Umm... I can't decide it yet." Hana-chan said while she thought, "I'll ride it with..."

Suddenly, our classmate, Rina, walked to us, "Ah, Doremi-chan, Hana-chan, nice to meet you here."

"Rina-chan?" I asked, "Do you come here alone?"

"No. I want to ride this Merry-Go-Round, but all of my cousins have their own favorite here, so we decide to ride our favorite alone, then we'll ride the Roller Coaster together."

"Yappari. Roller Coaster is the most favorite here." I sighed.

"Ah, good timing you're here, Rina-chan." Hana-chan said, "Do you want to ride it with me? I come here with Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, and their own boyfriend, and I don't want to disturb them just because I ride it with them."

"Ehh?" I and Hazuki gazed at her.

"Ah, wakata. Fujiwara Hazuki from jyu nen ni kumi, ne?" Rina smiled and then saw Kotake and Yada, "and they're..."

"Boku wa Yada Masaru desu. I'm Fujiwara's boyfriend."

"Ore wa Kotake Tetsuya, Doremi's boyfriend." Kotake said, "Jaa, omae wa..."

"Watashi wa Ochira Rina, your girlfriend's classmate." Rina said, "I think, you're a great couple."

"Eh, hontou ni?" I said, blushed.

Rina nodded, "You're so beautiful, Doremi-chan, and... Kotake-san is handsome enough for you."

"Ah, you think so?"

"Yes." Rina saw Hana-chan, "Jaa, Hana-chan, I want to ride it with you."

Hana-chan smiled, "Arigatou, Rina-chan."

Then, we rode the Merry-Go-Round. I with Kotake, Hazuki with Yada, and of course, Hana-chan with Rina.

* * *

"Hwaaa, sugoi!" I said while I looked at the view of the Odaiba which we could see there, "Suteki ne..."

"Well, Doremi?"

"Nani?"

"Anou... I..." Kotake moved closer to me, "I'm so grateful that Makihatayama doesn't want to disturb us."

"Doushite?" I asked, felt a bit nervous. I knew about what he meant, and I asked him just to make sure that we thought the same things.

"Because... she won't see..." he bring his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and could feel that his lips touched mine. He kissed me.

He pulled back his head when I opened my eyes, "I just want you to know that you're everything for me, and... well... I don't want if there's a secret between us."

"S-secret?" I asked, a bit shocked.

He nodded, "You don't have anything which never you tell me, ne?"

"Of course, Kotake, I don't have any secrets from you."

"Demo ne, I see in my dream that you have a big secret which you hide from me."

"E-eh?"

"Are you sure that you don't have any secret?"

"So-sore wa..." I thought about what words which I would use to answer his question when suddenly my digital tap fell from my shorts pocket.

Kotake saw it and asked, "Nani kore?"

I quickly took it and said, "Ah, it's just a... etto... this is my..."

"Phone cell?"

"Well... something like that. Ehehe..." I laughed a bit to don't make him suspect, but then I knew that it wasn't the time for laughed, because I saw something...

The smiling moon appeared on my tap's screen!

'_Eh, what it means? Another attack? Usou! It's just a day after the last attack yesterday.' _I thought, _'Mou, why can't I spend my weekend peacefully this week? I know that it doesn't prove that I'm unlucky, but...'_

"Doremi?" asked Kotake, "Doushita no?"

"Ahh... nandemo nai yo."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou..." I opened my bag and decided to put my digital tap there, but then my magic PC sparkled and flew out from there.

"Hwaaa, nanda yo?" Kotake said, frightened, "There's a flying PC!"

'_Uh-oh, it become worse.' _I sighed, _'Today must be one of my unluckiest day.' _(AN: I make this sentence to replace 'Atashi-tte sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo'. Remember that since the last episode of Dokkan, Doremi didn't say that sentence anymore)

"Doremi..." Kotake gazed at me, still frightened with what he saw, "I... I think you can explain to me... what happened here now? Kono pashokon-tte..." (pashokon: PC)

"I'll explain it later... tabun... (maybe)" I said, then quickly took my magic PC and saw the screen. There was a message.

**So, this is the half witches who will fight with Tourbillomon? Well, just want to warn you that since today, I'll be her partner to defeat you all. As a prove, I've already caught your great Jou-sama. I've already had her as our hostage. I and Tourbillomon are still waiting for your acceptance for our challenge, to beat us, and maybe, we'll give back Jou-sama if you can prove that you're ready enough to sacrifice for her.**

**You must be don't know about me, but if you show this message to your friend, the uncompliment digidestined, I'm so sure that they'll tell you who I am.**

**Wait for your coming in our attack today.**

**The Queen of Lust.**

(AN: Since this chapter, I'll call 'the monster side of Majotourbillon' as 'Tourbillomon', and if you've ever watched Digimon series, especially for the later seasons, you must be know who's the sender of the message)

"Nani? Jou-sama ga..." I was really shocked after read the message, "The monster side of Majotourbillon have a partner who... kidnapped Jou-sama?"

"Ah, Doremi..." Kotake asked curiously, "Doushita no? You look so pale after see the PC's screen. What happened?"

"I don't know if I can tell you about it now..."

"Jaa, if you don't want to tell me now, you can tell me later."

"I even don't know what should I do now..."

"Doremi? Are you okay?"

'_Do-shiyo?' _I thought and didn't care about Kotake, who still waited for my answer, _'How can I go to Majokai now?'_

Kotake out of patient and yelled, "BAKA DOJIMI! Should I call you with that stupid name anymore? Why do you become like this after you see that PC's screen?"

"Don't call me with that name anymore!" I stopped to think and yelled, "I... I really don't know, what should I do now. Don't give me a pressure to tell you about it!"

"Uh, well..." he lowered his voice, "Gomen nasai if you feel like that. I just... want to help you for any problems that you get from that stupid PC."

"Well, if that's your reason..."

"I promise, I won't ever ask you about it anymore. It's okay if you... really can't tell me about it. I don't mind."

"Kotake, gomen. I don't mean to be mad at you, kedo... it's so complicated to tell you about it." I bowed my head.

"I know it. Don't worry." Kotake stroked my hair, "Calm down. I know that it's must be so hard for you to tell me about it."

'_Do I must tell him about it? Should I tell him and let him know about Majokai?' _I started to think to tell Kotake about everything, _'I know, I shouldn't let anybody know about it, but if I don't tell him now, I can't go to Majokai and save it now.'_

After thought for a minute, I said, "Sou ye ba, Kotake... can you tell me about your... dream last night?"

"Eh?" Kotake said, "Doremi, you want to know about my... dream?"

I nodded, then he told me about his dream.

"So... you saw me wore some... pink witch outfit?"

"Yes."

"Did I wear it like... this?" I pushed my digital tap and directly transformed in front of him, not with the usual 'Puritti Witchi Doremichii' which I said after my transform.

"Ah, hontou da!" Kotake said, felt surprised, "Jaa, kono yume wa..."

"Yes. That's right."

"and... does it have a relation with that... PC?"

"Uh-huh." I de-transformed as I knew that we had to walk out from the Merry-Go-Round a minute later, "Well, maybe it's better if we go home to Hazuki-chan's apartment after we go out from here. We can talk about it more there."

I said it not without any reason. I thought that maybe, Kotake could know about it, as he dreamed about me like that.

* * *

Then, after we went out from there and told Hazuki, Yada, and Hana-chan that we wanted to go home (in another words, go to Hazuki's apartment), at Hazuki's apartment, I told Hazuki and Hana-chan about the message on my PC's screen (of course, in front of Kotake and behind Yada, who went to the toilet).

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, are you sure, you want to let Kotake know about... Majokai? I'm not sure that..."

"Daijoubu da yo, minna." Kotake said, "I promise that I'll keep your secret."

"Kotake..." before I finished my words, my magic PC sparkled again, and suddenly released two digital tap. The first one colored dark blue, and the another one was green.

"Digital tap?" I asked, "But, for who?"

The dark blue one flew up to Kotake, and the green one flew up to Yada, who walked out from the toilet.

"Na-nanda kore?" asked Yada when he saw the digital tap.

Kotake took the dark blue digital tap, and Yada caught the green digital tap which fell on his hands.

"It's just like yours." Kotake said while he compared it with my digital tap, "Just in the different color."

"What does it mean?" asked Yada, "I don't know anything about this."

"Well, maybe... it means that futari-tomo can go with us now." I said.

"Go?"

"Doremi-chan! Hazuki-chan! Hana-chan!" suddenly, the other ojamajo came with all of the digidestined.

"Have you already read the message from your magic PC?" asked Aiko. She and the others were so panicked that they didn't see that Kotake and Yada were there.

I just could nod, then pointed at Kotake and Yada, "But looks like, we must let them to follow us now."

"Dare?" Onpu asked, then she with the others turned their head to see who they were.

"Ah, Kotake-kun to Yada-kun? Demo, doushite?" asked Momoko, "Don't they..."

"We got these before you all come here." Kotake said and shown the new digital taps to them, "Can we follow you with these?"

Aiko saw the digital taps and sighed, "Shikatanai na. Futari-tomo can go with us."

Then, we went to Majokai with Kotake and Yada.

* * *

Author's Note: Kotake and Yada got the digital taps? What is it means? You can check it in the next chapter.


	24. The Queen of Lust: Lilithmon

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter will explain a bit why Kotake and Masaru got the digital tap, and also, the sender of the message in chapter 23.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 24 – The Queen of Lust: Lilithmon**

**Hazuki's POV**

"So, that's what happen here now," said Kotake while I, Doremi and the others told him and Masaru about Majokai.

"Yes." I said, "Demo, I still confuse with what happen now. You and Masaru-kun got the digital taps."

"Does it means that we can help you all?" asked Masaru.

"Tabun ne."

Now, we were walking in Majokai, wanted to find out what Tourbillomon did in her attack today.

"Kotake, gomen ne. I don't want to lie with you yesterday, but that's the only one way to me to come here." Doremi said after she explained to Kotake about what happened last night.

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi." Kotake hold Doremi's shoulders, "I understand."

Doremi smiled, "Arigatou."

Then, she said to me and the others, "Jaa, minna, now we're back to our problem now. Daisuke-kun, do you know... who's the new partner of Tourbillomon?"

"Well, I and my friends know about her, although we never fight with her before." Daisuke said, "She is the one of Demon's friends in... what kind of the digimon are they..."

"The Seven Great Demon Lords. Nana Dai Mao." Iori continued what Daisuke said, "They have a great dark power."

"Jaa, ano hito wa dare?" asked Doremi.

"Lilithmon." Ken said, surely, "She's the Queen of Lust."

"Lilith...mon?" said Kotake, "Well, what a strange name."

"However, don't let her have any chance to attack you all. She can do anything to make all of us in suffer."

"All of us?" said Doremi, "Ken, what do you mean with it?"

"Well, she can make all of us in suffer by her speciality attack. There are Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail and Darkness Love, and... we must beware of it, especially... with the Phantom Pain, because that's her most special weapon which can increase your lust." (AN: Please review if I make fault here. I just know about Lilithmon from Wikipedia)

"Sokka. Dakara she's the Queen of Lust. Because it's her special weapon."

"Hmm... Lust..." Kotake thought for a minute and asked, "You mean, she can use her speciality to improve her enemy's lust, and make it do something..."

"...which is an adult act?" Masaru continued Kotake's question.

Ken nodded.

"She forced her enemy to do that, or else she will hurt her enemy with the lust?"

"That's right, Kotake-kun." Ken said, answered Kotake's question, "Dakara, don't let her have any chance to attack you all and also, to influence you all to do something which can destroy your own life."

"Wakata." Doremi said. I and the others nodded.

"Jaa, Jou-sama wa?" I asked, "Why does Lilithmon kidnap her? and... if they have Jou-sama in their hand, who will govern Majokai now?"

"Dakara, we want you all to join with us and talk about it in our meeting room." Majoheart said while she came to us with the other senior witches.

"Majoheart-sensei." I and the other ojamajo said.

"Ohisashiburi ne." Majoheart saw the digidestined, "Looks like we really need your help to explain about that monster who kidnap Jou-sama."

"We'll help you all as well as we can." Daisuke said, surely, "We promise."

"I know it. We really need your help, especially..." Majoheart moved her sight to Ken, "you, because we know that you've ever used the dark power."

"I'll explain about all I know to you all." Ken said, "You all can trust me."

"Sokka."

"Jaa, ore to Yada wa?" asked Kotake, "What can we do to help you all?"

"Ah, futari-tomo wa..."

"Boku wa Yada Masaru desu, soshite... he's Kotake Tetsuya." Masaru said, "We got the digital taps this morning."

"I send it for both of you." Koko-sama came and said, "Majoheart-san, can I join with you all to talk about it?"

"Of course, Mahotsukaikai no Koko-sama." Majoheart said, "and looks like, you bring two more wizards to join with us, beside the two new wizards."

All of us saw two wizards who stood up behind Koko-sama, and they were Leon and Tooru.

"Koko-sama." Doremi looked around and asked, "Akatsuki-kun to Fujio-kun wa? Where are they now?"

"The Queen of Lust also kidnap them."

"Nani? They're also..."

Koko-sama nodded.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Doremi, why do you ask about Akatsuki?" asked Kotake, "Or... moshikashite, Akatsuki wa..."

I nodded, "He's a wizard. The prince of Mahotsukai."

"Eh? Prince?"

"Yes."

"Jaa, Fujio-kun wa?" asked Yada.

"Prince janakute, demo Fujio-kun wa mo mahotsukai."

"Sokka."

Then, we decided to talk about it in the meeting room, where usually Jou-sama had a meeting with all of the senior witches. There, we talked about it with Gennai, who came later.

"Firstly, I want to report something." Majoheart said, "In the same time when Lilithmon kidnapped Jou-sama, Tourbillomon killed all of the witches she had influenced before."

Onpu shocked and asked, "Jaa, Majoruka wa..."

Majoheart nodded.

"Sonna..." Onpu's tears were starting to drop, "Majoruka..."

"Jaa, Majopara mo?" asked Hazuki.

"Yes. All of them which have ever fought with you all. Tourbillomon killed them."

"Teki-chan... Tekipaki-chan..." cried Hana-chan, "Why did they must be killed? They're my friends."

"Hana-chan..." I embraced her, "It had already happened. We just can accept that they're died."

Hana-chan nodded, "I'll try, Doremi-mama."

Then I asked, "Jaa, how about all of the witches who were influenced yesterday? Did she kill them too?"

"Fortunately, no." Majoheart said.

I sighed, "Yokatta."

"But it doesn't means that she'll stop to attack us." Majodon said, "Remember that she and Lilithmon have Jou-sama now."

"Jaa, who will govern Majokai now if Jou-sama..."

"I'll do it for her."

Suddenly, a fairy came into the room and said, "I'm Jou-sama-s fairy, and it's my duty to do her work when she isn't here." (AN: Hey, if Majotourbillon have Baba as her fairy, we also can conclude that Jou-sama also have a fairy)

"Jou-sama no yousei?" I asked.

"That's right, Doremi-chan, and my name is Tata." Tata smiled, "Actually, sometimes I helped Jou-sama to become Yuki-sensei when she couldn't come to Ningenkai, so I've already known about you all."

"Sokka." I said.

"Tata, are you sure, you can change Jou-sama in this matter?" asked Majovanilla, "I think... it's not easy for you. You're just the fairy of Jou-sama. It's better if Hana-chan return to Majokai and change Jou-sama here."

"I'm not ready." Hana-chan said, "I still need learn much things to be the Queen here, to change Jou-sama. Moreover, all people in Ningenkai, especially in our class at school, they will suspect that I just learn there in a few weeks."

"I think... Hana-chan's right." said Majomiller, "Moreover, Tata have already lived with Jou-sama for a long time."

"Yes. She must be know anything about Majokai, and how to govern it." Majosaliban agreed, "I'm sure, Tata will do it as well as Jou-sama."

Majoprima, Majosloan and the other senior witches (except Majoreed and Majovanilla) nodded, agreed that Tata would change Jou-sama until we can get her back.

"Well... okay, if you all think that it's the best for all." Majovanilla gave up, "Prepare yourself, Tata."

"Yokatta." I said, "Jaa, Majoga... uh, I mean... Majoreed-san wa? Do you agree with Tata?"

"I agree with it." Majoreed said, "I just think that the other senior witches have already chose what I want."

"Sokka."

"Jaa, how about their attack now? What is it?" asked Hazuki, "Who's the witch that..."

"We can't detect it yet." Gennai said, "I think they do something different now."

Suddenly, Majorin came into the room and said, "Minna-san, taihen desu. Pyuarenu no pashokon to patorenu no pashokon wa..."

"Those PC are missing?" asked Majoheart.

Majorin nodded, "Hai, and those were missing in the same time when Lilithmon came here and caught Jou-sama."

"Well, we can said that Lilithmon who brought those PC." Majodon said.

"Yes, and she also brought my Recipe Nikki." Majoroxanne also came into the room and reported, "Looks like she wants to know more about Majokai."

"Ah, masaka... she wants to use some of the bad cards in pyuaren no pashokon to make the condition become worse!" I said.

"Bad card?" asked Daisuke.

"Need a long time to explain it." Majoheart said, "It's better if we search it now."

We nodded, then we decided to make four group to search those items.

* * *

**Normal POV**

In an unknown area, Tourbillomon and Lilithmon saw Doremi-tachi from Tourbillomon's crystal ball.

"Looks like they don't know about your real plan, Lilithmon." Tourbillomon said.

"I know it will works." Lilithmon smiled, "They don't know if... _we've already influenced two of them, and they will make them think two times to beat us_."

"Sokka." Tourbillomon laughed, wily, "I know you can help me to beat them, and destroy Majokai."

"As well as I can, Tourbillomon."

Then, they laughed wilier and moved back their sight to Tourbillomon's crystal ball.

* * *

Author's Note: Who were the 'two of them' refers to? What was Lilithmon real plan? And where did they put Jou-sama, Fujio and Akatsuki? Check these out in the next chapter.


	25. The Dirty Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter will explain about 'the two of them'.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 25 – The Dirty Plan**

**Aiko's POV**

"Well, let's we make four groups to search those three items." Doremi said, "Who wants to search it with me?"

"I want, Doremi-mama." Hana-chan said, "We search it together."

"Ore mo." Kotake said, "How if then... they attack you? Let me protect you now."

"Uh, well..." Doremi blushed for a minute, but then she asked to the others, "Jaa, minna-san wa?"

"I'll follow san-i-tomo." Majoheart said.

"Me too." Majoreed said.

"Okay, any others?" asked Doremi.

Hana-chan saw Iori and said, "Iori-kun, I think you can join with us."

"Ah, sou ka." Majoheart agreed, "We see that you know many things about Lilithmon. Can you be our guide, young boy?"

"I can." Iori said.

"Okay, now we think about the second group." Majoheart saw me and the others, who didn't have any groups yet.

We still discussed about it until at last, we divided into four groups. Doremi was in the first group with Hana-chan, Kotake, Iori, Majoheart and Majoreed. I was in the second group with Leon, Momoko, Daisuke, Majomiller and Majovanilla. Onpu was in the third group with Tooru, Miyako, Ken, Majodon and Majoprima, and Hazuki was in the last group with Yada, Takeru, Hikari, Majosaliban and Majosloan.

I, Momoko, Majomiller and Majovanilla rode our broom, while Leon rode his scooter and Daisuke rode V-mon, who had already digivolved into Lightdramon.

"Wow, that's so cool, you know." Leon said while he saw Daisuke with Lightdramon, "I've never seen something like this. Kakkoii."

"It isn't the time to talk about it, Leon-kun." I said, "We must search pyuarenu no pashokon, patorenu no pashokon to Recipe Nikki."

"Oh, sorry, my lovely rival Ai-chan."

"Huh, whatever." I sighed. Leon didn't change. He was still like that. He still liked to talk about anything that was useless and actually, wasn't important now.

But now, it was different, because I loved him. I didn't know exactly when I started to love him, but I knew that it happened now.

"Ai-chan?"

"Ah. Donai shita, Daisuke-kun?" I asked.

"Anou... pyuarenu no pashokon no koto... actually, bad card-tte nani?"

"Well, those cards were some magic cards which can make some items become so dangerous. Those items can make the owner become unlucky."

"Unlucky? Well, that's sounds very serious."

"Dakara, we must get it now."

Then, we arrived in a large forest, and suddenly, Leon used his magic there, and I was very shocked that he did it. He divided us. He separated us.

I was with him, and I didn't know if Momoko, Daisuke, Majomiller and Majovanilla were together or not.

I stopped to ride my broom and asked him, "What are you doing, Leon-kun? Why do you..."

"Well, do you really want to know about it?" Leon smiled, but I caught that it wasn't his usual smile. He smiled wily, looks like he wanted to do something bad.

He walked to me and flicked his fingers.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy, and I also felt that my eyes were so heavy, and everything became dark.

I didn't know what happened next, but I just remembered that I heard Leon whispered, "It's time for us to have fun, Ai-chan, and I'll win from you now."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

My group sought the lost items while we flew up with our broom, except for Hana-chan who rode Pao-chan and Iori who rode Digmon. I rode my broom with Kotake.

"Doremi, can I just pick out my broom and ride it alone? Why do we must..."

"That's not a good idea now, Kotake." I said, "It will be so difficult for you. You don't have any experiences to ride it. For now, this is the best way."

"Okay, but it seems like... I hide behind you." Kotake said, "I want to follow you now, just to protect you."

"Whatever."

Then, we flew across a forest and saw Momoko, with Daisuke, Majomiller and Majovanilla...

But hey, where were Aiko and Leon?

"Momo-chan! Daisuke-kun! Majomiller-san! Majovanilla-san!" I called them, "Do you find the missing items?"

"Not yet, Doremi-chan, but Ai-chan and Leon-kun were missing." Momoko replied, "We don't know, where are they now."

My group landed at the forest, then we decided to sought Aiko and Leon.

A few minutes later, we found them, but then we were shocked to see what Leon did to Aiko in that time... he...

I slapped his face and yelled, "Leon-kun, I've never expected that you can do that! You... you..."

"Lilithmon influenced him!" Iori shouted, "Dakara, he can do that." (AN: If I describe what 'that' means, I must change the rate for this fic, so I decide to don't describe it more)

"Haha, that's right." said Leon while he tidied up himself, "You know, she takes your missing stuff just to make you all so busy and don't have time to save Jou-sama."

"Where does she hide those items?" I asked, felt mad, "Leon-kun, tell me where is it? I know that you must be know about it."

Momoko looked around the forest, then pointed at something and yelled, "Doremi-chan, how about that?"

"Nani?" I saw what it was, and I said, "Ah, pyuarenu no pashokon da!"

"You can't take it away from here!" Leon stood up in front of the PC, "Just if you can beat me now."

"I'll attack you now." I picked out my magic crystal, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Piano attack appears!"

Then, I attacked him, but it didn't work.

"Hmph. I won't ever lose with that stupid song, Doremi-chan."

"Mou, what should we do now?"

"Atashi ni makasete." Momoko picked out her magic crystal, "Let me attack him with the Sekai wa Love and Peace."

"Momo-chan..." I felt my sweat dropped, "I know that we won't ever know if we don't try it, but... what's the benefit in this case if we use it?"

"Uh, well..." Momoko thought for a minute, then sighed, "Maybe you're right, Doremi-chan."

"Let me attack him this time." said Hana-chan while she took out her accordion and then, played it.

It worked. Leon hold his head and screamed in pain, "No! Don't do that! I... I can't... Hey, stop it!"

Then, we saw a black ball, and there was a crest at that ball.

"My another crest! Friendship!" Daisuke said, "Good timing! Lightdramon!"

"I know what you mean, Daisuke." Lightdramon said, "Blue Thunder!"

Just for a minute, we could see that the ball disappeared, and then I took the pyuarenu no pashokon. We went out from the forest and brought Aiko, who was still unconscious, to the witch's hospital.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I didn't know, how long I couldn't see anything, until I opened my eyes and realized that I was laid on a bed in the witch's hospital.

I saw Doremi, Momoko and Hana-chan beside me, and they called me, "Ai-chan."

"Doremi-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan." I said, "Where are the others?"

"They still search for the patorenu no pashokon and the Recipe Nikki." Doremi explained.

"Jaa, pyuarenu no pashokon wa..."

"We found it, Ai-chan. Leon-kun hide it."

"Leon-kun?" I tried to sit down there, but then I felt hurt in... wait a minute! Did Leon...

"Yes, Ai-chan. Leon-kun hide it, and... he also..."

"I'm sorry, Ai-chan. I don't mean to do that with you." Leon came and cut what Doremi said. He embraced me, "I love you, and I don't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you and break you like this. I don't..."

I put my right index finger on his lips, then said, "I know, Leon-kun, but what can we do now? It have already happened."

I knew, I was shattered now. Leon had already done it with me, but I also realized that Leon did it because he was influenced by that ugly Lilithmon. Actually, he loved me, just like what I felt now that I loved him too.

"I can't forgive myself. How can I do something stupid like that with someone that I love to?"

"At least, I know that I did it at the first time with the right person."

"What?"

"Ah, nandemo arehen." I said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Now, you all must beware with Tooru-kun."

"Geh, Tooru-kun?" asked Doremi.

Leon nodded, "Lilithmon also influenced him."

"Lilithmon... it means..." Doremi thought for a minute, then ran out from the room and yelled, "Hana-chan, Momo-chan, we must save Onpu-chan, now!"

"Doremi-chan, can I follow you there?" I asked, "I also want to save Onpu-chan."

"Demo, Ai-chan, don't you still felt hurt in..."

"Daijoubu daijoubu. I just don't want if Onpu-chan... was like me now. It's better if just me who... feel that."

"Ai-chan..." Doremi thought for a minute, then said, "Wakata. You can go with us. Minna iko."

"Un!" I, Momoko and Hana-chan nodded, then we also ran out from the room. Leon, Kotake, Daisuke and Iori followed us.

Majoheart walked to us and called, "Omae-tachi, what are you doing now?"

"Majoheart-sensei, let us go and save the others. Onpu-chan is in a dangerous!"

"Yeah, that's right." said Leon, "Lilithmon also influenced Tooru-kun, and... we must prevent him to do... something stupid like what I did with Ai-chan."

"Leon-kun..." I said, "Onegaishimasu, Majoheart-sensei."

"Well, but you all must beware of anything which can happen with you all."

"We promise about it." Doremi said, "Minna, let's we go!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

In a dark room at the witch theatre...

A boy stood up, removed his clothes and walked to a girl, who laid on the floor, was unconscious.

"It's the showtime, gals!" said the boy, "I'm waiting for this moment for so long."

* * *

Author's Note: Who's the boy? And also... who's the girl? You can find it in the next chapter.


	26. Forgive Me: The Explanation

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter will explain about what happened at the theatre.

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**Chapter 26 – Forgive Me: The Explanation**

**Hazuki's POV**

I, Yada, Takeru, Hikari, Majosaliban and Majosloan were still searching for the missing items when Poppu came to us and asked, "Hazuki-chan, sorry for being late! I came to the castle and... Majoroxanne told me that you, onee-chan and the others were searching for pyuarenu no pashokon, patorenu no pashokon to Recipe Nikki. Is it true?"

I nodded, "Why do you come late today, Poppu-chan?"

"Gomen. I had a promise with my friends to learned together this morning." Poppu smiled, "Sou ye ba, onee-chan wa?"

"Doremi-chan search the missing items with Kotake-kun, Hana-chan, Iori-kun, Majoheart-sensei and Majoreed-san."

"Eh? Kotake-senpai?" Poppu saw Masaru, "Ah, Yada-senpai mo?"

She moved her sight to me, "To yu koto?"

"Anou... they got the digital taps this morning."

"Usou!"

"That's right." said Yada while he shown Poppu his digital tap, "This is the prove."

"Well..." Poppu turned her head and saw some people came to us, "Onee-chan."

I and the others in my group turned our head to see who they were. Poppu was right. They were Doremi, Kotake, Hana-chan and Iori.

But wait a minute. Where were Majoheart and Majoreed? And why did they come with Aiko, Momoko, Leon and Daisuke?

"Poppu, Hazuki-chan, minna taihen!" said Doremi, full of panic, "Don't let Tooru-kun do something bad to Onpu-chan!"

"To yu koto?" I asked, didn't understand, "What can Tooru-kun do with Onpu-chan?"

"Lilithmon have influenced me and Tooru-kun before we came here with Koko-sama." Leon said.

"Lilithmon?" asked Poppu, "Onee-chan, is she the sender of the message at our magic PC?"

Doremi nodded.

"Anou, Doremi-chan... if Lilithmon also influenced Leon-kun, it means..."

"You're right, Hazuki-chan. I've already done it with Ai-chan." Leon cut what I said.

"EH? Leon-kun and Ai-chan ga..."

"No time to explain about it, Hazuki-chan." Aiko said, "Do you know where did Onpu's group go?"

"Well, if I'm not wrong, they flew up there." I said while pointed at the way to the witch theater.

"They must be there now." Doremi said, "Majosaliban-san, Majosloan-san, Majoheart-sensei wait for both of you in the witch's hospital, with the other senior witches."

"Wakata." Majosaliban said, "We leave now."

Then, Majosaliban and Majosloan flew up to the witch's hospital, and we flew up to the witch theatre.

"Jaa, how about the missing items? Have you all already find it?" I asked.

"We found pyuarenu no pashokon, but we couldn't find the others." Momoko said.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Onee-chan."

"Nani?"

"What did Leon-kun do with Ai-chan?" asked Poppu while we still flew up to the witch theatre, "Was it bad?"

"Too bad." I said, "and I think, it's better if you don't know about it. It's not fit for your age."

"Doushite?"

"You'll know it soon. I won't ever tell it to you until it become fit with your age."

"Chotto! I'm still in the sixth grade, but I'm mature."

"Whatever. I still think that you don't need to know about it." I shook of my head, "By the way, Poppu, why do you..."

"Come late here today?" Poppu cut what I said, "Well, I came to Kimitaka-kun's house to learn together with him and all of my friends at school."

"Did you bring your magic PC there?"

"No. I knew about the message when I went home from there. I put my magic PC in my room."

"Yokatta." I sighed.

When we arrived at the witch theatre, we saw that the building was so dark.

"Well, I think Tooru-kun choose a good place." I said.

"Minna, hayaku!" yelled Aiko, "Don't let Tooru-kun do it with Onpu-chan!"

"Demo Ai-chan, how can we walk in the dark there?" asked Hazuki.

"Atashi ni makasete." I cast my magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Turn on all of the lamps!"

But no effect. The lamps still turned off.

"I'm sure it's Tooru-kun's magic." Leon said.

"Mou, dakara my magic is uneffective."

"Let me try to find the another way." Momoko said, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon! Some flashlights appear!"

Then, four flashlights appeared. I took one of it, and Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko took the others. We walked together into the theatre.

Poppu asked me again, "Onee-chan, do you mean that Tooru-kun can kill Onpu-chan?"

"No, Poppu. I don't think so." I shook of my head.

"Jaa, what can he do with her?"

"I said you don't need to know about it. It's better if we search them now."

When we walked into a room, we gasped. We found them, but it was already too late. Tooru had already done it.

I put my hands on Poppu and Hana-chan's eyes (well, I forgot to did it when we found Leon and Aiko in the forest, but now I didn't. I didn't want to let them knew about something like that), and unintentionally dropped the flashlight which I took before.

"Onee-chan! I can't see that!" Poppu shouted.

"It's better than if you can see that." I said.

"Oh no. We're too late." Aiko sighed, "Onpu-chan mo..."

"Mou, enough for that!" Hazuki ran to them and slapped Tooru's face, "How can you do that? I can't believe that you can be so crazy like this! What are you thinking about, Tooru-kun?"

Tooru stood up while he wore his clothes and said, "Well, it's so fun to do that, you know? Now I know, why did you choose to stay as a human than to become a witch four years ago: because humans have a fun time when they..."

"That's not our reason!" I yelled, still didn't let Poppu and Hana-chan saw what happened there, "We didn't mean to do that!"

Suddenly, Onpu woke up and said slowly, "Uh, mi-minna... wh-what happened here?"

"Onpu-chan." Hazuki sat down beside her, "Let me help you..."

"Ah, what happened with me?" asked Onpu, frightened to see herself, "Why do I..."

"Calm down, Onpu-chan. We'll talk about it later. Now, let me help you to get your clothes."

Onpu nodded.

"Onee-chan, how long will you close my eyes like this?" asked Poppu, "Let me see what happened here."

"No, until the situation become better." I said.

"Let me see it." Poppu pulled my right hand which covered her eyes and made her couldn't see what happened here a few minutes ago.

I sighed. Fortunately, it was after Onpu wore her clothes. It was better than if I let her saw that Tooru became crazy and did something... well, I didn't have any words to describe it.

"Anyway, Tooru-kun." I saw him and said, "I know that we're late to prevent you to do that with Onpu-chan, but I also know that we aren't late yet to ask you about the missing items."

"Well, that's so great that you ask it to me. I'm waiting for that question." Tooru smiled, wily, "Demo ne, Leon-kun, I think you've already told them about pyuarenu no pashokon, ne?"

"I did, because I was the one who hid it in the forest." Leon said, "But I don't know what item did Lilithmon give to you and..."

"then I hide it?" Tooru continued what Leon said, "Okay, I also get a magic PC..."

"Patorenu no pashokon da!" I said, "Jaa, where do you hide it?"

He didn't ask, but then he flicked his fingers and made a lamp turned on. The PC was under the lamp, "I'll give it to you all."

"Hontou ni?"

Tooru nodded, but then he said, "Tadashi... you all must beat me and prove that you all can get it from me."

"I'm glad that you just want that." I smiled, full of spirit, "Minna, let's we attack him!"

"Un!" the others nodded, including Onpu who was ready to attack him back.

We attacked him one by one, but no effect. Onpu attacked him with her 'Flute Blade' emotionally, but it still didn't work.

Even when Hana-chan played her accordion to attack him, we still couldn't beat him.

"Let me to use my weapon now." Poppu took out her magic crystal, "Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! A weapon appears!"

Then, a trumpet appeared. Poppu took it and said, "I know that it's my time."

She blew the trumpet, then suddenly, some needle flew out from the trumpet, and it attacked Tooru.

"Yatta! I did it!" Poppu smiled.

"Great job, Poppu!" I said, "But then, what crest that will appear now?"

Then, we saw it. We saw a dark bubble and a crest there.

"Sincerity..." Iori said, "But where's Miyako onee-chan?"

Before we walked out to search her, she came with Ken, Shurimon, Wormmon, Majodon and Majoprima.

Miyako saw the crest and smiled, "Looks like we come in a good timing. Shurimon!"

Shurimon nodded, then she attacked the bubble...

* * *

**Onpu's POV**

"Onpu-chan, gomen nasai. I'm really your worst fans."

"Daijoubu yo, Tooru-kun. I'm not mad at you. Lilithmon who made you became like that." I smiled.

"Demo, how if it make you..."

"I'm sure that I'm okay now." I said, "The most important thing is, you and Leon-kun should tell us about Lilithmon's plan. Why did she influence both of you to do something like that with me and Ai-chan?"

"Well, she want to make you all so busy to fix everything." Tooru explained, "She asked Leon to hide pyuarenu no pashokon, and also, she asked me to hide patorenu no pashokon."

"Eh?" Doremi asked, "Jaa, Recipe Nikki wa doko?"

Leon shook of his head, "We don't know. We just can warn you about Jou-sama, Fujio and Akatsuki."

"What will she do with them?"

"I think, she'll do something bad with Jou-sama, and..." Tooru walked to Kotake and Yada, "I hope both of you get ready to save your girlfriends from Fujio and Akatsuki."

"Jaa, Fujio-kun to Akatsuki-kun mo?" asked Hazuki.

Leon nodded, "I think she captured them to influence them, because when she influenced me and Tooru-kun, she also tried to influence them, but she failed in that time, dakara... she captured them."

We still talked about it, until we awared that it was already night in Ningenkai. We had to go home. I and Aiko decided to make what happened with us in that time to become a secret. Our life secret.

Then, before I slept in my room, I whispered, "I don't mind if you did it to me, Tooru-kun, because I love you."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Lilithmon, why did they get those items so easily?" asked Tourbillomon, "We'll lose if we let them like that."

"Daijoubu yo, Tourbillomon." Lilithmon smiled, "I'm just warming up with them, and we'll see that they will crawl in front of us."

Author's Note: What would Lilithmon do in her next plan? Could she influence Fujio and Akatsuki? And what could Kotake and Yada do to save Doremi and Hazuki? Check it out in the next chapter.


	27. Move For You

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Before we go to their next adventure, in this chapter, I want to write their daily life again, and also, I want to introduce the new format for this chapter.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 27 – Move For You**

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

"_I hope both of you get ready to save your girlfriends from Fujio and Akatsuki."_

"_Jaa, Fujio-kun to Akatsuki-kun mo?"_

"_I think she captured them to influence them, because when she influenced me and Tooru-kun, she also tried to influence them, but she failed in that time, dakara... she captured them."_

It was what Tooru said several times ago, when we were in Majokai, and I knew that it means... I had to protect Doremi anymore from Akatsuki.

For now, I didn't only need to protect her, but also, to protect myself. However, I and the others still didn't know, exactly, what Lilithmon's plan is.

After what happened this day, everything were going as usual. I and Yada went home to Misora by taxi, after talked a bit with Doremi, Fujiwara and Makihatayama. Doremi told me that she still wanted to stay at Fujiwara's apartment today, and she would be back to Daisuke's apartment tomorrow.

Firstly, I unawared that Makihatayama was the same as the baby whom Doremi and her friends raised in Maho-dou six years ago, but then I remembered that when she came into our class four years ago, she sought Doremi and called her 'mama'.

'_Sou ka. Dakara, she called her 'mama' in that time.' _I thought, _'Well, no wonder that they really look like a mother and her daughter. They have similiar things...'_

'_but of course, there are also some differences between them. Makihatayama is more childish than Doremi.'_

"Oi, Kotake."

I stopped to think about it, because suddenly, Yada called me and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, well... I think about what happened today." I said, "Poor Senoo and Onpu-chan."

"Yeah," said him with his usual calm voice, "and we must beware of Fujio and Akatsuki, or else, Fujiwara and Harukaze would be like them."

"Well, you're right for that ones." I nodded, "I don't want if something bad happen with Doremi."

"At last, you aware that she's so important for you." Yada smiled a bit, "You're really changed from yourself in the past. Why didn't you become like this since four years ago? You know... that was what I and Hasebe want when..."

"Okay, I still remember about that. Don't remind me again." I sighed, "Demo, does it also means that we must move to Odaiba? How if suddenly, Lilithmon send Akatsuki and Fujio there and command them to... do 'that' there?"

"Wakanai," answered Yada, simply, "I think we can go there every weekend."

"Well, but how if that doesn't happen in the weekend? How can we take care of them?"

Yada kept silence for a minute, then he said, "We just can do what we can do."

I sighed, then thought, _'Okay, looks like I ask it with the wrong person. I know, Yada loves Fujiwara, but I should also know that he is too cool to think about it. He'll just keep silent, although he also thinks the same.'_

We just need a few times until we arrived at Misora city.

When I arrived at home, my parents asked me about Doremi's condition in Odaiba, and I told them that she was okay there.

They knew about our relationship, and they agreed with it (even, they agreed if then we get married).

After talked a bit with them and took the dinner, I walked into my room and slept for a few minutes. Just a few minutes, because I got a nightmare that I couldn't take care of Doremi, and Akatsuki did 'it'.

'_Well, now I know that I really must move there. I must move to Odaiba, so I can take care of her and prevent it.' _I thought, _'Demo, how if 'it' happens tonight? I must call her now.'_

I walked out from my room and called Fujiwara's apartment, and it was so great that she still awake.

"Doushita no, Kotake?" asked her, "Why do you call me now?"

"Umm, I just want to make sure that you're okay now."

"Daijoubu, I'm okay now."

"Huh, yokatta." I sighed, "I just want to make sure that my nightmare a few minutes ago doesn't come true."

"Nightmare?"

"Well, I had a nightmare that I couldn't take care of you and... Akatsuki did 'it' with you." I said.

"I think... you think about it too much." Doremi said, "Daijoubu yo, I'll be okay here. Hazuki-chan, Hana-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan and Daisuke-kun-tachi will protect me here, and you just need to come here next weekend."

"Is it better if I move there? I also want to protect you."

"I know that you want to move here, kedo... it's impossible now. There is no more empty seat in the tenth grade."

"Can you try to make me can move there?"

"I wanted to, but I can't. Although I'm the class president in my class, but I can't do that."

"Uh, well..."

"It's better if you move here next semester, like our first plan."

"Okay, but if the class are already full, how can I move there?"

"Ah, sou ka." Doremi sighed, "Gomen nasai, Kotake, I never think about that."

"No wonder because it's you." I said, "but I still think that I should move there to protect you."

"Why do you really want to move here?"

"Because I love you, and I'll do anything to protect you. Anything."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I felt my cheek blushed when he said it. He would do anything to protect me.

I just could say, "Uh, well... I also love you, kedo..."

"Alright. Wakata. I know that it's impossible for me to move now, but I'll wait until I can move there. I believe that there's must be a way to me to move there someday."

"I... hope so." I said, "Jaa, it's better if we sleep now, or else, we'll wake up late tomorrow."

"Well, see you next weekend." Kotake said, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

I put the phone and walked back into the bedroom, where Hana-chan was there and waiting for me.

"Doushita no, Doremi-mama?" asked Hana-chan, "What are you talking about with Kotake-kun?"

"Well, he want to move here, so that he can protect me from Akatsuki-kun."

"Wow, that's so sweet!" said Hana-chan, "It proves that he really loves you."

"But the problem is... he can't study in our school if he really moves here now."

"Whatever." Hana-chan smiled, "It's better than if he didn't care about it and decided to stay there."

"Wakanai." I shook of my head, "It makes me so sleepy now. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Then, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I still thought about what Kotake said to me several minutes ago.

'_How can he have a same nightmare like what I had an hour ago?' _I thought, _'Well, maybe it also proves that he's my soul mate.'_

I knew, he wanted to move here just for me, just to protect me, but I also knew that it was impossible if he moved here now.

And actually, deep inside my heart, I also wanted him to move here, because I felt more uneasy now, to do our relationship like this. I moved here, but he was still there.

Firstly, I didn't mind, but when I thought it more and more...

It became more difficult.

Moreover, I still wanted to know what could Kotake and Yada do with their own digital tap (as they didn't use it yet today).

I was very curious. Why did Koko-sama gave them those digital taps? And how to use it?

Well, and back to my (and Kotake's) nightmare. I knew that we didn't really have the same nightmare (since Kotake just saw the unreal 'incident' and I was the victim there, with Akatsuki as the suspect – as we still didn't know if he was really influenced by Lilithmon or not).

However, I hoped that the nightmare never became true, because it was so terrible for me. I couldn't imagine that I would lost something important as a girl, which I should be give to my soul mate – my future husband – whom I hope was Kotake.

If it really came true, I didn't know what should I do next. Maybe I would do something like _harakiri _or... threw myself to a big river like what Mayuri did in the Edo's era? Exactly, I would feel so embarrased if it really happened.

I shook of my head and stopped to think about the nightmare. I saw Hana-chan, who had already slept peacefully beside me.

I smiled. Maybe, this was one thing that I and my friends had but the other girls hadn't: a daughter whom we just raised, whom we got in another way (as she wasn't a human), and whom we love as our own daughter.

'_She's always like that when she sleep.' _I thought, then I decided to sleep.

* * *

_On the next day..._

As usual, when I stayed at Hazuki's apartment, I went to school with Hazuki, Momoko, Hana-chan, Miyako, Iori and Takeru, then we met Aiko and Onpu at school.

"Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, futari-tomo daijoubu?" asked Hazuki, still worried with what happened with them yesterday.

"Daijoubu daijoubu. I'm okay now." Aiko said.

"Watashi mo daijoubu yo." Onpu agreed, "Well, maybe it's better if we forget about it and look forward. Don't talk about it anymore, or else, it could be a trouble."

"Sou?" I asked, "Well, maybe you're right."

Suddenly, when I, Momoko, Hana-chan and Miyako walked into our class, we saw that July-sensei was talking with Ahiyama, and looked like, Ahiyama had alredy done something bad. July-sensei looked very angry.

"Why did you let him to do that with you? It's an embarrasing act." July-sensei said.

"I just want to prove my love to him..."

"by do that thing? Then you and him were captured by the police? In a hotel like that?"

They were still talking while I asked Rina, whispered, "Rina-chan, doushita no? What are they talking about?"

"Doremi-chan, Candy-chan has already done it with her boyfriend."

"Nani?" I still kept my voice slow, "You mean, she has already done... 'it'?"

Rina nodded, "and they were captured by the police when they did it."

"When did it happen?"

"In the last Saturday night."

"Oh..."

Then, I told Momoko and Miyako about it.

"Chotto! Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Hana-chan, "I also want to know, what they are talking about."

"It's the same case with what happened yesterday. You don't need to know about it." I whispered.

"Don't you remember that I saw what happened with Leon-kun and Ai-mama yesterday?" replied Hana-chan, also whispered, "So, Candy-chan did the same things?"

"It's not your business, Hana-chan."

We turned back our attention to July-sensei and Ahiyama.

July-sensei sighed, "Well, looks like the principal don't give any option for you and him. He wants both of you to resign. We must drop you and him out from this school."

"EH? DROP OUT?" I and my other classmates yelled, except Ahiyama who just kept silence and nodded slowly.

"Sensei, can you give Ahiyama-san a chance?" I asked.

"Ii yo, Harukaze-san." Ahiyama tried to smile, "This is my fault. I and my boyfriend, we're the one who wanted to do that, and we did it. It's our fault."

"Actually, I've already tried to persuade the principal to give Ahiyama a chance, but he still thinks that it's better if we drop her out."

"Sou na." I said, "Then, who'll be my partner to manage this class?"

"Well, for that ones, the other sensei have already chose their candidate to be your assistant here."

"Uh, okay, looks like it's a final decision." I sighed.

I knew it. July-sensei really didn't have choice beside... let the school dropped Ahiyama and her boyfriend out from this school.

I knew about her boyfriend. He was a student (or since this second, an ex-student) from class 10-2, and... well, I saw that he was an emotional boy (and I was so sure that he forced Ahiyama to do 'that').

Then, Ahiyama and her boyfriend went home, and never been here anymore.

I saw an empty seat beside Hana-chan, where Ahiyama usually sat down onto.

'_Ahiyama-san... kawaiso.' _I thought, _'I'm sure that she's not fault. Her emotional boyfriend should be forced her to do that. I'm sure with it.'_

In the lunch time, as usual, we took our lunch at the roof with Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu. There, we talked about Ahiyama and her boyfriend.

"Jaa, how if they find out that Ai-chan and Onpu-chan..."

"Well, it's better if we hide it." I cut what Hazuki said, "We don't have choice."

"Anou, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan." Miyako said, "Have you already check that you're..."

"We checked it last night, and we're okay, Miya-chan." Aiko said, "At least, we can hide it easily, because Leon-kun and Tooru-kun aren't here."

"Hm hm," we nodded.

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, futari-tomo wa?" asked Miyako, "We've already known that probably... Fujio and Akatsuki are also influenced by Lilithmon. Can Kotake-kun and Yada-kun move here now? I think... it's the best thing we can do to protect both of you."

"Eh?" I asked, "To yu koto?"

"Listen. If they were still there like now, it wasn't safe for both of you. Well... okay, both of you were safe when both of you were with us, but then, how if both of you weren't with us?" Miyako explained, "However, we need them here."

"Demo, the class..." I stopped to say it and thought, _'Sou ye ba, now... they're able to move here. There are two empty seats in the tenth grade. One in my class and the another is in class 2.'_

I smiled, "You're right, Miya-chan. They can move here now."

"Desho?" Miyako also smiled, "Jaa, Hazuki-chan wa? How do you think about it?"

"I agree." Hazuki said, "Well, I know that we care with Ahiyama-san, kedo... this is also a chance for them to move here."

"I know you'll say it, Hazuki-chan." I gazed at her, "You want if Yada-kun can accompany you here. You want if he lives here with you, and make both of you look like a marriage couples, or... don't say if you want to do 'it' with him."

"Of course not." Hazuki blushed, "Neither Fujio-kun nor Masaru-kun can do it with me."

"Whatever." I put my right hand on her left shoulder, "I mean, you'll do it with him after both of you get married, of course."

"Like you and Kotake-kun?"

"Like me and... well, I also hope that we can get married someday." I felt my cheek blushed.

"Doremi-chan," the others saw me with their smile on their face.

"Mou, minna, don't see me like that." I bowed my head, and the others still looked at me. They laughed.

Then, everything happened as usual. Fortunately, the smiling moon didn't appear on our tap's screen (although the Recipe Nikki was still missing).

I hurriedly took all of my stuff which I brought to Hazuki's apartment, then I went home to Daisuke's apartment. I wanted to tell Kotake that he could move here now. I wanted him to move here.

After I put my stuff back into my room, I called Kotake's house to tell him about it, but no answer.

'_Inai. He doesn't answer it.' _I thought, _'What happened with him?'_

Suddenly, the door's bell rang. I still tried to call Kotake.

"I'll open it." Daisuke said while he walked to the door. He opened it, then said, "Wow, you come here?"

Then, he bowed his head. Looked like the guest was older than him.

I put the phone and walked to the door, "Who is it, Daisuke-kun?"

Someone walked into the apartment, and it was Kotake, "Yo, Doremi. I move here for you."

"Anta? Demo, doushite?"

"We heard that you talked with Tetsuya yesterday, by phone, and we decided to move here," said Kotake's mother.

"Demo..."

"Coincidentally, I was promoted to work here, so we can move here," said Kotake's father.

"This morning, okasan called your school, and they said that... they even have two empty seats in the tenth grade, and... I'll be your classmate."

"Hontou?"

Kotake nodded, "By the way, what happened with the class? Did you say yesterday that..."

"Well, I need so much time to tell you about it." I smiled, "I'm so happy that you can move here."

"Ore mo."

Then, I embraced him, and he said, "I move here for you, to protect you from anything which can hurt you, because I love you so much."


	28. The Fate of the Class

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write when Masaru also moved to Odaiba.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 28 – The Fate of the Class**

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

"Ahem!" Daisuke saw me and Doremi when we still embraced at each other, "Looks like both of you think there weren't any people beside both of you."

"Ah, gomen." I and Doremi said.

Daisuke sighed, "Well, Kotake, I have plan with Ken to play football now. Do you want to join with us?"

"Uh, I want to, but I think... I want to stay longer here now." I moved my sight to Doremi, "I want to talk with your cousin."

"I've already guess it. Okay, I go now. Ja ne!"

"Ittereshai!"

Then, my parents decided to go home to our new apartment here, and it was so great that the apartment was beside Daisuke's apartment, where Doremi lived here.

"Jaa, Doremi..." I started to talk, "What were you doing before I and my parents arrived here a minute ago?"

"Well, I tried to call your house in Misora, but no one answered it. I've ever thought that something bad happened with you."

"Why did you call me?"

"Miya-chan suggested me and Hazuki-chan to have you and Yada-kun move here, but in fact... you move here before I told you about it."

"Sou ka." I said.

"Anou... Kotake..."

"Doushita no, Doremi?"

"Do you think that Yada-kun also wants to move here like you today?" asked Doremi, "I see that... Hazuki-chan really needs his help to protect her."

"Hmm... Yada..." I remembered about my conversation with Yada in the taxi yesterday, "I don't know. I really don't know if he also wants to move here like me or not. You know him, right?"

"Well, but I think he'll think about it." Doremi said, "Moreover, Hazuki-chan lives in her apartment alone."

"There's Makihatayama with her."

"Yes, but Hana-chan can't protect Hazuki-chan from Fujio-kun. However, she can't help much. Hazuki-chan needs someone who can protect her, like..."

"Like?"

"Well... like I need you to protect me..." Doremi blushed while she said it, "I need you, Kotake..."

"Doremi..."

"I'm so happy that you're here now. It's so... difficult to me now, if I can't see your face, although it's just a few days..."

I embraced her and kissed her lips.

"Kotake..."

"Promise to me that you'll do 'the next step' with me, okay?" I smiled, "and we'll do it after we get married."

"I promise." Doremi smiled, "Yakusoku, kedo... you also must promise to me to protect me."

"Of course, I'll protect you." I said, "They must fight with me before they want to disturb you."

Then we laughed together.

"If only we were like this in the elementary school..."

"Yeah. If only you didn't try to make me angry by calling me... 'Dojimi'..." said Doremi while she gazed at me.

"Chotto! I know that it was my fault!" I said, a bit laughed, "You don't need to remind me about it."

"Oh, I'm just afraid if you forget it." Doremi smiled, naughty.

"I won't ever forget it, because I really know that it was my fault." I sighed, "If only I could tell my feeling to you in those old days..."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

'_Old days?' _I thought about what Kotake said a minute ago, _'I think... he loves Onpu-chan in that time.'_

"Doremi?"

"Uh, well... I just... feel amazed that you said it." I said, "You've already loved me in... those days? I think... you like Onpu-chan in that time."

"Well, I'm her fans, but it doesn't mean that I love her, right?" said Kotake, "I just admired her for her performance on stage and... all of her entertaining skills, but not to be my girlfriend. I just want you to be my girlfriend."

"Hontou?" I felt my cheek blushed, once again, and it also made my heart was beating harder and faster, "Anta..."

"Dakara, I always bought your goods in Maho-dou in that time." said him while he hold my shoulders, "If only I had courage to say it to you in that time, maybe..."

"Wakaru yo, sono kimochi..." I remembered what happened in those days, when I was falling in love with those boys (before I loved Kotake) and I was so shy to show my love to them. Now I knew that Kotake also felt the same... He loved somebody but he was so shy to express his love... for me, "Love was so complicated for us in that time, and no wonder if there wasn't courage there. We were too young in that time."

"Maybe you're right about that." Kotake smiled, "Jaa, can you tell me... why did the class have a seat for me?"

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

I called Masaru and told him about Miyako's suggestion, and he said that he would tell his parents about it. We just talked about a few minutes.

Hana-chan asked me when I put the phone on the table, "Jaa, Hazuki-mama, does Yada-kun agree with Miya-chan's plan?"

"He said that he wanted to tell his parents about it, and maybe he would move here next week."

"I hope he can move here," Hana-chan said, "but where will he live when he moves here? Will he live here with us?"

I shook of my head, "Wakanai. He didn't say about it to me."

"I also hope that he can live here with us," Hana-chan smiled, "then you and him become like a marriage couples..."

"Mou, Hana-chan..." I felt my cheek blushed, "Doremi-chan also said it at school."

"I think Doremi-mama's right to say it. Hazuki-mama and Yada-kun is so... matching."

"Eh?"

"Yey, and I'll be very happy if he can be my 'papa'."

"Hana-chan..."

She just smiled and said, "It doesn't wrong if I call Yada-kun and Kotake-kun as my 'father', ne?"

I sighed, "Whatever."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Sou ka. Dakara, I can be your classmate." Kotake said when I explained what happened with Ahiyama and her boyfriend, which made Kotake can be my classmate here.

"Un." I nodded, "So, you'll study at school since tomorrow, ne?"

"Yes, and I hope we can go to school together."

"Of course, we can." I said, "We'll go to school together since tomorrow."

We smiled, then we talked until night.

Before Kotake went home, he said, "Jaa, Doremi, don't be late for tomorrow, ne? I'll pick you up here, then we go to school."

"Yeah, but we also must go with the others. Daisuke-kun, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Hikari-chan and Ken."

"It's up to you, your Majesty." Kotake bowed of his head as if I was a queen, "Anything for you."

"Oh, come on, Kotake," I sighed, "I'm not a queen."

"But you're the queen of my heart."

"Hey! That sounds like a song." I laughed.

"Whatever. That's what I think about you."

"Kotake..."

"Okay, I go home now. Mata ashita ne?"

I nodded, "Bye bye!"

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Eh? Kotake-kun, you'll study here since today?" I asked, "Wow, that's so great!"

"Thanks for my parents who decided to move here," Kotake said, "then I can protect Doremi here."

Doremi blushed, "Kotake, you always said about it since yesterday."

"I don't care. I just want to prove my love for you."

"I know, but... is it too exaggerate that you said it since yesterday?"

"I say 'I don't care'."

I sighed, "I see that both of you don't change."

"Huh?" asked Doremi and Kotake.

"Well, I know from Masaru-kun that both of you are often be like this..."

"Whatever." Doremi said, "Sou ye ba, Hazuki-chan, have you already call Yada-kun there and tell about Miya-chan's suggestion?"

"Yeah, but he just said that... maybe he would move here next week."

"Sou ka."

"Jaa, Doremi." Kotake said, "Can you show me the principal office? I should go there now."

"Of course, I can. Kochi yo." Doremi hold Kotake's hands and pulled him to the principal office.

Then, I and the others walked into our own class.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

When I and Kotake enterred the principal room, we gasped. There was someone that we knew who sat down there as a new student in our school, like Kotake, and he was...

"Geh, Yada-kun? Doushite..."

"Well, I want to make a surprise for Fujiwara." Yada said.

"Ah, Harukaze. So... you know about both of them?" asked July-sensei, "Our new students?"

"Of course I know, sensei. They're my friends in Misora..."

"and I'm her boyfriend." Kotake cut what I said.

"Kotake..." I felt my cheek blushed again, and thought, _'Oh my God. How many times that he already make me become like this?'_

"Sou ka." July-sensei smiled, "Jaa, Harukaze, you can go back to the class. We just need to talk with these boys."

"Hai, sensei." I said. Then I walked into my class.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

Everything in my class happened as usual until our homeroom sensei walked into our class with a new student, Masaru.

"Eh? Masaru-kun?" I said.

He just said, "Surprise, Fujiwara."

Then, he introduced himself in front of the class, and then sat down on an empty seat beside me.

I whispered, "I think... you'll move here next week."

"Yeah," he replied, "but I don't want to wait for so long. Maybe... it's better if I move here now."

"Where will you live here?"

"I'll live in your apartment, with you and Makihatayama, and your parents agree with it."

I knew it. Mama and papa must be agreed that Masaru lived with me here. They, with Masaru's parents, agreed with our relationship.

"Arigatou, Masaru-kun." I said, "It's a wonderful surprise that you can be my classmate here, and also, you can live with me here."

"No wonder," Masaru smiled, "because you're my fate."


	29. The Preparation

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write about their preparation before their big adventure.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 29 – The Preparation**

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I sat down on my seat and started to talk with Momoko, Hana-chan and Miyako. I told them about Masaru.

"Wow! Looks like it happens like our plan." Miyako smiled, "Don't say if yon-nin-tomo can communicate by telepathy."

"Uh, no, Miya-chan. It's just a fortune." I said, "But I can't lie to myself that I'm so happy now."

"I know it." Momoko said, "It must be so hard that you've already been parted with Kotake-kun about two months."

"Yea... eh, chotto matte yo!" I awared something, "What month is it now?"

"June, and we'll get the summer vacation two weeks later."

"Oh my God. How can we skip your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"Momo-chan, we've already skipped your birthday. Don't you remember?"

"So?" she asked, "Moreover, I also forgot about it in that time. We were so busy to fix the trouble in Majokai."

"Sou ka." I sighed, "That trouble really makes us don't have time to think about a birthday party or something like that."

"Well, I think so, Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "To fix that trouble is more important than to celebrate our birthday."

I, Hana-chan and Miyako nodded.

Then, Hana-chan saw an empty seat beside her, and she said, "Jaa, Kotake-kun will sit there, ne?"

"That's right, Hana-chan." I said, "He'll be there."

"That's so great!" Hana-chan giggled, "We'll be like a family here. My seat is between yours and his."

"Mou, Hana-chan." I felt so shy, "Do you think that..."

"I really want to know, what will I feel if I have the complete parents."

"Whatever." I sighed.

Then, the class started. July-sensei walked into the class with Kotake, and then introduced him to the class.

"Ah, I know about you. We've ever met, right?" said Rina, "Anata wa gakkyuin no boyfriend, ne?"

"Oh..." all of my classmates saw him, then saw me and smiled, "What a nice couple."

"Mou, minna." I said. I felt like I changed to be a tomato.

"Hora, minna, don't make a noisy in our class." July-sensei said, "Jaa, Kotake, your seat is beside Makihatayama."

"Arigatou, sensei." Kotake walked to his seat and sat down there, then we started to learn.

In the middle of the subject, Hana-chan glanced to left and right, then she whispered, half sang, "Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey..."

"Hana-chan, shut up." I whispered, "July-sensei will give a punishment for you, if she knows that you whisper like this."

"I don't care." Hana-chan smiled, "July-sensei isn't Seki-sensei."

"Makihatayama, nani shite iru no?" asked July-sensei, "Have you already done your task?"

"Uh, not yet, sensei." Hana-chan replied, then she took her ballpoint and do her task.

I just could smile when I saw it. Well, July-sensei was so kind, but sometimes she could be as fierce as Seki-sensei.

Unfortunately, Hana-chan still didn't know about it, until a minute ago.

I saw Kotake beside Hana-chan. He looked at me and smiled.

I felt my cheek blushed (again), so I decided to turned my head and continued my task.

In the lunch time, as usual, we took our lunch at the roof, but now we took it with Kotake and Yada.

"Okay, as both of you are here now, we need to talk about our preparation." Miyako started to talk.

"Preparation?" I asked, "Miya-chan, for what?"

"Of course to protect you and Hazuki-chan, and also... to beat Tourbillomon and Lilithmon."

"Demo Miya-chan, until now... we don't get any notification yet that they start to attack again." said Hazuki.

"Dakara, we need to prepare it."

We turned our head, then we knew that the older digidestined came and joined with us.

"Jaa, Koushiro-senpai, how about your analysis?" asked Miyako.

"Analysis?" I asked, still didn't understand.

"Well, looks like our prediction's right."

"What prediction?" asked Hazuki.

"We suspect that Demon and Lilithmon help Tourbillomon to get help from her to destroy the Digital world."

"EH?" I and the other ojamajo yelled.

"J-jaa, they have plan to destroy Majokai and Digital world?" asked Momoko.

"Yes." Koushiro said, "We've already sent our own digimon to the Digital world, and... they reported that some digimon have ever seen Lillithmon with another weird digimon and... two boys."

"Fujio-kun to Akatsuki-kun da!" I said, "Jaa, Jou-sama wa doko?"

"We don't know about her." he shook of his head, "They just reported it."

I and the other ojamajo saw our digital tap, and there still wasn't any smiling moon there.

Kotake and Yada also saw theirs, and they also didn't see anything on the screen.

"Jaa, what should we do now?" asked Aiko, "Where are they now?"

"Well, we can make a conclusion that they're in the Digital world now." Koushiro said.

"Sou ka." I said, "But we also must search for Jou-sama. We must save her."

"Dakara, we need a preparation." Miyako said, "and looks like, we must dispersed into two groups. One group will go to Majokai, and the another group will go to the Digital world."

"Isn't it too clear that all of the digidestined will go to the Digital world, and we'll go to Majokai?" asked Onpu, "We've never gone there, and we just have the digital taps, not the digivices like you all."

"I know it, but I see that the structure of your digital taps are just like our digivices."

"Miyako's right, Onpu-chan." Koushiro agreed.

"But when will we go there? We still need to go to school now." I asked, "We also need the smiling moon on the digital tap's screen."

Suddenly, we heard something rang. Miyako took something out from her shirt pockets.

"Miya-chan, nani kore?"

"Ah, kore wa D-terminal." Miyako said, then she opened it and saw its screen, "Well, looks like we have the answer of your question now, Doremi-chan."

"Chotto. I've already know that it's your D-terminal."

"Not for that question. I mean... your question before you ask about this. I know when we'll go there."

"Hontou?"

Miyako nodded, "We'll go there this summer."


	30. Summer Adventure in the Digital World

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write about their big adventure.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 30 – The Summer Adventure in the Digital World**

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"This summer?" I asked, didn't understand about what Miyako said a minute ago, "To yu koto? We'll go this summer?"

"Look at this." Miyako shown her D-terminal to me and the others, "There's a message from Gennai."

"Hmm..." I read the message, "Go to the memorial lake on the first day of your summer vacation, then make two groups. One of the group must go to the Digital World, and the another group will go to Majokai. Before you go, tell me about the groups, and I'll tell you the next instructions."

"Memorial lake?" asked Doremi.

"There's a place where we were camping in the summer vacation seven years ago." Taichi said, "It was when we went to the Digital World at the first time."

"Miyako, does Gennai say that we also need to come there?" asked Koushiro.

Miyako shook of her head.

"Yossha!" said Doremi, "Minna, kimeta yo. We'll go there on the first day of the summer vacation."

"Un!" I and the others nodded.

Then, we told about it with the other digidestined in my apartment.

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, it also means that we can go there with Poppu-chan, desho?" said Daisuke.

"Sou da yo ne." Doremi smiled, "Poppu can go with us."

"Demo, is it better if we make the two groups here?" I asked.

"Well, maybe Gennai want to make us relax before think about it." Daisuke said, "At least, we can play a bit there, before we go for our mission."

"However, we'll talk about it when we go to the lake." Doremi said, "Moreover, the summer vacation is still two weeks later. We still have much time to think about it."

We still talked about it for an hour, then the others went home.

At 08.00 PM, someone knocked my apartment's door. Masaru opened it and saw who it was...

Fujio.

"Ah, what do you want here?" asked Masaru, "Don't disturb Fujiwara, or..."

"Where are Doremi-chan-tachi? I need to talk with them. It's dangerous."

"Doushita no, Fujio-kun?" I asked, "You look so tired. What happened?"

"Yokatta. Fortunately, I can escape from there and come here to meet you all. Don't let Doremi-chan go to the Digital World."

"Doushite?"

"Tourbillomon and Lilithmon have a plan to attack her there. Akatsuki-kun wa..."

"Masaka, they influenced him?"

Fujio nodded, "They commanded Akatsuki-kun to stay there and... do 'that' with Doremi-chan."

"Don't they influence you?" asked Masaru, gazed at Fujio.

"No. I escaped before they did it to me, and I promise that I won't ever do something bad with Hazuki-chan."

"I hope you're serious to say it."

"Well, can the others go there to save him?" I asked.

"They can, but not for Doremi-chan." Fujio said.

"Oh yeah?" said Masaru, "How if there's Kotake beside her?"

"That's not enough to save her." Fujio shook of his head, "Moreover, it's better if she save Jou-sama in Majokai."

"So, Jou-sama is in Majokai..."

"Yes. She's in their secret headquarters." Fujio saw a clock on the wall, "Well, I just can tell you about that now. It's time for me to go home."

"Matte!" I said, "Fujio-kun, can you follow us to the Digital World?"

"Eh?"

"Do you want to help us to save Akatsuki-kun?"

"Of course. He's my friend." Fujio said, "So, when will you go there?"

"On the first day of the summer vacation."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Eh? I can spend my summer vacation there?" asked Poppu.

"Yes. We'll be camping at a lake near a mountain." I said.

I called Poppu and told her about our plan to go to the Digital World and Majokai. We talked about it until a few hours.

When I got the dinner, Daisuke told his parents and Jun about our plan in the summer vacation.

"Chotto! Can I follow you all there?" asked Jun.

"No, onee-chan." Daisuke shook of his head, "Moreover, we'll go there without Yamato-senpai."

"Hontou ni?" Jun moved her sight to me, "Doremi-chan, is it true?"

"Well, Daisuke-kun's right, Jun onee-chan." I said, "We'll go with Poppu, Kotake, Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan, Miya-chan, Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan and Ken, but not with Yamato-senpai."

"Then, how can you go there if you don't use his car?"

"We'll go there by bus." Daisuke said, "Ne, Doremi-chan?"

I nodded, "It's more efficient than if we go by car."

"Whatever." Jun sighed, "I hope you don't lie about this."

Then, after the dinner, when I walked to my room, Daisuke sighed and sat down on a sofa in the living room. I asked him, "Doushita no?"

"Well, I always can't get my love. At last I know that Onpu-chan... doesn't love me."

"Daisuke-kun, cheer up. We'll have a great adventure this summer."

"Wakateru, kedo..."

"I'm sure, you'll get your love someday." I smiled, "There are still so many girls around you. You just need to open your eyes and keep 'fighting'."

"You don't understand." Daisuke said, "I failed to get love from Hikari-chan, then I also failed to get Onpu-chan... and you..."

"I also have ever failed." I said, "But I never give up. I trust that someday, I'll got my soul mate."

He sighed again, "But it's not more than two, right?"

"Hey, it's more than two. I've ever loved six boys and all of them refused it."

"Eh? Six?"

"It's still too early for you to give up, Daisuke-kun. Two is better than six."

I hold his shoulders, "However, it's better if we prepare ourselves for the summer."

"Well, maybe you're right, Doremi-chan." Daisuke smiled, "By the way, which world that you want to go? Majokai or Digital World?"

"I want to go to the Digital World." I said, "It must be so great there, ne?"

"Not really. It's just like here. Lands, forests, mountains, farms, lakes, rivers, seas... it isn't as unique as Majokai."

"I don't care. I also want to see something new."

"Don't you want to go to Majokai? How if actually, Jou-sama is there?"

"Well, actually, it's up to the others, but... I just want to know the conditions there. That's all."

"Whatever."

"Moreover, I want to know more about digimon. I also want to meet your senior's digimon."

"You mean... Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon, ne?"

I nodded, "I really want to meet them."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Eh, nande?" I asked to Hazuki-chan when we arrived at the lake, "Why do I must go to Majokai? Hazuki-chan, I want to see the Digital World."

"It's so dangerous for you, Doremi-chan."

Suddenly, Fujio came there and joined with us, "It's better if you go to Majokai."

"Fujio-kun? You escaped from them?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you say that it's better for me, I don't mind." I said.

"Okay, so... Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun will go to Majokai, and Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun will go to the Digital World." Miyako said.

"Boku mo." Fujio said, "Let me go to the Digital World."

"Eh? But you don't have digital tap or digivice."

"I can follow you all by magic."

"Well, okay."

"Jaa, how about the others?" I asked.

"I want to go to Majokai." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"Well, I've already gone to the Digital World for a long time, and I want to know more about Majokai, right V-mon?"

V-mon nodded, "Majokai is so interesting!"

I sighed, "Any others?"

"I want to go to the Digital World." Hikari said, "I don't want if something bad happens there."

"Boku mo." Takeru agreed, "I also want to go there."

"Can I go there with you?" asked Onpu, "I want to know more about the Digital World."

"You can, Onpu-chan." Hazuki said.

"Fortunately, no one of them who go to Majokai with us." Daisuke whispered to me.

"Whatever." I replied.

"I'll go to the Digital World." Iori said.

"Well, sometimes I want if the one who open the digital gate isn't me." Miyako smiled, "I want to go to Majokai."

"Oh my God." Daisuke sighed, "Old lady, don't follow me. Open the digital gate is your duty, and you must do it."

"It's okay, Miyako." Hikari said, "Let me do it this time."

"Arigatou, Hikari." Miyako said, "I win from you, Daisuke."

"Well, I think, I don't have choice. I'll go to Majokai." Ken said.

Aiko decided to go to the Digital World, then Momoko, Poppu and Hana-chan decided to follow me to Majokai.

Miyako sent a message to Gennai, to tell him about the groups.

Then, the smiling moon appeared on my, Momoko's, Poppu's and Hana-chan's tap screen.

Miyako got the reply of the message she sent a few minutes ago, and it said that we just need to use my magic PC and Miyako's normal PC to go there.

"Saa, minna." I said, "Let's we go now."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

I, Masaru, Aiko, Onpu, Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Fujio arrived in the Digital World. There, we met some digimon which said that they saw Tourbillomon and Lilithmon around a sea.

"Eh? They're inside the sea?" I asked, "Jaa, how can we go there?"

"It's time for us to use magic!" said Aiko.

I and Onpu nodded, then we transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

We used our magic power to go into the sea (for Iori, he went into the sea with Submarimon). There, we went into a hidden building (which we suspected as the enemy's headquarters).

"Well, there are so many rooms here." I said, "Fujio-kun, where should we go to save Akatsuki-kun here?"

"Err... I don't remember." Fujio said, "I think we must disperse to search him."

Then, we dispersed.

Until at last, I and Masaru found something... uh, I mean, someone in a room there, and it wasn't Akatsuki. It was...

"Jou-sama?" I ran to her and saved her, "I don't know you're here."

"Hazuki-chan, thanks for your coming." Jou-sama said, "But where's Doremi-chan?"

"Fujio-kun said that she'll safe in Majokai, so she goes there."

"That's so bad, Hazuki-chan. Don't trust with Fujio-kun! Actually, Doremi-chan will safe here."

"Eh?" I said, "Jou-sama, to yu koto?"

"It means that you're falling into my trap, Hazuki-chan." Fujio smiled, wily, "Actually, Akatsuki-kun is in Majokai now, and he'll..."

"Stop it!" I yelled, "How dare you are, Fujio-kun! How can I trust you. I should be know that you're also influenced by them."

"I'm so happy that you realize it lately, Hazuki-chan." Fujio walked to me, "Just like Akatsuki-kun, I also want to do it with you."

"I won't ever let you to do that!" yelled Masaru, then he pushed his digital tap.

He changed to be a warrior wizard, with a bazooka as his weapon.

"Do you think that you can make me stop by using that stupid bazooka?"

"I think so." Masaru tried to use his bazooka, but then, Fujio could avoid it.

"Can you shoot it well, Yada-kun?" asked Fujio, "You said that you were fit for Hazuki-chan?"

"URUSAI!" yelled Masaru, "I won't ever let you to win from me and hurt Fujiwara!"

"I won't ever hurt her." Fujio said, "It's just a proof that I love her."

"By break her like that?"

Fujio ran out from the room, and Masaru followed him, still tried to shoot him.

"Oh my God! How if now, Akatsuki-kun..."

"We just can pray and hope that Kotake-kun can protect Doremi-chan there." Jou-sama cut what I said.

I nodded, then we followed Fujio and Masaru. They ran to the entrance of the headquarters, and there, we met Aiko, Onpu, Iori, Takeru and Hikari.

Fujio flicked his fingers, then a small submarine appeared. He went into the submarine and drove it.

"Mou, what should I do now?" asked Masaru.

"We can't let him like that." I said, "We must remove the influence from him."

"But how can I follow him?"

"Flick your fingers, Yada-kun." Jou-sama said, "Then say in your heart that you need a submarine."

"Thanks for your suggestion, Jou-sama." Masaru said, then he flicked his fingers.

* * *

**Yada's POV**

"_A submarine, appears!" _I said in my heart, and it really happened. A small submarine appeared.

I went into the submarine and then, followed Fujio with it. I've ever heard that Fujiwara said, "Masaru-kun, don't kill him. You just need to try to remove the influence from him by attacking him."

"Don't worry, Fujiwara." I said, "I'll try it."

Then, in the submarine, I found a space to put my bazooka and also, to shoot Fujio from there.

At last, I did it. I could shoot him.

Suddenly, something like a symbol appeared, then Submarimon broke it.


	31. Save Doremi in Majokai

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write about the situation in Majokai.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 31 – Save Doremi in Majokai**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Mou, Fujio-kun!" I yelled when we went out from the sea, "What can we do now? Doremi-chan will..."

"Daijoubu yo." Iori said, "Kotake-senpai is also there too. He can protect her."

"I hope so." Fujio said, "Tourbillomon and Lilithmon also want to influence her, after Akatsuki-kun..."

"Mou, how can I make my best friend in dangerous?" Hazuki cried.

"Demo, doushite?" asked Onpu, "Why do they want to influence Doremi-chan?"

"That's because... Doremi-chan is the strongest witch from you all." Fujio explained, "They want to influence her, to make her gives her power, and then... they'll kill her."

"WHAT!" we shocked. Now, it became worse. They wanted to do that with Doremi, our best friend.

"Well, can we go to Majokai from here?" I asked, "We should go there now, or else, Doremi-chan will..."

"I know the way to go there." Fujio said, "Here, follow me."

I, Jou-sama and the others nodded, then we went from there with the instructions from Fujio.

"I hope we arrive there on time." said Hazuki, "I feel so guilty now. I didn't let Doremi-chan do what she want and... now she's..."

"We hope so, Hazuki-chan. She's our best friend." I said, "We must save her now."

"Minna, hayaku!" Onpu said. I and Hazuki nodded.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I and the others who went to Majokai looked around the enemy's headquarters. We arrived there some hours after we arrived in Majokai.

"This building is so large." I said, "I think we must disperse to search Jou-sama."

"I agree." Kotake said, "But wherever you go, I'll follow you."

"Kotake, you don't need to do that." I shook of my head, "Don't you hear what Fujio said at the lake? Akatsuki-kun isn't here."

"How if **he lies **about it?" he crossed his arms, "I still feel bad in here."

"Whatever." I sighed, "Minna wa?"

"Ken, do you want to accompany me?" asked Miyako.

"Okay, I want."

"Huh, well..." Daisuke sighed, "I know it will happen. When that obaasan want something, she'll get it."

I felt my sweatdrop appears, but then I said, "Jaa, Poppu, Momo-chan to Hana-chan wa?"

"I want to be with Poppu." Hana-chan said, "I don't want to disturb you and Kotake."

I just could sigh to hear what she said.

"Well, looks like you don't have choice, Daisuke-kun." Momoko said, "Let's we search Jou-sama together."

"Hey, I think it's not bad." Daisuke said, "At least, I can ask you about Wallace."

"Good timing. He called me yesterday."

"Hontou ni? That's great!"

Momoko laughed a bit, "Demo gomen ne, I forgot to say it when we were still at the lake."

"Uh, that's okay, Momo-chan. At least, you say it. Late is better than never."

"Okay, we'll come back here for an hour." I decided, then we dispersed.

I and Kotake walked along a hallway there, and we found some doors. We tried to open it one by one.

"Oh, I can't open this door." I said, "How about you, Kotake?"

"Ore mo." Kotake replied, "I think we must find some keys for these doors. Why don't we use magic to open it."

"I think it's a good idea." I said while I tried to open another door, but then the door was opened and made me fell, "Kyaaah..."

"Doremi!"

I stood up and turned around, but then the door was closed automatically.

I knocked the door and yelled, "Kotake, open the door!"

I heard that he replied, "I can't open it. It's so hard."

"Don't you lock it?"

"Of course not. I won't ever do it to you." Kotake said, "Is there a key in that room?"

"No." I replied while I looked around the room, "I don't find any key here."

We kept silence for a minute, then Kotake said, "Okay, calm down, Doremi. I'll search another door to that room. You just need to wait for me until I find the another way for you to go out from there. I'm sure, there's another way for you."

"Onegai, Kotake." I replied, "I'll wait for you here."

Then, I heard his footstep.

I walked to the center of the room. It was a big room. I looked around, more detail than before, hoped that there was a key which I could use to open that 'stupid door'.

I still sought it until at last I caught something. Another room with a door like a cage.

When I saw that small room, I gasped. There was someone that I knew. No, it wasn't Jou-sama. **He **was Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki-kun?" I asked, "How can you..."

"Doremi-chan, help me. They trapped me here, and they didn't let me to use magic. I can't escape from here." Akatsuki cut what I said, "See? I can't flick my fingers here."

"I don't understand. Fujio-kun said that you..."

"Fujio-kun was influenced by them, and he planned to hurt Hazuki-chan."

"Nani? Demo, Akatsuki-kun... do they influence you?" I asked carefully.

"No, I'm not, dakara they trapped me here."

"Jaa, what can I do to help you? I'm also trapped here." I said, "Accidentally, I went into here, and I don't know, how to go out."

"I know where they hide the key for that door, but before that, can you take the key for this cage? They put it near you."

"Where is it?"

"Above the cage's door." Akatsuki said, "Can you see it?"

I saw it, and I found it, "You're right, Akatsuki-kun."

I took the key and used it to open the cage, then I made Akatsuki's hands free.

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan."

"Don't say it. We're friends, desho?" I smiled, "Now, let's we take this room's key and walk out from here."

"We don't need to walk around."

"Hontou ni? You mean... that key is near us now? Or actually, we can use this key?"

He shook of his head, "Even we don't need to go out from here."

Okay, I knew that it became so strange. The statement which Akatsuki said a few minutes ago... it was so strange...

Wait a minute! Did it means...

I realized about what happened now, but it was too late. Akatsuki flicked his fingers before I could say anything.

I felt so sleepy. I knew, it wasn't a good time for sleep but... my eyes closed not under my control...

'_Kotake... tasukete...'_

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

I sought the another door to that room, where Doremi was, but I still couldn't find it anywhere.

"Mou, how can I save her?" I growled, "Where's the door?"

"Kotake-kun!"

Suddenly, I heard someone called me, then I turned around to see who it was... (or exactly, who it were, because they were Hazuki and the others who went to the Digital World several hours ago, plus with Jou-sama, Daisuke and Momoko)

"Taihen! My cousin is in dangerous!" Daisuke said, "Where is she, Kotake?"

"Doremi?" I said, "She was trapped in this room."

"What?" Momoko said, "We must save her now!"

"Oh, I hope we still can save her now." Hazuki said, panicked.

"Doushita no?" I asked, didn't understand.

"Okay, it's my fault that Tourbillomon and Lilithmon influenced me and made Doremi-chan came here." Fujio said, "Akatsuki-kun is here."

"What?" I hold his collar, "How can you let it happen?"

"Calm down, Kotake-kun. I know where's the door to that room."

"Where is it?"

"There." Fujio pointed at a door in front of us, then we walked to the door and he opened it.

We ran into the room, and fortunately, we weren't late. I prevented Akatsuki while he tried to do that bad things.

I hit him, "Don't try to do that or I'll kill you!"

Then, I fought with him, and the others tried to wake Doremi up.

"Alright. I think my father become crazy now. He let you to come here." Akatsuki said.

"Urusai!" I yelled.

Our fight wasn't unfair. He didn't stop to attack me by magic.

Until at last, someone tried to attack him with bazooka.

"Yada? You use your... digital tap?"

"Yes. Now you should use yours." Yada said.

"Okay, but don't attack him. He's my rival. Kill Fujio if you want."

"Chotto, I did it just to make you have time to transform."

"Uh, well... if that's your reason." I pushed my digital tap.

"Ah, warrior wizard with a revolver?" Akatsuki laughed a bit, "Do you think that you can beat me with that?"

"I think so, Akatsuki, and it's because, I have a pure love for Doremi. I won't ever let you to hurt her." I said, then tried to shoot him with the revolver.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I didn't know, how long I couldn't see or feel anything, until I felt something (or some things?) made me woke up.

"Uh... where am I now?" I asked.

"Doremi-chan!" suddenly, Hazuki embraced me, "Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. I didn't know that Fujio-kun was influenced by them when he came to my apartment."

"Ah! Did Akatsuki-kun..."

Hazuki shook of her head, answered my uncomplete question, "Fortunately we can save you here, Doremi-chan. Kotake-kun attacked him before he could do it with you."

"Huh, yokatta." I sighed, "But where are they now?"

Hazuki pointed at Kotake and Akatsuki, who still attacked each other.

I saw them, then Kotake saw me, but then Akatsuki ran away from the room.

"Ah, chotto matte yo!" Kotake yelled. He tried to follow Akatsuki, but it was too late. He had already gone.

I, Hazuki, Yada, Fujio, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Jou-sama followed Kotake out from the room.

"Doremi, gomen. I let him go..."

"Arigatou, Kotake." I cut what he said, "I don't mind that he goes. The most important thing is... you've already prevented him to do that with me."

"Actually, this is the worst things." Fujio shook of his head.

"Eh?"

"We must go to their greatest headquarters."


	32. Doremi's Upgrading Weapon: Miracle Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. In this chapter, I write about the reason why the enemies wanted to get Doremi's magic power.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 32 – Doremi's Upgrading Weapon: Time for the Miracle**

* * *

**Poppu's POV**

"Okay, looks like the others have already tricked us." I said, "Why don't they come here yet now?"

"Maybe, they've been lost." Hana-chan said, "It's a big building."

I and Hana-chan were at the entrance of the headquarters, where we promised to the others to come back after sought Jou-sama around the building.

Suddenly, we saw someone came (or exactly, ran) from the way that Doremi and Kotake walked more than an hour ago, and he was Akatsuki. He looked like wanted to run from something.

"Eh? Akatsuki-kun?" I asked, "Doushite? Fujio-kun said that you..."

He didn't answer. He just stopped to run for a minute and then ran out from here, brought Hana-chan with him.

"Chotto! What do you want? Let me go!" yelled Hana-chan.

I ran after them, but Akatsuki ran too fast. I couldn't reach them.

I stopped to run and took a deep breath, and when I got ready to follow them, Doremi called me, "Poppu!"

"Eh? Minna?" I asked, "Why do..."

"We'll explain it later." Hazuki said, "Did you see Akatsuki-kun run out from here?"

I nodded, "I saw him, and suddenly, he brought Hana-chan."

"Nani?" Doremi yelled, "Poppu, why don't you stop him?"

"Onee-chan, I tried to follow them, but... he ran too fast. I can't reach them."

"Hmm..." Fujio said, "I think they will do their next plan..."

"Fujio-kun, to yu koto?" I didn't understand, "They? Plan?"

"Okay, listen to me."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

Fujio explained to us about Tourbillomon and Lilithmon's plan to get me to give my magic power to them.

"Okay, now we know about their plan, but I still don't understand about what they want." I said, "Why do they want to get my magic power? I don't think that I have a great power."

"Actually, you have it, Doremi-chan." Jou-sama said, "You're the strongest from the others."

"Heh?"

"Different with the others, you can upgrade your weapon."

"Upgrade?" I asked, "How can I do that? I really don't understand."

"Let's we try to think about it. Your 'Piano Attack' is still possible to be upgraded to be the better weapon." Fujio explained.

"You're right, Fujio-kun." Jou-sama agreed, "Doremi-chan, your 'Piano Attack' is still imperfect. It still can be improved by upgrading."

"Jaa, how about the other's weapon?" I crossed my arms.

"As you can see, 'Violin Arrow', 'Harmonica Froze', 'Flute Blade', 'Guitar Hippie' and 'Trumpet Needle' have already perfect for the performance."

"Then, why they don't..."

"Doremi-chan, I said that the other's weapon had already perfect for the performance. Just for the performance." Jou-sama cut what I said, "Those weapons have already reach their limit of power, and can't be upgraded anymore."

"Jou-sama, you mean... my 'Piano Attack' still haven't already reach its limit of power?"

Jou-sama nodded.

"Sou ka." Hazuki said, "Jou-sama, does it also means that I, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan and Poppu-chan have already used all of our magic power by using our weapons?"

"Yes."

"Then, it also means that Doremi-chan still doesn't use all of her magic power yet by using her 'Piano Attack'?"

"That's what I mean."

"Demo, doushite?" I asked, "How can it happen? Why do I still don't use all of my power yet? Is there a problem, or..."

"Because everybody have the same level of power at the beginning." Jou-sama answered, "The others have already..."

"Okay, okay, wakata." I cut it before 'the repeated sentence' happened, "Dakara, they don't want if I can upgrade my 'Piano Attack' and then... can beat them, ne?"

Fujio nodded, "Now, when Akatsuki-kun realized that their first plan was failed, he goes to their next plan: make Hana-chan as a hostage to force you to give your magic power."

"Alright. I think, it's enough to make me understand about our situation now." I said, "Fujio-kun, can you tell me the way to their greatest headquarters? I must go there alone."

"Doremi, don't do that!" Kotake said, "I will follow you there."

"Kotake..."

"If you go there alone, it's just like what they want. They can do anything bad with you, and I don't want it."

"Whatever. I just don't want to see that they attack the others. It's better if the others don't go there."

"Hey, I also want to go there." Daisuke said, "Who knows if I can help you there."

"Daisuke-kun..."

"If they want to hurt my cousin, beat me first!"

"Chotto! I also want to go there." Poppu said, "I want to save Hana-chan."

"Poppu, don't go there." I said, "It's too risky if you go there."

"Jaa, ore wa?" asked Daisuke, "Can I go there with you and Kotake?"

"Hmm..."

"At least, you need one of me and my friends to help you to save Hana-chan and beat them."

"Okay, you can go there with us." I said.

"Onee-chan, zurui!" Poppu shouted, "Why do you let Daisuke-nii-chan to follow you there, and you don't let me? Doushite?"

"Poppu, I don't want if something bad happens with you." I hold her shoulders, "I hope you understand. I don't want to see that they do something bad with you, my lovely imouto."

"Onee-chan..."

"Jaa, Fujio-kun, can you help us?"

"Sure." Fujio said, "This way."

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

I, Doremi, Daisuke and Fujio went to the greatest headquarters.

Need a long time for us to arrive there, until Fujio opened the entrance of the headquarters.

"Okay, Fujio-kun, you can go back to the others." Doremi said, "I don't want if they influence you again and make the situation become worse."

"Really?" asked Fujio, "But I want to save Akatsuki-kun there."

"I know it, but it's better if you go back with the others."

"Well, I'll go back to the others." Fujio said, "Make sure that san-nin-tomo don't kill him. Just remove the influence from him."

"Okay, I won't kill him." I said, "I'll kill him only if he do something bad with Doremi not under their influence."

Doremi gazed at me.

"Okay, forget about my last sentence." I sighed.

Then, Fujio went back to the others while I, Doremi and Daisuke walked into the headquarters.

We walked so long, until we met Makihatayama, who wanted to run out from there. She embraced Doremi, "Doremi-mama, let's we go out from here! They wanted to trap you here and seize your magic power."

"I agree. It's better if we go out from here before they know that we're here and..."

"We can't go from here like that." Doremi cut what I said, "How about Akatsuki-kun? We should remove their influence from him."

"But it's better than if they do something bad with you. You know... they want to kill you after they get your magic power."

"Kotake, if we go out from here, it also means that we're a loser." Doremi said, "I don't care that they want to kill me or whatever. I just want to prove that I don't hide from them."

"I hope you said it honestly, Doremi-chan." Akatsuki said. He walked to us and flicked his fingers, make all doors in the headquarters closed, "Oh, I'm so jealous with Leon-kun and Tooru-kun. I still hope that I can do it with you."

"Don't you even try to do it, or else, I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scare with your statement, Kotake."

"I'm serious! If you walk here, even if it's just one step, I'll kill you." I took out my revolver and pointed him with it.

"Doremi-chan, are you sure, you love him more than me?" he smirked, "He wants to attack me with that revolver."

"So what, strange boy?" asked Daisuke, "He just want to protect my cousin from you."

"Chotto! What's wrong with me?" Akatsuki said, still smirked, "I don't use any weapon. I just want to say to Doremi-chan, that if she wants to save you and the others, she must sit down there."

Akatsuki pointed a black seat behind him.

"So, I just need to sit down there?" asked Doremi, "Well, I think..."

She walked forward to the seat, and I was afraid if she wanted to sit down there like Akatsuki want.

"Doremi, don't sit down there." I warned, "How if that seat can absorbed your magic power?"

"Kotake gomen." Doremi smiled, "I think..."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"I think I should use my own power to beat him." I quickly took my magic crystal and then took out my 'Piano Attack'.

"What?" Akatsuki shouted, "You want to beat me?"

"Yes, and I hope you get ready to accept my attack."

"Don't you still love me?"

"Well, I don't love you anymore, because I find someone's better than you." I said, "Alright, it's better if I don't waste my time here. Piano Attack!"

I played it randomly. I didn't know, how can I thought to play a random song, but I just believed that I just could do that.

"Okay, if I can't get you, it's better if I kill you now!" yelled Akatsuki.

I avoid him, still attacked him, and then I realized that my attack was so different now. It wasn't made Akatsuki stopped to attack me, but it was just like a pink thunderbolt.

We still attacked at each other, and dodged from the another's attack.

"Why don't you just sit down there and let Tourbillomon-sama and Lilithmon-sama get your magic power, huh?" Akatsuki shouted, "If you do that, I won't ever attack you like this."

"I don't care with it, Akatsuki-kun. If this can remove their influence from you, I'll do it."

"Hmph, for what you do that if you don't love me anymore?"

"Because I still care with you as a friend." I said, "Moreover, I have promise with Fujio-kun to remove their influence from you."

"Oh, so... Fujio-kun has already in your side? I think, I should kill him too."

"How can you say it, Akatsuki-kun? He's your best friend, and you're lucky to have him as your best friend."

"Friend? I just know that he has already betray us."

"Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun doesn't betray you. He just realizes that he have already done something which he shouldn't do."

"URUSAI!" Akatsuki yelled, "How long do you want to attack me like this?"

"Until you give up to force me to sit down there."

"I won't ever stop to force you. Sit down there or I'll give you my biggest attack."

"No, Akatsuki-kun. I won't ever sit down there and give up with them!" I smiled, "It's better if you let me to remove their influence from you."

"I'll prevent you to do that."

"Oh, come on. It's better if you give up and let me attack you for your own sake."

"Okay, I'll give up, but you must do one thing."

"I'll do anything that you want, except if you want me to sit down on that sucks seat or if you want me to let you to do something crazy with me!"

"Chotto! I'm the one who make the rules."

"I know, but I also have my own rules. Everybody have the right to make their own rules."

"Huh, you're really a stubborn." Akatsuki sighed, "You still don't want to give your magic power."

"Of course, I don't want to give it." I said, "Because I know that they want to use it to make the situation become worse."

"Well, maybe you're right for that ones, Doremi-chan, but I know that now... you don't know what should you do to upgrade your stupid weapon."

"Ah, how can you know about..."

"I know it, because I know what should you do to upgrade your weapon."

"Hontou?" I stopped to attack for a minute but then started to attack again while he attacked me, "Jaa, what should I do to upgrade my weapon?"

"You need something around here. A pink glacier-shaped crystal which they put here with the Recipe Nikki."

"Where do they put it exactly?"

"I won't ever say it to you." Akatsuki said, "Because you don't give what we want."

He attacked me and I dodged it, and suddenly broke a wall behind me.

Hana-chan saw something at the hole in that broken wall, "Wow. What a beautiful crystal, and... chotto! It's the Recipe Nikki!"

Akatsuki shocked while he heard what Hana-chan said. I turned my head and smiled, then said, "Hana-chan, you get it!"

"Give it to me!" Akatsuki shouted and then jumped to Hana-chan. Kotake and Daisuke ran to the other sides of the room.

"Makihatayama, throw it to me!" yelled Kotake.

Hana-chan nodded, then she threw the crystal and the Recipe Nikki to him. Kotake caught the two items and smiled, "Arigatou, Makihatayama."

"Chotto! Give it to me!" Akatsuki still tried to get those two items, but then Kotake threw the crystal to me and also, threw the Recipe Nikki to Daisuke.

When I caught the crystal with my right hand, suddenly, it was sparkled, fused with my 'Piano Attack' to be a better weapon.

"Hwaaa, Kakkoii..." I saw my new weapon. It was just like a handy keyboard.

I didn't want to waste my time, so I quickly used it to attack Akatsuki, "Piano Attack, Full Power!"

Akatsuki fell, but then I realized that my attack wasn't enough to make the influenced items out from him.

"Let me do the last attack." Kotake said, then he shot him with his revolver.

* * *

**Hana-chan's POV**

"Sugoi..." I said while Doremi and Kotake attacked Akatsuki and made a black big blob went out from him.

Suddenly, I saw something in the hole where I found the pink glacier-shaped crystal and the Recipe Nikki a few minutes ago. Something sparkled.

Doremi, Kotake and Daisuke turned their head to see what it was. They ran to me.

"Hana-chan, do you find something important beside the crystal and the Recipe Nikki?" asked Doremi.

"I don't know." I shook of my head, "Suddenly, this hole sparkles and..."

I didn't find the best words for it. We just could see its wonderful light. A golden light...

Then suddenly, that light made our (I, Doremi and Kotake) digital tap sparkled, and the lights fused at one spot...

"Ah, how can..." Doremi said.

"...these lights come out from our..." Kotake said.

"...digital tap and then fuse at..." I said.

"...my digivice?" Daisuke said, completed our question.

We saw the lights. It sparkled wonderfully.

"What a wonderful golden lights!" I said.

"Demo, what it means?" asked Doremi, "We just should know the crest from the black big blob now, to make the influence completely gone from Akatsuki-kun."

"Does it have a relation with you, Daisuke?" asked Kotake, "Because I see that these lights sparkle to your digivice."

"Hmm... golden light... means something big and important to save everything around us... and... it is..."

"It is?" I and Doremi asked, waited for his answer.

Then he answered, "It's..."

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

"It's a miracle." I said, surely, "I can feel it. I'm sure with it."

"Jaa, do we need help from one of your friend?" asked Doremi.

"No, Doremi-chan, because it's my crest. My special crest." I replied, "Dakara, these lights sparkle to my digivice."

I turned my head, commanded V-mon to get ready.

He nodded, then we started.

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

After Fujio came back and joined with us, we commanded him to accompany us to the greatest headquarters.

We knew, Doremi didn't want if they also attacked us, but we didn't care. We also wanted to know what happened there.

Poppu was afraid her older sister wouldn't go out from the headquarters alive. She felt guilty that she let Akatsuki brought Hana-chan and made everything became worse.

All of us worried that Akatsuki hurted Hana-chan, or the worst things: he killed Doremi after got her magic power.

"Fujio-kun, hayaku!" Poppu shouted, "Where's the headquarters?"

"Calm down, Poppu-chan." Fujio said, "We'll arrive there about a few minutes."

"Oh, I hope they're okay now." I said, "They've already there for a few hours."

"I think they can go out from there safely." Masaru said, "They'll be alright."

Then, in front of the headquarters, we met them. They went out from the headquarters, safely and completely, with Akatsuki beside them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Huh, we failed again." sighed Tourbillomon, "Lilithmon, do you have another plan for us?"

"Don't worry, Tourbillomon." Lilithmon smirked, "I have a better plan, but before we do it, looks like we must find a better place and make it as our new headquarters."


	33. Vacation: All Took Their Break

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter is the refreshing chapter, before we go to the next action (I think I should skip so much time for this story =_=").

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 33 – Vacation: All Took Their Break**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I think, we should do one more thing beside find the new headquarters." Lilithmon said.

"What else?" asked Tourbillomon, "Is it fun? Will we go with our next attack for those disturbers?"

"No." Lilithmon shook of her head, "Let's we go away from those ugly kids. We take a break now."

"What?" Tourbillomon's eyes widened, "How can we take a break if we know that they can do anything they want freely?"

"Calm down, Tourbillomon. It's my plan." Lilithmon smirked, "Our previous attack will make them get ready for our next attack. It's so boring that they've already prepared before we attack them."

"So?"

"We need to be more patient, until they think that our attack is over. When they're unprepared to face us, we attack them. We'll kill that stubborn girl and get her power, and also, we'll kill the Queen of Majokai and her next generation. It's easier to attack them like that."

"Okay, I understand with your plan now, Lilithmon." Tourbillomon also smirked, "They won't ever can beat us when we attack them."

Then, they laughed while shared a bottle of _sake_.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

We didn't have any information anymore about Lilithmon and Tourbillomon from Fujio and Akatsuki, so we decided to go back to the lake, in the human world. Jou-sama decided to join with us there.

"Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan." Akatsuki bowed his head, "I almost do a big mistake to you."

"I've already forgive you, Akatsuki-kun." I smiled, "It's their fault who got you to become like that."

"Sumimasen." Kotake walked to us and stood up between us, "Alright, I know that you don't mean to do that, but since today, don't bring yourself closer to my Doremi!"

"Kotake, what are you doing?" I gazed at him, "We don't do anything. Just talk."

"I know, but I'm just not willing if he still loves you and wants to take over you from me."

Akatsuki laughed, "No, of course... I don't want to do that, Kotake. I promise. Moreover... it's so impossible for me to... have your girl."

"Akatsuki-kun..."

"It's true, isn't it?" said him with a weak smile on his face, "Although something in my heart says that I was still loving you, but... it's still impossible for me to have you. Even... I won't ever get any girls beside me, a prince of Mahotsukaikai."

"Eh? You're... still loving me?" I asked.

Akatsuki nodded, "Actually, yes, but I know that I can't get you and won't ever get you."

'_Akatsuki-kun...' _I thought, _'I never know that you're hurted with your love to me.'_

It couldn't help. I knew that I also had ever fallen in love with him, but now... that feeling had already gone from my heart.

Now, just one person whom I loved, and he was Kotake.

I'd already learned in this three years about it, and I realized that he was the one whom I was searching for. In all of my ages.

"Kotake, help me here!" yelled Daisuke, "We need to have some tents here."

"I'll come there!" Kotake replied, then he said, "Well, futari-tomo can continue your talk now."

"Kotake..."

"Okay, Akatsuki-kun, now I know that you won't ever seize her from me. Take your time well. I think, we'll have a meeting with the others several minutes later."

Then, after Kotake walked to Daisuke and the others who prepared the tents, we continued our conversation.

"I think, both of you are a great couple." Akatsuki said, "Kotake is so lucky to have you as his girlfriend, and I think... he's the best boyfriend for you."

"I don't know." I shook of my head, "I just can feel something that I couldn't feel before, when I found that I love him. He's so... different with the other boys I've ever loved."

"Including me?"

I nodded, "Even I've never felt like that with you."

I said it not without any reason. Before, I loved those boys just because of their performance. I, extremely, didn't care about what they felt to me. I didn't care if they also loved me or not.

When I was with Kotake, everything was different. I loved him not because of his performance, but because of his kindness, his care, and also, his love to me. It was more than Shinzou's proposal for me six years ago, and also, was more than Akatsuki's love to me.

"Sou ka." Akatsuki smiled, "Although he often teased you, I see that he loves you."

He sighed, "At least, that's what I think when I met you and him in Kyoto four years ago. He wanted to fight with me because he wanted to protect you from me."

"Well, sometimes I'm proud with him for that ones, but in the other times... I'm also shy for it." I laughed a bit, "Sometimes, he can be so... protected to me."

"You need it." Akatsuki said, "Everybody who know you will think about it. They will think that you need to be protected."

"Whatever." I sighed, "I just don't want to make them so busy to protect me or something like that, although it's Kotake or the others."

We kept silence for a few minutes, until he said, "If only Ojijide didn't misunderstand with what dad want six years ago, I wouldn't ever hurt you and make you sad."

"Don't say it, Akatsuki-kun." I said, "If it never happened, we couldn't meet like this."

"I know, but it was better than what happened now, that I can feel something which I can't have."

"You can have it." I saw his face, "I mean, maybe you can't have me, but you have your dad and all of your best friends. Don't you love them too?"

"I'm not sure that it's the same love I feel to you."

"I don't care. It's also a love."

"Doremi-chan."

"Nani?"

"If only I'm born as a human, I must be trying to seize you from Kotake." he said, "You're so special."

"I don't think so." I shook of my head, "There's nothing special about me. Sometimes... I still do something carelessly, although it have already decreased."

"There's just one thing which make you to become so special: your heart." he smiled, "Unfortunately, just a few of people who can see it. Just all of them who are near with you for a long time: your parents, your sister, all of your friends, Hana-chan, Jou-sama, your cousin and his friends, and also... Kotake."

"Well, I don't know. They said that my heart is so pure, that I'm having a golden heart, but I never think like that. I'm just a normal human."

"Don't you want to change your decision after all?"

"No. I just want to help Jou-sama and Hana-chan to save Majokai. Now, I know what I want for my future."

I saw the lake in front of me.

He also moved his sight to the lake, "Wakata. Future and fate are connected each other."

"Oi, minna!" suddenly, Kotake called all of us, "Let's we start the meeting and share some snacks!"

Then, we sat down on a long picnic bench near the lake. We put all of our snacks such as some packs of chips, some tins of cola, some cups of pudding and some packs of jellydrink on the table.

"Well, at least... we can use this bench, although we can't rent any cottage here." Daisuke sighed, "Takeru, we should be having your dad rent a cottage here."

"Otosan is so busy to work now." Takeru said, "Moreover, I remember that you don't want if your onee-chan want to follow us, ne?"

"Whatever."

"Minna-san, sorry that I can't rent any cottage for us." Jou-sama said. She had already changed into her human form: Yuki-sensei, "I've never expected that we have some times to take a break."

"Daijoubu yo, Jou-sama." I smiled, "We don't mind."

"Well, I know that it's good that we have a break here, but we also shouldn't forget that the enemies are still outside, and they can attack us anytime they want." Kotake said, "We must be vigilant."

"Un!" I and the others nodded.

"Then, for the next talk... Let's we take a break!"

"Oi!" we yelled.

"Jaa, what should we do now?" I asked, "Anyone have an idea?"

"How about ask and answer?" Hazuki suggested, "So many things which have already happened with us since we were born, and not all of them which we know each other. Now, it's time for us to ask what we want to know."

She brought some small rolls of paper inside a box, "Firstly, we'll do _janken* _to know who can ask first, then he or she will take a name from this box. A person whose name is in the paper should answer the question from the first person."

Are you sure, we'll use _janken _as the starter, Hazuki-chan?" I smiled, "I've never lose in _janken _until now."

"I'm so sure, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "It doesn't matter for me if you win."

"I'll keep your words."

Then we yelled together while we reached our hand, "Jan ken pon!"

"Hehe, I've already guess it." I said. The others gave paper while I gave scissors.

Well, _janken _was still my speciality, although I didn't know why.

I took a roll of paper in the box which Hazuki put on the table and opened it, then I read the name which was wrote on the paper.

"Hmm... I want to ask... Momo-chan." I said, "How can you meet Wallace-kun and become his girlfriend?"

"Well, I met him when I was in the seventh grade. We were in the same class there."

"Then?"

Momoko told about her love story with Wallace. After she told us about it, she also took a name from the box.

"I got Ai-chan." Momoko said, "Well, Ai-chan, how about your relationship with... Anrima-kun?"

"Eh?" Aiko shouted, "Momo-chan, why do you ask me about it?"

"We can ask anything we want, right?"

"Uh, okay, but you must know one thing: I and him are just childhood friends."

"Calm down, Ai-chan." Momoko said, "It's your turn now."

"Yossha!" she took another name from the box, "Etto... Hikari-chan."

"Yes?"

"Who's the one you love most?"

"Hmm... I think it's okasan."

Everybody have their own turn. Hikari asked Hazuki about her family, then Hazuki asked Onpu about the count of her fans now.

"A hundred million." Onpu answered, "I don't know. That's what I see in the fans club's list."

Then, Onpu asked Daisuke about his interest with ball. I laughed while he answered it with the red mark on his cheek. No wonder, because Onpu was still his idol.

Daisuke asked Yada about sport, but then he realized that he didn't find anything (well, Yada didn't put any interest in any sports, so it was useless to ask it to him).

Yada asked Miyako about her feeling to become the youngest in her family, and her answer was in the middle. Sometimes she could be so happy with it, and in the other times, she could be more happy if she had a younger sister or brother.

Miyako asked Poppu about her feeling to have me as her onee-chan.

"Well, I think onee-chan is everything for me, and I'm so happy to have onee-chan like her." she smiled, "For me, onee-chan is my treasure."

"Anta mo, Poppu." I smiled, "Well, now is your turn."

Poppu took the name, then she asked Hana-chan about what she usually did when she lived in Majokai's castle.

"Much things." Hana-chan said, "and the greatest thing that I can do there is... eat some pudding!"

...

We kept silent for a moment. Everybody sweatdropped to hear Hana-chan's answer.

Well, Hana-chan was Hana-chan, and pudding was still her favorite food. It was just like me with my favorite steak, Momoko with her Strawberry Tart, Hazuki with her chiffon cake, Aiko with her Takoyaki, Onpu with her crepes or waffles, Daisuke with his ramen, or... well, looks like I want to make a list about our favorite food here. XP

Hana-chan quickly took a name and asked. She asked Kotake about his agreement to be her father, and he answered that he wanted (and it succesfully made me blushed and also, made the others laughed. Good job, Hana-chan =_=").

Kotake asked Yuki-sensei a.k.a Jou-sama about her hair, which was long when she became Jou-sama and was short when she became Yuki-sensei.

"That's a kind of disguise, Kotake-kun." Yuki-sensei said, "It's so bad if someone knows about my secret as the Queen of Majokai. At least, for now."

Then, she took a name and then, asked Ken about his life.

Since Ken's turn, I didn't care about the question. I just saw who was next. Ken asked Fujio, then he asked Takeru. Takeru asked Akatsuki, then he asked Iori.

At last, Iori asked me, "Have you ever doubt with your talent?"

"Hmm... this is pretty tough." I said, "Yes, I have."

"Onee-chan, do you mean that you've ever doubt with your talent in... piano?"

I nodded, "I've ever believed that I didn't have any talent for it. Even... I thought that you're more talented than me, Poppu."

"Doushite?"

"Well, everytime you had a practice at home, okasan always be proud of you. She always said that you were talented, and I think, she's right." I sighed, "I've never heard that you did any mistakes in your practice, except... when you had a trouble with Erika-chan five years ago."

"Onee-chan..."

"It's true, isn't it? You did it better than me, and... that was what I think for a long time until obasan came to our house and made me realized that I also have a talent."

"That's when okasan came to Misora and visited your family, right?" asked Daisuke, "Okasan said that she came there when you played some songs with your piano, so that... she decided to talk with your parents outside your house. She didn't want to disturb you to play it."

"Yeah, that's what I mean." I said, "In that time, I just wanted to play some songs that I like, and I didn't know that your mom would come. I just knew that after I finished to play, my parents and her walked into our house and..."

"Okasan said that you played the song very well." Daisuke cut what I said, "I think you just have one trouble in that time: you were too inferior. I mean... you didn't aware with your own talent, and for me, it's so awful."

"I don't know, but I think, it's also because of my failure in my first recital." I shook of my head, "Since that time, I always thought that I didn't have any talent. Although my trauma was gone since six years ago, but I still thought that I didn't."

I saw Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, "Even, I was so jealous with all of you. You all have already figure out your future four years ago."

"Doremi-chan..."

"Well, but it's over now. Daijoubu yo." I quickly smiled, "Now I know what I should do, and also, what I want for my future."

"If only I could let some witches lived in here..." Yuki-sensei sighed, "Looks like, you all don't want to change your decision four years ago."

I, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Poppu nodded.

"I think it's the best for us, Yuki-sensei." I said, "It's better than if all people here found out about the ageless of the witches. They would be hurted."

"Okay, how if we play another game here now?" Kotake said, "It's a vacation. We shouldn't talk about the sad things. Be happy."

"I agree." I took a tin of soda, "But before that, let me drink this soda. I'm so thirsty after those long talks."

"We want to eat pudding!" yelled Poppu and Hana-chan while they took their favorite food.

"Chotto, do you all want to don't share those snacks with us?" asked V-mon, "Onaka ga pekopeko."

"Atashi mo." Dodo said. The other digimons and fairies nodded.

"You can eat it." I said, "You just need to take what you want to eat."

"Hontou?" Dodo blinked, "Sore jaa, minna, let's we take it!"

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Glossary:

*_janken_: rock, paper, scissor.


	34. Skipping Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter will explain about the glacier-shaped crystal which Doremi used to upgrade her 'Piano Attack'. I also skip the time in this chapter (and for this one, you can see it from the chapter's title).

Then, happy reading!

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 34 – Skipping Time**

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

After we played some games for a few hours, we had another meeting, still in the same bench.

I asked Yuki-sensei, "Anou... sensei, I wonder about the glacier-shaped crystal that could upgrade Doremi-chan's weapon."

"What is exactly that you wonder about?"

"Actually, what is that crystal? Why did Doremi-chan need that crystal to upgrade her weapon? And... where did the crystal come from?"

"Ah, sou ka." Doremi said, "How can Tourbillomon and Lilithmon have that crystal?"

"I'll explain." Yuki-sensei, the Queen of Majokai said, "That crystal was appeared when I made the magic compact for Hana-chan four years ago."

"Eh?"

"That's right." she nodded, "It was another piece of my own crystal. Firstly, I didn't have any idea about that crystal, so I just kept it inside my cupboard in my personal room. Strangely, the crystal was always shining and growing after Hana-chan passed her _minarai shiken_."

She stood up and added, "When they captured me, they opened my cupboard and found the two magic PC, and also, that crystal."

"Jaa, how could they know if I need that crystal to..."

"They explored that crystal with their power, and then, they found the fact about it. Dakara, they didn't want if you found that crystal before they got your magic power." Jou-sama cut what Doremi said.

"Then, how can the hole where they hid that crystal could activate my miracle's crest?" asked Daisuke.

"Because that crystal have so many special powers that can activate any other special power sources, and miracle is one of those sources."

Then, the situation became silent about some minutes, until Kotake said, "Okay, I think... we've already know much about that crystal, and fortunately, we found that crystal, but like I said in our previous meeting: we must be vigilant to face their next attack."

"Now I wonder, what's their next plan to beat us?" Doremi said.

"Whatever it is, we should get ready for it." Daisuke said.

"Demo, how if they stop to attack us and then... give up?" I asked.

"I don't think that they will give up so fast like that." Akatsuki shook of his head, "Moreover, they don't get what they want yet: Doremi-chan's magic power."

"Eh? They still want to get it?" asked Doremi.

Akatsuki nodded, "They still need it to do their next plan. Their primary plan: to destroy Majokai and the digital world."

"Refer to my analysis, they want to make their next attack become unexpectable for us." Fujio said.

"I think so." Iori nodded, "Maybe, the situation will become better now, maybe for a long time, but we should remember that they still there. We don't really lose them yet."

Since that meeting, everything became just like what Iori said. Nothing happened in these three months. We had a normal life...

But of course, it didn't make us forget about the possibility of Tourbillomon and Lilithmon's next attack. We awared that it had to be happened.

At least, it made us could celebrate Doremi's birthday two months ago, although we still bewared of the unknown next attack but then realized that it didn't happen.

'_Demo, when will they attack us?' _I thought, _'That's what scares me.'_

Today, we had plan to have another meeting in my apartment. Since three months ago, we usually had a meeting every Saturday, just like today.

Now, I was alone in my apartment. Masaru and Hana-chan went to Miyako's convenience store to buy some of the food stuff for us.

It was so ridiculous that I imagined about Tourbillomon and Lilithmon's next attack. I imagined that they would attack me now. It was scarier than if I thought about _yurei_, _obake_, or something like that.

Then, someone pushed the bell at my apartment's door.

"Dare?" I asked, "Who's there?"

"Hazuki-chan, it's me. Open the door please."

"Doremi-chan? Is it really you?"

"Atari mae da yo, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said, "Hayaku, open the door. I come with Kotake, Daisuke-kun, Ai-chan and Hikari-chan."

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I heard that Hazuki replied what Doremi said so worriedly, so I whispered to Doremi, "Doremi-chan, I think Hazuki-chan worried that the next attack would come today, don't ya?"

"I think so." Doremi replied, "Jaa, what will you do now?"

"Mite te ya." I answered, then said, "Mou, Hazuki-chan, hayaku, open the door. How can you make us wait here for so long... Ha! Kotake, what will you wanna do with Doremi-chan?"

"Eh?" Doremi and Kotake were so confused. They saw me with a confusion.

I didn't care about it, and still played my instant plan, "Yeah, why do you open that zipper?"

"Z-zipper?" the others sweatdropped.

"Ah, now I know what it means. You said to us that we always had to be vigilant to face their attack, but actually... actually you're..."

"Kyaaa... Kotake-kun had been influenced by them!" suddenly Hazuki ran out from her apartment and then chased Kotake with a broom in her hand. I laughed while the others tried to stop Hazuki.

"Chotto matte yo! I don't do that!" Kotake yelled, "Fujiwara, I don't do anything!"

"Jaa, how can Ai-chan said that..."

"Calm down, Hazuki-chan. It's just a joke." I said, "I just don't wanna see that you too worried about the next attack."

"It's not funny, Ai-chan." Hazuki stopped to run, "I was so shock to hear what you said."

"Gomen na." I smiled, "Ah, Kotake mo, gomen. I blamed you for something that you didn't do."

"Correction, Senoo." Kotake said, "You blamed me for something that I won't ever do."

"Whatever."

"Mou, Ai-chan tara." Doremi sighed, "Next time, don't do that anymore or else, we won't be friends anymore."

"Okay okay, I won't ever do that anymore. I promise." I said, "If only Hazuki-chan don't worry anymore about the next attack."

"Well, okay, Ai-chan. I'll try." Hazuki said.

"Eh? Yada-kun to Hana-chan wa doko?" asked Doremi.

"They're shopping in..."

"Tadaima!" said Hana-chan while she came with Yada, Miyako and Ken.

"Okay, I think... I know where did they go for shopping." Doremi said.

"Eh, minna, what are you doing here? Why don't you all come in?" asked Hana-chan, realized that we didn't come into Hazuki's apartment yet.

"Much things happened." Kotake gazed at me, "But don't worry, we've already fixed it."

"Yeah." I sighed, "Well, don't waste our time here. Let's we come in."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lilithmon." Tourbillomon said, "When will we attack them and get that girl's power, huh? It's a long time since our last attack."

"Don't worry, Tourbillomon." Lilithmon smirked, "We'll attack them next week."


	35. The New Consultant in the Music Club

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Not so far. I just write a few things in this chapter. Actually, I have plan to make it become a bit personal (keep to read and you'll know what will I do with this story), but if you think a better plan for this story, don't be scare to tell me by review or PM.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 35 – The New Consultant in the Music Club**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A man walked into Odaiba High School. He looked around there.

"Hmm... looks like, I'll be comfort here..."

He walked into the principal office and talked with the principal for a few minutes, then he continued to walk to the music room.

There, he focused his sight at a girl who played a song with the piano.

"Oh, and looks like, I've already found my target..."

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

It was Friday, and since the new semester began, all of the music club member had a practice every Friday.

Yamato said that we would have a new consultant teacher since today, but he probably would come late, so we could do anything we wanted now.

As usual, I played a song with the piano in the music room. It was so nice to find out that my ability was increasing more and more, although I'd never expected it before.

'_I've already recovered from my past wound...'_

I remembered about Iori's question in our summer vacation at the lake. Yeah, if only Daisuke's mother didn't visit my house and tell me about my 'hidden' talent, I should be not here, or the worst, I might be thinking that I didn't have a future.

But now, I wasn't scare anymore about my future, and well, nobody in this world who didn't have a future in their life. Everybody had their own way to reach their future.

Then I realized why I failed before.

Just a simple answer: did something happily was better than did something under pressure.

I knew, to entertain people, we couldn't hide from the pressure. At least, a pressure to show our best on stage and to make the audiences to be satisfied with what we had shown to them.

I didn't think that it was just a little pressure, but I also thought that it wasn't the reasons of my past failure. At least, not the biggest reasons.

One thing that I realized to be my biggest reasons was a pressure from the fact that okasan taught me too serious, but of course, I couldn't blame her about it. Just because of her ambition to become a pro-pianist that didn't become true because of the accident that forced her to stop to be a pianist.

However, now I found that it was what I wanted.

When I finished to play, everyone clapped their hand, including someone who walked from the music room's door.

"I think you have a great improvement in this eleven years," he said, "Are you Harukaze Doremi from Misora?"

"Uh, yes." I said, "Did you see..."

"Yes, I saw that recital, but I'm sure that you'll never give up just because of it," he smiled, "At least, that was what I saw from your mother when the first time I met her."

"Okasan?" I asked, "Do you know about her?"

"Well, I was her old friend in our campus."

"Okay, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but we must know who are you? And why do you come here?" asked Aiko.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself here," he stood up in front of the music room, "Watashi wa Hanata Kyori, and since today, I'll be your new consultant teacher in this club. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I knew that it wasn't a good time to make a suspicion, but I really suspected with that man. Our new consultant teacher in the music club.

He looked so kind, but for me, he looked _too _kind. Well, at least, that was what I saw when he came here now. He looked like want to bring himself closer to Doremi and also, want to do something bad with her.

I didn't want to say that this man could be having relation with Tourbillomon or Lilithmon. It was impossible for me (although there was still always a possibility for it). I just felt that he came and brought some... bad aura around him.

'_I must tell Doremi about my suspicion.' _I thought, then I whispered to Doremi, "Doremi-chan, I think you must be careful with him."

"Who?" replied Doremi, "Kyori-sensei?"

I nodded a bit, "I see something wrong about him."

"What is it?"

"Well, he looks like a bad man who's in his disguise as a good man."

"How can you think about it? He's okasan's friend."

"I think he can lie about it. Moreover, although he watched your first recital eleven years ago, but it doesn't also mean that he is your mother's friend."

"Hmm..."

"Listen, I know that maybe he's really your mother's friend, but it's better if you beware with him until we know about his true self."

"Alright, I'll try to be more careful with him, but it's just until I ask okasan about him."

"Okay, I know that you'll choose the best decision after all."

"Whatever, Ai-chan." Doremi sighed, "Actually, I'm doubtful that your suspicion is true, but if you think that I should do that for my sake, I'll do that, because you're my best friend."

"You can trust me for that ones." I replied, "A best friend won't ever let its best friend in a dangerous."

"I know it."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The situation in the music club was normal, as usual. Although Doremi disagreed with what Aiko thought about Kyori, but she knew that 'be careful' is the best word to describe her condition now.

No one from the ojamajo and the digidestined could deny that the one who had to be protected now was Doremi. The enemies still wanted to get her magic power, and probably, they had already done their first step for their next plan.

But of course, this time, they would do something smoother. Slowly but sure, they would attack the heroes with something unexpectable...

_And actually, they had already begun their attack..._


	36. Kyori and the Yellow

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Since this chapter, I want to write that all of the ojamajo and all of the digidestined had a speculation about Kyori. Some of them would think that he's a kind man, but the others would think the opposite, and at last, one of them would know why Kyori came to their life and looked like want to divide them into the speculation.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 36 – Kyori and the Yellow**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

It was Sunday, when I and the others had our own activity in our weekend. As usual, I tried to bake a new cake from my recipe's books. It was my practice before I had a chance to open a sweet shop.

I realized that I had to improve my skills in baking, so that I could make a variations sweets.

I opened all of my recipe's books and sought a recipe which I've never tried before, but then I knew that it was useless. I've already tried all of the recipes.

"Oh my God." I sighed, "Looks like, I need to find more recipes at the bookstore."

I walked out from my apartment, went to the bookstore. In the lift, I met Iori, who brought a backpack with him.

"Good morning, Iori-kun." I said, "Where will you go now?"

"Ah, ojiisan waits for me in his kendo dojo. I have an exercise today."

"Oh, kendo." I was surprised, "I've ever tried it before. It's so cool."

"Hontou ni?"

I nodded, "Even, I've ever participated in a _dojo yaburi_."

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

Then, we dispersed to our own destination. I continued my 'trip' to the bookstore while he went to his grandfather's dojo.

In the bookstore, I sought some new recipe's books for me. It took an hour to find five books which I sought.

Before I went to the cashier to pay the books, I walked to the music book's shelter. There, I found him. Our new consultant teacher in the music club: Mr. Hanata Kyori.

He said that he was a friend of Doremi's mother, but Aiko doubt it. She said to Doremi that he probably wasn't her mother's friend, even, Aiko suggested Doremi to confirm it.

Unfortunately, the phone in Daisuke's apartment was broken so that Doremi couldn't call her mother to confirm it. It might be taking a few days to repair the phone.

I walked to him and greeted him, "Ah, hello, Kyori-sensei. Nani shiteru no?"

He saw me and answered, "Oh, Asuka. Nice to meet you here. I'm searching for some music books. You know, we should improve our knowledge."

"I see." I said, "Well, can I go to the cashier now? I must pay these books before I bring it to home."

"Sure. You don't need to ask about it, Asuka."

"Uh, well..." I started to walk, "See you in the music club."

On the way to the cashier, I thought, _'I think Ai-chan is too __exaggerate__. He's a good man. I don't think that he'll do something bad.'_

After I paid the books, I walked out from the bookstore, only to found that I would be going home late.

It was raining.

"Oh my God. I don't know that today will be a rainy day, so I don't bring my umbrella." I sighed, "What should I do now?"

"Let me accompany you home," said someone behind me, "I have a large umbrella for us."

I turned my head, "Ah, Kyori-sensei. Have you already find your book?"

"I found it," he shown a book in a plastick sack, "Well, let's we go home."

I smiled, "Thank you, Kyori-sensei."

* * *

**Normal POV**

After accompanied Momoko to her apartment, Kyori went home to his house. On the way, he met Iori, who saw him smirked while he walked.

'_Who's that man?' _Iori thought, _'I think I must beware with him.'_


	37. Kind but Mysterious

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 37 – Kind but Mysterious**

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Hazuki-chan, what do you think about Kyori-sensei?" asked Doremi while she stayed in my apartment today.

"I... don't know. We just met him two days ago, ne?" I said.

"Does it means that you agree with Ai-chan?" said Doremi, "Should we suspect him?"

"I say I don't know, Doremi-chan. We can't make a conclusion yet about him."

"Hmm..."

"I don't think that he lies when he said that he was your mother's friend, but... well... I can't say that Ai-chan's opinion is wrong."

"Are you confuse?"

I nodded, "Kyori-sensei looks so kind, but in the other hand, we don't judge the book by the cover. Doremi-chan wa?"

"Atashi mo, Hazuki-chan." Doremi sighed, "I don't think that he's bad, but... you know... the situation is so unclear now."

We thought for a few minutes.

"Well, I think we shouldn't think about it now. The most important thing that we should think about is your safety."

She sighed again, "You know, sometimes I still wonder, why do Tourbillomon and Lilithmon really want to get my power? Nothing special from me."

"I don't think so. It's possible if they want it. You're our leader."

"Can you say a better reason for it? I don't think that I'm special just because I'm the leader."

"Because you're the best of us. Don't you realize it?"

"Me? The best? Uh, come on. You're still the smartest of us. Ai-chan is still the most responsible of us. Onpu-chan is still the most famous of us, and... Momo-chan is still the..."

"Hazuki-chan, open the door, please?" suddenly we heard Momoko's voice, "It's me, Momoko."

"I'll open it." I said, then I opened the door.

"Good timing, Momo-chan. You come here when I want to say something about you." Doremi said.

"Hontou ni?" said Momoko while she walked into my apartment.

Doremi nodded.

"Doushita no, Momo-chan?" I asked, "Why do you come now? Or... do you try a new recipe again?"

"Yeah, you're right, Hazuki-chan." Momoko gave a small box with four piece of cake inside it, "I hope both of you, Hana-chan and Yada-kun like it."

"When did we don't like your handmade cake?" asked Doremi, "That's impossible, Momo-chan."

"Whatever." Momoko said, "Fortunately, I can make it faster than I thought. I think I would finish it at night."

"What happened?" I said while I put two pieces of cake on two small plates and put the other pieces in the refrigerator for Hana-chan, who was sleeping now, and for Masaru, who was going to Miyako's convenience store, "I think you get started to make it every morning."

"Not for today, Hazuki-chan. I should buy some new recipe books this morning."

"I think, I understand now."

"Ah, and you know, I met someone at the bookstore."

"Someone?" asked Doremi, "Dare?"

"Kyori-sensei."

"Eh? You met him?"

"Yes." Momoko nodded, "Even he accompanied me home."

"Well, it means that he's a kind man, ne?" I said.

"I think so." Momoko walked to the door, "Jaa, I go home now. Bye bye!"

"Ja ne!"

After Momoko went home, I and Doremi continued our conversation.

"Okay, back to Kyori-sensei." Doremi said, "I think, now we can conclude that he isn't as bad as Ai-chan thinks."

"I've already said it, Doremi-chan." I replied, "Demo ne, it doesn't means that your safety is kept."

"Hazuki-chan..." Doremi sighed. We still talked about it while we ate Momoko's handmade cake.

* * *

**Ken's POV**

"Hmm... the usual collaboration talent show from Odaiba Middle School and Odaiba High School? Uh, okay, I want to organize it."

One of my friend at school said to me that I was chosen to organize the talent show for the students from Odaiba Middle School and Odaiba High School. It was a great events that we could perform together on the same stage.

"By the way, do you know who will organize it with us from the high school? Uh, no. I don't mean that. Well, maybe I hope that she can help us to organize it, but I ask you just because I want to know. Ah, Hazuki-senpai? Yeah, I know about her."

"Ken?" Wormmon called me, but it couldn't help. I still talked with my friend by phone.

"You know about Daisuke's cousin who moves here and become Miyako's classmate now? Hazuki-senpai is her best friend, dakara, I know about her."

"Ken?"

"Well, thanks for your information. Bye!" then I closed the phone.

"Who is it, Ken?" asked Wormmon.

"Just one of my friend at school. He said that I must organize the talent show next Sunday."

"Talent show?" Wormmon said, "Time goes so fast. It makes me remember about the last talent show last year. You confessed your feeling to Miyako."

"Uh, Wormmon..." I blushed, "Don't tell about it anymore."

He laughed, "Come on, Ken, that was great."

"Whatever." I sighed, "My friend said that I'll organize it with him, some of our friends, and some of the high school's students."

"Including Miyako?"

"I don't know." I shook of my head, "He just said that one of them is Fujiwara Akira's daughter."

"Hazuki-chan?"

I nodded.

"Will Doremi-chan also organize it? You also talked about her."

"I said I don't know, Wormmon." I said, "My friend asked me how I knew about her."

"Oh."

"Alright, I must prepare my books for tomorrow." I walked into my room, "I want to check if there's any homework which I don't do yet."

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

I gave Hana-chan the piece of Momoko's handmade cake when suddenly my phone rang. I took the phone and said, "Moshi moshi? Ah, doushita no, sensei?"

We talked for a few minutes, until I said, "Wakarimashita. I'll do all my best to organize the talent show. Okay, arigatou, sensei."

After I closed the phone, Doremi asked, "Who's calling?"

"My homeroom sensei."

"Doushita no?" asked Hana-chan.

"She asked my help to organize the talent show for our school and the middle school."

"Eh? To yu koto?" Doremi walked to me, "Will our school collaborate with the middle school for the talent show?"

I nodded, "Some of the students from the middle school will work together with some of the students from the high school to organize it."

"Let me guess it. Don't say that you're the one from our school who will organize the talent show, ne?"

"How can you guess it, Doremi-chan?" I asked.

"Hazuki-chan, I have a pair of ears which still I can use to hear what you said in the phone. It's so clearly that you said you would do all your best to organize the talent show."

"Jaa, why do you still ask about it if you can hear what I said?"

"Just to make me sure about what I hear." Doremi smiled, "Now I wonder, will one of Daisuke-kun-tachi also organize the talent show with you?"

"Wakanai. She just said that I would start to organize it tomorrow."

"Well, looks like you'll do something important from tomorrow, Fujiwara." Masaru said, "Ganbatte ne?"

I smiled, then I nodded, "Mochiron yo, Masaru-kun."

* * *

**Ken's POV**

Monday...

The preparation for the talent show would start today, after school. In my class, I talked about it with Daisuke.

"Well, I doubt if my cousin will organize the talent show with you and Hazuki-chan..." he said, "She's the class president in her class, but it doesn't mean that she'll organize the talent show."

"Whatever." I said, "I'll know about it after school."

Then the bell rang, and we started to learn.

Everything happened as usual, until when I went to the high school for the first preparation of the talent show. One of the teacher looked so mysterious for me. He walked everywhere and looked like, he didn't care about the other people who also prepared the talent show.

I caught something bad on his face when I saw him walked. He smirked like an evil.

'_Who's that man?' _I thought, _'I've never seen him before.'_

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

"Ken!" I waved my hands, "Anta mo..."

He nodded, "Yes, Hazuki-chan. We'll work together."

I walked to him, but when he wanted to ask something to me, Rina came and said, "Hazuki-chan, can you help me to take the decorations stuff on the cupboard?"

"Hai." I replied, "Jaa, Ken, I'll walk there now. We'll continued our conversation later. Ii desu ne?"

"It's okay, Hazuki-chan. This preparation is the most important now." Ken said, "Jaa, maybe it's better if I help my friend there. Looks like he need my help now."

"Okay."

I walked to the cupboard then tried to take the decorations stuff, but I couldn't. The cupboard was too high.

"Can I help you?" someone walked to me and offered his help. I turned my head to see him.

"Kyori-sensei." I said, "Anou ne, I try to take those stuff but I can't reach them."

"Let me take it for you."

He raised his hands then took the stuff from there.

He gave me the stuff, "Does it help?"

I nodded, "Arigatou, Kyori-sensei."

And the preparation still went on.


	38. The Arrogant Bodyguard

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. What happened in this chapter was happening some days after the talent show in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 38 – The Arrogant Bodyguard**

* * *

**Onpu's POV**

"Huh, looks like I need to find a new bodyguard for you, Onpu-chan."

"Doushita no, mama?" I asked, "Why do you say it?"

"Well, one of your bodyguard are quit, so we must find someone who can change him."

"Oh..." I read a magazine, "I think we just need to go to the bodyguard's agency and search one there."

"Ah, sou ka."

Just like what mama said, one of my bodyguard were resign, so we had to find someone to be my new bodyguard.

We went to the bodyguard's agency where we usually got some people who could be my bodyguard, and there, I found someone whom I didn't think that I would meet there.

"Kyori-sensei?" I said, unbelievable, "Why are you here now?"

"Ah, Segawa. Nice to meet you here." Kyori-sensei said, "Uh, I'm here to find a side job. You know... my salary as a teacher isn't much enough to buy everything that I need."

"Wow. I think, you're a hardworker. I've never heard that there are some other teachers who still search a side job like you."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Ah, sensei, how if you become my new bodyguard now? Do you agree?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure, Kyori-sensei."

"Don't you want to select the other bodyguards here? Why do you choose me?"

"Well, maybe you can say that it was because I trust you, as I know you."

Yeah, I trusted him, although Aiko said that he might be wasn't as kind as his performance, I didn't care.

"Uh, okay, Segawa. From now on, I'll be your bodyguard, and I promise that I'll keep your trust to me."

"I know that you can prove it, sensei."

And since that time, he became my bodyguard.

* * *

One day, I talked about it with the others when we took our lunch at the roof of the school.

"See? Ai-chan, I don't think that he's as bad as you think." Doremi said.

"Watashi mo." Hazuki nodded.

"Oh no. Minna, you've already trapped. He must be intentionally did it to make all of you don't suspect with him." Aiko said.

"I don't think so, Ai-chan." I shook of my head, "He isn't as bad as you think."

"What a... uh, Momo-chan wa?" asked Aiko, "Do you agree with me?"

"I'm so sorry, Ai-chan, but I also think that he's kind. I don't think that he'll do something bad." Momoko answered.

Aiko sighed, "Hana-chan, Miya-chan, Kotake to Yada-kun wa?"

"Wakanai." Hana-chan said, "I'm so confuse."

"Ken said that I should beware of him, but you know that I've never met him, ne?" said Miyako, "I'm not a member in the music club like you all."

"Well, for me, I can't say that he's kind or bad before we know that he's really a friend of Doremi's mother or not." Kotake said.

Doremi sighed, "I've already tried to call okasan to ask about it, but she usually wasn't at home when I called."

"Dakara, I can't conclude it."

Yada just said, "We can't conclude it yet because we still don't have any confirmation about him yet."

"Alright. I think it's better than if yon-nin-tomo also think that he's kind." Aiko said.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, "Ai-chan, everybody have a different perception about it, and I think, nothing's wrong with it. We can accept that you still think about it, because you've never seen his kindness."

"What?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Without they knew, someone was watching their discussion about Kyori. He took his phone cell and called someone, and he said, "Mission are 50% complete."

He closed the phone and smirked. After he put back his phone cell, he walked downstairs.

On Saturday, as usual, they had a meeting at Hazuki's apartment, although they talked about the another subject.

"I agree with Ai-chan." Iori said, "You know, I saw him smirked when he walked."

"Boku mo." Ken said, "He smirked like an evil."

"That's what I think." Aiko said, "Fortunately, both of you agree with me, Iori-kun, Ken."

"Eh? Why do we must talk about it? We should be talking about the enemies. The enemies." Hana-chan said, "Tourbillomon and Lilithmon."

"Now I don't care about them, Hana-chan. We talked about that man."

"Tsumannai!" yelled Hana-chan, "I don't care about Kyori-sensei! You all just think about him and it makes you all forget about the most important things!"

"Hana-chan..." said Doremi.

"Don't you remember that we're here now to talk about the next attack, not about..."

Hana-chan ran out from there and yelled, "Mou, now I don't care if they attack us and make anyone of us are killed!"

"Hana-chan, matte!" Doremi followed her.

The others just kept silence for a few minutes, until at last, Kotake said, "I think... Makihatayama's right to say that. We shouldn't talk about that man in our meeting today."

The others bowed their head.

Kotake walked out from the apartment and said, "I'll make sure that they'll be alright. After we come back, I hope no one of you all who talk about Kyori-sensei. Wakata?"

The others nodded.

Meanwhile, Hana-chan and Doremi sat down on a seat under a tree in Odaiba park, where they sat down at Hana-chan's first day in Odaiba (see chapter 16).

"Why do you all look like don't care about their next attack? How if they'll do it soon?"

"Hana-chan..."

"Don't the others worry about you?"

"I don't think so, Hana-chan, but... everything about them become so unclear. We can't talk much more about them."

"Jaa, why do we still have a meeting if in fact, we don't talk about them?"

"Ah, sore wa..."

"It's to make sure that they don't attack us today." suddenly, Kotake walked to them and said, "If we're together, we can beat them easily."

"Kotake, you follow us." Doremi said.

"I've already warned the others to don't talk about Kyori-sensei anymore when we're back there."

"Hontou ni?" asked Hana-chan.

Kotake nodded, "Let's we go back now."

* * *

**A few days later...**

**Hana-chan's POV**

"Hana-chan."

"Nani?"

"Can you give this back to Onpu-chan?" asked Hazuki while she gave me a box of cosmetic kit, "She must be sought it now."

"Okay!"

I took the box then went to Onpu's house. She stayed at Hazuki's apartment yesterday, but she forgot to bring back her cosmetic kit, so Hazuki asked me to give it back to her.

When I was about to arrive, I saw something happened in front of Onpu's house. Someone pushed a fan of Onpu until he fell onto the ground.

I saw the one who did it, and I was shocked, because it was Kyori-sensei.

After the boy left the house, Onpu walked out from the house, and that was a chance for me to gave back her cosmetic kit.

I cared about the boy who left there before, but I really didn't care anything about Kyori-sensei. I don't care that he's an arrogant bodyguard, a mysterious consultant teacher in the music club or anything, so I decided to don't say about the boy to her.

I quickly walked there and gave back Onpu's cosmetic kit, then I went home. I don't care that he saw me and greeted me.


	39. The Boy's Opinion

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 39 – The Boy's Opinion**

* * *

**Yada's POV**

"Masaru-kun, where will you go now?"

"Uh, I just want to play my trumpet near the river." I said while I shown my trumpet to Fujiwara, "Then, I'll be back in the dinner time."

"Oh, alright." Fujiwara smiled, "I'll prepare the food for dinner."

"Should I help you?"

"No. Hana-chan can help me here, ne?"

"I can." Makihatayama smiled.

"Okay, I go now." I walked out from Fujiwara's apartment with my trumpet in my hand, then went to the river to play my trumpet there. As usual, I played _Kira kira boshi_*.

About a half hour later, someone came and said, "You play the trumpet so well, young boy."

I turned my head to see him. He was a man whom the others were talking about: Hanata Kyori.

"Ah, not really." I replied.

"I know you. You're a student from Odaiba High School, right? and also... you're Fujiwara's special friend."

"How do you know about it?"

"I'm a sensei in your school, and I know your special friend because of her membership in the music club," he smiled, "but then, why don't you join in the music club?"

"Well, I play my trumpet just as my hobby, and... I just want to play one song which I like to play. I don't want to play another song beside it."

"Oh, well, I think I can't force you for that ones. I just want to say that your performance to play your trumpet is really good."

"Thanks." I said, "Well, Fujiwara said that you're a friend of Harukaze's mother. Is it true?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Haruka is my friend in my campus. I know about her desire to become a pro-pianist."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I really know about her family. I mean... her parents, her sister, and..."

"Her husband?"

"I know it."

We didn't say anything for a few minutes, until he said, "Well, I must go now. Segawa-san needs me to become her bodyguard tonight."

"So, is it true that you're Segawa's bodyguard now?"

"Yes," he walked, "I must go there now, so that I won't come late there."

I thought for a few minutes, then said to myself, "So, he likes to do anything on time? Well, I think, Fujiwara's right to say that he is a kind man."

Then, I went home to Fujiwara's apartment.

* * *

**On the Next Day...**

**Kotake's POV**

"Jaa, Kotake, I'll be waiting for you until your activities in the soccer club are finished. We'll meet here later."

I nodded, "I'll come here after my practice."

It was Friday, when Doremi and all of her best friends had a practice in the music club, and also, when I and the other players in the soccer club had our practice at the soccer field.

"Ah, Doremi, is it better if you wait for me at the soccer field while your music practice are finished? I should change my clothes before I come here."

"So?" she replied, "Actually, I want to wait for you there, but I have plan to take an extra practice for today."

"Huh?"

"Well, I want to try a new song today."

"Okay, I understand."

Then, I walked to the soccer field while she walked into the music room.

When my soccer practice were finished, I walked to the music room to accompany her, then we walked together to the school's gate.

Doremi slapped her forehead, "Oh my God. I forget about something important."

"Doushita no?" I asked.

"I forget to bring my music book on the piano in the music room."

"Well, I think you're still my Dojimi."

"Chotto! Don't call me like that anymore."

"Okay," I giggled, "I just see that you still forget to bring something important."

She sighed, "Whatever. I'll walk back into the music room and take the book. Do you want to follow me there or just wait for me here?"

"Let me take it for you."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

I nodded, then walked back into the school, "You just need to wait for me here."

"Okay."

You must be wondered why didn't we go home with the others. The practice of the music club had been finished an hour before my soccer practice were finished, and the others decided to go home after they had finished their practice. That's why, today I just went home with Doremi, my lovely girlfriend.

I walked into the music room and took Doremi's music book on the piano, but then I found something suspicious inside the teacher's room while I walked back to the school's gate where Doremi waited for me. I heard a man's voice said, "I'll complete my mission to get your daughter for them, then they'll help me to get you... hahahaha..."

'_Who is it?' _I thought, then I decided to open the teacher room's door and checked it, but I didn't find anything. Nobody was there.

'_Is it just my illusion?'_

I walked back to the school's gate, then gave the music book back to Doremi, and we went home together. On the way, I told her about the mysterious voice.

"Eh? So, you mean... someone have a plan to kidnap one of the students in our school?" asked Doremi.

"I think so. Looks like that student _have more than one enemies_, and _they command this mysterious man to kidnap her_."

"Her? So... it's a girl who will be kidnapped by him?"

I nodded, "More than that, I think _that man extremely want to get her mother, and..._"

"_His boss promise that they will help him to get her mother_?"

"Yeah." I said, "You know, it makes me wonder, who is the student that he means?"

"I'm also curious." Doremi said, "How can she have some enemies like that?"

"Well, but it makes me remember about you. Like that girl, you also have more than one enemies. Don't say if actually, she's..."

"I don't think that she is me." Doremi shook of her head, "How can Tourbillomon and Lilithmon get a man to kidnap me? It's so impossible."

"Well, but how about your mother? The man..."

"Don't say that you suspect Kyori-sensei as that man..."

"No. I don't think so, Doremi." I said, "But I think, it's possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a possibility. Not for real. You know that I've never seen that Kyori-sensei in front of my own eyes. I can't suspect him."

"Whatever."

We still talked until we arrived.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh, I almost do something carelessly," said a man while he walked out from the teacher's room, "But don't worry, I'll get her soon."


	40. Find the Secret

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 40 – Find the Secret**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"Miya-chan, can you go home with me today?" asked Doremi, "I really need your help."

"Sure. What can I do to help you?" I replied, "Or... does it have a relation with your new PC from your family?"

"Err... not really." Doremi said, "I bought an internet modem yesterday, but I didn't know how to use it."

"So, you need me to explain how to use it, ne?"

She nodded, "Moreover, I want to search some online music sheets for my piano lessons."

"I see. I know a website which have so many music sheets inside it."

"Really?" she asked, "Can you tell me the name of the website."

"Of course I can." I said, "But why don't you bring your new PC here now? If you brought it now, we could see the website here."

"Well... actually, I had plan to bring it here now, but I forgot to bring it this morning, so I didn't bring it."

We were in our classroom, after the last bell rang a few minutes ago, and we decided to go home together now, with Kotake, Aiko, Daisuke and Ken.

On the way, we talked about the enemies who still didn't attack yet.

"One more safe day for today, but we still don't know about tomorrow." Kotake sighed, "I wonder, what's their next plan? And why don't they attack us yet?"

"Maybe we don't know about their plan yet, but I think, I know why they don't attack us anymore until now: because all of you are always with me everywhere I go." Doremi said.

"Yeah, I think so, Doremi-chan." Aiko said, "I think we don't need to worry about it now."

"Well, I also think the same." Daisuke said, "Even, I think we don't need to talk about them."

We sighed together.

A few minutes later, Ken started a new topic, "Then, can we talk about Kyori-sensei now? Daisuke, the phone in your apartment have already been repaired, ne?"

Daisuke nodded, "We can ask my aunt about him now."

"I think okasan will say that he's really her friend." Doremi gave her opinion, "I don't think that he lies about it."

"Whatever." Aiko sighed, "Until now, I still think that he'll do something bad."

"Ai-chan..."

"I think so. I saw him smirked evily in the preparation of the talent show." Ken added.

"You've already said it several months ago, Ken." I said, "However, it's better if we ask about it to your mother now, Doremi-chan."

She nodded.

"Then, how about the voice which I heard last Friday?" asked Kotake, "Do we need to find out about the student that the voice means?"

"I think we need to know about it." Doremi said, "How if she is someone that we know? Or... maybe she is one of our classmates?"

"Hmm..."

We still talked until Ken and Aiko arrived at their own home, and Kotake went home to his apartment. I, Doremi and Daisuke walked into Daisuke's apartment.

"Miya-chan, chotto matte ne? It's better if you walk into my room now. I'll follow you after I ask okasan about Kyori-sensei," said Doremi while she hold the phone.

I nodded, then walked into her room.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I called okasan and asked her about Kyori-sensei, confirmed that he was really her friend. Okasan told me that he was her classmate in her campus, and it proved that he didn't lie.

I walked into my room and started to browse the internet with Miyako by my new PC. My family bought it for me as my birthday present. I asked Miyako how to operate it.

A few hours later, we walked out from my room, and we saw that Kyori-sensei came.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Kyori-sensei." I greeted him, "Why do you come here now?"

"Well, just want to visit my student who is chosen to become our school representative in the national talent show," he said, "You must go to school to prepare it now."

"Now?" I asked, "Why don't the school tell me about it this morning? It's so suddenly."

"The organizer of the show told the principal about it just an hour ago, so..."

"Jaa, I must go to school now?"

He nodded.

Then, I went with him, and Miyako went home to her apartment.

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

A half hours after Doremi went from my apartment with Kyori-sensei, Hikari came to my apartment. She looked so panic.

"Daisuke, where's Doremi-chan?" asked her.

"She goes to her school with Kyori-sensei." I said.

"Oh no. You shouldn't let her go with him!" she sighed, "Actually, they don't go to Odaiba High School!"

"What do you mean?"

"We must save your cousin."


	41. No Promise, but There Was Still a HAA

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 41 – No Promise, but There Was Still a Hope After All**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I told Daisuke about what I found about Kyori-sensei an hour ago. Something terrible and dangerous.

_Flashback_

I walked out from my school, wanted to go home after the student council's meeting, and that's why, I couldn't go home with the others today.

Takeru said that he wanted to visit his father today, so he couldn't accompany me home.

In front of the school, I looked around and saw someone walked to his car and talked to another person by his phone. I shocked to hear what he said.

"I know, Lusty. I'll give what you and Spiral want today." he said, "I'll give both of you that _first three music note _in our usual meeting point, but you must remember with your promise to me: help me to get her mother."

'_What? He said 'the first three music note'?' _I thought, _'It must be Doremi-chan! And... what did he say before? Lusty? Spiral? They must be... oh no! They must be Lilithmon and Tourbillomon! But... who's this man?'_

I saw an ID card was hanging on the man's neck, and I gasped. He was Kyori-sensei whom the others talked about!

He awared that I saw him and heard what he talked about, so he walked to me and quickly hit me and made me fainted.

An hour later, I woke up and remembered about his conversation, so I quickly ran to Daisuke's apartment...

But then I knew that I was too late.

_End of flashback_

"Oh, what should we do now? Obasan said that he was really her friend, and that's why, we trust him."

"Okay, their new plan is so perfect." I sighed.

"Alright. It's time for us to move and save my cousin." Daisuke walked out from his apartment, "We should have an important meeting now, so that we know the way to save Doremi-chan."

I nodded, then we went to Kotake's apartment.

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

"How can you let them go?" I yelled while Daisuke and Hikari came to my apartment and told me that Kyori-sensei was Tourbillomon and Lilithmon's partner. Now I knew that what I heard last Friday was Kyori-sensei's voice, and the student whom he talked about was Doremi, my girlfriend.

"Gomen nasai, Kotake." said Daisuke, "He looks so kind. I don't know that he lie."

"Okay, I won't ever blame you." I said, "Now we should tell the others about it, and then, we meet them in Fujiwara's apartment."

We told the others about what happened now, and we commanded them to come to Fujiwara's apartment. We met them there to think what should we do to save Doremi.

"See? Since the first time he came to our school, I've already felt something bad about him, but nobody from you all who agreed with me." Aiko said, "Now we see that he gets Doremi-chan and will give her to our enemies, and the worst, we don't know where are they now."

"Demo, Ai-chan, he helped me in the preparation of the talent show..."

"I understand now. He did it just to make us divided into two perception." Ken said, "Lilithmon and Tourbillomon commanded him not only to get Doremi-chan, but also, to break our friendship."

"But why did they want to break our friendship?" asked Miyako.

"Well, he made some of us trusted with him, and also, made the others knew that he was bad..." I said what I thought, "Does it means that they want to shift our attention from saving Doremi?"

"That's what I think, Kotake." Ken nodded, "They want some of us who saw his bad things blame the others who saw his kindness."

"Now we should think about one thing: how can we save her now?" I concluded, then we thought about it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sensei, actually, where are we going now?" asked Doremi while she realized that the car which drove by Kyori didn't walk across the street where usually she walked to her school, "You said that..."

"Alright, I hate that it will happen to become like this, but... I think you've already know about what your boyfriend heard last Friday."

"W-what?" she shocked, "So, that voice..."

"Yeah, that's my voice. I want to seize your mother from your father."

"Nobody can do that with my family!" she yelled, "I don't care anymore about how kind you are, you can't seize okasan!"

"Oh, really?" the man smirked, "but two women said to me that they would help me to seize your mother."

'_Two women?' _the red haired girl thought, _'Don't say if they're...'_

"Oh, great job, Kyori. You get her for us," said a woman who wore a dark weird kimono and stood up on a dead end where Kyori drove his car onto.

Kyori walked out from his car and said to the woman, "Well, it's time for you to give me what I want."

"I'll give it after you give that girl to me."

"Not before you give what I want."

"Oh, how can I give it so fast? I need some time to help you. Give me that girl!"

Kyori rolled his eyes, but then he pulled Doremi out from his car and gave her to the woman, "I know that you have a power to make it faster."

Suddenly, the woman smirked, "Actually, I don't care with anything that you want. Nazar Nail!"

Doremi shocked. The woman attacked (or in another word, killed) Kyori with her weapon.

"Nazar Nail... so you're..."

"I'm the Queen of lust..."

"Lilithmon!"

"That's right, half witch." Lilithmon said, "and now, give your magic power or I'll kill you like what I did with that man!"

"I won't ever give it to you!" Doremi took out her digital tap and transformed, but then Tourbillomon attacked her from the another side of the dead end with a black shadow.

"T-tourbillomon... you..."

"Looks like you want me to attack you like this again." Tourbillomon smirked, "Just like what I did before."

But the red haired girl couldn't answer. She fainted after Tourbillomon attacked her.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

We still thought about the way to save Doremi from the enemies.

The other ojamajo saw their own digital tap's screen, where shown a map that could we used to detect the location of Doremi.

"Fortunately, we remember that the digital tap can detect its location each other." Daisuke sighed, "At least, we know where's Doremi-chan now."

"But I see something different." Hazuki said, "Minna, look at the pink light which shown Doremi-chan's location."

"What's the difference, Hazuki-chan?" asked Aiko.

"When Doremi-chan got the pink glacier-shaped crystal which she used to upgrade her weapon, I saw that there was a picture of a glacier on the pink light." Hazuki explained, "Then, why can't we see the glacier's picture now? Just a pink light?"

I thought for a minute and said, "Minna, looks like... I know how can it happen."

"Really?" asked Onpu.

I nodded, "There's still a hope for us to help her."

"How can?" asked Momoko.

"Let's we go to her room before we go to save her."


	42. Unexpectable Condition: Good Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 42 – The Unexpectable Condition: Good Surprise**

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

I opened my eyes just to see that I was in a dark room now. I remembered about what happened some moments ago: Kyori-sensei brought me to the enemies who later killed him and then made me had to be trapped in this room.

I sighed, still couldn't believe that Kyori-sensei agreed to help Tourbillomon and Lilithmon to get me... just because they said that they would help him to get okasan.

'_I should be trust with Ai-chan about her suspicious.' _I thought, _'But well... it's already happened. At least, I can't fully blame him for this matter. I should let him rests in peace now.'_

I looked around the room and then said to myself, "Well, at least they don't know if actually, they do something useless now. They can't get something which they want from me. I just need to wait here until the others come to save me. I know they can do it, because they have _it _with them."

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

We went into Daisuke's apartment, then walked into Doremi's room, where Dodo was.

"Alright, looks like we must use _that_ now, ne Miya-chan?" asked Dodo. I nodded.

"Huh? Use that?" asked Kotake, "What do you mean?"

"Dodo-chan, can we open Doremi-chan's cupboard?" I said, "We must show _it_ to the others, and _it's _the only one which can we use to rescue Doremi-chan."

"Hontou ni? Demo ne, Miya-chan, we should accept her approvement to open it." Dodo answered.

"Jaa, can you tell her about it by telepathy? If she can call you by that, you also can use it to call her, right?"

"I can, and I hope she's conscious now." Dodo sighed, "A few moments ago, I tried to call her, but no response. Looks like she losts her consciousness."

"Try again now." I commanded, "Who knows if now she can answer it."

"Hai, Miya-chan." Dodo said, then she closed her eyes and hold her own head.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

Suddenly, I saw my digital tap was sparkled. I saw the screen, which there was a picture of Dodo.

'_Dodo calls me.' _I thought, then I touched the screen with my right hand and closed my eyes, answered Dodo's calling, _'Doushita no, Dodo? Do the others know about what happened with me now?'_

I heard Dodo answered, _'Hikari-chan met Kyori-sensei before he brought you, and she had already knew that he helped our enemies. Can we open your cupboard to take something which can we use to help you?'_

'_Sure. I know that you all will think about it. You can take it out.'_

Dodo didn't answer it for a moment, until I heard the others yelled, "The glacier-shaped crystal!"

'_C-chotto, minna!' _I didn't understand, _'I think I just can talk with Dodo by telepathy. Why do...'_

"I know, Doremi-chan. We can't hear about your 'intimate conversation' with Dodo." Miyako said, "Looks like we can communicate with you because of the glacier-shaped crystal in your cupboard."

'_I think it's a bit unfair for me. You all can say anything to me freely, but I must let my mouth closed and say anything to you all just in my mind. I can't let our enemies know about our conversation.' _I sighed.

"Gomen ne, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "Jaa, what can we do with this crystal to get you out from there?"

'_Actually, I'm not sure with this way, but maybe you all can use the crystal's power to increase your power and help me to escape from here.'_

"I think... you're right, Doremi-chan. I hope you can see what happen here now."

'_What happened?'_

"The crystal and our digital taps are sparkling, all of them, and then... and then... the crystal is gone."

'_What?' _I shocked, but then I thought for a minute and added, _'Oh well, I think I know what you all should do now. Daisuke-kun, are obasan, ojisan and Jun-neechan in your apartment now?'_

"No." Daisuke replied, "Why do you ask about it?"

'_Good timing. It means that all of my friends can transform there.'_

"Yossha! I think I understand." Aiko said, "Minna, ikou."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan, Kotake and Yada transformed, then Doremi asked them (except Hana-chan) to take out their own weapons.

"Eh? My 'Violin Arrow' change!" Hazuki said.

The others saw their own weapons and found the same things: those weapons were changed. Those were upgraded.

'_That's what I think.' _Doremi replied, _'I can't use my power now. Looks like... they trap me in a room which don't let me to use my power. Fortunately, I still can answer Dodo's calling.'_

"I think they don't know that we can use telepathy." Onpu said, "That's why you still can 'talk' with us now."

"Jou-sama said to me that the number of witches which can do that are so rare." Hana-chan said, "Maybe they don't expect that we're some of that rare witches."

Suddenly, Doremi heard someone walked to the room where she was trapped. She transferred what she thought to her friends, _'One of them will come here soon. I can hear her footsteps. We can't talk more now.'_

"Okay, we'll come there as soon as we can." Momoko said, "Wait for us, Doremi-chan."

'_Un!' _Doremi nodded. Then they finished the conversation.

Tourbillomon came into the dark room where Doremi was, then she said, "Oh, I know that you've already wake up."

"Don't be courteous, Tourbillomon. I know why you come here now. You want to get my power, ne? Then you'll use it to destroy Majokai?"

"You forget one thing, stubborn girl." Lilithmon also walked into the room, "We'll also use it to destroy the digital world."

"Futari-tomo no baka." Doremi smiled, full of confidence, "It's useless for you all to bring me here. Both of you won't ever get my power and do those bad plans."

"Nani?" Tourbillomon was mad, "Now you must follow us and do what we say."

"Ah, I know. You can't influence me to do what you want. Don't worry, Tourbillomon. I'll accept your challenge in this game."

"Should I attack you to make your smile disappear?" yelled Lilithmon.

"Hey, what that means? I say I'll accept your challenge." Doremi said, "Moreover, I recently know that if you attack me with your power, it will decrease my power."

"Ah, hontou ni?"

The red haired girl just nodded, still with smile on her face.

"Uh, well... I won't ever attack you." Lilithmon looked so scare, "J-jaa, let's we go out from this room. We go to somewhere better, where you'll give your power to us."

"Whatever you say." Doremi rolled her eyes. In her mind she thought, _'Hehe, it's so good that Lilithmon believes what I said. She doesn't know if actually, I lie about it.'_

'_and it's better that they don't know if some of my full powers are save with the others...'_

She remembered about what happened this morning, when she knew that the glacier-shaped crystal was out from her digital tap.

_Flashback_

"Doremi."

"Ngg? Doushita no, Dodo?"

"Look at this! Your special crystal is out from your digital tap!"

"Well... what?" Doremi saw her digital tap, which she put on a table near her bed.

On the table, she could see the glacier-shaped crystal. Dodo was right to say that it was out from her tap.

"It's so strange," she said while she took the crystal, "Well, maybe it's better if I put it in the better place. How if someday the enemies attack us again?"

"Maybe you're right, Doremi-chan." Dodo smiled.

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"Well, should we go there with our broom?" asked Hazuki.

"It's not fast, Hazuki-chan." Aiko shook of her head, "I think we should do one thing to make it faster: Magical Stage!"

"Ah, sou ka." Onpu said, "Ikou, minna."

Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko nodded, then they used magical stage.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"

"Magical Stage! Bring us to the place where Doremi-chan is!"

Suddenly, we arrived at a big hall in a big building.

"Why do they always choose a big dark building as their 'home'?" asked Daisuke, "It still take a long time for us to find them in the right room."

"I think I should try my magic power now." Kotake said. He thought for a few minutes and then flicked his finger, made a big arrow appeared in front of us.

"I know what you mean. That arrow will bring us to Harukaze, ne?" asked Yada.

"Yeah." Kotake replied, "Let's we walk in."

When we walked, followed the arrow, Hazuki asked, "Demo ne, Miya-chan, how can you know about the glacier-shaped crystal?"

"Well, Doremi-chan shown it to me when I helped her to search some online music sheets before Kyori-sensei came and took her out." I explained.

"Sou ka." Aiko said.

"Looks like the crystal have already knew that they would do their plan today, and that's why, it was out from Doremi-chan's digital tap." Onpu said.

"Okay, I think it's better if we stop to talk now." Momoko said, "We'll meet the enemies soon, and it's better if they don't know about it."

"I agree with you, Momo-chan." I said.

Daisuke saw the weapons of Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Kotake and Yada. He said, "Sugoi! I don't know if you all also can use that crystal to upgrade your weapons."

"I think... that's because we have permission from Doremi-chan to use it." Aiko saw her new 'Harmoboomerang' which she hold with her right hand, "But I think it change too much, doesn't it? How can my 'Harmonica Froze' change to be this 'Harmoboomerang'?"

"Atashi mo, Ai-chan." Hazuki said, "How can my 'Violin Arrow' change to be 'Violin Spear'?"

We saw the other weapons. Onpu's 'Flute Blade' changed to be 'Flute Windstick', Momoko's 'Guitar Hippie' changed to be 'Guitar Thunder', Kotake's revolver changed to be a big, probably heavy gun, and Yada's bazooka changed to be a laser gloves.

"Okay, the most important thing is, we can use it to beat them, Tourbillomon and Lilithmon." Kotake said, "Then we can save Doremi from them."

At last, we walked into a room where we saw them: Tourbillomon, Lilithmon and Doremi.

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"What do you say? You still don't want to give your power?" said Tourbillomon when we were in another room which was a bit brighter.

"Did I promise to give it to you?" I asked, "I don't want to give it to you. I just want to play with you."

"Nani?"

"You're the one that create this 'game', ne?"

"I don't want to play with you!"

"Oh, hontou ni? Don't you hear what I say several minutes ago?"

"URUSAI! I don't care about any game which you're talking about! Give us your power, or else..."

I pretended to yawn and cut what she said, "Can you say another words, please? I feel bored with your sentences."

"So, you still don't want to give up?"

"Of course I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP WITH YOU, MONSTER!" I yelled, "Moreover, I really can't give my power to both of you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes my power can be uncontrollable. It can divide into some pieces of powers, and can go everywhere." I said, "The problem is, that's happening now. All of them go and I don't know where they are now."

"Usou!"

"I don't lie. I really can't give it to both of you, before..."

"Before both of you taste the power by yourself!" suddenly, Kotake and the others came, "Surprise!"

"H-how can it happen?" the enemies shocked.

"No one good power source will you get, because both of you are bad. So bad." I smiled.

But then, Lilithmon tried to attack me with her 'Nazar Nail' (she awared that I've already lied several minutes ago). Fortunately, Kotake pushed me and made me safe (although it also made both of us fell on the floor).

Lilithmon growled when she knew that her attack couldn't reach me and Kotake either.

"If you want to attack her, kill me first!" said Kotake.

The enemies freezed for a moments.

"Should I transform and attack them with all of you?" I whispered to Kotake.

"No. You don't need to do that." Kotake replied, "Moreover, we use some of your power. I don't want to see that you attack them not with your maximum power."

"Okay."

Then, the others started to fight. All of the other ojamajo (except Hana-chan who attacked the enemies with her accordion), Kotake and Yada attacked both of the enemies with their upgraded weapons. Even, all of the digidestined's digimon digivolved to become the adult digimon.

I watched their fighting and awared something: the others couldn't hurt Tourbillomon!

I knew, and I saw that they attacked her, but their attack didn't give any effect for her. Just for her! (I saw Lilithmon got some wounds, but I didn't see any wound at Tourbillomon)

"Haha! All of your attack don't mean anything for me. Even... it can increase my power." Tourbillomon said.

"What!" we shocked to hear what she said (even Lilithmon also shocked with us). The dark digimon complained, "Tourbillomon, it's so unfair! You..."

"Ah, you find out my real plan. Actually, I want to kill you and all of your monster friends after we get everything." Tourbillomon smirked, "I want to own all of the exist worlds! Majokai, Ningenkai, Digital World and any other worlds. I'll own all of them! Just for me!"

"What do you mean?" Lilithmon yelled, "You'll kill me, Demon and the other member of the Seven Great Demon Lords? After Demon borrowed some of his power and I help you to beat these brats?"

"That's right, Lilithmon." Tourbillomon walked to me, "and for the beginning, I'll kill you!"

Kotake prevented her, "I say don't try to kill her before you can kill me!"

She just sighed, then quickly ran to Hana-chan and brought her go, "Then I'll bring her as my hostage. You all must give all of your powers to me, or else, I'll kill her."

"Chotto, what are you doing? Let me go!" Hana-chan said.

"H-hana-chan!" I yelled, "Tourbillomon, don't..."

"Don't try to command me to do something stupid!" said her before she gone with Hana-chan.

"Okay, what will you say now, Lilithmon?" asked Daisuke to our another enemy, "Do you want to take revenge with her and make a teamwork with us to attack her?"

"Well, maybe I want to take revenge with her, but I won't ever make a teamwork with you all. I'll go home to the Seven Great Demon Lords headquarter and join with my real team." Lilithmon went out from the building, "But you all must remember that I and my team will take over the Digital World someday."

"We'll wait for your next attack."


	43. The Combination of the Powers

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 43 – The Combination of the Powers**

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Minna, I think we should find the way to save Hana-chan now." I said, "How if then Tourbillomon hurt her or even... kill her?"

"Okay, we'll think about it." Kotake said, "But before that, I think we should give your power back to you."

Then, all of the other's weapons sparkled, made the glacier-shaped crystal appeared for a moment and then 'flew' into my digital tap. I closed my eyes and felt the power's back. I could feel that it was stronger than before.

"Doushita no, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki, "Do you feel something..."

"Well, I feel that the power become stronger." I answered.

"Maybe, that's because you really want to use it to save Makihatayama." Kotake looked around and said, "And now, we'll think the way to do that."

"Hmm..." we thought for a few minutes.

We knew that we could just follow Tourbillomon and kept fighting with her to save Hana-chan, but the fact that the other's attack for her were uneffective even to hurt her just a bit made us aware that we should think the way to make our attack become effective to beat her.

"How can we beat her if in fact our attack even can make her become stronger?" asked Aiko.

"No wonder that she can do that. She's more powerful than us." Onpu said.

"Jaa, why does she still want to get my power?" I asked.

"Doremi-chan, don't you remember about our conversation about your power?" replied Momoko.

"I think all of us forget about it." Hazuki said, "We can use your power to beat her, Doremi-chan."

"Then, why didn't she get any wound when you all attacked her?" I was confused.

"Because the one who used that power to attack her wasn't you." Hazuki replied.

"You're right, Hazuki-chan."

Suddenly, Jou-sama came with Fujio and Akatsuki, "To beat her, all of you should combine your powers, and it will be perfect if you use your own power."

"Huh?" I still didn't understand, "We should combine our powers, and also, we should use our own power?"

"I mean, all of you should combine your own powers. No one from you all use the other's power."

"Oh well, I think I understand."

"Eh, Fujio-kun, Akatsuki-kun, where are Leon-kun and Tooru-kun?" asked Aiko.

"Uh, they..." Fujio looked a bit worried before he finished his statements, "They're killed."

"Usou!" Onpu yelled, "How can it happen? Or... did they..."

"Lilithmon and Tourbillomon killed them when we found out their plan to recruit a man to help them to get what they want." Akatsuki explained, "After our meeting last summer, we suspected that they had a more dangerous plan to attack you all, so we decided to spy on them. Fortunately, we could find them after we sought them for so long, and we also could know about their plan, but... unluckily, they found out that we spied on them. They attacked us and..."

"They killed Leon-kun and Tooru-kun?" Momoko asked.

Akatsuki nodded, "Their attack were so terrible. I and Fujio-kun were almost died too, but fortunately, we could survive."

"Sou ka." I said, "Jaa, why didn't you and Fujio-kun come here and tell us about their plan?"

"We don't have time to tell you all. We just left the wizard's hospital an hour ago." Fujio said.

"He's right, minna-san." Jou-sama said, "After they left the wizard's hospital, they came to my castle and told me about it. We also tried to come here as fast as we can."

"Uh, okay, I think it's useless if we blamed both of you just because of that." I sighed, then said to Fujio and Akatsuki, "But can you help us to save Hana-chan from Tourbillomon?"

"Of course we can, Doremi-chan." Akatsuki said, "We'll help you all as well as we can."

"Chotto matte!" Miyako said, "Jou-sama, can I and the other digidestined also help you all to save Hana-chan? Tourbillomon caught her alone, and there's no one from the Seven Great Demon Lords member who help her now."

"All of you still can help us to beat Tourbillomon." Jou-sama replied, "Although Tourbillomon did it alone now, but she still use some of Demon's power which she borrowed from Demon. We need your help to fight with that power."

"Alright." Daisuke said, "Let's we go now!"

Then, we detected Hana-chan's location with our digital tap.

After went with our way to the place where Tourbillomon brought Hana-chan to, finally we found them and started to attack Tourbillomon.

"I think you all have already give up with me, but..."

"We won't ever give up with you!" I yelled, "Now, it's better if you prepared yourself to get my attack. Piano Attack, Full Power!"

She avoid from my attack, but then the others also attacked her.

Unfortunately, she also attacked us while she dodged our attack. All of us fell onto the ground, included all of Daisuke-tachi's digimon. We got wound at every parts of our body.

"It's useless for you all to beat me. I know that one of you have a great power, but I doubt if she can use that power to beat me." Tourbillomon smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!" I attacked her, but she still could dodge it. She laughed so loud.

'_Mou, what should I do now?' _I thought.

"Doremi-chan." Hazuki called me, "How if we attack her together?"

I nodded, then I and Hazuki attacked her at the same time.

"Piano Attack, Full Power!"

"Violin Arrow!"

"Ugh!" we did it. Tourbillomon couldn't dodge it anymore.

The others also attacked her together.

"Harmonica Froze!"

"Flute Blade!"

"Guitar Hippie!" (for this time, she didn't use it to sing 'Sekai wa Love and Peace'. She just played it randomly, and the attack just like a yellow sound wave)

Tourbillomon fell, but the others still attacked her.

"Taste my magic revolver!" Kotake yelled.

"Also try my bazooka!" Yada also yelled.

Hana-chan also attacked Tourbillomon with her Accordion. She said, "Doremi, I think you should attack her again."

"Doushite?"

"You should attack her to prove that you can use your power to beat her."

"Okay, if you think that I should do it, I'll do it." I said, "Piano Attack, Full Power!"

The digimon also did the same. All of them attacked her at the same time, and it worked. We did it. Tourbillomon had gone and wouldn't ever come back anymore into our life...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Doremi sighed for a moment before she closed her diary, then someone knocked her room's door, "Doremi-chan, it's time for dinner."

"Matte, Daisuke-kun!" she replied, then put her diary on the table and walked out from her room.

Since they had already beat Tourbillomon on that day, their life went as usual, except the fact that Hana-chan couldn't live in the human world anymore and Doremi-tachi gave their magic powers to her again, and also, the fairies should follow Hana-chan to live in Majokai again.

"Akatsuki-kun, I give my power to you." Kotake said when the gang had a meeting in Majokai's castle after they beat Tourbillomon, "I know that you can use it to lead your Mahotsukaikai someday, when you become the king there."

"Well, I'll accept it." Akatsuki said, "Maybe, in that time I'll also open the relationship between Mahotsukaikai and Ningenkai, just like Hana-chan's primary project to open the relationship between Majokai and Ningenkai when she become the queen of Majokai."

"I also want to give my power to you." Yada said, "It's so unfair if just me who doesn't give my power to anyone else."

"Okay, I'll also accept it."

After their meeting, the gang went home to their own house and apartment, but two of them decided to go to Odaiba park to talk about something...

"I think I can't be with you anymore..."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this is what I write to finish this story (but actually, this chapter isn't the last chapter for this story. I'll write one more chapter after this). Sorry if I don't write too much about Pao-chan, since I don't know too much about it.

In the next chapter, I'll write about the character's pairing. As you can see at the last sentence in this chapter, I have plan to change a pairing in the last chapter. I also want to add some other crossover pairings, just like what I write in the new summary for this story.

I also prepare some surprises in the last chapter, and I hope you'll like it.


	44. Be Happy Together

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi and Digimon. I very like these show, so I decided to make this crossover's story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2004, and Digimon is a show which also made by Toei Animation, by Akiyoshi Hongo (I don't know how many are the series).

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

* * *

**Digital Ojamajo Doremi**

**.**

**Chapter 44 – Be Happy Together**

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

"Heh? Futari-tomo wa..."

"Well, I think it's the best for all. I don't think that I can protect her well. Don't you see what happened when she knew about the enemy's plan? I couldn't protect her when someone attacked her."

"Demo... Takeru-kun, can you think about it clearly? Both you and Hikari-chan are loving at each other."

"But it's not enough." Takeru shook of his head, "Doremi-chan, minna, I hope you all understand with what happen with us. Now I aware that we just can be friends."

"Hikari, don't you feel sad that your relationship is over now?" asked Miyako.

"Of course I feel sad, but I also think that... maybe it's the best for all. For me, for him, and for you all." Hikari tried to smile, "Well, I think we should be happy today, ne? We're here now to celebrate our victory."

"Uh, okay, whatever you say, Hikari-chan." I said.

Takeru and Hikari announced to us that they weren't a love couple anymore now. Takeru thought that he couldn't take care of Hikari when Kyori-sensei hit her after she knew about the enemy's plan, so that he gave up and decided to finished his relationship with Hikari.

'_I think they would be a good couple.' _I thought, _'Well, if they think it's the best for all, maybe it must be happen.'_

I sighed, then saw Daisuke who brought two bowls of ramen from the kitchen. Now we were in his apartment, wanted to celebrate our victory from the enemies by eating ramen together.

I called him and whispered, "Looks like it can be your chance to chase your love, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Don't you still love Hikari-chan?"

He sighed, then said, "Well, I agree with what did you say first, but I don't think that Hikari-chan is the girl whom I love now. She's just my childhood friend."

"So?"

"I won't ever tell you about it. You can know it just by seeing what I'll do now."

"Jaa, what will you do now?"

He just smiled, then walked to one of my best friends, Onpu.

'_Okay, I think now I know who's the girl that he loves now.' _I thought.

I saw him offered one of the bowls he brought to her, and I heard he said, "Here, a bowl of ramen for you."

"Arigatou, Daisuke-kun." Onpu replied with smile on her face while she took the bowl, "I don't know that you can cook ramen before."

"Well, all of the problems that we faced in Majokai make me couldn't show my cooking talent until today."

Onpu laughed a bit, "Can I try this ramen now? I'm so hungry."

"Of course. I give it to you to be eating by you."

"Alright, here we go." Onpu took the chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

I smiled, _'Well, at least Onpu-chan can be happy now. It's better than if she always remembers that Tooru-kun went to heaven...'_

Miyako looked so angry and walked to them, "Daisuke, why do you just offer the ramen to Onpu-chan, huh? I and the others are so hungry too."

"Obaasan, can you just take it from the kitchen? I'm not a servant, and also, I'm not your grandson. Don't disturb me."

"Chotto! What a..."

"Ah, Miya-chan, let me take it for you, ne?" I tried to make her didn't be mad anymore, "Today is a happy day. Don't fight with any other. Watashi-tachi wa tomodachi, ne?"

She sighed, "I think you're right, Doremi-chan, but you also should tell your cousin that if he calls me 'obaasan' again, I'll throw his goggle to the dustbin."

"Okay, I'll tell him later. Now, let's we go to the kitchen and eat the ramen before they become cold. I'm really hungry now." I said while I dragged Miyako to the kitchen.

The others also took their own bowl of ramen and ate it.

"Mou, Daisuke-kun, why didn't we eat your handmade ramen on my first day here?" I asked, "You don't need to pay. Just cook it like this. Kono ramen-tte oishii."

"Who's the one that wanted to walk around Odaiba although she just arrived here for a few minutes?" he gazed at me, "I just did your suggestion."

"Eh? Did I really say it?"

"You said it, Doremi-chan. You said... 'Let's we go to eat the ramen. I don't feel tired. I want to walk around here, around Odaiba.' That was what you say in that time."

"Uh well... I really said it." I sighed. The others laughed.

A few minutes later, Poppu came with our parents and Daisuke's family. They wanted to talk with Daisuke's parents about their plan to move here.

Firstly, we had plan that Poppu would move here after her graduation from Misora Shogakkou (and it meant just her who moved to Odaiba), but then my parents thought that it was better if they also moved here, so they bought a house near Daisuke's apartment (and I would live with them there since in my second year in this city).

Then I remembered that Poppu wasn't with us in the last fighting, and she might be didn't give her magic power yet to Hana-chan, but then she confirmed that Jou-sama invited her to Majokai after we went home from there in that time, and also, she gave her magic power to Hana-chan and let Fafa stayed in Majokai forever again.

"Jaa, where will I continue my study here?" asked Poppu.

"Poppu-chan, you'll go to my school, Odaiba Middle School." Daisuke said, "But unfortunately, you're there when I've already graduated."

"Hehe, and now you'll be my junior in Odaiba High School, Daisuke-kun." I said.

"Eh? Daisuke-niichan will be onee-chan's junior?" Poppu said, "But why Jun-neechan was in the another High School? And not in Odaiba High School?"

"Just a simple answer: onee-chan is so lazy." Daisuke gazed at Jun, who was mad after heard what he said.

"What a..." Jun got ready to chase Daisuke, "Don't underestimate your older sister!"

She and her younger brother ran around the living room. I and the others just could laugh to see it.

"Well, I think I won't ever be like Daisuke-niichan." Poppu whispered, "You're still my great onee-chan."

"Whatever you say, Poppu." I replied, "I just hope that no one force you to say that."

"Of course not." Poppu giggled, "It's really my opinion about you."

"Okay, I trust you." I saw my parents, "Jaa, what happened with our house in Misora? Do you sell it?"

"We don't have choice beside it, so? We just can do that for now."

"I know it, okasan. Demo... how about all of the stuffs do we have there? Do you also sell those?"

"Of course not. We also moved all of the stuffs to our new house."

Then the door was open again, and two other guests came into the apartment.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Ah, Wallace, Mimi-senpai, why don't you tell me that you want to come here now?" I asked.

"If we told you about it, this wouldn't be a surprise." Wallace said, "Momoko, I don't want to be apart from you anymore, so I decide to move here since this year."

"Really? You move here just for me?"

He nodded, "Well, I told Beth, Sachiko and Mary that I move here, and they wanted me to give this to you."

I took something which he gave to me, and it was a letter from all of my best friends in New York: Beth, Sachiko and Mary. They wrote that they would help me when I could open a sweet shop there someday.

"Wallace, Mimi-senpai, ohisashiburi ne?" Hikari said, "So, both of you will move here this year?"

"Yes, Hikari-chan." Mimi-senpai said.

"Wallace, why didn't you say before, that your age is older than me?" asked Daisuke.

"Sorry, Daisuke. When we met five years ago, I just thought about my twin digimon, so I didn't tell you about my age." Wallace smiled, "How if we play soccer now?"

"I'll follow!" Kotake replied, happily, "Daisuke-kun, ikou?"

"Alright, I'll play with both of you." Daisuke said, "Minna, who wants to play soccer with us?"

"Of course I want to play." Ken said.

"Well, I'm not to good at soccer, but I think I also want to play." Takeru said.

"Boku mo." Iori said, "It's so interesting for me now."

"Alright, we go now." Kotake said, "Jaa, Yada, don't you want to play with us?"

"I want to play." Yada said, "Let's we go to the soccer field."

Then, the boys walked out from Daisuke's apartment while we, the girls, still wanted to talk here.

"Mimi-neechan, is it really your hair's color?" Poppu asked while she saw Mimi-senpai's pink hair.

"Uh, no. I was coloring it."

"Sou ka." Poppu sighed.

I introduced Doremi-tachi to Mimi-senpai, then we talked about our experience when we fought with Tourbillomon.

* * *

**Several days later...**

**Poppu's POV**

"Ittekimasu!"

I and Doremi went to our school together this morning, and yeah, today was my first day in Odaiba Middle School. We went to school together with Kotake, Aiko, Daisuke, Hikari and Ken.

"Eh? Jaa, I'm the only one who's in Odaiba Middle School now?" I asked.

"Daijoubu yo, Poppu. You won't be alone there." Doremi said, "Iori-kun is your senior there."

"Eh, hontou?" I said. The others nodded.

I didn't know why, but I felt so happy when I knew that he would be my senior.

Or... did I love him?

"Poppu." Doremi called me, "Doushita no?"

"Ah, nandemo nai yo, onee-chan."

"Hontou ni?" she asked, "Or... are you falling in love with Iori-kun?"

"Me? Of course not, onee-chan. Why do you think about it?"

"Because I see that you look so happy after I told you that he's your senior in Odaiba Middle School."

"..."

"Ah, Poppu, you're blushing. Is it means that..."

"Mou, onee-chan, it's not your business!"

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"Eh? Jaa, Miya-chan, you also see that Iori love my younger sister?"

I nodded, answered Doremi's question, "That's what I see when we went to school this morning."

I, Ken, Doremi, Kotake, Hazuki, Yada, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Wallace, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari were eating our lunch at the roof, were talking about Iori and Poppu who looked like loving each other.

We also talked about our new class. This year, I was in 11-1 with Onpu, Momoko and Wallace, while Doremi was in 11-2 with Hazuki, Aiko, Kotake and Yada. Ken, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari were in 10-2.

"Well, I think it isn't wrong if Iori-kun and Poppu-chan are loving each other." Onpu said, "Ne, Daisuke-kun?"

"Uh, I think so, Onpu-chan." Daisuke said, "As her cousin, I don't mind if Poppu-chan is really falling in love with Iori."

Alright. Now I knew why Daisuke just gave his handmade ramen to Onpu in our victory party: he tried to get his love, and now he did it. Onpu had already became his girlfriend now.

I sighed, then saw Takeru. Looked like he didn't give much attention to what we talked about. He looked at someone, Aiko.

Did he love her?

Then, I talked about it with Ken in our date five days later.

"How do you think about it, Ken?" I asked.

"Well, it's up to them to choose anyone whom they love." Ken said, walked to me, "Just like... it's up to us to do anything we want."

"Uh, maybe you're right, Ken." I said, "But what will we do now?"

* * *

**Doremi's POV**

It was a month after the new school year began.

"Eh? Ai-chan to Takeru-kun wa..."

"Well, we find that we have some similarities and..."

"We're loving at each other." Takeru continued what Aiko said.

"Sou ka." I said, "Jaa, how if we have a multiple date on this Saturday?"

"I agree." Hazuki said, "Ne, Masaru-kun?"

"Uh, well... I don't mind about it." Yada said.

"Okay, I think we should make our date to be better than play basketball." Ai-chan said.

"I think so." Takeru replied.

"Well, Onpu-chan, do you have a free time this Saturday?" Daisuke asked.

"Daijoubu yo, Daisuke-kun. I have it." Onpu smiled.

"Wallace, can we go with the others?" asked Momoko.

"I think it's a good idea. Why not?" said Wallace.

"We also think that it's a good idea." Miyako said, "Ne, Ken?"

Ken nodded. We decided to have a multiple date this Saturday.

.

**Saturday**

"Well, where will we go now?" I asked.

"How if we just walk around here?" Momoko suggested, "Moreover, Wallace still doesn't know much about Odaiba."

I and the others agreed with Momoko's suggestion.

When we walked around, Kotake called me, "Doremi."

"Doushita no, Kotake?"

"Fortunately, we've never do something bad until now," he said, "I would be so guilty if I did it."

"That's why I don't be regret to have you as my boyfriend." I said, "You're the best in my heart."

"About what you say, Kotake, don't we promise that we won't ever do that with our own girlfriend before we get married with them?" asked Yada.

"Yeah, of course I remember about that promise." Kotake said, "By the way, guys, do you all still keep your promise?"

"I do." Daisuke said, "I won't ever make Onpu-chan sad just because of that ugly thing."

"Boku mo." Takeru said, "and I think the others also do the same, ne Iori? Ken? Wallace?"

Iori and Wallace nodded, but Ken didn't.

"Doushita no, Ken?" asked Kotake, "Why don't you nod? Or... masaka..."

The other boys also gazed at him who at last just said, "I think it's not wrong if I and her want to do it."

"Chotto Ken! We have promise to don't do that!" Daisuke yelled, "Minna, let's we give him a punishment!"

"Oi!" the other boys yelled, then they chased Ken. I and the other girls just could laugh.

After chased Ken with the other boys for a few minutes, Kotake came to me and said, "Well, I think it's better if I let the others chase Ken, and we go to the amusement park now."

"Just we?" I asked.

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan. We understand if you and Kotake-kun want to go there without us." Hazuki said.

The other girls nodded.

"Onee-chan can go now." Poppu said, "We'll be okay here."

"Okay, if you all say it." I said, "Let's we go there, Kotake."

At the amusement park, we rode all of the things there.

"Well, at last we ride it again now." I sighed while we rode the last things: the big Merry-Go-Round.

"I remember when you became so crazy in our date here almost a year ago." Kotake said, "Then you tell me about your secret."

"I also remember it." I smiled, "You know, I hope that we'll be happy together."

"I think all of us also hope the same."

We saw at each other and smiled. Of course, all of us would hope the same things.

**THE END**


End file.
